Shadows on the Hill
by TheLadyRunningDownToTheRiptide
Summary: What if the people on the hill weren't Christa and Omid? What if it was two of the cabin survivors instead? How different will Clementine be after time spent with them? How will she act as she is put in hard places and is forced to choose sides. Who will protect her in the long run and who will deceive? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and wiped my eyes. I thinks it's been three hours since I hand to point my gun at Lee and put a bullet through his brain. Three hours? it feels an awful lot more like years. I sighed again and sat on a nearby log. I looked at the gun I got from that walker back at the jewelry store. My eyes scanned the ground and I found bullets. I picked one up. It doesn't look like the ones that go into this gun and its lighter than it should be. These ones must have already been used. I looked at the gun again. Lee taught me how to use one back on the train.

Shooting him was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I dare say that it was harder than leaving my undead parents to wonder aimlessly around. I let my mind wonder. I remember when Duck was bitten. I wonder if I feel the same way Kenny felt. Kenny got angry after Duck died. He started yelling more and he even wanted Ben to die back in Crawford. I'm sad, and angry, but unlike Kenny I'm not angry at somebody else.

I'm angry that I left with that man in a stupid hope that he knew where my parents were. My mom and dad told me to never talk to strangers. I thought they meant that strangers were bad, that all of them were bad. Then I met Lee. Lee wasn't bad. Neither was Katjaa or Carly. I met more good people than bad people and that led me to believe that this man was good. He was nice to me. He told me that everything would be okay and that I'd have a family again. He didn't even hurt me, but he did hurt me at the same time.

He never made me feel physical pain. Not like Andy St. John at the dairy. Andy grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back. The stranger was nice however. When I first saw him he gave me a candy bar and took my hand. He didn't let me go back for my hat, but he said that I would get it back. He did lock me in a room, but he never hurt me. He called me, 'sweetie,' and, 'darling,' and fed me. He didn't physically hurt me, but because he wouldn't let Lee take me back he started to attack him. Lee only had one arm so it must have been hard to fight back. When Lee was pinned and the man was choking him I picked up the gun and shot him in the head. He made me kill him, and that made me sad. Was I a bad person now?

Lee killed somebody for selfish reasons, but he was still a good man. He taught me how to defend myself and he saved my life on many occasions. He killed somebody before the monsters came. I killed somebody because he was hurting my friend. He wasn't hurting me, but he was hurting someone else. Did that mean it was okay? Was killing that man okay? It didn't feel okay. It was different from shooting the walker that tried to bite Molly in Crawford. Was that because the walker was already dead? I feel as if I don't know wrong from right anymore.

I looked up and saw two figures on the hill. I immediately stood up and looked at them. More people? Are they good? Lee told me to meet Omid and Christa by the train. Is this them? I took five steps forward. one of the people turned and pointed. Did they see me? What if it's not Omid and Christa?! oh no. Not knowing whether to run away or walk to them I stayed put. What if they're bad? What if they're not? Maybe they've seen Omid and Christa. Hesitantly I walked they walked too. When I was halfway to them I regretted that I began walking. Clementine have you not learned your lesson?! I turned to walk away but it was too late now.

"Hey!" One of them called out. I didn't recognize the voice. I began to feel afraid. Unwillingly I stopped and I could feel my breathing quicken. I tried to take a deep breath in and control my shaking, but I couldn't. I could feel myself panic, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said and it came out only a little more than I whisper. the owner if the voice must not have heard me.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked again. I turned around and saw a man. He was young. Younger than Lee and older than Ben. He had brown hair and a weapon on his back. I looked and saw the other person with his back turned. I recognized that hair and cap, I think. The only person I know who has hair like that...

"KENNY!" I yelled and without thinking ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What the hell!" The person I was hugging said. I heard his voice and knew that this wasn't Kenny. I probably burned into a red shade and I quickly took my arms off the man. I looked up at him. He has blue eyes and his hair is the same color as a raven. The other man with brown hair chuckled.

"She's cute," He commented. He kneeled down to look at me, "What's your name?" I looked at him blankly. I remembered that I had a gun in my hands. I don't have any bullets, but if things get bad maybe I can pretend. With some of my fear gone I thought about whether or not I should tell this man my name. I have learned that you shouldn't just trust people

"Lilly," I lied. Mom always told me it was bad to lie.

"Don't worry, alright? We're not going to hurt you," He must have noticed that I was uncomfortable, "My names Luke," He greeted.

"I'm Nick," The other man took a step back from me, "Where are the people you're with?"

One again I hesitated. Do I really want to tell these men I'm alone? I'm only a little girl and I cant look that scary. maybe they can help, "I'm by myself," I was honest. Lukes eyes widened.

"No shit?" He asked

"Swear!" I said out of reflex. Why do I still call people out on that? I've heard worse and in the long run it's not that big of a deal. Luke chuckled.

"Sorry kid," He smiled, "You're really out here by yourself?"

"There is no possible way!" Nick said and I heard something in his voice that scared me a little, "She couldn't have survived on her own!"

"I didn't," I said sadly and Nicks eyes softened.

"how long have you been alone?" He asked

"What time is it?" I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Noon?" Nick looked at Luke

"About three hours." I looked behind me.

"Damn," Nick cursed

"Swear."

Silence.

"What happened," Luke looked at me. I couldn't answer. The tears that were once small turned into a small river that was trailing down my face. soon I couldn't feel my legs any more so I sat down on the ground and let my tears mix in with the blood on my face, "hey kid, it's okay. you don't need to talk about it." Luke put a hand on my shoulder.

I did my best to stop tears from coming out of my eyes. After many moments I was able to control my sobs. I wiped my eyes to get rid of the remaining tears. I took a deep breath in and out. I looked at the two men in front of me and decided to ask, "Have you seen a woman and her boyfriend around?"

Luke and Nick exchanged glances, "No, no I'm sorry Lilly. who were they?"

"Omid and Christa," I answered, "I came from Savannah and was told to come find them."

"You came from Savannah!" Luke looked at me wide eyed.

"Yes,"

"Wow, Kid you must be tough as nails!"

"Have you seen a train?" I asked, changing the subject.

"A little while ago, but it's unsafe."

"Walkers?"

"Is that what you call them?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, it's over run." I sighed. I have no idea where my friends are. Maybe they're dead. Maybe I shouldn't look for them, but where do I go? I wont survive out here on my own. I closed my eyes and one more tear fell down my face. I stood up and began to walk, "Hey, where are you going?!"

"Somewhere else," I replied

"You can come with us!" Nick called out. I turned around and looked at them

"Rebecca wont be happy about this," Luke muttered, "Come on, we wont hurt you," I smiled. They didn't seem bad. Maybe they're nice. I turned back around.

"Okay," I smiled, "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of hours I learned a lot about Nick and Luke. They have a group and they're staying at an abandoned house. I told them about the mansion we stayed in and they explained that the place they are is lower class... whatever that means. They said there was another girl there who was named Sarah. Luke took my gun and said that he'd carry it. I would have put up a fight, but I'm way to tired to put up a fight right now. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Lil?" Nick questioned. I opened my eyes again. I must have slowed down because a was a distance away from them.

"Clementine," I corrected.

"Clementine?" He asked

"That's my name."

"Why did you say your name was Lilly?"

"I didn't know you,"

"Smart kid," He praised me and I walked forward. My head suddenly felt light and I fell. before I could make contact with the ground Nick caught me.

"Is she okay?" Luke sounded worried. Nick put a hand to my forehead.

"She's burning up!"

"Whats wrong with her?!"

"What makes you think I know?!"

"I'm ok," I tried to stand back up. As soon as nick let go of me he had to catch me again.

"You don't look ok," Luke said, "When was the last time you had any water?" I thought about it. I cant remember. It must have been awhile ago. I shrugged.

"So, whats wrong with her?"

"She dehydrated," Luke rubbed the back of his head. Nick picked me up bridal style and tried to hand me to Luke.

"Take her please!" Nick begged. Luke had the bags of supplies.

"My hands are full! Just carry her!"

"You know how I am with kids!" As soon as the words escaped Nicks lips I rested my head against his chest. I wasn't feeling well. one of my hands gripped his shirt and I snuggled a bit closer. I tried to pretend he was Lee. Luke smiled at what I was doing.

"Looks like she wants to stay with you," He giggled. Nick let out a sigh, but I soon felt movement. He was walking again. I rubbed my face in his shirt. He smelled a little like Lee. I closed my eyes. I remember when I had to fall asleep on the train, I was afraid to fall asleep, I thought I would fall off. Kenny was in a bad mood and wouldn't let me sleep in the front of the train so Lee sat me in his lap and let me use his chest as a pillow. I was both happy and sad about these memories.

* * *

I woke up when I heard yelling. I sat up and realized I was on a couch. I heard arguing in the next room. I slowly got to my feet and put my ear to the door. I heard Lukes voice and then a different one. After a moment I heard a woman. I couldn't understand what they were saying so I slowly opened the door slightly. There were seven people, including Nick and Luke. I shyly walked inside the room and recognized it as the kitchen. One of the woman in there spotted me first and offered me a warm smile. She walked up to me and kneeled down.

"Hey sweetie," She smiled, "My names Helena, whats yours?"

"Clementine," I smiled back.

"That's a very pretty name!" She said. This woman instantly reminded me of Katjaa. They didn't look alike at all, but they seem to have the same personality.

"Thank you.'

"Come on," She took my hand and led me to their food, "Luke told me you're dehydrated," She said while handing me a water bottle.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you need to drink lots of water," She opened the cap for me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," She smiled again. I turned around and saw that the whole group was just staring at us. Another man walked up to me.

"Hello," He greeted, but not happily, "I'm Carlos, and I need to ask you a few questions,"

"Am I in trouble?" I questioned and scooted a little closer to Helena.

"For gods sake Carlos," She yelled at him, "Give the kid a fucking break!"

"Swear,"

"We need to know where she came from." Carlos raised his voice a bit and I backed up.

"Leave my mom alone, Carlos," Nick glared at him. _Mom? _Helena was Nicks mom? Soon after that was said an older man came and took my hand.

"Come on," He said, "Lets get you to bed." I hesitantly followed the man. He was older, like Chuck. He wore green clothes and he marched me back to the couch.

"Who are you?" I asked trying not to be rude, "What's your name?"

"I'm Pete," He had a smile like Helena's, "I'm Nicks uncle."

"Oh," I muttered and sat on the couch. Pete handed me a blanket and pillow. He set them up for me on the couch and scooted the coffee table over so that I could reach and place my water bottle on it. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I'm very tired. It feels like I haven't slept in ages. I took a drink of my water and rested my head on my pillow. These people seem different. My other group at the motor seemed to... fit better. They worked alongside eachother. Even if all Kenny and Lilly did was argue they were at least trying to get somewhere. Everything was okay until Ben came along and Larry died. Lilly kinda started to act different. I thought everything would be fine, but then Lilly took her gun out and shot Carly. We let her back in the RV and she ran away with it.

is that what happens when people die? Do the people that were close to them start hurting people and acting bad? Lilly shot Carly after her dad died in the meat locker at the dairy. Kenny started drinking and he beat Lee up on the train after Duck was bit. He also started to become aggressive after Katjaa shot herself. Is this how I should be acting? I just found my parents as walkers and I had to shoot Lee. Am I going to start hurting people?

* * *

I shot awake after I heard a noise. It was dark. I can see a little, but not very much. I heard another noise. I slowly got up from my spot and saw my gun on the table. When did that get there? I picked it up and realized it wasn't mine. I checked the clip. Five bullets. I gave a small nod and stood up. I heard a footstep. Everyone else is upstairs. I put my first foot on the step when the kitchen door opened. instantly I pointed my gun in the direction. I took it down when I realized it was one of the group members.

"Hey!" He held his hands up, "Be carful with that,"

"Sorry," I apologized

"What are you doing up?"

"I heard a noise."

"That was just me," He explained, "I was just getting some food for my wife."

"Who's your wife?" I asked and put the gun down.

"She's the one named Rebecca." he put his hands to his hips, "I'm Alvin." His eyes traveled back to the gun that was now on the table, "Do you know how to use that?"

"Yes," I sat back down on the couch.

"Who taught you?" That question made me sad. I looked down and he noticed my silence, "Never mind, sorry I asked." I didn't feel like talking. Alvin went upstairs and I took my spot back on the couch. It was soon after when I realized that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. It was easy to fall asleep when I was next to Nick. He smelled like Lee and that gave me comfort. I sighed. I wrapped my blanket around me in order to try and keep warm. It's starting to get colder. I wonder what Christmas will be like. We probably wont even celebrate it. Christmas was my favorite time of year. I loved baking hand cookies with my mom and singing carols with my dad. I wonder what they would think of what I've done in order to survive.

Sighing again I wrapped the blanked even closer and tried to warm up my hands. Eventually, I grabbed my pillow and quietly walked up the wooden stairs. Trying to remember which one's was Nicks I bit my lip. I approached one of the doors and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you fro checking out my story and thanks for reviewing. Comments and constructive criticism is appreciated!

Sophie: I think that you should stil write it! Tell me when you got it up!

* * *

I knocked again and the door flung open on the outside was Nick. He rubbed his eyes and his hat wasn't on, "What do you want kid?" He asked. He sounded slightly annoyed. I shyly looked away.

"I cant sleep," I complained

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I..." I hesitated. He must have understood because he let out a sigh.

"You don't want to get attached to me, kid," He stated. I don't know if Nick didn't like kids or if kids didn't like Nick, but either way he seems to push me away a little. Maybe he just doesn't trust new people.

"Please?" I pulled of the big eyes I would whenever I wanted something from Lee. Once again he sighed but I saw a smile creep onto his face.

"Come on then," He opened the door wider and I walked in. He had a big bed. I crawled in and snuggled in the blankets, "Move over," He commanded. I obeyed and let him move to his spot. After a few moments I decided that I wanted to sleep in the same position I did when I was in on the way here. I scooted closer to him. He used his hand and pushed me back away. I pouted. I really just want to be comforted right now. I tried again, "You're not going to give up unless I let you are you?" He asked I shook my head, "Come here." I scooted closer and with permission I bawled my hands into shirt and rubbed my face into his chest.

"Thank you," I said. I inhaled and remembered Lee. I wonder what would have happened if I didn't run off. We would probably be on a boat right now. Lee. I miss Lee. Why did I run off? Lee could still be alive right now. But he's not, and it's my fault. People I love die. Mom, dad, Lee, Carly, Duck, Katjaa. Everyone is dead. I felt tears come onto my eyes. I sniffed. I got people killed. Would I get these people killed too? I sniffed again.

"Clem," Nick looked down at me, "Are you crying?"

"No," I lied, but my voice cracked giving it away. I don't know if it's because he felt bad for me or if he just wanted me to stop. whatever the reason Nick wrapped and arm around me and squeezed me into a hug. That was all it took for me to burst into tears. I felt his shirt soak and I gripped him tighter.

"It's okay kid," He was obviously uncomfortable, but I didn't care. I need a hug and he was willing, "It'll be okay." I feel sad. I want to open up to someone and have a person to count on like I could count on Lee, so why not Nick?

"It wont be ok," When we were at the St. Johns dairy I told Lee that everything would be like how it was before again. I thought that one day we would all just start living normally again. Latley that feeling known as hope has began to wear off. Everything just feels wrong. My friends and parents are dead. I wanted to pretend that things were okay, that maybe, this was all just a big misunderstanding. I was wrong. I wanted to be with my parents so I ran off. I ran off so Lee got bit. Lee got bit so I had to shoot him. and now he's just dead.

"It's alright," he was still tense. He clearly didn't like what I was doing, "Everything's fine."

"Lee..." I muttered and sobbed. If I could I would have clenched onto him harder. When I said his name Nick seemed to become a little less put off. He must have known that I have recently lost him. He awkwardly started to rub my back with his hand and I felt the other stroking my hair. I don't know why he's putting up with me being here when he clearly doesn't want me to be, but I can deal with that later.

"Do," He thought of a way to cheer me up, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I wanted to talk, but I couldn't. Maybe I will be able to someday.

"I've lost people too," I heard him whisper. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to hear it or not. HE was willing to try and comfort me, maybe I can do the same for him?

"Do YOU want to talk about it?" I asked.

"I'm okay kid,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay."

"Well," I stopped crying, "If you ever want to, you can talk to me," I offered.

""Thanks, kid."

* * *

I woke up that mourning and the light burned my eyes. They were probably sensitive from crying last night and I hadn't opened them in awhile. I turned ad Nick was all the way over to the other side of the bed. Once I was asleep he shifted away as far as possible. I sighed. I was still new and I figured that no one would really want to talk to me. You cant really trust new people, can you? I quietly set my feet on the floor. I tip toed downstairs and the only other person down there was Luke.

"You had me worried, Clem," He smiled at me, "I didn't know where you could have been other than the couch."

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay," He handed me a energy bar "We left your things on the table."

"Thank you," I walked to the table that wasn't far. I had a small pile of things. I looked at the first item, the picture I drew of Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck. I sighed. The only person in that drawing the could be alive is Kenny. Did he come with Lee to look for me? I moved on. I looked at a photo of Lee next. Once again guilt struck me. I remember when I grabbed it while going back for the can at the drugstore. The last thing on the table was my walkie talkie.

"That should be useful, right?" Luke noticed that I was looking at it. I noticed that stickers that I put on them and that side button I would push every time I spoke to the stranger. I don't know what came over me, but I reached for the hammer that was not far and I started to smash it repeatedly. I felt all of my anger show up to the surface of my emotions and I used all my strength to force the weapon on the evil device. I was on the third pound when Luke put a stop to it, "Hey!" He exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

I didn't fight back of the hammer that was being held to stop me from making contact between it's metal and the talkie's base. I did glare at him though. I knew that he was being more sensible than me, but right at this moment I can't find it in me to care. I want that thing gone. I want it out of my life and I want it to go the worst way it can. It was once the thing I used to talk to my parents with while I was in my tree house. Now it's the _thing _that lead to all the stupid things I did that made Lee die. It's the instrument that played the biggest part in my guilt.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

"Nothing," I let go of the hammer so that now only Luke was holding it.

"That sure didn't look like nothing!" I stayed silent. He seemed confused, "Why did you do that?"

"Because it made me mad," I folded my arms.

"How the hell-"

"Swear,"

"Did it make you mad?" He finished his sentence.

I looked at the walkie talkie and realized how much damage I did to it. My eyes widened. The whole thing was smashed, broken into little pieces other than the wires. It was beyond repair. I don't think even Doug could have fixed it, "Sorry," I apologized.

Something in Lukes eyes softened, "It's... It's fine Clem," After the words escaped his mouth there was a knock at the door. Luke's eyebrows knitted as he slowly walked to the door and hesitantly opened it. I looked and saw a man. He was older.

"Who are you?" I asked as I came forward from behind Luke.

He looked down and smiled at me, "I'm Carver honey. William Carver."


	4. Chapter 4

Shorter chapter, yes I know, Ill make up for it... Hopefully. I want to get to all the good stuff! We both will just have to wait...

Thanks for reading and please continue to review!

* * *

"Carver?" Luke asked as if he didn't hear him.

"That's right," The man replied, "may I come in?" Luke opened the door wider and moved aside. Carver came in and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want something?" Luke raised his eyebrow.

"I was out scavenging and I saw this place." He explained, "I'm looking around for supplies that might be useful for my settlement."

"Settlement?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of people and we figured that we should make a go at a community, a safe place." He looked around the room, "Have you been here long?"

"Not too long," Luke answered.

"Are you staying?"

"We haven't decided yet," After Luke said that Carver's gaze turned to me. He kneeled down so that he could make eye contact with me.

"This your sister?" He asked Luke but he kept staring at me.

"Umm," Luke stuttered as if debating his answer, "No."

"What's your name sweetheart?" I mentally cringed. Something about this guy is wrong. The way Luke was acting suggested that he thought the same. I felt a shiver go down my spine

"Clementine," I narrowed my eyes, "what do you want?" Luke shot me a glare, trying to warn me to be nice. Carver however just chuckled.

"I know there are scary things out there and people aren't as good as they use to be," He stated, "But I'm not a bad guy, honey."

I dislike all these pet names he's calling me. My dad and Lee are the only ones who use to call me by these types of things. The stranger would occasionally call me a sweet name, but it didn't feel right. It felt like the same feeling I have now. It feels the same, but theres something different here. I wasn't scared of the stranger. I am scared of Carver. I don't know why, but he gives me a bad feeling.

"How many people do you have here?" Carvers voice snapped me out of my thoughts when he turned to Luke. After he said it I saw Nick walk down the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw the new person.

"Who the fuck-"

"Swear," I interrupted

"Are you?!"

Carver smiled at him in an attempt to show him he's friendly, "Names Carver, but you can call me Bill."

"Luke, whats going on?!" Nick yelled at his friend quietly.

"Calm down, Nick." He shushed his friend. I moved from my spot and stood next to Nick instead.

"I'm friendly," Carver smiled, "Just looking fro supplies and people," Nick gave me an odd stare.

"He's from a place." Luke explained, "And to answer your question, there are about..." Luke counted in his head, "Ten, Ten of us."

"Lot of people," Carver whistled, "You can join us it you want. I could use some able bodied people."

There was a small silence in the room before Luke squinted at Carver, "Whats the catch?"

"None to be had," Carver mused, "Just need to help out to keep our people safe. We are going to be moving on to North Carolina soon. I know a place up there with good fences."

Luke started to smile, "We should talk to the group about this," He turned to Nick.

"I don't know.." Nick folded his arms. Annoyed by the fact that they were ignoring my presence I spoke up.

"We should stay here," I looked at Carver.

"quiet Clem," Luke warned. That stung a bit. I know I'm only nine, but that doesn't mean he should treat me like a child. Okay, I may be a child, but I'm not at the same time.

"Don't talk to me like that," I unintentionally hissed at him. He looked at me in surprise at first.

"She's feisty," Carver said with a laugh, "I like that in a kid."

Once again I stared at Carver. I tried to look into his eyes. It took effort, but after a moment I looked right into him and it sent a shiver down my spine.

* * *

After a bit Carver left to get his people. He said he would be back soon and we need to have a decision by then. Luke woke everyone up and they were all debating in the kitchen. Well, everyone but Sarah and myself. I felt the stinging feeling again. I know it sounds weird, but I think that they should include us. Carlos hasn't told Sarah the truth behind everything going on and as a result the thirteen year old doesn't understand everything going on. I can understand why they would exclude her. I've been part of these types of things though.

People asked for my opinion when the St. Johns came by and they counted it like everyone elses opinion. Lee allowed me to tag along when we had to go to Crawford for medical supplies and a battery for the boat. Also, at Crawford Lee let me vote about what we should do with Ben after he confessed that he was the main reson why Katjaa, Duck and Carly were dead. People in the other group respected me. I think these people do to... but I don't think they see what I have to say is Important.

"Do you think it will be safe there?" Sarah asked. She bit her lip and tired to figure out the puzzle on the coffee table.

I looked at her, "No."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"I think it would be. Carver sounds nice."

"I guess," I don't know what to say to Sarah. I don't think her dad wants her around me. Her dad seems scary.

The people here are very different from each other. Luke's okay. He's kind and he seems capable of taking care of himself. Sarah is almost more childish than me! She's so much fun though! Alvin's okay, he cares about his wife. I haven't really talked to Rebecca. Helena is kind! She's Nicks mom and Pete's sister. Pete's nice too. Nick had to be my favorite. Maybe it's because I've spent the most time with him, in fact, I'm sure it's that.

"Hey Helena," Sarah sweetly smiled and the woman that I didn't notice.

"Hey girls," Helena sat by us, "How you doing?"

"Good," I smiled at her, "Are they done deciding?" I asked impatiently.

"Almost," She sighed, "It looks like we're going."

I felt my stomach churn, "Should we pack?"

"I was wondering about your clothes," She looked at the cloth that draped over me. It was still bloody and dirty from when I had to smother walker guts all over myself.

"You have the grossest shit ever on you," She made a face and teased me.

"Swear,"

She laughed, "Sarah do you have anything old that she can wear?"

"Sorry," Sarah shrugged.

"That's ok," She sighed, "We can stop by that place on the way out. might as well get you new shoes as well."

* * *

True to his word, Carver showed up to our place a couple hours later. He agreed to let us take that run to that store Helena mentioned. We wont get there for awhile though. Carver has a lot of people with him. The names I've gathered are, Tavia, Troy, Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, Russel, Shel, and Becca. There are a few more, but I don't know them. I stayed close to my group. Everyone kinda stayed away from each other in small packs. Carver was ahead of us all, the image of a proud leader.

"So, what is this place you talked about?" I asked remembering what he said at the house. I expected one of my new friends to scold me, but to my surprise they actually perked their heads up.

"Good question," Pete praised me. I offered him a smile, but stayed quiet so that Carver could answer.

"It's a place called Howes.' He answered, "It's big and the fences around it are sturdy. It was a hardware store before all this."

"Sounds smart," Carlos noted.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reviewing! Please continue to do so! they always leave me happy. A happy writer writes!

Kristal- Dynamite: Yeah, Spelling mistakes happen when I don't pay that much attention and don't go through it XD sorry I'll keep an eye out for that.

* * *

"This is cute," Helena held up an ugly green shirt up. We have arrived at our first stop. The store was big and it made me a bit uneasy. I couldn't hear any growling, but walkers have snuck up on me before.

"I guess." I lied. I didn't like it.

"You hate it don't you?" She chuckled.

"Yes."

She smiled, "Nick would do the same thing."

"What thing?" I was doing a thing?

"He wont admit it but Nick's always been a mama's boy. Whenever we would go clothes shopping while he was little he would let me get him whatever made me feel happy," Her smile grew huge, "He was such a good boy. He loved animals and he would go off into the woods with Luke on, 'adventures'" She shook her head.

"He loved animals?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes. Pete always tried to get him into hunting, but Nick never wanted to hurt anything."

"And what about now?" I asked. Nick seemed different from what she defined.

"He's still like that," She defended, "He just does what he has to."

"He and Luke went on adventures?" I didn't know he and Luke knew each other before this.

"Oh yes," She looked at the sky, "They've been friends for almost twenty years."

"Twenty?"

"Yep."

"They're old!"

"I know, But not as old as me."

"How old are you?"

"I should be about... thirty seven."

Something didn't add up, "How old were you when you had Nick?"

"I was fifteen." She picked up another shirt and looked at it, "What about this one?" she changed the topic.

It was a long sleeved orange shirt. It didn't have an dirt or blood on it. No stupid logo's, just plain. It was a light orange. Like the color of the sunset. My mom loved this color, "I like it," I said as I picked up a pair of light jeans. I changed and thankfully everything fit quite well. Helena found me a pair of white shoes that were comfortable and that should support me in case I need to make a run for my safety.

"You look much better!" She praised. I placed my cap back on my head. We moved out and everyone looked at us. Carver smiled in our direction.

"Good to see you found something," And with that we were back on the road.

* * *

"Hey Luke, Nick" I called them both to come over here, "Will you tell me a bit about your adventures?" Luke smiled, but Nick gave me a confused look. Helena explained the conversation we had in the store.

"Our adventures?" Nick asked.

"Let's see what might interest you," Luke wandered, "Hey Nick, remember that buck you and Pete-"

"We are not telling that story!" Nick blushed a bit.

"Don't worry, she'll hear it sooner or later!" Pete called out from the back.

Nick groaned, "What about the time... when we were jumping the rooftops and you fell down?"

"To many painful memories!" Luke held his arm close, "Oh I know! How about we tell her about the time you had to get crutches?!"

"I remember that," Helena eves dropped, "Nick, you scared me to death that day."

"Sorry mum," Nick smiled at her.

"How did you do that?" I asked, looking up at Nick.

"Once, when I was fourteen, I was taking the garbage bag out," He explained, "And there was a shard of glass I didn't see. I stumbled and I almost cut my Achilles tendon. I called for my mom after I crawled into the kitchen. She kept saying that I needed stitches, but I told her it could get over it. That was a fight I lost. I ended up going to the ER. I had to get four stitches. The ER doctor said that I nicked it. If it cut me a bit deeper I wouldn't have been able to use my foot for a long time." (**_Based on a true_ story)**

"And ever since then," Pete caught up, "Whenever someone screws up,"

"Oh no," Nick muttered.

"We use the pun-"

"Please don't,"

"You NICKED it!" There was a chorus of giggles from our group and a couple of others.

"I wish I was there," Luke frowned.

Nick smiled at him, "You were, remember? Once mom sent you that text you ran all the way to that hospital, once you got there you found me and gave me a bone crushing hug!"

"I didn't hug you that hard!" He defended.

"You had tears coming out of your eyes and soaking your own clothes!" Nick smiled in amusement.

"Well, I was worried about you!"

" I appreciate it buddy."

"Was there a lot of blood?" I asked.

"Shit loads!" Helena shivered.

"Swear. Did Nick cry?"

"Not a drop!" Helena said and I heard a bit of pride

"Not at all," Luke agreed **_(It's true, didn't cry at__ all! Be proud of me readers!)_**

"Luke did though!" Nick teased once again.

Carver slowed down to our pace after Nick finished his tale, "You must be one tough son of a gun!" He praised, "I knew letting you people tag along would be good for us!"

* * *

"Carver," The redhead who I knew as 'Bonnie' walked up to the leader, "Can we stop for the night?"

Carver looked at the sky, "Yeah, that would be a good idea."

"Thanks snuggle bear," Another woman came up to him and placed a kiss to his lips. The woman looked a lot like Rebecca and must have been half his age, "Come find me later," She smiled at him.

"I will," He placed another kiss to her lips. Everyone separated and began to set up their tents and sleeping bags. We didn't have any tents sadly. I held my small blanket and crept closer to Nick. He looked at me and instantly knew what I wanted.

"Are you serious?" He looked at me.

"Whats wrong Nick?" Helena looked at him concerned.

"The kid wants to sleep by me again."

"Awww that's so cute!"

"It's not cute!"

"You're like a daddy!" Helena teased him

"How is Nick like a dad?" Luke joined in.

"Clementine has taken a liking to him." Helena explained.

"She slept in his arms on the way to the house," Luke gave her more ammunition.

"AWWWW She's like my granddaughter now!"

Nick groaned, "Clem," He looked at me, "Go sleep by Sarah,"

I pulled my signature puppy eyes, "Please? No cuddling this time!"

"AWWW" Helena gave me a hug, "You're like a kitten!"

"Please!" I looked at Nick and made my eye's bigger.

"Clem," He started but I widened my eyes, "Fine," He sighed out.

"Who can resist that face?" Luke pinched my cheek.

After I got all comfy in my sleeping bag and warm in my blankets it didn't take long for sleep to loom over me.

* * *

_I tried my best to look around but it was too foggy. Where is everyone. I hugged myself. It's very cold out here. I shivered and I heard my teeth chatter. I did everything in my power to ignore the cold. I have to stay strong. I have to find the others. I walked forward but It was dark and I couldn't see much. It looks like I'm in the woods. I cant hear anything. Am I out here by myself?_

_"MOM!" I shouted hoping that an answer would come. I waited but I didn't hear anything. I walked forward even more, but the air just got colder, "DAD!" I shouted again. Still no response came through the fog. I hugged myself tighter, "LEE!" I called for him. Where are they?! _

_"Clementine?" My head snapped in the direction of the sound. It sounded like my mother. I walked in the direction, "Clementine?"_

_"MOM?" I shouted again. My walk quickly turned into a run as I sprinted._

_"Clementine?" I heard again. I started to slow down to a walk again. I saw a tree and hanging from it was the walkie talkie, "Clementine baby, if you can hear this call the police, that's 9-1-1." My moms voice came from it and she was sobbing_

_"Mommy?" This time it came out as a whisper._

_"You're going to see some bad things," The voice on the walkie talkie changed to Lee's voice, "But its okay," Before I could say anything I heard a voice behind me._

_"Hello, Lee," I grew even colder and I felt fear crawl into my blood. I slowly turned around and standing there was the stranger. He had a bullet wound through his head where I shot him. I backed away._

_"No," I muttered and tears began to fall from my eyes._

_"Clementine, honey, it's okay I'm not mad," He coddled me, "It's okay, we can be a family."_

_"NO!" This time I was louder and I began to run again._


	6. Chapter 6

"Clementine!" I heard Sarah. My eyes snapped open and I felt my heart beat in my chest. My head turned to the slightly older girl.

"Sarah! You should have seen it! it was horrible! There wa-" I started, but Sarah quickly placed her hands over my mouth. I looked around and realized that it was dark and everyone else was still asleep. I took a deep breath in and out to calm myself down. Once my pulse returned to normal Sarah removed her hand from their position on my face. She wiped her palms on her jeans.

"Be quiet!" She warned, "I saw you thrashing around and I thought I should wake you up!"

"Thanks," I said. I shook my head in an attempt to get the remaining thoughts out of my system. Sadly it failed. Images of the stranger still clung to the edges of my brain. I tired to comfort myself my reminding my head that the walkie talkie was dead and it couldn't hurt me anymore.

"What was it about?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Nothing," I smiled to show her I was fine. Carlos would probably kill me if I told his daughter about this kind of stuff. Carlos doesn't seem to like me. It's that or it's he doesn't like me around his daughter. I personally, think that He should at least teach her how to shoot a gun, but it's none of my business I suppose, "It was nothing, I'm fine," I spoke again.

"Was it about the them?" She asked. Carlos told Sarah that the walkers were only sick people, but she knew that wasn't true. She didn't understand what they did or what they were. She just knew that they were bad and that she needed to stay away from them. She 's taking a liking to calling walkers, 'Them,'.

"No, it wasn't about them," I was honest with her, "It's fine. Just forget it." There was an awkward pause that lingered in the air for a small moment. Sarah shifted uncomfortably and rubbed her arm.

"Was it about a person?" She hesitantly asked and I could hear sadness pierce her voice. My eyes widened slightly, "Sometimes I dream about my mom,' She softly muttered.

"What happened to her?" I asked. I already knew the answer, the same thing that happens to everyone else, I guess.

"I'm not sure," she played with her hair, "Mom was hurt and I heard a scary sound go off. Dad just said that she was gone and she went to a better place."

My head wandered as I thought of the possibilities that could have happened to Sarahs mom. My head immediately ran to a walker bite, but isn't it also possible that she could have been shot and they wouldn't have been able to fix it? The 'scary sound' would have been a gunshot. Maybe it was the gunshot to make sure she didn't turn. it could also have been a gunshot fired by somebody else. The only thing that could be known for sure is that it was the gunshot that ended her life.

I don't understand why people we don't even know wants to hurt us. The walkers are mindless and possibly unaware of what they're doing, but the people who shot Mark while at the dairy, why did they do that? We didn't do anything to them. Mark and Lee were just taking walkers off the fence, they weren't doing anything wrong. So why did they try to kill Mark. Lilly hurt someone too, but that was because she was hurt. But that doesn't make it okay, does it? She was sad because of her dad died, and angry because she thought someone was stealing from us. Did bandits go through stuff like that too? But it still isn't an excuse, is it?

"I'm sorry," I apologized after I realized I've been silent for awhile.

"Thanks," She said with visible sadness in her voice. I wonder if she understands what happened, "I miss her."

"I miss people too," Sarah nodded in understanding. We sat and talked for a bit. We got to know eachother and we talked about bit's and pieces of the past. She expressed to me her hope that some day everything will be better so that she and her dad can live in a house like they use to. She missed stupid things, like going to the dentist and shopping with her mom. I miss those thing too. She was funny, she didn't try to be, she was funny with the way she reacted to things. her eyelids began to drop down and soon she was asleep.

* * *

"Nick!" I gabbed him trying to wake him up. He stirred and I giggled, he wouldn't want to miss this. It's been hours since that talk I had with Sarah. The sun was up and the air was warm. I couldn't sleep so I decided to have a little fun instead, "Nick!" I said a bit more sharply, but still in amusement.

"What?" He asked.

"Watch!" I commanded. He sighed, but thankfully obeyed my order, "Okay," I started and laughed a bit, "When I say so, wake Luke up!"

"Why?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Just watch! It will be fun! I promise!" He looked at me oddly considering I was in a bouncier mood today. He hovered over Luke, ready to shake him at my command. Remembering what I did to Duck a couple months ago I giggled again as I placed a little spider on Luke's pillow. I looked over and Nick, who now had an approving smile, as he shook Luke awake franticly.

"Luke! Wake up!" He quietly yelled at him. Luke's eyes fluttered open quickly and saw the spider (Who must have looked bigger than it actually was from his view point.) Luke shot straight up after seeing the little creature of the soft pillow.

"SHIT!" He yelled. A few more people woke up and now had their heads turned this way, "FUCK IT'S A GOD DAMN SPIDER!"

"Swear," I smiled sweetly at Luke. He took a moment to calm down before he cast his eyes at me.

"Don't do that Clem!" He tried to sound angry, but he obviously wasn't.

"Luke HATES spiders," Nick gave me a high five, "I may just carry you the rest of the way for that!" I smiled at the praise he gave me. I remember when I did the same thing to Duck back at the motor in. Duck jumped up in surprise, which he hated, and started to freak out. I called his a crybaby, then days later he died. I almost started feeling sad again, but I heard Luke chuckle.

"Well, good to see she still does kid stuff," he stretched.

* * *

I looked at the ground and considered my next steps carefully. I tried to think of the best strategy. Ever so gently, I picked my foot up and slowly shifted it in front of me. Placing it back down, I balanced most of my weight on that foot and lifted my leg to join that same position. I took a deep breath in and happy to see that everything happened according to plan.

"Clem, what are you doing?" I head Carlos, but I didn't shift my attention from the ground. What I'm doing is much too important, "Clementine!" He demanded a bit more sternly.

"Hmm?" I asked with out answering.

"You really should learn how to talk!" Carlos isn't a very patient person. He may not be use to being told what to do, or maybe he's use to younger people obeying him. Possibly because Sarah always does what she is told without hesitation, "What are you doing?!" He demanded again. Either feeling stubborn or lazy, I felt that I didn't need to answer to Carlos while he's being mean to me. Carlos isn't my dad or my guardian. With Lee gone I now have to start deciding things for myself, "Nick!" Carlos called in frustration. HE rubbed his temple, "Tell the girl to catch up!"

Still not lifting my head from the ground I took another step. I don't know how Carlos didn't realize what I was doing. It was quite obvious, "Clem?" I heard Nick. I listened and I could tell something was different. He sounded worried, or maybe a bit concerned. I looked at him and smiled to show I was okay. He smiled back, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to stay clean," I explained. Earlier it had started to rain and now the ground was just caked in mud. I've never been a fan of mud. I always tried to avoid it at all cost. Sometimes my parents would let me sleep in my treehouse in the soil underneath the ladder was just to muddy for my liking. Mud is just so gross! It's wet and sticky and when it dries it gets crumbly! It's just... disgusting!

"Oh," Nick nodded, "Well, you're walking kinda slow." He casually remarked. I looked behind him and saw that the rest of the people a bit away from the rest of us.

"I'm not getting muddy!" I boldly said. I said it as if it were an honest to god fact. Nick shrugged before he swooped me of my feet.

"Okay," He responded.

"What are you doing?!" I said feeling a bit odd at the fact he did something like that.

"I told you I'd carry you for getting at Luke," Luke overheard and threw us a glare.


	7. Chapter 7

I know I haven't done the AN's... which makes me sad because I really like writing them! You guys should review more (Casually mentions) so I have something to say!

PeanutFanGirl: 1. Yes very much like that! Well, different in areas BUT AWSOME! 2. No, I just always pictured Nicks mom being named Helena... I don't know why... I just do...

THANK YOU FOR READING MAH LOVLIES :D Please review and enjoy the story!

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Carver pointed at the place as we approached it. I widened my eyes. The place was huge! Quite a fence! It looks more secure that the motor inn! We entered and saw two people. They didn't look too intimidating. They held their hands up in surrender as Troy pointed his gun at the pair.

"Whoa!" One of them had a worried look on his face, "Carful there! Carver smiled at the strangers and motioned for Troy to put his gun away. Troy obeyed and Carver looked back at the two men.

"Hello," He greeted, "My name is Bill."

Slowly taking his hands away from the air the worried one responded, "thank god! Hello, I'm Reggie!" I snickered slightly at the name.

"Hank," The other said, "This place yours?"

"We were planning on it," Carver said.

"Are all these people yours?" Reggie asked now looking at the rest of the group.

"Yes," Carver smiled proudly.

"Can we join?!" Reggie asked with a lot of enthusiasm, "I promise we'll work and make ourselves useful! We'-"

"You're welcome to tag along if you like!" Carver interrupted. Hank shrugged.

"Well," Carver said while looking around the room, "This place will need some work."

* * *

_**Five months later.**_

I wiped my forehead. I made a sound when I saw how much I was sweating. Carver recently decided that kids should start doing harder work. There weren't many, Russlw was just barley staring to get into his twenty's. Becca was about fifteen. I'm still nine but soon Sarah will be fourteen. I don't know why he had the sudden change of heart about our working arrangements. He said that we need to start, "learning," whatever that meant.

I'm currently working in the greenhouse. They wanted to start planting some new things, other than spices. Reggie recently went on a run, he got some seeds. I read the packages. from the looks of it he got tomato's, strawberry's, and blueberries. Carver was making his way to the greenhouse to show me how to plant and grow this stuff. I felt yet another shiver go down my spine. It's been five months, almost half a year, and I still cant trust this guy. I know I should. He has provided for me and has saved my life, but something about him just rubs me the wrong way.

I like his girlfriend. The name of the woman who I saw him with the day we joined the group was named Carry. She was sweet. Sometimes she would bring me back lollipops from her runs and she would make sure that I got light work. She looked a bit like Rebecca. The skin tone was the same, but Carry's hair was darker and straight. Carry was also a bit chubbier than Rebecca. Carry also helped around Carver. She made him calm and she did everything in her power to make sure he wasn't under to much stress. Everyone just loves her!

"Hey Clem," Carver walked in.

"That's Clementine to you!" I said it as if I was joking but I meant it.

Carver chuckled. He took a spot next to me and he helped me with the tomato's first. Everything he said came out as a blob, but I got the basic idea. My body language was listening to him as I did what he told me. My mind was watching every movement Carver made. I half expected him to pull a gun out and shoot me. I don't understand why I feel this way towards him. He's never threatened me. He's never even yelled at me. We planted many more seeds in different pots before his radio went of.

"Hey Carver, can you send Clem down here to help me?" Tavia asked through the device. Of course Tavia had a walkie talkie.

Carver organized a group. His most trusted allies were put in. As far as I know, the group consist of Reggie, Bonnie, Troy, Carry, Hank, Luke, and now Tavia. The members of this group is supposedly making future plans and keeping supplies in check. They were the main people who decided what the rest of us do. They put work schedules together, and makes sure we have enough food for months. That type of thing. Tavia has been kissing Carvers feet since this stupid thing had been have it that Helena has actually been made an offer to join in, but I haven't had time to ask her yet.

"Yeah," Carver replied and looked at me, "Go on, scoot."

I gave a nod an made my way down stairs. Tavia had construction work going on. I patted her on the side when was by her. She turned her head and looked at me. Without saying a word she handed me a small bucket of nails along with a couple of hammers, "Take those down to Nick and Alvin," She said as she directed her gaze toward her clipboard with next weeks assignments on it. I did as she said and went to the area where we decided to reinforce the fence. A walker made it's way through it and nearly killed this man named Vince. Carver got pretty upset about it. I opened the door and saw the two of them. Alvin turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Clem," He patted Nick so that he looked at me.

"Hey," I responded. I didn't sped to much time with Alvin. Sometimes he would check up on me and ask if I needed anything. Alvin mostly kept to himself, he was silent unless it came to Rebecca. Alvin loves her so much. Everyday he wakes her up with a kiss to the nose and every night he makes sure she is well fed and not overworked. Rebecca loves Alvin with an equal amount. They've lately been trying to have a kid, but with no such progress. I over heard Carlos and Rebecca talk about whether it was safe or not.

"Hey Clemmy," Nick smiled bigger than Alvin. I've stuck to Nick like glue! Like Lee, Nick grew use to my presence. We had grown closer in our time spent together. Sometimes while it's late and I have a nightmare, I still wake him up and crawl into the bed with him. He's grown use to me doing that, but always by mourning he's shifted away from me. he's told me that it's a bad idea to grow close to him, and he tells me, practically begs me to stay away. I will not budge however. I feel safe around Nick. He can be scary when he yells though!

I once made him angry and he lost his temper. I asked him where his dad was. When he said he didn't want to talk about it I still kept bothering him about it. I underestimated the sensitivity of the topic and he went out in a full rage. After he finished with his yelling I had small unshed tears. I was use to worse happening, if it was Carlos who did that to me I wouldn't have been as mad. What made me want to cry was the fact that it was Nick.

I made Nick that angry. I wouldn't leave him alone when he didn't want to talk about something. Whenever He brought up a question about Lee, and I didn't want to say anything, he dropped it and would pat me on the head. After Nick was done yelling about it and saw the wetness in my eyes his face immediately softened. He quickly dropped to a kneel and he put me into a tight hug. He rested his chin on my shoulder and rubbed my back with his hand while apologizing repeatedly. That was about a month and a half ago.

"Hey Nick," I said. I dropped The bucket in front of the two, "Tavia told me to send this down."

"More nails?!" Alvin complained, "I'm not tired!"

"Shut up and do your work" Nick laughed at the man. After Nick said that Tavia came in.

"Clem!" She called out to me, "I Luke radioed me, He wants to see you!" I let out a sigh. These people really like to run me from place to place! I left and went in search for Luke.


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO! How are you guys doing? Good? Not so good? Slowly becoming a god? We will see! The chapter is mostly Character relationships and Some of Carvers stupid rules. LET US READ!

Leafs nation- Or will it... (Adds suspense) Even I don't know! We shall continue forward and see!

PeanutFangirl: Will Luke get back at Clem? The question is Will Luke NOT get back at clem. Either way the answer is: only time will tell.

* * *

"You summoned?" I asked when I found Luke. He nodded and led me away so he could speak with me privately. When he stopped her turned around and looked at me. His eyes were apologetic and he frowned, "It something wrong?"

"Clementine," He took one of my hands, "I found the bag."

My eyes widened, "Luke no!"

"I'm sorry, but you know how Bill feels about this stuff," He said as he took my back pack out of the spot he hid it.

Carver doesn't allow people too have things that remind them of the past, or the fallen. Carver said that, "It makes us dependent upon them," Everyone had to give up things like photos, charms, jewelry, anything that could 'hold you back'. Everyone had to give up something. Carver felt the same way about cigarettes. Pete, Tavia, and Bonnie all had to quit in order to stay. He said that smoking showed a sign of dependence, and that when we become dependent on something it becomes a weakness.

"Please don't Luke!" I begged. Inside the bag was what little I had from the past. A picture of Lee, a drawing of Kenny, A picture of my parents, and a stuffed bear that Duck found and gave me.

"Look, Clem, I hate to do this, but..." He trailed off, "Damn it do you know what Bill would do if he found out about this?!"

"Luke..."

"We are already risking enough by lying about your hat," He said. Carver had no idea why I kept my hat close at all times. He figured it was to keep my hair clean and hidden so nothing could latch onto me. In reality, my dad had given it to me because I was upset about not going to Savanah with them. He said that I could barrow it, not have it.

"Luke," I looked him in the eyes, "Just give it to me and I promise that you will never see them again!" This hasn't been the first time someone found the bag. Just a couple of weeks ago, Helena found it under my bed. when she confronted me about it I begged her not to say anything. I haven't been able to find good hiding spots since. Luke closed his eyes and shook his head. He let out a sigh of defeat.

"Damn it Clem!" He swore, "You're lucky I have a soft spot for you!"

It's true. Next to Nick, Luke is the one who I'm around all the time. Luke always made sure I stayed out of trouble and he would check up on me daily. The day we really started to become close, was the day I saved his life from a walker. The walker was sneaking up behind him and latched onto him. He let out a small yelp of surprise and before anyone else had time to react I quickly snatched Bonnies gun from it's holster (Since they wouldn't let me have one of my own) and shot the walker in the head. When it fell limp and Luke pushed it off him, he looked and saw that I was the one with the gun. his eyes widened in surprise. Something changed that day. I think he stopped viewing me as a little kid after that. He talked to me as if I were a grown up and he asks me about my opinions on the things we do. He started talking to me the same way he talked to Nick.

"Thank you!" I hugged him, "You have no idea what this means to me!"

"Clem," He looked at me seriously, " I _never _want to see this again. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" I said quickly, "I understand!"

"Good," He said and handed me the bag back. After it was in my grasp I hugged in tightly to me chest and I ran as fast as my legs would let me. I ran without destination, but I found myself back out in the yard. I sighed and once again placed the bag under my bed. This wasn't a good spot, if I don't find one soon I'll lose these things. I don't know what Carver does to personal items, but I remember when he found the picture Sarah had of her mom. He called Sarah and Carlos into his office and after they left Sarah didn't talk for a week. Carlos stuck to her like glue and according to him Carver made her make a hard decision. That's all I know about it anyway.

Sarah is such a sweet girl. She and I have been close for awhile now, even though Carlos disapproves. We tell each other everything and she made me pinkie promise to be her best friend. When we interlocked our fingers she told me that pinkie swear was forever and that I had to keep it. And we really have become best friends. It's different from when I was friends with Duck. Sarah and I did all these things like talk about the past and the people that use to be close to us. However, Duck and I would talk about feelings, only when one of us were crying. Other times he and I would play hide and seek, along with some other things.

I sighed. Remembering Duck and everyone else still made me sad enough to want to cry. I'm doing better. Everyone still doesn't know much about my past. Luke and Nick would ask about it every now and then. Luke listened about it. I once told him about what happened in the meat locker, at the dairy. He told me about what he would have done in that position and about what he thinks would have happened if things were different. Nick let me rant. He would let me express my frustrations and he wouldn't scold me about it. He let me yell when I told him about how mad I was when I told him that I thought it was unfair that walkers existed.

Thinking about Lee still hurt. I've had dreams where I would be kneeling over his body and my hands would be covered in his blood while voices of my parents and the stranger haunted me. As usual, I would wake up and crawl into bed with Nick after it happened. He asked about the dreams once and I just told him that I was thinking about an old friend. Everyone in the group knew very little about Lee. I avoid talking about him at all cost. The one who knew the most about him is actually Rebecca.

Rebecca and I are quite close as well. After I thought about how I cared about Lee, I figured out I loved him like the same way I loved my dad. One day, I went up to Rebecca and asked her what being a family meant. I actually asked Sarah first, but she didn't know the answer, Rebecca told me that a family was a group of people who would do anything for you. That they were people you loved with all your heart. I asked her if that meant you were related. She simply smiled and looked around at our group. she shook her head no and since then we have talked a lot.

"Clem!" Tavia called me again, "Bonnie needs you, are you up to it?"

I moved in front of the woman, "What does Bonnie need?"

"She wants you to meet her in the food supply area and help her count the rations for the day."

"I can do that," I nodded. Once again, I went off on a little job to find both Bonnie and Becca already at work. Bonnie looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Clem," She greeted and winked, "You gonna help us?"

"I was told to," I said while taking a spot near the small table.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine! Hey guys! guess what time it is? it's review time!

Riley: I totally agree with you! I try to make everyone have an equal amount of acknowledgement, I don't want it to become a story of just celm and one person. That's not what there story is, it's about the whole thing. I don't want Nicks presence to overwhelm the whole thing... But you are completely right! I should put more stuff in! Thank you!

Kristal-Dynamite: OMMIGOSH :D that made me like, super happy! Thank you so much! Your stories just get better and better as well! Seriously, go check this girl out! she is good!

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

"Okay," Bonnie looked around, "Clem, do me a favor and count the peaches?" she laid out a box in front of me.

"That is ALOT of peaches," I commented.

"Don't worry," She smiled, "They're canned." I nodded. Becca was counting tomato's. I arranged the cans in groups of tens. It was after I got the third group together I realized something.

"Bonnie," I looked up at her embarrassed.

"Yeah honey?" She looked at me worried.

"I cant count pass thirty nine."

"You... cant count pass thirty nine?" She raised an eyebrow at me, "What grade were you in when this started?"

"First," I answered.

"Well," Bonnie shrugged, "After thirty nine is forty."

"Thanks!" I answered as I put a can with the other nine and finished the group. Once again puzzled I looked at the redhead, "Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"What comes after forty?" This time Bonnie started laughing. I glared at her, "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry clem," She still chuckled, "I guess we need to teach you how to count!"

"I guess," I said, still annoyed that she was laughing,

"Well we don't have time right now," Her chuckle turned into a sigh, "I think you can just have the rest of the day out."

"Bill wont like that," Becca said while marking down the tomatoes.

"I don't think he'll have a problem," Bonnie said.

"He says that we all need to work."

"She cant count, Bec."

"Not my problem."

"Would it kill you to be decent."

"Decent isn't going to do shit for me."

Bonnie sighed again before giving me multiple can of chillie, "Fine, here, soon everyone will be out in the yard. We can put you on lunch duty." I nodded an understanding and walked to the yard.

* * *

**Three months later (Now at a total of eight)**

"Hey Clem," Nick looked at me, "Whens your birthday?"

I thought about it. It's been eight months and six days after I turned nine. A year is twelve months... twelve minus eight is... four months... I think, "It should be four months away," I shrugged.

"How old would you be turning?" He asked.

"I'd be turning ten."

Pete listened and commented, "Nick was about ten when I started teaching him how to shoot a rifle."

"I was eleven," Nick corrected.

"No," Pete disagreed, "You were eleven when we found that buck and you al-"

"Alright you win!" Nick held his hands up in surrender. I crinkled my nose. I have heard everyone mention the, 'Buck story' on multiple occasions. I think I was the only one in the group who didn't know it. Whenever I asked Pete about it he said that I just, 'needed to be patient.' I heard the fence open, indicating that Helena and Carry where back from their run. Everyone rounded up in the front to greet our friends, but when the two entered, Carry was in Helena's arms, sobbing her eyes out. I pushed past Rebecca and Alvin to get a better look. After seeing his crying lover, Carver ran up to them and held carry close.

"Carry, whats wrong?" He asked and stroked her hair. She cried out just a little bit louder before she pushed away, slightly. She lifted her shirt up, exposing a bite mark at her hip.

"I- I'm so sorry!" She choked out and returned to the embrace of the now wide eyed man. I noticed his grip on her tighten, as if he were trying to squeeze the bite out of her. My eyes welled up with small tears. Walkers. Another good person as good as dead because of those evil things! Carlos grabbed Sarahs arm and took a place in front of her. Nick and Pete were now trying to move Helena out of Carry's reach. Rebecca was also crying now and Alvin was comforting her.

"You're going to be okay!" Carver scolded her.

"No I wont!" She wiped her eyes, "I'm dying!"

"We can control this!"

"No we cant!"

"YES WE CAN!" He shouted at her, "Please just," He stumbled around his words, "Carlos! Taker her to the clinic! I want you to look at her!" Carlos nodded, trying not to argue he took Carry and left.

* * *

"Fuck," Helena muttered. After we got back to the yard she sat on one of the beds. Her fingers found their way to her temple and rubbed in a circular motion, "This is my fault."

"Hey," Nick sat beside her, "Don't say that, it wasn't anyone's fault."

"I practically fed her to that dead guy," Helena sighed, "She told me not to open that fucking door!"

"Nicks right," Pete put a hand to her shoulder. Alvin walked up to the four of us with Rebecca at his side.

"Someone need's to finish it," He said bluntly, "She's a danger at the moment!"

"ALVIN!" Rebecca scolded, "Do you have any idea what that poor woman is feeling?! And I'm sure Bill isn't any better!"

I closed my eyes and scratched the back of my head, "He's right..." Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Clem," Rebecca spoke softer to me than she did Alvin, "You don't mean that."

"If I were like that would you let me suffer?" I asked, only kinda wanting to know the answer. An awkward silence filled the air as everyone shifted uncomfortably. Nick looked at the ground and Helena ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm going to see her in a couple hours," Helena changed the subject and shifted her eyes to me, "I know you a Carry were close, would you like to come."

I nodded, "Sound like a good idea,"

"I'll go too," Pete offered.

"Yeah," Nick agreed.

* * *

Most of us went around minding our own business, but occasionally I found some people grieving for the loss of Carry, who was still being held, alive, at the clinic. Sarah wanted to see her but Carlos wouldn't let her. Sarah loved Carry. Carry never made Sarah go beyond her limits and did everything possible to make sure she was calm and comfortable. Everyone loved Carry. There was not one person who was not sad about the events of this mourning.

Carver, understandably, is _very_ angry. He keeps insisting that Carry will be fine and that nothing is going to happen. He's acting the same way Kenny did when Duck was bitten. Pretending that nothing is happening, and we all know how that ended. He's been so upset that he even yelled at this woman who was crying in the hallway about the dying girl. His mixed emotions are reminding me of both Kenny and Lilly.

As promised, I looked at the time and realized it was time to go see her. I began to slowly walk to the clinic. When I opened the door I saw Carlos tending to Russles head injury. I gave him a small nod and soon after Pete walked in and took a spot next to me. Pete And I have been looking out for each other since I joined the group. To put it nicely, Pete was a very careless man. He was wise and brave, but he needs to pay more attention to his surroundings. He's been talking about teaching me how to shoot a rifle, considering I didn't know how.

"Hey Clem," He greeted, "How you doing?"

"I'll be fine," I reassured the older man, "Just need time."

"Times always the thing we need that we never seem to have." He sighed. I was about to ask him what he meant when Nick entered with his mother along his side. I gave her a smile, one she returned, but it soon faded when she saw Carry's pale body on the examination table.

"You ready for this?" Nick asked Helena with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes," She nodded


	10. Chapter 10

OK! first of all I had like WAYYY to much Coffee... so if this chapter is weird, Lemmie know.

Riley: This is where he begins to go crazy! Carver struck me as the type of person who was always crazy, he just needed something to happen to make his timer go off. And thank you for the suggestions! I love hearing them!

PeanutFangirl: Awwww aren't we cute!

Kristal-Dyanmite: Yes I know... I kill people... It's sad.

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

The four of us were soon joined by Luke, Rebecca, and Reggie. We all said our quick hello's before we circled around the pale woman. Carry looked an awful lot like how Lee did. Her eye whites, were now tinted a yellow and the color of her skin is slowly draining out of her. Her breaths came out short and raspy, her strength was gone. She would die soon. Everyone took turns saying goodbye to her. Nick and Pete were sad, Reggie was just crying his eyes out, Rebecca looked at Carry in sorrow, And Helena was on the near verge of tears.

When everyone was done Helena stared around the circle, "Can we have a moment alone?" She asked. Everyone nodded. Leaving the room we all talked and gave the two their privacy.

"I cant believe this!" Reggie sobbed. I don't know much about Reggie. I know he's quite emotional and he's afraid of messing up. Luke placed a comforting hand on Reggie's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine," Luke assured, "We'll be fine."

"Just," Reggie wiped his eyes, "Carry of all people!"

"It'll be okay," I joined in with Lukes coddling.

After a few more moments, Carver walked in, most likely to visit Carry. After seeing everyone his facial expression changed. His body language become defensive, "What the fuck is going on here?" He asked and his voice sounded like it was preparing for a trial.

"We're just saying our goodbyes," Pete answered.

"Carry is going to be fine!" He pushed past us and opened the door. We all went after him as he went to take a seat next to his lover. Carver took one of her hands and glanced at Helena. She gave him a sad nod.

"Carver?" Carry weakly wheezed out.

"Yeah baby?" He leaned a little closer to her.

"I'm sorry," She coughed, "But we both know how this ends!"

"You're different," He shook his head, "You're stronger than the others."

"Carver please," She slowly turned her head, "It hurts." Carver once again shook his head and Helena looked at the older man.

"If that's what she wants than maybe we should-" Luke was trying to say, but Carver turned and looked at him.

"Luke, Shut up!" He yelled.

"Look, Carver," Luke started, "I'm sorry. I am very sorry, but this isn't your call!"

"And it's yours?"

"No, It's Carry's."

"She's delusional, she doesn't know what she wants."

"Please," I cut in, "Don't fight!" I hate fighting! why cant we all be mature and have a discussion instead of pointlessly yelling words at each other?

"Yeah," Rebecca agreed, "I think we all don't want that."

"agreed," Helena put her palms flat against Carry's bed, " I think we all have been acting like immature."

"Helena," Carver turned to her, "You're the reason this happened, dont think I wont remember that."

"I wont," She said nothing in her defense.

"Don't go around blaming her for that stuff," Nick folded his arms.

"This isn't anyone's fault!" I said.

Helena let out a sigh, "Clementine's ri-" Before she could say anything else, a reanimated Carry suddenly shot up and latched onto her. Rebecca let out a yell while Pete And Carver were frozen in place. With Helena not expecting what happened, Carry... Carry's corpse had the advantage of surprise. Carry's teeth sunk into Helenas throat and her scream sent me back to reality. Out of reflex I felt around for my gun, but Carver didn't let me have one. Luke noticing my movements took out his own gun and shot the undead woman in the head. After the shot was fired Luke's hands began to shake and he placed the gun down.

I placed my hands over my mouth as silent tears slid down my cheeks. Pete and Carver still frozen and Reggie sobbing louder than he had a moment ago, with Rebecca comforting him. Luke looked like he was about to throw up and Nick quickly dashed to his mother. Helena had a hand covering the bloody mark that was now in her neck and Nick placed a hand over it as well. You could see he was applying pressure, possibly in hope that she wouldn't lose too much blood, but that doesn't matter now, she's infected.

"Mom, mom! Mommy?" Nick said and hurt was visible in his voice. he laid her down to the ground and pushed on the wound a little harder, "Listen to me, it'll be ok!" Nick looked up and the tears in his eyes made the iris look bluer than ever. His eyes skimmed over to Carlos, "Carlos! You're a doctor come help me!" Nick pleaded.

Carlos shook his head and exited out of his trance, "Nick," He began, "You know-"

"What do we do?!" He asked and anger started to show on his face. When Carlos didn't answer He repeated his question, "WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO?!"

"Nick," Carlos said again and handed him a gun, "You know what we have to do." Nick looked like he was going to protest for a moment, but just a second later his body started to rack from choking back his sobs.

Finally being able to feel my legs again, I started to wobble over them. I kneeled beside Nick and saw that Helena was still trying to gasp for air. I saw her lips start to move, Nick saw this too so he placed his ear near her mouth. I couldn't hear whatever it is she was saying to him. After a moment Nick nodded at her words he lifted his head up and looked at the gun in his hands. Nick looked so sad I couldn't help but offer.

"I can do it," I said after I found my voice, "I've... done it before... if you can't I..."

"Clem," Rebecca said in a quiet, warning tone. Nick glanced at me and shook his head, 'no'.

He stood up and pointed the gun at his mothers head. His finger wavered over the trigger multiple times, "I love you," He said to her for the last time. Eventually he closed his eyes and looked away and pulled it. Having the same reaction Luke did he put the gun down and started to shake.

* * *

Carver excused himself to his office and the rest of us slowly went back to the yard. Nick isolated himself from the rest of the group and Pete went to bed. Luke wasn't doing so well either. He had begun to cry. Luke wanted space so that left me with Carlos, Alvin, and made it clear that I wasn't allowed to talk to Sarah about what happened. I turned to the three and asked the question that has been bothering me.

"How did Carry come back so fast?" I turned to Carlos, knowing he was the most likely to answer.

"She had more than one bite mark," He said in his accent, "It could have been that the infection spread faster, but I am unsure."

"Knowing would probably be useful," Alvin chipped in.

"Perhaps," Carlos agreed, "But can we just worry about that in the mourning? I'm sure we all need sleep."

I looked around at the three men with tears coming out of their eyes, "Some more than others."

* * *

The events of that evening kept me awake. Luke eventually was just so exhausted that he passed out. Nick was still up starting at the small fire that was burning. He hadn't said anything since Helena died. Part of me was aching to walk over to him and comfort him in anyway I could. But my common sense told me that he needed some time. Like how I needed time after Lee. I'm still not over Lee. Nick needs time, and then I can comfort him. I closed my eyes in another attempt to sleep, only to once again fail. I kept looking over at the man. I don't know if he's noticed I'm awake. I sighed and turned over so that I was looking away from him. It took a couple hours, but I finally managed to close my mind off to what happened


	11. Chapter 11

AND WE'RE BACK! I am sad to see Helena go!

Kristal-Dynamite- I am aware! XD My computer just seems to think that there is only one kind of mourning/morning though.

Riley: Why thank you (Bows) I thought that I could have been more effective on Nick and Pete if she died while we were at Carvers!

Peanutfangilr: I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it!

Robloxic: Am I that predictable? dang it!

onto the story!

* * *

The next _morning _everyone did their best to go about their business. Nick stayed in his spot, everyone just left him alone. Pete's actually working himself to the bone, doing anything he can to make himself helpful. Luke's grieving off and on. Carver wont come out of his office and he wont let anybody in. Reggie seems to be doing well. The whole place still had a gloomy feeling though. Everyone who hadn't seen it up close still don't know exactly what happened. All day I have been hearing random people whisper about rumors of what may have happened.

I'm to sad to correct them. I can except the fact that people die. I can also except that people die horribly in todays world. What took me by surprise was just how fast it happened. Five seconds was all it took to take two of my friends away from me. One of them didn't even have to die. Carry was doomed after she got bit, Helena was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She let her guard down. If I feel this bad about it I cant imagine what Nick is feeling.

Nick was very close to his mom. For whatever reason he didn't have a dad around, and she served as two parents. When I saw my mom in Savannah, it was hard to leave her like that. But if her neck was torn out right in front of me and I had to shoot her right there, while she still looked like herself, still alive gasping for air. I don't think I could take it. I don't think that Nick should have been the one to do it.

"Hey Clem," Luke tapped me.

"Yeah?" I tapped back.

"Do me a favor and go ask Bonnie how we're doing on ammo." he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He's a bit jumpy.

"I'm okay." He assured. When Carver refused to come out of his office it fell to Luke to take charge. It's only been a day and things are already falling apart. I understand that Carver just lost somebody, but a leader needs to be strong. A leader needs to be someone who can take time, and then move on. Luke looked stressed out. I gave him a nervous glance before I went back to the yard.

* * *

"Pete?" I looked over at the older man. I found him in the yard. He must have finished his jobs for the day, but now he's looking at the fences around the beds. He turned to look at me. The man seems very tired. I think my eyes widened a little once I saw the bags under his eyes, "Maybe you should rest," I suggested.

"Rest?" I heard anger in his voice, "Rest is what could get us killed! Look at this fence! It's completely pathetic!"

"The fences are fine," I insisted, "Please, just, go to bed."

"Clem, honey," Rebecca came up to me, "Lets leave Pete alone." I decided not to argue. I calmly went with Rebecca, "I'm worried about those men," She sighed.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Especially Nick and Carver," She said while turning her torso to look at Nick, who was still sitting in his spot.

"When will Carver come out of his office?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should check up on him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "Why don't you try to talk to Nick? He wont admit it, but he has a soft spot for you." I almost didn't hear that last part because I felt overjoyed to have permission to go over there. I have been dying to talk to the man! I did a short jog to his and sat next to him. He didn't respond so I took it as permission to stay. I sat down and hugged my knees close to my chest. A silence loomed over us before I decided to break the ice.

"When I was younger," I started, not really knowing where I was going with this, "I would beg my parents to take me to Savanah with them," This got me a small reaction. somewhere between a blink and a shrug, "They always told me that I had to stay home," I continued, "Either because I had school or they needed time alone, they always found an excuse to leave me behind," I folded my legs, "One time I finally convinced them. I was so excited. And when I got there we stayed at the Marsh House. I remember asking my mom to show me how to write in cursive. She did so, and then I forgot days later," I looked to the ground, "It's kinda sad. I'm starting to forget what her hand writing looked like. What she smelled like. I just, forgot. The stupid things I didn't pay attention to when I could."

"So she's dead then?' Nick quietly asked without looking at me. I realized that this could be the first thing he's ever heard about my mom. Hesitantly, I cleared my throat.

"Undead," I corrected. He blinked a couple times.

"Your dad didn't..." Still talking in a quiet voice, his sentence trailed off.

"Undead," I said again.

"How long?"

"I don't know, I wasn't with them," He looked confused, "When this all started, I was left home with a babysitter."

"How to you know they're dead then?" He asked, but for the first time he turned his gaze towards me.

"It's a long story," I said. My voice became softer. He just gave a slight nod.

"Luke always use to push me," Nick started, "I never wanted to go into business with him. He just grabbed a case of beer and said, 'Nick, we're burning daylight!' and that was that."

"You and Luke had a business?" I asked, sort of amazed that I got him to talk, even if it was a little bit.

"Yeah," Nick said. His voice had no emotion , but I let him continue, "After six months, we were flat broke. But I didn't care. We were having fun. I wish I was more like him. I wish that I could just keep moving all the time. I'm just not... built like that."

I looked to the ground and considered what he said. Luke isn't, "built like that" either. Something I've noticed about Luke is that he hides everything down. He doesn't want to hold anyone back, so he pretends he's fine. Duck was the same way whenever I asked him if he was okay. After Larry tried to throw him out of the gas station I asked him how he was feeling. He simply gave me a smile and promised that he was alright. I had one last conversation with him when he was bit, I asked if it hurt, what it felt like. He just shrugged and told me that he felt fine.

"I'm not either," I looked up at Nick. That's where Nick stopped talking. I would say something here and there, but he wouldn't respond back.

* * *

"Luke?" I poked him awake. I had another nightmare and Nick still wouldn't move out of his spot, "Luke!"

"What!" he groaned.

"I had a bad dream!"

"What do want me to do about it?"

"Well," I suddenly grew nervous, "After I wake up, Nick usually lets me sleep in a bed with him. But Nick's still in his corner so I thought that maybe..."

I heard a small chuckle before Luke scooted to make room for me, "Just for tonight."

"Thank you!" I smiled at him. He let me use his arm to rest my head against and, like Nick, he rested his other arm around me. The only difference was that Luke placed a kiss on my head. It took me by surprise, but I just shrugged it off.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, sleepily. I shook my head. I'm not comfortable talking with anyone but Rebecca and Nick when it comes to the past.


	12. Chapter 12

HELLO! Thank you for the reviews, they are always appreciated! sorry i didnt update the other day! I was in pain! Thank you for all the kind reveiws! they make me all giddy and i smile like an idiot when i read them! It's like when a kid goes to see Santa!

Riley: Thank you! I'm trying to scurry everything they said happened in the camp fit into the timeline, and I have also tried to take consideration of what would have happened to Christa and Omid since Clem wasn't with them and how that would have affected their lives. SO I'm trying to put a shitload if things all at once XD.

ONTO THE STORY

* * *

"CLEMENTINE!" I heard Troy's raspy voice call for me. I made a cringing expression before I turned to face the man.

"What?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"Bill wants to talk to you!" I looked at him weird. A week had passed and Carver still made very little appearances here and there. But he still was technically the boss. I haven't done anything bad. Why does he want to see me? Awhile ago, I've learned that you shouldn't question the big bad though, so I just obeyed and went up to Carver's, or "Bill's" As he would prefer, office. I entered and saw the man. Hearing the door open made him look at me. He gestured for me to sit down.

"You asked for me?" I said as I pulled the chair closer to me.

"Clem," He stared me right in the eyes, "I'm going to be blunt with you."

"Okay," I nodded. "What is it?"

"I think you have real potential," He smiled, "I wont lie, when I first met you, I thought you were going to be a liability. Like Sarah."

"Sarah's not a liability," I interrupted him, "She may not be useful with a gun or on watch, but she keeps everyone's hopes up."

"Their 'hopes' isn't going to be what keeps them alive."

"Their hopes is what will give them a reason to live," Surprised by my own response, I looked away.

"Clem, I have a question for you," He caught my glimpse again, "Have you ever killed anyone?"

The question made me freeze, but the answer made my blood run cold. I don't want to tell this man, of all men, anything about my past. I tensed slightly as I swallowed the lump out of my throat, "I don't see why that matters."

"Clementine, when I ask you something, you give me an answer," He leaned forward, "Have. You. Ever. Killed. Anyone?"

"Why do you even want to know?!" I was starting to get angry. And he knew it!

"I was talking to Rebecca the other day," He started, "And you happened to come up in conversation. She told me a little bit about you. A few things about your past that makes me question a couple of things."

"What did she tell you?" The short list of things she could have said ran through my head.

"She told me a little bit about," His eyes pointed upward, indicating that he was thinking about it, "She said that all she knew about your past was that you had a small group, you were once imprisoned by cannibals, and you were close to a man named Lee."

I tried to stay strong, but I know I must have shown a little weakness because Carver smiled, "What's your point?"

"My point is, something happened to you, something that changed you. Something that makes you one of the bravest little girls I've ever seen," He popped his neck, "And I think that if you cooperate and allow me to shape you into a leader, than you will be a valuable ally to our cause."

"I've heard enough," I stood up, "I don't want to have anything to do with this."

"Clementine," He said my full name, "I ask that you reconsider." He said as he pulled my beg out from under his desk. Carver found my personal belongings awhile ago, but he hasn't done anything with it yet. When I asked him why he simply shrugged me off and ignored me. I felt my heart skip slightly when setting eyes on the bag. Carver has used it to bribe me before.

Trying to keep a 'tough girl' image, I folded my arms, "What do you want?

"I just want you to listen to me," He said, "I don't think you appreciate the hard work a put into this place and keeping you people safe. If you're going to stay here than I suggest you learn to respect me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Good," He cracked his knuckles, "You're excused, Clementine."

* * *

"Hey Bonnie," I greeted.

"Hi city mouse," She smiled at me, "What do you need?"

"I wanted to see if you needed any help."

"She looked around, "No, I think I'm all set up," She paused, "But, I was wondering something and I think you may know the answer," She kneeled in front of me as if this was a secret.

"Yeah?" I urged her to continue.

"Is Luke alright?" Concern laced through her voice. Luke and Carver have been fighting non stop about how things should be running around here. Carver has said that there has to be one person, making all the hard choices, and that person was him. Luke insisted that we should all start putting our decisions to vote, that we should become a democracy. Luke has also suggested moving locations. Carver says that here is the safest place. They wont stop arguing about the stupidest of things.

"Luke's just stressed out," I rubbed my eyes.

"You know," She started, "Don't tell anyone, but I think I would prefer Luke in charge."

"Me too," I agreed. I threw her a teasing smirk, "But it's obvious why you would."

"Shut up," She grinned and playfully punched my arm. I sometimes tease her by insisting that she has a crush on Luke. She thinks I'm just joking, but I know she does. The stupid way she smiles at him when he compliments her and she finds stupid excuses to touch him, make's it obvious. Sarah and I got caught talking about it one time. Bonnies face went about as red as her hair. I rolled my eyes. I don't know if Luke likes Bonnie or not. The smiles he aims at her and the way his puppy eyes shyly look away encourage the possibility that he does, but I'm just not sure.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" I asked to be sure.

"Not right now. I'll let you know if I do."

"Thanks. Bye Bonnie,"

"See you later city mouse!"

* * *

A couple hours later, I decided to head up to Nicks, 'Room' so to speak. Carver said that Nick needed time to grieve so he gave him some kind of room so that he could be alone. Pete was given one too, although he didn't use it. I was about to turn the knob, but then I heard voices. I pressed my ear against the door. I heard two voices. Both male. Aggressive. Luke and Nick?

_"God dammit Nick!" I heard Luke, "I was close to her too, but you cant just hole yourself in here!"_

_"The hell I can't!"_

Some other things where said that I couldn't hear. After a moment, their voices raised up again and I could make out the words that they were saying.

_"Fuck you Luke! You have no idea what it was like! What that son of a bitch did to both me and her!"_

_"Yeah, I will agree with you on that! But the way you're acting is unhealthy! Do you plan to go the rest of your life without saying another positive thing in your life!"_

_"She was my fucking mom!"_

I backed away from the door and decided to give them their privacy. It was about five minutes later before Luke stormed out of the room with a pissed look on his face. I was going to stop him, to ask him if he was alright. But he looked kinda scary when he was mad. I breathed in deep, reconsidering my choice to go in there. I took a shaky step to the door. Hesitantly, I turned the door knob, knowing whatever I was going to find inside wasn't going to be pretty.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, **Before we start i just want to say: You are all amazing! The reviews have really been making me smile. I love your reviews and they really inspire me to right. They really do help and they make me dance like an idiot. No joke!

* * *

Nick heard the door close and rubbed his eyes, "Luke get the fuck out!" Nick's back was turned towards me.

"It's me," I responded.

"What do you want kid?" Nick was obviously irritated from his and Luke's argument.

"I wanted to check on you," I looked at him nervously, "How are you feeling?"

Nick sighed, "How would you be?"

_The way I was_. I took a small step closer to him, "What was that about? With Luke?"

"Luke's acting like an asshole," Nick shrugged

I just nodded, "How are you feeling?' I repeated, "You didn't really give me an answer.

"Everything's just so-," He began but trailed off, "Nothing just... forget it."

I think it was right then when it struck me. Nick is probably feeling the same way I felt all those months ago. That morning after I shot Lee. Asking myself whether I did the right thing or not. Questioning how I should be acting or if I need to move on. Feeling hurt, sadness, confusion, and emptiness all at the same time. It's a painful emotion. I don't want Nick to go through this alone. I think that's why it's taking me so long to get over Lee, why I'm still not over Lee. I wont open up to anyone. I forced myself to go through pointless, multiple stages of hating myself for what I did, and why I did it. And as a result, I've become different. I forced myself to feel pain that in the long run was unnecessary and I began to question everything I do.

"It's not your fault," I said a little quietly. Nick now faced me with a expression on his face that I couldn't read.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Knowing Nick, he most likely blames himself for his moms death, He blames himself for everything, "It's not your fault," I repeated.

"It's not my fault," He shook his head before he walked up in front of me and crouched down to my height, "Let me ask you something. Have you ever had to kill somebody you loved?" _Yes, _"Have you ever just made one mistake that changed everything in your entire life?" _Yes, _"Have you ever just felt like such a worthless person that everybody would be better off without you?" _Yes._

The answer to all those questions were yes. I wanted to tell him everything, right there and then. But this, what's happening right here, isn't about me. It's about him, "It's not your fault," I said for the third time.

"Clementine!" I heard him get angry, "You know what? I bet you don't even understand! You're not as clueless as Sarah, but you don't get the hardships of whats happened! My guess is that other people had to work for your safety, that other people died for you! You were probably a problem for other people and that's why you were left alone!"

I swallowed. What Nick was saying to me hurt. It hurt, but I knew he didn't mean it. He was angry. He's in a horrible place right now and if I help him than he wont leave that place with a cold feeling. When people do this alone they change. I don't want Nick to change. I like Nick the way he is. His uncle and friend should be the one to try and do this for him, but I'm willing.

He didn't expect it (And neither did I) when I wrapped my smaller arms around his neck. I placed my lips next to his ear and repeated what I said before, "It's not your fault." Nick resisted the hug and comfort I offered. But every time he made a move, my grip on him would just tighten.

" Clem!" Nick growled but I could hear tears in his voice, "I don't know why you waste all this time believing in me, putting all your faith in me, giving into the hope that I'll be fine! I really wish you'd stop because_ dammit I am not worth it!"_

I took a breath in and a breath out before repeating, "It's not your fault, Nick." I don't know if it's because of the hug or what I was saying, but Nick just burst into sobs. Instead of trying to push me away, like he was moments ago, he wrapped both his arms around my midsection and squeezed me harder than he ever has before. His face hid in the crook of my neck and I used one of my hands to rub his back. I let him bawl into my shoulder. He soon quieted down, but his body began to rack every now and then.

"Dammit Clementine!" He stayed in his place and cried. Tears began to soak my shirt.

"It'll be okay," I assured him.

"It wont be okay."

"It will be."

He shook his head, "I have no idea how you've made it this long. You're just too innocent."

I let out the breath, now ready to confess everything, "I didn't."

"What do you mean?" He sniffed. He was still on the verge of tears, but I wanted him to cry. I want him to let everything out, to have a moment when he can just take time to feel sorry for himself.

"The day we met, the day you found me," I started, "I had to kill two people," After i said that he began to rub my back the same way I rubbed his, "They were my first two kills," I continued, "The first one was a man who I left with, in hope that he knew were my mom and dad were. He tried to kill my friend Lee. He was choking Lee and I panicked. I picked up my gun and shot him through the head. I pulled the trigger and his body went limp, just, he was dead. He was dead because of me." I felt my own tears well up in my eyes and Nick squeezed me slightly tighter, indicating that he understood, "After I killed the man, Lee and I smothered ourselves in walker guts. We ha to walk through a lot of Walkers in order to leave and it turns out that they can be fooled by smell. We didn't get very far until I saw them. My parents, they were... dead. They were one of those things that ruined people's lives. That eat other people and turn them into more of them!"_  
_

"Clementine," Nick said, still teary, "You don't have too-"

"Please, let me?" I shut my eyes as images of the past played in my mind, " Lee past out. I didnt know what to do. It was hard, but I grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him. I dragged him until i found a jewelry store. I was so convinced that we were safe. That We could get on the stupid boat and leave and I could try to forget what I had just seen. When Lee woke up i was so relived, but then, he told me he was bitten! He was bit while trying to find me. When I asked him what I need to do, he told me to shoot him. He said that Omid and Christa were by the train, and that I could survive. That I would, 'See some bad things, but it's would be okay' after we said goodbye, I raised my gun up, and... I..."

"Shh," He hushed me and tears rolled down my cheeks, "I'ts alright." He said, now being the one to comfort me.

"We'll be okay," I said as we both cried, "I promise Nick, we'll be fine!"

He nodded, "You're right. I know we will," I listened to his voice and it sounded as if he were trying to convince himself.

"I miss Lee," I said.

"I miss my mom," He responded. A small silence took place before he asked, "Is Lee the reason you have those bad dreams?" I nodded in response. He mumbled an apology. Part of me felt sad about this. I feel a bit exposed now that Nick knows about the man I once adored. But, if anyone had to know, I would want it to be him. I'm glad I have this off my chest. After several more minutes of hugging we separated and we both wiped our bloodshot eyes. I looked to the door.

"Do you want me to leave?" I questioned. Nick will still need time, but I'm happy to offer anything he needs. His gaze also fell to the door.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked, leaving me with an option.

"No," I said, "What if I have a nightmare?" I came up with an excuse. He just nodded and awkwardly patted me on the shoulder. His eyes were still red, I'm pretty sure mine were too.

* * *

I opened my eyes only to close them again from the sunlight hitting them. I lifted my arm to block the gleam of light, only to hear a sleeping sound next to me. I turned my head and saw Nick close by, fast asleep. He stayed this time. I smiled, glad that he hadn't moved after I passed out. Taking advantage of the moment I turned and snuggled closer. I rested my head against his chest, like i would with Lee, and grasped a handful of his shirt. Still asleep, he accidentally moved one of his arms around me, as if we were hugging. I just stayed like that for a moment before waking him up.

"Nick," I shook him gently. His eyes opened, the sun having the same effect on him and he instantly covered his eyes. He sat up and yawned.

"Hey Clem," He smiled at me, "What time is it?"

"I have no idea" I smiled and shrugged.


	14. Chapter 14

**I wont lie, this is not the best Chapter ever... I'm like really tired, and in pain, and lazy, as well as hungry at the moment... my apologies... BUT hey, NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Three months later (Now a total of twelve. Clementine is eleven (I know my math is off, I did something wrong earlier.)**

I woke up to the sound of crying. I got up and slowly walked forward. I soon discovered the source of the noise, "Rebecca?" I asked when I found the woman, "Whats wrong."

"The curly haired girl wiped her eyes and did everything in her power to stop, "Clem? Did I wake you up?"

"What's wrong?" I asked again, ignoring her question. I've never seen Rebecca cry, not even after her and Alvin's arguments.

Rebecca let out a sigh, "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else?

I quickly nodded and stuck my pinkie out, "I pinkie swear," I chuckled. Sarah say that a pinkie swear is forever. Rebecca slightly smiled, understanding where i got that from, before she raised her own finger and wrapped it around mine. Her face quickly fell however./p

;""Clementine," She looked at me as if she were seeking forgiveness, "I'm pregnant," The words came out as a sob. I was confused. As far as I know Alvin and Rebecca were trying for a kid. Why was she sad about it now?

""You're pregnant?" I questioned,"Like with a baby?" Rebecca rolled her eyes at the stupid question. I didnt give her time to answer, "How long?"

She bit her lower lip, "I think it's been three months," My eyes widened and Rebecca started crying again, "I wont be able to hide it for much longer!"

Why is she so upset? She and Alvin were excited about the idea of having kids. Is it the stress? Is it the baby she's worried about? What could possibly be wrong? I awkwardly rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. Did Alvin know? Does anybody else know? I breathed in and out as I wrapped my arms around the woman. She squeezed onto me for dear life. I squeezed her back, just as effectively.

"Why are you hiding it?" I asked. It doesn't make sense. She untangled herself from my smaller arm and wiped her eyes. She looked at the sleeping form of Alvin and her face etched the image of regret.

"It's not his," She placed her hands around her abdomen. My lips parted slightly at this new information. My head listed throughout the names of the other men who could be the father.

"Bill?" I asked. Rebecca looked to the ground and gave a single nod.

Ever since Carry died, Rebecca had been checking up on Carver regularly. They had grown close and whenever she heard someone say anything bad about him she would rush to his defense. After Carver kicked Luke out of the group, Rebecca replaced him. She started doing the announcements. it's been going on and on and on with Alvin and Rebecca's fights. They do nothing but argue all of the time.

"How could I be so selfish, so stupid?" She asked the ground.

"You have stuff, right?" I asked, "Dont pregnant woman need stuff, like, vitamins and... I dunno, just, stuff?"

Rebecca nodded, "I have that stuff,"

"So," I started, "WHo else knows, I mean, Reggie obviously knows if you have stuff. Does Bill or Alvin, or anybody else know?"

"Bonnie figured it out," SHe said shamefully, "I'm pretty sure Luke and Pete are catching on."

"You need to tell your husband," I informed her, "It's best if he hears it from you."

"But what if it's not his?!"

"It doesn't matter, Bill isnt the dad even if it is his."

Rebecca wiped her eyes, "You should get some sleep honey, Bill is going to have alot of work in the morning.

* * *

I flet myself be shook awake, I tried to use my hand to shoo the person away, but the wouldnt budge. I sat up and wiped my eyes, and discovered that I had slept through the night and it was now early morning. I opened my eyes and saw that Nick was the one who woke me up. I mumbled, "What do you want?"

"That's a great way to start you're morning," Nick sat on the edge of my bed. If you could call it a bed that is, "Wake up, Bill wants to have a word!"

"I dont care about what that jackass wants!" I said before i could stop myself. I wont lie, I hate Carver. Carver has become a dictator. Everything has gone wrong since Carry. He started making us work harder, and anyone who failed in their task payed. I dont know how, but I dont want to find out! I'm pretty sure that he's been blackmailing a majority of us, me included.

I expected Nick to scold me for what i just said, but instead he just nudged me and said, "Swear."

I chuckled, "Whatever!" I gave him a side hug, which he returned. Nick has become very close to me. I dont know what I would do without him, to be honest. After that night when I let him cry all over me, I told him everything. He knows about Everyone, how they died, what I thought about it. I told him about how I watched Lilly shoot Carley in the face and we were forced to leave her corpse behind.

"Remember what I told you about when Bill makes his little speeches?" He looked at me sternly. I rolled my eyes. Nick has begun to treat me differently. So differently that some of the new people think that I'm his daughter. He and I always have an awkward silence after someone calls me that.

"Stay behind you," I said with a sigh. Nick has been worrying about Bill. Not the friendly kind of worrying either. The kind of worry you have when you watch a bomb start to count down to zero. Nick warns me to stay away as far as possible from him and has even expressed that he feels as though Carver is about to attack someone at any minute.

Everyone gathered to the front to hear what Carver had to say, "Now, I know some of you dont like me," He said as he looked at Luke. Carver and Luke have been on bad terms. Carver has resented Luke since he killed a reanimated Carry. They have a difference of opinion when it comes to how we should run things. Their arguments have gotten so bad, that Luke was kicked out of Carvers group and replaced by Rebecca.

"And I dont think you appreciate all the hard work I put into this place, just to make sure your bellies are full at night," He continued, "But what I do know is that one of you owe me a favor," I gulped he meant me. Still using my personal belongings against me, he uses me to get all of his shit done. He pulled out a gun and I just about jumped out of my skin, "Clementine!" HE called for me, "Get up here!"

Once I found the ability to walk i placed a foot in front of me. Trying to put on a brave face, I took the gun he offered me. I dont understand what's going on. I looked over at Nick, who looked just as bad as me. I breathed in and out before looking in the eyes of the evil man, "What is it you want?"

"You have been hassling me to get you a gun for awhile now," He said, "This gun can be yours, if you do what I say with it. Whatever I want you to do with it you do. You understand?"

I nodded, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"The next generation has to be stronger than the last," He said simply. I shot him a glance.

"What do you mean?" He already knew that I could shoot a gun.

"It has recently been brought to my attention," He looked over at Sarah, "That some of our others younger people, are having trouble, coping to the harsh reality in front of them. I asked you long ago to set an example to them and the others, and you refused the hospitality I offered. Now I'm just making sure you're treated like you want to be treated. Like a grown up. I will expect more out of you than i expect From Sarah and Becca. You best get use to it."

"Okay," I nodded.

He smiled, "Good! as for your first task, I want you to keep watch around the yard perimeter tonight."

"Alright," I dont see a problem. Carver left after that.


	15. Chapter 15

HELLO I offer a longer chapter by 850 words to apologize for the last chapter! I hope you like this one! I feel like it's missing something... I'm just not sure what... HOPE YOU ENJOY!

P.s. I just want to thank you guys for being so awesome and reviewing! They make me gleam and bounce! I just love them!

* * *

"Clementine," I heard my name spoke in a soft whisper. I looked around to find the source of the familiar voice, "Clementine!" The whisper become a bit sharper. I turned my head and found Sarah standing by the fence and trying to get my attention. I sighed and walked over to the slightly older girl.

"Bill doesn't like it when you guys hang around the fence," I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he's paranoid."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"Why?"

"Please just, go to bed?" I sighed, getting slightly annoyed by her never ending train of questions.

"Why did Carver give you a gun?" She asked yet another question. I would usually be happy to answer anything she could ask, especially when it came to a weapon. But if Carver saw her out of bed, she would get punished.

Lately, Carver has been urging us to be the, "Perfect," people. He says that we need sleep to have enough energy to work on fortifying the hardware store. He's been so obsessed with keeping the place safe, he's begun to physically harm anybody who does anything to displease him. Carlos got ruffed up one time for using the vodka Carver had locked up (Due to his dislike for alcohol and dependency) , to clean a wound Tavia had earned after getting cut my the fence. Sarah was scared to death by the way her dad looked with those bruises on his face.

"He thought I was ready for one," I responded. It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the truth, "Now Sarah, Troy or George will find you awake. I don't think that would be such a good idea. Please, just go lie down." Sarah looked to the ground and gave a short nod before she slowly turned around.

"Clem," She stopped in her tracks and looked at me, "Will you promise me something?"

"What is it?" I asked, curious about what it was she wanted.

"Promise me," She started and her eyes dashed to the closest object to her left, "That I wont become one of those things?"

I felt my mouth open in shock, "What?"

"And if I do, make sure I don't stay that way?" She nervously played with her hands.

"What makes you think-"

"I don't want to be one of those things, Clementine," She looked sad, "Those things hurt people. I don't want to hurt anyone."

I felt my stomach turn and a lump form in my throat. I really didn't want to lie to Sarah, but she needs this, "I promise." She walked to me once again and lifted her pinkie up. I hesitated before I interlocked our fingers and the smallest of smiles grew on her face.

"A pinkie swear is forever!" She reminded me before she dashed to her bed. I sat there, feeling like a complete idiot for about three minutes. My head tried to imagine Sarah as a walker. If Sarah doesn't learn how to take care of herself than she's going to end up like that. Carlos couldn't just let that happen. _I _couldn't just let that happen. Carlos has it in his mind that he's protecting her. That this is best for her. He's just denying the truth, and it's unfair to Sarah.

I talked to Nick about it once. I asked him I he would've shown me how to shoot, if I didn't already know. He bit his bottom lip and his eyes rolled to the top of his head as if he were considering it. After I let him think about it, he just said, "I understand what Carlos is thinking. But, yes. I would have helped you with shooting." I accepted the answer, not knowing if it was completely true. But hearing it was comforting.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes. It's been about five hours. I haven't had any sleep and Carver made me do a full night shift. He or Troy should be here to relieve me soon. I popped my neck and before I knew it George came out with his own gun and gabbed me in the back to help wake me up. My eyes shifted up to his. He was very tall. He and Alvin were good friends, but it wasn't a secret that George had taken a liking to Rebecca. I don't think he like _liked _her, but it was clear that Alvin was a little jealous of their friendly relationship.

"Wake up kid," His deep voice sounded even deeper every time I heard it. He stuck a hand out and helped me up from my sitting position, "Bill told me to let you know he wanted a word with you."

I grumbled. He likes talking with me too much, "Why this time?"

"Most likely just to check on you."

I rolled my eyes and George messed my hair up before I was given a chance to find my way into the mans office. I let a breath out before I opened the door and saw him sitting in his chair, talking to Tavia on a walkie talkie. They were talking about supplies. Of course Carver would ask what Tavia thought. She's been kissing his shoes since the day we set up refuge. Everything she does is to impress him. The way she talks about him, you would think that he was a god. It's annoying, the way she carves his attention like a pussy cat craves to be pet.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go Tavia," Carver said as I entered.

"Of course!" She said, "I'll talk to you later Bill!"

"It would be my pleasure," He smiled and set the talkie down. He sat down in front of me and I folded my arms.

"Out with it," I said. I didn't want to waste a horrible amount of my time here.

"Watch that mouth of your young lady," He snapped, but his facial expression quickly turned back to his grin and soft look, "How was your first night on watch?"

"Long," I said in a monotone sort of way, "And quiet. I don't suspect that there are any walkers around. I would have heard the growling."

"How fortunate."

I raised my eyebrow, "That isn't the only thing you brought me in here to ask, is it?"

"No," He said as he placed my bag on the counter again. Damn it! This wont be good, "You said you wanted to be treated like an adult. So that's what I'm going to do. I want you to burn these things."

I tried to make sure my eyes didn't widen, "Burn them?" My voice cracked slightly.

"Everyone else had too," He reasoned, but I actually saw some sympathy in his eyes. He took his walkie back out and radioed troy, "Troy! I want Sarah, Nick, Rebecca, Luke, and Pete out in the yard."

"You got it Bill!" I heard his voice. Carver escorted me out to the yard I hugged the bag close to my chest, knowing that it could full well be the last time. It kind of killed me knowing that Carver had all the power here. I saw my five friends in the pens and Carver made a small fire in the pit. Sarah looked at the bag in my hands, to the small fire, and gave me a look of understanding. That's right! Sarah use to have a picture of her mother!

"I wanted you five to be here," Carver started and looked at my friends, "TO see a new beginning. I have asked Clementine to burn her close belongings. She doesn't need them anymore, she has us. Her generation will be strong! They will learn to make sacrifices for the greater good and will lead us to victory!" He yelled in his scratchy voice. He looked to me, expecting me to do the impossible.

I gulped as I reached into the bag and felt a plush. I eyes softened as I realized what it was. I pulled it out and looked at the stuffed bear. Duck found it at the motor inn, just after the St. Johns. He knew that I was feeling bad, so he offered it to me as a gift. The bear was obviously loved by another kid, due to the dirt stains and ripped patches in it. Whenever I could, I would sneak it into bed with me and hug it to pieces just to try and remember the conversations I had with the boy who had been a year older than me.

"Clementine," Carver warned. He was getting impatient. My face fell as I tossed the small thing into the burning flames. The fire grew bigger since it now had more fuel to spread on. I watched the yellow and red colors dance as they devoured the stuffed animal, leaving nothing but a pile of ash. When it died down ever so slightly I reached back into the bag. This time I felt paper. I pulled it out and discovered that it was the picture I drew of Kenny and his family.

Kenny was Lee's best friend. I never found out what happened to him after I ran away. Kenny has lost so much during the apocalypse. He lost Katjiaa, Duck, his whole family, the one thing he cared for and would have done anything to protect. Katjiaa was sweet to me. Always checking up on me, and making sure that duck was playing fair (Which he always did). Kenny could be scary sometimes. But I trusted him. And so did Lee. Kenny lost everything, including himself. I laid the image down on the fire and it grew massively by the new source of food.

"Bill," Rebecca patted him, "Does she really need to?"

Carver spoke softly to her, "Yes. She must grow stronger and this is the first step."

Rebecca was about to protest but stopped and returned to he place. I rubbed my nose and reached into the bag for the third time. This time I felt another piece of paper. I took it out and looked at it. It was a photo of my parents. I felt sorrow weigh itself on my shoulders. I had begun to forget how curly my moms hair was, or how dark my dads skin looked. I have been struggling to remember that small things about them. I closed my eyes and let the air fly the picture to its destination. I heard the crackling sound and Carver put a hand on my shoulder.

"Clementine," He warned again, "Look at it."

Knowing the other option was to get slapped I obeyed the order and looked at it. The edges were now curled and a hole had formed in the middle of it, ripping the section in between my mother and father. I had a sudden urge to try and grab it, but my hands wouldn't move. I felt my eyes go dry, most likely form the smoke coming from the firse. I reached in the bag for the last time and I knew what was coming. That sorrow I felt turned into guilt. I felt the already torn edge and picked up the last shard of the man I cared for so deeply.

Lee's smiling face looked at me. This was a picture taken while he was with his family. I didn't know much about them, but they sounded like nice people. I remember when I picked this picture up from the ground while retrieving the cane. We were in a drug store with the undead clawing through the windows, hoping to get a taste of our flesh, and it ran through my mind to grab his picture. The man in this picture Lived for me, he worked for me, he fought for me, and he died for me, when he didn't have to. I cant throw him away. I guess I sat there, admiring the photo for to long. Carver snatched it out of my smaller hands and smiled.

"So," He said with his sick smile on his face, "This is Lee?" I could tell it was a serious question. I caught a quick glimpse of Nick, who now tensed a little bit, before I boldly straightened my back and stood my ground. Carver kneeled to my height, "I once asked you if you had ever killed someone," I thought back to the memory, "You didn't give me an answer, but I knew you did," He held up the picture to my face as if I had forgotten it was there, "This is him, isn't it? You pointed a gun, and shot this man. Didn't you?"

I clenched my teeth. I felt small tears well up in my eyes, but I refused to let him have the satisfaction of knowing what he was doing to me. I folded my arms and kept my mouth shut. His eyebrows knitted in anger before he stood up again and his hand sent a painful smack through my face. The force knocked me down and I heard Rebecca give a small sound of surprise. I hissed at the stinging feeling on my cheek. I sat up and watched as Carver tossed the photo in the fire himself. I felt my heart clench and physically ache.

"Answer me next time I ask you a question," Carver said as he stomped off. Nick had rushed to my side and quickly embraced my smaller body in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked and ran a hand through my hair. Part of me wanted to hide my face in the crook of his neck and cry about what I had just lost. But that feeling was soon replaced with a burning hared. I could practically feel the hand print on my face, but I felt something else too. I felt something I haven't ever felt.

I want to kill William Carver.


	16. Chapter 16

Ommigosh! Your reviews are making my heart swell with love! I'm serious! If there were such a place with unicorns and gummy bears running around it would be there after reading your kind words! Please continue writing them, they are really quite flattering! REVEIW TIME

maejhao5: Awww thank you so much! I, personally, Like Nick more than Luke. I'm all about characters and Luke is a good one, but his problem is that he hold everything in and then kinda uses it to feel bad for himself (Not trying to be negative I like alot Luke to!). Nick is more emotionally destroyed, but so is clementine. So why they be broken together? And I find it quite flattering that you said that I could have been TWDG writer. I would have liked (Loved) to have been XD but naw, I'm just a regular fourteen year old girl!

Kristal-Dynamite: Really? Thanks! I thought I over did the scene.I was really trying to make it a good one because it effected Clementine a lot. (I'm all about character development)

PeanutFangirl: I'm glad my writing has an effect XD I disliked Carver more than troy... Troy's voice annoyed me... even though he has the same voice actor as Omid... Omid didn't annoy me... I have to think about this.

Truthfully-illogical: (Side comment, I LOVE that name... it's genius!) Carver is a jerk... the jerkiest...

ONTO THE STORY

* * *

I gently pushed Nick away from me. I looked around for my gun, finding it set by the entrance. Before I could reach for it, Luke grabbed my arm. He looked at me confused, "Whoa kid, what are you doing?"

instead of answering, I tried to release myself from his grasp. I tugged my arm and tried to pull his away. I could feel something start to burn up inside me. To put it in simple words, you could say it was hate. But it was so much stronger than that. I could already feel his blood in my hands, I could vision myself stabbing his body. I wanted to kill Carver for everything. For taking advantage of Rebecca, making Sarah give up what she had left of her mom, causing Helena's death, making me burn my things, for hurting the people I cared for. I wanted revenge. I was blood thirsty and I'm determined to make sure Carver pays.

"Clementine!" Luke said, annoyed, "Stop fighting!"

"Let me go, Luke!" I yelled at him and tried harder to get away. Pete kneeled down and looked me in the eyes.

"Clem," His gazed burned into my head, "Are you okay?"

"Let go!" I shouted ignoring Pete, but Luke's grip only tightened on my arm. It almost hurt, "God dammit Luke!"

Sarah took Petes place, "I'm so sorry, Clementine!" I heard her innocent voice and felt anger rush into me again. Why the hell does Sarah get to be so unaffected?! Why couldn't I have been sheltered and protected to the point to where I have no idea what's going on in the world! It's not fair! Sarah and Pete left and Rebecca gave me a look of sympathy before joining them. I struggled in Lukes grasp and fought harder than before.

"Luke," I heard Nick. He took hold on my wrist, "Let her go," I heard Luke growl before obeying. I looked at my arm and saw where his hand had been. I'm sure I'll have a bruise there sooner or later. He noticed this to and apologized. Luke left so Nick and I could be alone. I was sure that He was going to let me go but as soon as I made a move I realized that instead of Luke's grasp, I was in Nicks.

"Nick!" I warned, "Let go!"

"It'll be alright," He said. His light blue eyes looked at me. They were soft, and promised understanding. I refused to be lied to again.

"Let go!" I commanded, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. After I said that Nicks other arm put me into a forced hug. As soon as I was tight in his hold, he used the hand that was grabbing my wrist to wrap around my body as well, "Let me go!"

"It's alright Clem," He whispered in my ear and rubbed my back. I still fought, but soon that sad feeling came over me and instead I sobbed. Tears unwillingly escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I still tried to get away.

"Let go of me," my voice turned from harsh to desperate, "Please!"

"You'll be okay," I fell to my knees, so Nick picked me up bridal style and sat down, his back against the wall and I was sitting in his lap. With permission I curled up into a ball and let him whisper sweet nothings in my ear while rubbing my back. Once I quieted down, the feeling I had left and I no longer wanted to hurt anyone.

"Thank you," I said as soon as I was able to speak again.

"It's okay, baby girl."

I gave a short chuckle, "Baby girl?"

"Yep," He smiled. I'll allow it.

"You sound like a dad," I teased. In a way, I suppose he had taken that role. Lee wasn't my dad, but he was like my dad. Nick isn't Lee, but he's like Lee.

"Shut up," He playfully gave me an offended look, "I'm not that old!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Now that's just mean," I laughed again even though the occasional tear leaked out of my eye. I love these kinds of moments with Nick. When we just play around with each other. They don't happen as much as you think it would. His facial expression changed serious, "You alright?"

"They're gone," True reality dawned on me. Those were the last things I had of those people, and they're gone. He snuggled me a little bit closer.

"It's okay," I leaned into him and let body heat warm me up. he looked around, just to make sure Carver or Troy wasn't around, "I'm sorry that Carver did that to you. And what he said about Lee." I realized that we've been sitting like this for awhile.

"You should get back to work," I dont want him to get in trouble because of me, "Carver might get mad."

"It's getting late," He observed, "Everyone will be back soon. Bonnie will be letting them in the pen, She wont tell." He looked down at me, "Get some sleep, Clem" I snuggled even closer and let my eyelids droop down.

* * *

"_It's so cute!" _I heard a voice, bit failed to open my eyes. Sounded like Rebecca.

"_Nick doesn't let anyone get to close to him, that girl does the impossible." _I heard another one. But this one was more southern. Most likely Bonnie.

"_Nick needs her, and to be honest she needs him. They understand each other." _An older voice, probably Pete.

"_I feel bad for that girl, she's just so young." _Deeper. Alvin.

"_Clementine is more than able to hold her own. You've seen her in action. Kinda scares me, to be honest." _The southern one again. It sounded different from Bonnie's. Luke?

_"That girl is probably stronger than the rest of us. If she needs anything she has Nick. he doesn't show it unless it's important, but he's grown to care for that girl." _Pete again. with curiosity creeping in the corner I opened my eyes and saw the whole group in a circle around Nick and I. Nick must've fallen asleep, otherwise he would have moved me. I gave them all a strange look.

"She's awake!" Sarah informed them. They all looked at me blankly. With Nick's arms still wrapped tight around me, I found it difficult to untangle myself from him.

"What are you doing?" I questioned everyone awkwardly, as I moved the mans arms away.

"It's cute the way you two take care of each other," Bonnie said with a smile, "I was the first t find you two, holding on to one another, fast asleep."

I blushed slightly as I looked up at Nicks sleeping form. His hat hand fell over his eyes. If Nick were awake he would probably be hiding behind it due to the public display of affection toward me. I looked at the group, "A little help here?" Everyone slowly shook their heads.

"The only way you're getting out of that is to wake him up," Rebecca commented, "Trust me, Alvin's done it before too." She looked as if she immediately regretted saying it after the wrods escaped her throat. Alvin however smiled and glanced at his wifes belly. She must've told him about the pregnancy. I don't knowhow I did it, but I managed to free myself and everyone looked at me, slightly disappointed.

"It would have been so funny to watch him light up like a maraschino cherry," Luke commented.


	17. Chapter 17

hey guys. NEW CHAPTER! Updates may be a little bit longer sice im now forced to do this on my xbox... so... yeah. Keep reveiwing

Rebloxic- He was always getting embaressed anyway XD

Riley- You are just so awsome... thougt I would point it out.

trufully-illogical- Really? who said it?

* * *

w

The next day, it was about noon when Luke and Bonnie dashed to the yard. Bonnie looked at white as a ghost while Luke looked angry, "Guys," Luke yelled at all of us, silently and looking around in case Carver was in earshot, "We have to get the fuck out of here!"

"What happened?" I questioned and reached out to touch the new bruise on Luke's forehead.

He gently brushed my hand away before responding, "Carver is fucking insane!" He spat angrily.

"Luke, Please," Bonnie started, her southern voice laced with concern.

Carlos looked over at the pair, bewildered, "What's going on?"

Luke took a breath in and out. He explained that he had an argument with Carver. Fighting about whether to move on or not. Carver got so mad that he almost shot Luke right there. Bonnie begged, with tears in her eyes, for Carver not to shoot when he had his gun pointed at the brunette. Carver beat him up a bit. I saw the occasional mark on him. Bruises, light blood splatters, it looked like it hurt.

"We need to get out of here," Alvin agreed.

"But," Rebecca protested, "It's safe here. It's a good place to hide and," I saw her worry .a Is she struggled to come up with another reason. I'm sure she's concerned for her unborn child.

"None of us are safe with Bill around," Carlos stated while running a hand through Sarah's hair to calm her down from the sudden change of events, "I agree, we need to leave."

"But how?" Reggie asked.

Luke looked like he was considering it, "Rebecca," He turned to the woman, "You, Bonnie, and Reggie are in the group. I know how that system works. When Reggie's in charge of the front you should be on patrol out back, right?" Rebecca nodded Luke then turned to me, "Clem, that's when you come in,"

"Whoa," Both Nick and Carlos both interrupted him. Nick was silent so Carlos could say, "Are you crazy? She's just a little girl!"

I turned to Luke, "What do I have to do?" I asked, full confidence in my voice.

Luke smiled down at me, "Good girl," He praised before continuing, "I need you to get on Bills good side! You said he wanted to..." He searched for the right word, "Mentor, you, or whatever. Right?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Let him!" He kneeled down to my height, "Make him trust you."

"I don't see how that's necessary," Nick added.

"I don't either," Alvin agreed.

Luke rolled his eyes before explaining, "If Carver makes Clem his right hand man, then she will get the same spot as Troy. She can check schedules, get supplies, watch out for prying eyes, and she wont be suspected! Carver underestimates her and everyone else wont question Carver of her activity, because they're afraid of him! She's our ticket in!"

"Why can't Rebecca do that?" Bonnie asked, "I don't know how smart it is to get Clementine too involved."

"He's right," I interrupted before anyone could say anything else, "I can do it!"

"I have full confidence in Clem," Luke stated, which I smiled at, "She's done harder from the bit's and pieces that I've heard. She can do it."

I nodded as everyone looked at me. "I can do it," I repeated.

* * *

I was thinking about that conversation we all had in the yard. Leaving this place? It wasn't a peach, but it was safe. Strong fences, sturdy walls, we could do a lot worse. My main concern was Rebecca. Is it safe for her to leave now? If she gave birth here, the baby would have shelter, food, all those things it wouldn't out there. The only problem is Carver. If we could just get rid of him, than we could turn this place into something great. But I also question about the area. Walker herds have a tendency to come around here every now and again.

But we've figured out how to deal with them. Nobody has been bitten since Carry had died. We were set up. Everything we needed to survive was around. Even clean water. But that stuff will run out eventually. And then what would we do? Move somewhere else? Search further out? And what would this place become after being left without a dictator. And there's another thing, how would we get rid of Carver? Kill him? Imprison him? Blindfold him and leave him out in the middle of nowhere? And what about his followers? Tory? Tavia? Vince? George? Everything seemed to complicated to stay.

Just up and leaving though? Where would we even go? We have no idea about the places around here, other than the stores we all go on runs to. But that's where Carver would suspect we would be. Maybe leaving was a good idea. But once we do find a new place, we have to consider Rebecca's pregnancy. I don't know a lot about babies, but I know that labor is painful. And most women scream, ALOT! We need to avoid drawing the attention of walkers. Everything seemed so complicated to leave.

The only other possible option was to wait for Rebecca to give birth, wait for a couple more months when they're both healthy, and then leaving. But who the hell knows what will happen until then? Carver almost killed Luke today. What if that was Nick? Or Sarah? Anybody really. I cant lose more people and I defiantly wont lose more people because of that sick asshole! I shook my head. Staying isn't an option at all.

Leaving is the best thing to do. I hadn't been able to think about it, but this place is long over due. And as far as Carver is, I had kept it to myself but now that I had time to think, really think about it without spitting hateful words out of my mind, I must admit: It's about fucking time!

* * *

As expected, Carver called me up to his office. All these daily check-ups are starting to get annoying. Its starting to feel like I see him for half of my day. I opened the door to his office. I peeked inside and saw Rebecca in there. He had his hand on her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. I squinted. He better not be doing what I think hes doing.

"Something you want?" I asked as I bardged in. Carver and Rebeccas heads snapped in my direction. Carver had his normal, smug look on his face. Rebecca acually looked thankful. Rebecca was excused and I took the chair. Carver seems to like it when I, or anyone, sits while he stand and looks down at us.

"Hey Clem," he spoke to me as if I were his best friend, "How you doing?"

_'Play nice,' I _reminded myself, "Im doing well," I smiled.

"Thats good," he looked at me oddly. I must be a bit too cheerful, "Feeling better?"

The tone of his voice made me mad. It sounded like he was mocking me. I kept the small smile on my face, "Dont worry about it" I brushed it off as if it were nothin, "You were right."

He raised an eyebrow, "About what?" He knew what I meant but he needed to hear it. I mentally sighed.

"I have to toughen up," My voice was flat, "Some people need to make a drastic sacrafice in order to keep things in line. And the sooner we learn the better." He still seemed unconvinced, but he didnt say anything. We spoke for awhile longer before I was excused.


	18. Chapter 18

I rubbed my temple and let out a sigh. Carver has been making me work full time shifts and my body isn't use to it. Every night I either spend on watch or in meetings. Carver has made it a point to make weekly meetings with everyone in his stupid group. I'm not there to talk, just observe. Carver has made it a point that I need to learn proper organization, or whatever. I ran a hand through my hair. I also am having to deal with Rebecca. Her mood swings have been directed at either me or Alvin. It's frustrating because I have been doing everything in my power to make sure nobody knows about her pregnancy. I've found her clothes, smuggled her extra food, and made sure she's up to date on her vitamins.

"Hey Clem," I heard a voice but I didn't turn my head to see who it was. I'm too tired, "You okay?" The voice asked, worried.

"I'm fine," I replied slowly, still rubbing my temple. I moved my fingers to the side and began to rub in a circular motion. My hands were soon replaced with their hands. I let my arms fall limp and enjoyed the extra pressure that the other pair of hands were able to make.

"Clem, open your eyes," _They were closed? _I let out a protesting sound before obeying. It felt like my eye lid's were made of steel. As soon as I was able to get them open they just shut again.

"Who is it?" I said, still rather slow.

"It's Nick," He laughed. His voice turned concerned however, "When was the last time you had any sleep?" I thought about it. I'm too tired to think. Guess?

"Three days ago," I answered.

"Holy shit, Clem! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Swear," I said in my half conscious form.

I heard a small chuckle come out of his throat, "C'mere," As soon as he said that I felt my self being lifted off the ground. I didn't bother to ask what he was doing. I curled up a little bit and grabbed a small handful of his shirt. I can't explain why, but this position makes me comfortable and feel relaxed. I don't think Nick minds, no matter what I do he just snuggles me a bit closer. Soon afterwards, I felt myself being put down.

"Hey Nick," I heard Luke, "What's wrong with our little spit fire today?"

"Carvers exhausting her," He sighed, "Hasn't slept in three days."

"Damn. Remember when we were ten and we tried to stay awake for a whole week?"

"And you got this amazing sugar high that led you to put a hole in my wall? Yeah, I remember," Nick paused, "DO me a favor and go get her some coffee?"

"Has she ever even had coffee?" Luke asked, "Is it okay to give her some?"

"What?" I asked, but it only came out in a breath, "What's a coffee?" Luke looked at me for a second.

"Yeah," He nodded, "I'll be right back. I know Carver has some."

"Nick," I asked as I reached out my arm to what I _think_ was him. He sat me in his lap and stroked my hair. I saw Luke roll his eyes.

"Uncle Luke will be right back," He said in a bit of a mocking tone. I knew it was to bother Nick. Everything Luke does in to bother Nick.

"Bye," I said, "Uncle Luke."

"Man," Nick smiled over at his friend, "Shut up!" Luke left and Nick kept stroking my hair. I wrapped an arm around his neck and tired to use his shoulder as a pillow but he shook me, "Wake up kid!"

"No," I shook my head... kinda, "I don't wanna!"

"Stop complaining!" I felt myself wake up a little when I remembered I had to check stuff for Rebecca again.

"Where's Rebecca?" I asked and my voice wasn't as slow this time. Nick looked confused at the sudden question and urgency.

"I don't know," He shrugged.

I growled, "I'm suppose to look at the clothes!" Reggie recently found some baby clothes and I promised to look at them for her.

"Clothes?" Nick shook his head, "You really do need sleep." I mentally cursed myself fot forgetting he didnt know about Rebecca. I was about to say something, but a new smell hit my nose. The smell was strong and woke me up a bit. I turned my head and saw Luke, who had a mug with steaming liquid in it. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"What is that?" I asked and was curious about why it looked appealing.

"You know what coffee is, right?" Nick looked down at me but continued to stroke my hair.

"Kinda," The word sounded familiar. I searched my head about the possibility of where I had heard it. Unfortunately, I got nothing. Luke moved me from Nicks lap to his.

"Here," He handed me the mug, "Try it." I obeyed. The coffee was warm and it tasted like vanilla and caramel. I sucked it all down as fast as I could! Went the sup was empty Luke looked at me, "You could have made it last longer that a second."

"That was amazing," I said. Apparently, I really like coffee.

"Coffee is pretty great," Nick agreed, He looked behind him, "Luke, I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work before Carver notices I'm gone," He looked at me, "Watch out for her, will you?"

"Aye, aye Captain," Luke put on a cheesy pirate accent.

"I can take care of myself!" I insisted, "I've done it before."

Nick rolled his eyes, "I know, baby girl." He got up and left. Luke looked down at me.

"Baby girl?"

"I guess that's my new nickname," I shrugged. I don't mind if Nick called me pet names. He think I don't notice, but he avoids calling me sweet pea, "He's called me that a few times now."

Luke ruffled my hair, "Kid," he hugged me, "I'm pretty sure you saved him."

* * *

"Pete," I called for the older man when I saw him. He turned and looked at me. I haven't seen much of the old man lately.

He threw me a smile, "There's my favorite niece!" All these jokes about Nick and I being related are really getting on my nerves.

"Haha very funny," I rolled my eyes, "How've you been doing?"

"I'm fine Clemmy," He looked around to make sure no one was looking before he kneeled down to my size and said, "DO you really think leaving is a good idea?"

My eyes widened, "You don't?"

"I'm thinking," Pete said, "I just don't know yet."

"Pete," I said his name, "You gotta trust the group. All of us. We'll get outta here. I promise."

He patted my head, "Don't make promises you cant keep,"

"I didn't," I said, confidently and stared him in the eye. His smile grew bigger and he gave my arm a small squeeze.

You're such a good girl," He said.

* * *

"Clementine," I heard my name spoken in a whisper. I turned around and saw Sarah, "You have to come with me,"

"Why?"

"Theres something you gotta see!" I was suddenly very curious and followed the fifteen year old. She took us to the stock room and we hid behind a stack of boxes. We moved one slightly and I saw Bonnie and Luke talking, "Be quiet," Sarah shushed me, "Or they'll hear us!" I nodded and did my best to listen to what they were saying.

_"Luke," _Bonnie said, "_I'm sorry, I- I just cant go."_

He took one of her hands, "_Why?"_

_"After Leland and Dee," _She looked down, _"I spent a long time hating myself more than I did before. I was alone and I regretted just giving up._ _I just cant do it again." _

Luke moved his other hand and used it to cup her face. He began to wipe her cheek, _"I understand. But Bonnie, we need to go. Nick, Rebecca, everyone. I don't even want to think about what could happen to Clementine if we stayed. Carver is trying to turn her into something. And honestly, I think it's working. The looks she tends to have in her eyes and the way she acts sometimes... it's kinda scary. Especially since she's so young. She's younger than Sarah." _That stung a bit.

_"You're right,"_ Bonnie agreed _ , "She needs to get out, and so do you. I'm staying here."_

He looked at her with sad eyes, _"I'll miss you when we leave, Bonnie."_

_"I'll miss you too," _His hand left hers and now they both were cupping her cheeks. Sarah was smiling like an idiot, but so was I. Luke leaned forward and his lips met Bonnies. Bonnie backed up slightly, but she slid her hands on his shoulders and kissed him back. Sarah and I both squealed, very loud, too loud. I quickly used my hand to cover Sarah's mouth. It was a useless attempt however. I heard the boxes move and when I looked up I saw a very embarrassed Luke.

"Clem!" he flushed pink. I quickly pushed Sarah to her feet and I got up on my own.

"Code Red! Code red!" I yelled as we were dashing out of there and both Bonnie and Luke were blushing, "This is not a drill!"


	19. Chapter 19

Lad Mac13: I didn't know you were reading this one! How cool! Well thank you (Bows) If you could review more I will be happy to read them, btu it's your choice.

ClemmyClue102: I'm glad! Thank you for giving it a chance. I know it was real slow in the beginning.

Rebloxic: I think I just died form laughing... I could so see that happening XD I must say, You are a very funny person!

Onto the story

* * *

I don't know how it got to this. Just this morning I woke up cuddled up next to Nick, like I do most mornings. Sarah and I helped Reggie in the greenhouse by picking the berries on the plants, then I went to help Bonnie fill magazines. Went to my daily meeting with Carver, and then got sent down here to help Alvin with the barricades. It was a simple job. And we were actually having a nice conversation.

The sound of the bloody bat hitting the ground sent me back into reality. I fearfully looked at Alvin, who now was soaked in the red liquid. His chest was heaving as his lungs struggled to grasp the air around them. He gave me this look. That look sent a chill down my spine. It was as if he were judging me, whether or not I would be a problem now that I had witnessed what he did.

"Clementine," He said in a voice of warning. He walked up to me and kneeled to my height. Blood leaked down his cheeks and I'm pretty sure some went down mine too. he pointed his finger at me, as if he were trying to make a point, "You don't utter a word, about what just happened."

My eyes left his as I looked at the body. Georges corpse now laid down on the cement as a dark red puddle started to surround him. My mind tried to remember why that happened. I don't think I've ever seen anybody killed like that before. The blood, the mess, it's sickening. When Carley was killed, It was just a gunshot, and that's it. Even Larry's death seemed less horrible than this.

"Clementine," Alvin shook me slightly, "Did you hear me?"

"You didn't have to do it!" I looked at the big man, teary eyed, "You didn't have to kill him!"

"He was going to tell Bill about what we planned," He tried to reach into my head, "If I didn't do it, it could have been Nick. Would you have preferred that?" I just looked at him, "I had to think of Rebecca and the baby first."

"You didn't have too," I repeated. I wiped my cheek and saw my own hand covered in Georges blood. Splatters on my clothes and face, Plus a new bruise on my left cheek. I tired to stop it and that resulted in one of them accidently punching me.

"Yes I did Clem," Alvin said, "You'll understand when your older," A sad look crossed his face. "I'm sorry that you had to see that. But you need to be quiet about it. You understand?" I slowly nodded. I didn't wan him to hurt me too, "Good. Now, I'll take care of the remains and you need to go wash up. I want all that muck of your face and if anyone asks why it's in your clothes you tell them it was a walker! If they ask about the bruise you tell them that another walker got you to the ground and you fell face first into the floor."

"Alright," I shook slightly. He let me go and I quickly sped off. I obeyed what he told me to do. I washed my face and winced as I touched the now swollen cheek. I wiped my eyes of unshed tears and took multiple deep breaths to clam down. Alvin just fucking murdered George! What the fuck! I wiped my eyes harder. There is no way this is happening! I need to sit down. I sat on the floor and rubbed my own neck. I closed my eyes and tried to erase the moving images of Georges beating that played in my mind.

"Clementine?" I heard Carlos. I looked up at the Hispanic man. He looked down at me sternly, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I tried to sound calm. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"what happened to your cheek?" He asked.

I took a breath before trying to regain my usual voice, "The ground needed a hug, and I was the forceful provider."

Carlos sighed and used his finger to point my head up toward him. Without warning, he used his other hand to poke at my wound with his fingers. Out of reflex I moved my head away and slapped the hand that had been the cause of the rush of pain. I growled at him, "Carlos! What the hell!"

He rubbed his temple, "I'm trying to make sure your cheekbone isn't broken!"

I shook my head before he went back to work. He put pressure on it and I almost jerked back, "Be careful!"

"Do you want to get better or not?!"

"A warning might be nice!" I growled more. There were a couple more minutes of pretty bad pain before Carlos finally stopped, "So, do you think I'll live doc?" I tried to be playful.

"You'll be fine," He stood up, "Just make sure you put ice on it."

"Thanks Carlos," I praised him before running off.

* * *

The rest of the day went surprisingly normal, other than the occasional fear that would creep into my thoughts. Luckily, I didn't have watch today and would be allowed to sleep. Just the beautiful thought of sleep was amazing! I yawned as I took off my hat and hair ties. I placed them by the, 'bed'. Soon everyone was in the pen. I turned my eyes to the ground, so that I could avoid looking at Alvin. I shook my hair around. It's getting too long.

"Hey," Nick playfully punched my shoulder I smiled, "What're you thinking of?"

"Nick," I stuttered slightly.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

I took the reached under the bed and grabbed the pair of scissors I kept close, "Can you please cut my hair?"

He chuckled, "You'll kill me afterwards."

I gave him my classic puppy eyes, "Pwease?"

He rolled his eyes and took the scissors, "Well when you say it THAT way!"

I rolled my own eyes. He hesitated before making the first snip. Many cuts later he had finished and I felt it. It all seemed to be even. I picked the shears up once more to cut the occasional bit of hair that was sticking out. After I was done, I shook my hair once more. It's good, "Thank you!"

He let out a exaggerated sound of relief, "Good!" he ran his own hand through my now shorter hair, " Why don't you grow it out?"

"I could never do that," I shook my head.

"Why not?" I didn't mention this to him. I felt a little guilt.

_I stared at Lee. He looks so horrible! He's pale and his eyes are yellow! He cant be bitten! He cant just leave! I need him here to protect me! I need him to stay with me! I looked at him the best I could through the my tear filled eyes. He saved me. He looked back at me, "Clem," He said, "Keep that hair short."_

_I nodded as more tears left, "I will Lee!" _

I smiled, it was a light smile, but it was still a smile. I looked at Nick, "Lee told me too. Gotta keep the hair short."

Nick nodded and dropped the subject. worry soon etched his features, "Clem," Nick's voice softened, "What happened?"

"Hmm?" I looked at him. He lightly brushed my cheek with his thumb, "Oh," I realized what he was talking about, "That. I fell."

"You sure?" Nick asked as he touched my cheek again.

I gave him a look, "I think I would know if I fell on the floor." I stole a glimpse of Alvin, who was talking to Rebecca. I turned my attention back at Nick, "If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone else?" I used the same words Rebecca said to me.

Nick looked worried again, "Did Carver do something?"

My shoulders slumped. I hesitated before moving closer to him and held onto his arm. "Rebecca's pregnant." I whispered. I almost thought he didn't hear me, but he suddenly jumped up.

"Wait!" He said, "How do you know?"

"She told me."

"Holy shit!"

"Don't worry, she has stuff."

"That's not what I'm worried about. Does Carver know?"

"Yes," I side hugged him, "Don't tell anyone."

He looked like he was thinking about it, "Alright," He rubbed my back. Try to get some sleep. You need it." I smiled at him. I feel bad about telling Rebecca's secret, But everything will be fine. Nick tried to get up but I latched onto his arm. I pulled him back down and he gave a sound of surprise.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I don't feel all to comfortable being alone right now.

He looked at me weird, "I was just gonna go sit by Luke."

"Please don't leave." I practically begged.

"Clementine?" Nick said, "Are you alright?" Once again I stole a small look at Alvin before answering the question.

"Just don't go," I held his arm closer. Nick just shrugged and obeyed my wish. I looked over at Alvin once more. I'm not letting that man get anywhere near me.

* * *

An: Now, I know that in canon Alvin kills George while escaping. BUT I thought that in the long run this would be better. Stay awesome and review


	20. Chapter 20

ALRIGHT! I read through this (Which I should have done before) and realized that I REALLY messed this chapter up! SO I redid a majority of it! PLEASE enjoy. Those who pointed out the flaws and gabs I had accidently skipped!

* * *

The halls were crowded. People who were yelling at nothing but the air. I pushed past people to see what was going on. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Bonnie. She looked worried. My eyes wandered around the hall. It looks like everybody from the community is here! Marching towards Carvers office.

"Clem," Bonnie shouted so that I could hear her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" I shouted back. I looked around, "What's going on?!"

"People have started to riot!" Bonnie rubbed her temple, "They're threating Carver, saying that they'll get rid of him if he doesn't start treating people better!"

I widened my eyes. Are these people stupid or suicidal?! I sighed, "This wont end good!"

"I know!" Bonnie agreed, "Look, I'm going to go find Luke! Just, stay out of trouble!"

I nodded, "I will!"

"Good girl," And with that Bonnie sped off to find the man she cared for. I started to move with the line. I have to figure out what's going on. I tried to stand on my toes, but it didn't help. I pushed past more people. Just when I thought that it would never end, I found myself in the front of the crowd. Carver practically stormed out of his office. Anger heard in his footsteps and seen in his eyes. Everyone screamed louder.

"EVERBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Carver yelled. Nobody stopped. One person stepped forward. It was a woman, one I've never met. She had feature's similar to Luke's, Light brown hair and pale skin, but her eyes were a bright, shining blue. She looked to be in her late teens- early twenties.

"CARVER!" She yelled to draw the older mans attention to her, "SHIT IS CRAZY RIGHT NOW!" She was furious and wouldn't stop yelling, "THERE ARE PEOPLE DYING, EVERYONE IS SCARED OUT OF THEIR WITS, AND YOU ARE JUST SITTING AROUND, PRETENDING THAT YOUR, 'PERFECT' COMMUNITY IS IN TIP TOP SHAPE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A LEADER ANYMORE! YOU'RE A DICTATOR!"

"Jenny," Carver pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jenny looked over at me, "And you have kids do your bidding! That little girl," She pointed at me and soon everyone elses full attention was on me. I shifted uncomfortably, "She's probably doing all your dirty work! Basically doing your job while you boss everyone else around!"

"Jenny," Carver said her name again, "That's not what this is. The next generation mu-"

"YOU"RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOUR WHORE IS PREGNAT!" the girl interrupted him.

Carver put his hands on his hips, "Jenny, get the fuck over here, NOW!" The woman bravely stepped forward and when she stood in front of him he punched her, causing the riot to scream, and set her to her knees, "CLEMENTINE!" He called. I pushed past just a couple more people before I stood in front of him, "You ready for what I'm about to say?" I nodded, "I want you to stand about where I am." He explained as he moved me to his position, "I want you to take your gun out," _wait, "_And I want you to shoot her. In the head." _Shit._ The crowd cheered their strong disproval_._

The vengeful part of me screamed for my hands to point the gun at him and squeeze the trigger. I thought about how I felt after I had burned my things. I wanted to then, I wanted to give him three days to run, then I wanted to hunt him down. I wanted to hunt him like how a hunter hunts a bear. I wanted to sink the pointy end of a knife into his stomach or hear the satisfying BAM from a gun. But as I look at him now, I realize that I cant. Call me weak or call me merciful, but part of me knew I would regret killing him.

_"You've killed so many things, it doesn't even matter anymore," I told Lee as he was cutting my hair. He just told me that he had killed someone, before all this. Lee shook his head._

_"Killing is bad, no matter what."_

I gulped, "Why do we have to-"

"I told you that if you accepted the gun, then you have to do what I say with it," He reminded me, "Well I just gave you an order."

I would not be responsible for another persons death, "No," I shook my head.

"Maybe you need some motivation," He said. Suddenly he looked and saw Tavia, "Tavia!" He called, "Do me a favor and get Sarah." She nodded, and it was mere moments later before I heard a yell. When Tavia came back he had Sarah. a firm grip on her hair and she was hyperventilating. I widened my eyes, "Either kill Jenny now and save Sarah from the possibility of being in danger, or refuse to kill her and I strangle your little friend here," He looked at her gasping for air, "And afterwards you kill Jenny anyway."

"Bill," My voice was desperate, "Don't do this."

"Times ticking Clementine!" Hesitantly, I lifted my gun up. I pointed it at the older girl. She didn't beg. She didn't say a word. She just started at me with her hard eyes. Something in those eyes scared me. I almost preferred begging, "Now Clementine!" My finger wavered over the trigger multiple times. This is crazy! I cant do this! I wouldn't be able to touch a gun ever again if I did! I was about to put my gun back down before Carver wrapped one of his hands around Sarahs neck. Sarah started to yell for her dad (Where ever he was) Her screams surprised me and I accidently pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed in the halls and Jenny fell limp. Smoke came from my gun as tears welled up in my eyes. Blood started to surround her corpse and a familiar feeling started to take place in my stomach. Sorrow? Betrayal? Pain? Damage? _Guilt? _Guilt feels about right. A single tear rolled down my left cheek but I quickly wiped it away. He crowd roared louder than it had before. Many people trying to get past the smaller group of Carvers supporters, but failing.

Carver released Sarah and took my gun form my trembling hands. He turned to the crowd, who was now silent and jaw dropped, "THIS GIRL," He said, loud enough so everyone could hear, as he pointed at me, "SHE HAS MORE BALLS THAN THE REST OF YOU COMBINED. SHE IS THE FUTURE! IF YOU ALL THINK THAT THINGS WILL BE THE WAY THEY WERE BEFORE, THEN YOU ARE ALL TERRIBLY MISTAKEN! THIS ISNT SOME GAME!" He took a breath, "NOW ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I REGAIN MY COMMEN SENSE AND HAVE TROY SHOOT YOUR ASSESS!"

Everyone kept shouting. Carver just left and Carvers supporters started to take aim at the crowd. That got modt of them silent. Carver simply left and after several more minutes people parted form the hall. Everyone but Sarah, who was now sobbing in the corner. I just froze. Bonnie rushed up with Luke right behind her, "Oh my god!" Bonnie breathed as she cupped my cheeks with her hands, "Clementine!"

"You okay kid?" He asked. His eyes fell to the body and he gave me a sympathetic look, "I'll say no."

"Oh my poor baby," Bonnie said.

Luke ran a hand through his hair. He kneeled in front of me and gave me a hug. I wanted to hug back but I couldn't move my arms. He picked me up bridal style, "Go get Carlos and Nick," He looked at Bonnie, "Tell them what happened. Carlos is the only one who can get Sarah to calm down." Bonnie nodded and Luke took my back to the pens. He set me down on one of the wooden beds.

"I'm real sorry kid," He ran a hand through my hair and rubbed my back, "You know," He smiled, most likely in an attempt to get me to smile, "Nick is going to be pissed!" I didn't have anything to say to that. He tried again, "When I was little Nick and I use to jump roof tops," That sounds stupid, "One time I fell and broke my arm."

I'm tired," I muttered.

"Huh?" Luke asked.

"I'm tired,' I repeated a little louder this time,

"What?" Does he have a hearing problem?

I'm starting to get annoyed by all these questions, "I said that I'm tired!"

"Come again?" The look on his face... He's doing this on purpose!

"LUKE!" I playfully shoved him. He chuckled and he got a serious look on his face.

"I know I already said this," He started, "But Nick is going to be upset! More then upset, he's going to be pretty enraged."

"Don't tell him," I said, "He doesn't need to know." As Much as I hate to keep secrets, I'd rather not have Nick worry about me.

"Nick worries about you," Luke frowned at me, "We should tell him,"

I changed the subject, "Somebody needs to clean out the body. You should make sure that's taken care of."

He gave me a sad nod, 'Just, be careful,"

* * *

"Sarah?" I walked up to the older girl, "Are you okay?" I'm not sure if Sarah has been in a situation like that before. Her life was directly threatened. By a person, not just some walker crawling toward her and hoping t chomp at her flesh. Carlos was there, and he held her daughter close to him in his arms. The look he gave me was one of pure ice. Does he think I did this?

"Sarah doesn't want to talk," Carlos answered for the girl who still had light tears coming out of her eyes now and again.

I bit my bottom lip. I ignored Carlos's reply, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Haven't you dine enough Clem?" Carlos said again. Sarah look up at him through her glasses.

"Daddy," She started, "Don't-"

Carlos glared at her, "Sarah, not now honey." He looked back at me, "Clem, just leave Sarah alone,"

I sighed and walked off. No doubt Carlos sees me as a threat more than before. If Sarah hadn't been close to me than Carver wouldn't have picked her. Maybe I am a danger to them. I'm useful. I can use a gun, my size comes in handy, I apparently argue well, but all of that aside I'm sure part of me is dragging them down. Me being around could get Luke in trouble. Or Rebecca, Bonnie, Nick. Maybe Carlos is right. Maybe I should keep my distance.


	21. Chapter 21

"Clem," Alvin walked up to me, "About yesterday..."

I held my hand up and gave him a glare, "Save it," I snapped, "I don't want sympathy from murderers."

Alvin sighed, "Clem, I didn't want to kill George,"

_"That cannot be the one thing you miss out of everything you could miss," I shook my head and laughed at Alvins answer._

_He smiled, "It's true. Potato chips were my favorite!"_

_Rolling my eyes, I responded, "Even in the snack department! Tortilla chips were so much better than potato chips!"_

_Alvin faked a shocked look, "How dare you?! Potato chips were the best!" It's time like this when I really believe that Rebecca's baby will really be okay._

I shook my head in an attempt to get the thoughts out of there. I folded my arms and look at the man that had killed George. I bit my bottom lip and said, "You didn't have to. When Bill find out you're going to be in big trouble," I felt childish for saying it, but it's true. Bill had already begun to ask questions about Georges whereabouts. Alvin nodded his head, indicating that he already knew what I was thinking.

"You heard what George said to me!" Alvin defended.

_"Alvin!" Georges voice boomed loudly as he approached the two of us. George seemed to ignore me as he talked to the older man, "What are you doing?"_

_"Fixing a wall," Alvin joked and looked back at our work._

_George was unamused, "You know damn well what I mean! What's this I heard Luke and Carlos talk about? About leaving?"_

_I face palmed myself. Carlos really needs to learn when the right time to talk about something is. Alvin just shrugged and played like he was dumb, "Not a clue."_

_"Not a clue my ass!" George caught onto Alvins lie and frowned, "Are you guys crazy?! You're putting Rebecca in danger!"_

_This seemed to get on Alvins nerves, "I think I know what is best for my wife!"_

_"You obviously don't! DO you know what Bill will do when he finds out?!"_

_"Good thing he's not going to find out then." Alvin responded in a somewhat intimidating tone. I was about to cut into their argument when George spoke again._

_"Dude," He said as he turned to walk away, "You'll thank me later."_

_Alvin's facial expression changed. I didn't know the name of the emotion that showed on his darker face, but it was creepy. Alvin picked up the baseball bat we had lying around in case walkers showed up. I felt a shiver go down my spine. Alvin lifted the bat up and a realized what he was doing. My eyes widened, "GEORGE, LOOK OUT!"_

Returning to the present, I continued the conversation, "Alvin, face the truth. You murdered George!"

Alvin shook his head, "George would have done the same thing. Don't you want to get out of here? I probably save one of our lives!"

"Are you saying it's okay?" I asked in a mocking tone, "That it was justified?"

"In this type of situation, yes."

It was my turn to shake my head, "Killing is bad, no matter what."

_My warning had come to late. Alvin sent the first blow to Georges head. I'm surprised that didn't kill him. George dropped his gun when the blow came. He made a pained sound as he gripped the back of his cranium. Going into attack mode, George swung his fist and it found it's way to Alvin's face. Alvin hadn't expected it and out of reflex her backed up._

_"Stop!" I yelled. Violence wont help. They ignored my pleas. I tried to get in-between them. I guess that I got to close because I felt a stinging feeling on my cheek. I let out a yelp and fell to the ground. I was hoping that getting hit would clam them down, but it didn't. I rubbed my sore cheek. I looked up to see the scene play out in front of me._

_ George swung at Alvin again. Alvin dodged this time and tackled George to the ground. When Alvin lifted the bat up one more time, George took his knife out of it's holster and made a slice at Alvin's arm. Blood began to trail all over the older mans skin, but he ignored the pain searing through his arm and swung the bat anyway. With another hit I heard a , 'SNAP' I'm sure that George was now dead, but Alvin kept beating the body senseless. _

_"ALVIN STOP!" I shouted another beg. Alvin still ignored me and kept hitting the corpses face. How is nobody hearing this?! Eventually, after many hits, Alvin dropped the now bloody bat. I looked at him fearfully. He was now covered in the red liquid. His chest was heaving up and down as his lungs tried to grasp air. He turned to me. He gave me this look. That look sent a chill down my spine. It was as if he were judging me, whether or not I would be a problem now that I had witnessed what he did._

_"Clementine," He said in a voice of warning. He walked up to me and kneeled to my height. Blood leaked down his cheeks and I'm pretty sure some went down mine too. he pointed his finger at me, as if he were trying to make a point, "You don't utter a word, about what just happened."_

"Just," Alvin started, "Just try to forget about it!"

I folded my arms, "Hard thing to forget." Alvin sighed before leaving. I don't think I like him much anymore.

* * *

"Here," Nick sat down by me and handed me a can of beans, "You look hungry."

"When was the last time you've eaten? I asked, changing the subject.

Nick saw what I was trying to do. He shook his head, "Clem, you have to eat." I looked at the can. Eating feels like forcing food into my throat.

"Oh," I said, "I'm not very hungry..."

"I know that's not true," Nick poked my stomach. Before I could protest anymore, I saw Shel coming up to us.

"Clementine," She put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?" No doubt she was talking about the events of yesterday. I stole a glace at Nick, who looked confused. He doesn't know about this.

"Yes!" I said a bit too quickly, "I am fine."

Shell looked at me weird, "I cant imagine what that was like. If Bill did that to me," She gave a slight pause, "I don't know what I would've done."

"What did Bill do?" Nick asked and anger was visible in his voice. God dammit Shel.

The older girls eyes widened slightly. Realizing that she just spilled out a big secret. She looked at me as if asking for permission to tell him. Nick also directed his gaze at me. His face demanded to know what happened. I gulped and debated whether or not to tell the truth. Everyone had been talking about it. Those who didn't know me referred to me as, "The young girl," Or, "Bill's midget.". It's likely that Nick will find out anyway. I took a deep breath in and out.

"Well." I started awkwardly, "Yesterday everybody rioted."

"I know that," Nick said, anger and concern laced in his voice, "What did Bill do to you?"

"Well to be blunt," I talked faster then usual, " A girl said something Bill didn't like. Bill made me kill her," My voice cracked slightly.

Shel just stood there, probably feeling like an idiot, "I'll," She started to back away, "I'll just be going... then... Bye Clem. Sorry"

"Bye Shel," I said, still looking at Nick, who hadn't said anything. I though he would be killing every person in the building by now. But, to my surprise, He lifted my up and sat me in his lap, like how he does most the time. He stroked my hair and held me close.

"You okay, baby girl?" He asked and looked down at me. I Just gave him a nod. I'm glad he isn't yelling.

"I'm fine," I promised, "I've done it before." I noticed he held me tighter and in a protective manner.

"You shouldn't have to," He whispered. I allowed him to hold me and I snuggled a little closer. It's hard to think that twelve months ago this guy was trying to get away from me., "You know," Nick started, "after I'm done here, I'm going to kill Bill" (hehe Kill Bill... like the movie... No? I tried)

All I heard in that entire sentence was, 'After I'm done here' translated into, 'I'm leaving," I wrapped my smaller arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Don't leave me!" I suddenly felt tears well up into my eyes. Lee, Kenny. Duck. I just cant lose anymore people. Losing Nick would be like losing Lee. I couldn't help the tears that started to pour out of my eyes. And I began to shake slightly.

"Go ahead," Nick said, "It's okay to cry."

I lost it. I started I sob, to feel a little sorry for myself. I looked up at nick once more with blood shot eyes, "Nick," I tried to speak, "Promise me something?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Promise me you wont die. That you'll stay here with me?!" I sobbed.

"You have to promise me you wont die first," he cupped my cheek and wiped away a tear with his thumb. I quickly nodded.

"I promise!" I held my pinkie finger out, copying Sarah once more. Nick rolled his eyes, but interlocked our pinkies. I smiled, "A pinkie swear is forever."


	22. Chapter 22

Hello! Enjoy last chapter? Wow, 22 chapters and we're not even to season 2 yet! This will be long! Yeah... ANYWAY. Review time?

Kristal-Dynamite- This girl guys... SHe's amazing! You've seen Kill Bill? That movie is very violent... Isnt it great?! I wanted to say thanks for the image you made once again! It was really kind of you!

Rebloxic: There will DEFINATLY be some Nick and Kenny drama! It'll be so much fun! And funny that you mention Mathew. I am playing around with the idea for the character deaths in this. I don't know if I'm still going to kill Nick off yet or not. But Mathew? I've been playing around with the idea.

Don't know if I've mentioned this or not, but I have started a new story! ANd this time I'm not alone! Peanutfangirl and I have began to Co. write a story titled, "It all went wrong," It's on my profile so if you're interested in reading it, click on my name and find it!

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

"I'm sorry Clem," Carver sighed as he walked towards the door, "I'll be right back, Troy was being a moron and attracted walkers by the front."

I nodded, "Take your time, I'll be right here." And with that Carver walked out of his office. I waited for a minute before jumping out of my seat and began to look through his stuff. I bit my bottom lip as I opened the cabinet. That is a lot of paper. Most of it is blank, probably so that he can sort out schedules. I was about to give up when I saw a different paper on the floor. It was colored slightly. I picked it up and realized what it was. It was a map. I quickly folded in and stuffed it into my pocket.

I closed the cabinet and moved onto his desk. I opened it and the first thing I noticed surprised me. It was a picture. A picture of Carver and Carry. That fucking hypocrite! I felt anger rise once more as the memory of burning my beloved items resurfaced in my head. Without thinking of the consequences, I snatched the photo and placed it in my pocket. Out of curiosity, I looked though it more. All of this stuff, their personal belongings. Notes, pendants, pictures. Everything in here is tied to something in his past.

I growled in my throat and was about to close the desk before I spotted something else. It was a watch. It was Pete's. Once again, I took the object and placed it in my pocket. How can I fit all of this in my pocket? I heard footsteps and I quickly closed the thing that had all the hidden treasure before I dashed back to my seat and fixed my hair. I took a breath in and out, ready to lie my way out of this room. Carver walked in and looked at me.

"Clementine," He said, "I'm afraid that I cant continue with our talks today. Think about what I have told you, I'll ask you about it tomorrow,"

Never mind. I'm home free. I nodded and walked as quickly as I could. I searched around for a good fifteen minutes before I found just the guy I was looking for. I smiled, ready to show my latest achievement. I walked up to him and patted him on the back. He turned and smiled at me, "Hey Clem," Luke greeted, "Something you need?"

I put on a devils smile and motioned for him to come closer. He looked confused, but he kneeled down to my height and I whispered in his ear, "I have a map."

"You have a what?" He asked in an equal tone of voice. I rolled my eyes, backed up, and showed him the map in my pocket. His face lit up when he realized what I was talking about and she squeezed me into a hug. He chuckled, "Clem! You little genius!"

I hugged back before saying, 'umm Luke, I need oxygen!" He let go of me and smiled even bigger.

"Knew I could count on you Clem!" Luke praised me even more. I shook it off and let him continue, "Now all I need to do is find a place we can meet up if we get separated. And then, we wait! We'll be out of here soon Clem!"

"Keep your voice down!" I warned, "Don't want to anyone to think anything! Kisser-boy," I teased.

Luke blushed a little bit, "You didn't tell anyone about that, did you?"

I remembered the night Sarah and I caught Luke and Bonnie kissing. I looked to the ground, "What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't tell Nick?"

_Sarah and I were laughing like fools. We quickly ran to the yard and found Nick there. Wanting to tell somebody what I just witnessed, I quickly climbed onto Nicks lap. I quickly patted him while Sarah was still squealing. He looked at us strangely, " You two, okay?"_

_"Shhh!" I laughed, "You have to hear this! it's so funny!"_

_"Clementine," Sarah managed to get out, "Are you sure?"_

_I nodded and tried To tell what happened but I started to clap. Nick was getting weirded out, "What's going on?"_

_"Luke and Bonnie," I was interrupted by Sarah's increase of giggles, "Luke and Bonnie were kissing!"_

_Nick suddenly grew a smile of his own, "Knew Luke liked her!"_

Luke groaned, "Did you really have to tell Nick?! Of all people?!" I shrugged. I suddenly felt bad. Sarah hasn't been doing do well. Bonnie told Carlos about what Carver made me do at the riot and how it had put Sarah in danger. Carlos hasn't let me talk to her since. I need to check up on her, make sure that she's alright. As soon as I can, I will.

* * *

Rebecca didn't look so good. I walked up to her, with a can of food in my hands, ready to give it to her. She looked stressed, tired, awful. But she was just standing there, with her palms flat on her abdomen, protectively keeping the baby safe. A smile lifted on her face as she felt the baby bump that she was no longer trying to hide. The pregnancy really only shocked Sarah. Pete had figured it out, along with Luke and Bonnie. I had already told Nick. Rebecca told Alvin Reggie, and Carver, with the addition of Carlos out of concern for her unborn child. And of course, she told me.

"Rebecca," I said her name to get her attention. Her head weakly snapped up and her eyes looked at me. I handed her the can of food and she smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks Clem," She smiled. She looked at me, as if trying to figure something out. I was about to ask her if something was wrong, but she placed the can down and sat in one of the nearby chairs, "Clem, come here please." I obeyed and she sat me on the ground. She took my hat off and my hair ties and began to play with my hair. I was confused by the sudden increase of affection. Before I could protest to anything she was doing, she started humming a nursery rhyme of some kind. The fire near us actually felt good on my cold skin, and I didn't have a problem with Rebecca playing with my hair. So I stayed put.

"You're such a beautiful girl, Clementine," She continued to play with my dark locks and admired me with shining eyes, "Your name is pretty too. Clementine, like the fruit,"

I resisted the urge to sigh. Everyone use to say that. Instead I just took the compliment, "Thank you."

"No problem, honey," She continued to hum, "If my baby is a girl, I hope that she'd grow to be like you." That surprisingly touched me, "You're such a brave girl. A beautiful girl."

"Are you ok?" I asked. She seems very touchy today.

"I'm great Clem," She said, "If my baby is a girl, then I hope she has curly hair like yours. She probably would, curly hair has been on my mothers side for generations."

"What if it's a boy?" I asked.

"The may god have mercy on my soul," She laughed at her own joke, "It it's a boy, then I would hope that he grew up like Alvin."

I nodded in understanding. I was about to say something else, but Nick found and joined Rebecca and I. He looked at Rebecca oddly, a look that she returned. Whats going on. Nick shifted his gaze to me and smiled, "How you doing baby girl?"

I smiled at the nick name, "I'm fine. Maybe a little hungry bu-"

"Here," Rebecca handed me the can of food I offered her not even an hour ago.

I shook my head, "You're eating for two," I reminded her, "I already had food."

Rebecca gave me a look of appreciation before she ran her hand through my hair for what felt like the hundredth time. Nick looked at the sky and sighed, "Clem, you better get to bed."

"Do I have to?!" This is the first night I've had a day off from patrol for whole week, "I'm not tired!"

"Yes," He rolled his eyes, "Go on, scoot."

I was about to obey the order before Rebecca protested, "Does she really have to?" She looked up at my guardian, "She can just stay here with me."

"I'm pretty sure I've been poisoning her with coffee," Nick responded, "I don't want to do that again in the morning."

"You gave her coffee?" the pregnant woman sounded angry, "She's eleven!"

Nick shrugged, "I was younger when I had my first cup of coffee."

"Can I go to bed?" I interrupted them. I didn't want another argument about me to start. They both nodded and I scurried to the wooden beds. Sleep loomed over me the second I closed my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello! Sorry, I know this chapter is slightly shorter than usual! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been slightly under the weather! Plus, I'm starting to get my winter attitude on. My winter attitude is when it starts to get colder and my days basically goes like this.

.go to school  
.Get home.  
.eat something  
.Wrap up in a blanket.  
.Sleep.

I basically go into hibernation. Anyway REVEIW TIME!

Rebloxic: They did go willingly. Around the time Carry died, Rebecca slept with Carver and wound up getting knocked up. And yes,canonically the baby is Carvers. ( believe it was confirmed by TTG that it was his as well)

Creator-Of-Nightmare: Well thank you! I appreciate the compliment! Thanks for clicking it!

Kristal-Dynamite: Ommigosh! Stop being so nice! You're gonna blow my brains out! I really appreciate having your support and Im always so happy to read your reviews! And thanks again, for the image.

ONTO THE STURY!

* * *

"CLEMENITNE!" I heard Troy yell my name. I knew it was Troy, he tends to speak... really loudly. I couldn't help it when I sighed and turned to look at him. I folded my arms and gave him an annoyed look.

"What do you want?" I questioned and raised an eyebrow. He gave me that look he gives just about everyone else.

"Since George is missing, you'll be taking the back patrol on Tuesday," He ordered, "Ya hear me?!"

"Tuesday?" I asked, somewhat amazed, "You kept track of the days? What day is it today?!"

He just stared at me, blankly, before he rolled his eyes and said, "Just remember you have night patrol in three days!" With that he stomped off. I counted in my head. Today's Saturday? What month is it? Doesn't really matter, does it? I haven't been able to keep track of the days, I mean, why would I? The last date I remember is my birthday, six days before Lee's death.

The thought of Lee made me feel bad. Nicks been helping me, Nicks been helping me a lot, but I will never be able to etch the image of Lee's dying body from my memory. Not that I ever expected too. It's not something you can easily forget. I've tried, but I always just end up feeling guilty for trying to throw him away so easily. With the picture gone, some of his features have worn from my memory. I do remember him better than my parents though. Is that bad?

* * *

I slowly opened the door to the clinic. Carver wanted me to help out Carlos, for some reason. Carver knows perfectly well that I'm stepping on thin ice with the doctor, this is probably his way of tormenting either me or Carlos. Carlos and Carver seem to dislike each other. It's not as bad as Luke though. I'm sure that Carver somewhat blames Carlos for not being able to stop the infection after Carry had been bit. The two men argue sometimes and Carlos has talked negatively towards Carver. Then again, just about everyone else has.

Clearing my thoughts, I walked inside and saw the Hispanic man working on Becca. Becca ended up getting a bad cut on her arm after she got caught on some barb wire. That's what she gets for fooling around sharp items as if they were tinker toys. I looked around and saw Vince, along with a couple of people I didn't recognize. I walked up to the doctor and patted him. he turned and looked at me oddly.

"I'm in here with you today," I reminded him and nervously played with my hands.

"I know," He muttered. He looked at Becca, annoyed. I see where this is going, "All Becca needs in her wound cleaned and re-bandaged. You can do that cant you?"

"Yep," I nodded and took his place. The older girls eyes widened, and I'm sure she was about to protest, but Carlos left before she could. I slightly smirked at her bewildered expression. Honestly, I don't like her. The way she treats Sarah bothers me and I dislike her attitude.

"Don't worry," I said in a bit of a mocking tone, "None of the bad barb wire will get to you while I'm here."

"Fuck you," She rolled her eyes, but I saw a small smile tug her lips. Is this how she jokes around? I decided not to question it. Without saying a word I picked up the bottle of peroxide and a cotton ball. I wetted the small, fluffy ball and made her stick her arm out. I looked up at her with worried eyes.

"This'll sting," I warned. She nodded an understanding. I dabbed it on the long cut and she let out several whimpers, but tolerated the pain. I gave her a single nod, indicating that the hard part was over. She returned it and I wrapped some cloth around her arm. I pinned them together and looked at my handiwork. I smiled, a bit proud of myself. I think I did a good job considering that I've never had any training on such a thing. I looked back up at her, "I'm done."

"Thanks," She mumbled while looking down. A bit embarrassed maybe.

I shrugged, "No problem. You can go now, if you want."

And with that she left. I turned back to Carlos, waiting for my next assignment. It was fairly easy, considering that it was nothing. 'Just stay out of the way,' he said, 'organize my medicine' he said. I got bored really quickly, and decided to do just that. But I don't even know what half this shit is! Oxycodone? Lorazepam? What is all this stuff suppose to be used for? And why does he have it all just lying around?! Someone could easily steal it! Carlos really is a real idiot sometimes!

I looked at the pills in a bottle labeled, "Celexa". The pills were pink, and rounded. I looked around before opening the bottle and taking one out. To my surprise, the little thing had writing on it. I looked at the tiny writing carefully. 20 MG? I flipped it over. FP? Never had I seen one like this. I know what ibuprofen and Tamiflu is... But this is new.

"Clementine?" I quickly put the pill back in the container and sealed the lid. I placed it down and looked at the owner of the voic.

"Yes, Carlos?" I turned around and put on a sweet tone.

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

No point in lying, is there, "Looking through the pills," I thought back to the one I was holding just a moment ago, "What's celexa?"

He picked up the bottle that he had seen me put down, "It's a pill." _No, really?!_

"What's it for?" I rolled my eyes at the simple answer he had given me.

He picked up on the attitude and returned it, "It's an antidepressant." Was that suppose to answer my question?

"Antidepressant?" I asked, rolling the word around in my mouth.

He sighed, "You know what depression is, right?"

"Isnt that, being sad?" I recognized the word.

"It's more complicated then that," Carlos sat down, was this going to take long? He popped his neck, "Being sad is the emotion we feel when something bad happens. Being depressed, is a lot more complicated. It's a constant feeling, something that," He wondered his head. looking for the right words. However, he sighed and said, "Actually, to be honest, I think you would have to ask someone who suffers from it. I wont be able to explain it."

That kind of confused me, "Why do they have medication for it?"

"The medicine is suppose to help," He explained.

"Help you... not be depressed?" I felt childish asking all these questions.

He sighed, probably sick of explaining things, "Is that all?"

I thought about it. Remembering what I saw on the little, pink pill I asked "What does MG stand for?"

"Milligram," Before I could further my interrogation, Carlos took a bottle of pills and dashed to his patient.


	24. Chapter 24

ANNNDDD we are nearing the end of Howes! After next chapter, we should be in season two territory! Should I continue this into season two? OR should I just end it when they leave howes? Remember, please leave a review! I need them for inspiration!

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

"Hey Clem," I turned and saw Reggie, "Did Troy tell you that you had front patrol in two days?"

I nodded, "I've been told."

"Great!" He smiled bigger than usual, "I need you to talk to Luke, he'll explain everything."

I raised an eyebrow, "Explain everything?"

Reggie was not put of by my confused expression. In fact, He gleamed even bigger, "Luke has a plan ready."

"Ready?" My eyes widened, "You mean for leaving? Two days?" I was about to invade him with questions, but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Ask Luke," He said and used his other hands to point where the other man should be. As soon as he released me I dashed to the direction he instructed me and my eyes searched all over the place for Luke. When I saw him I practically attacked him.

"Two days?" I started the train of questions, "What about supplies? Are we even ready to leave? What if something goes wrong?"

"Clam down," Luke rolled his eyes and smiled at me, "This is how it'll work. You have front patrol, Reggie has back. Carlos has a bag of medicine ready to take with us and Bonnie was able to steal us some guns that we can pick up on the way out."

"Bonnie?" I raised an eyebrow, "I thought she wasn't going with us."

His face fell slightly, "She's not, but she's agreed to help us."

I nodded in understanding, "Alright. What do I have to do?"

"All you need to do," He kneeled down to my height, "Is make sure that no one is coming while Nick, Carlos, and I get the stuff. Reggie will join us on the way there."

"What about everyone else?" I asked. Rebecca, Alvin, Sarah, they don't have any excuse to leave the pins.

"Bonnie's going to open the gate for them," He explained as his face fell again at the mention of Bonnie. He really did care for her. I gave him a sympathetic look.

I sighed, "I'm sorry Luke."

"It's ok," He smiled, "Go off and find Nick, he was looking for you." I beamed and ran off. Where would Nick be right now? Most likely filling magazines with Rebecca. I opened the door and discovered I was right. I practically pounced on him with joy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a tight squeeze.

He chuckled and hugged me back, "I take it that Luke told you the good news?"

"Two days!" I said, excitement dripping in my voice, "Only two more days!" I stayed like that, hugging him until Rebecca made me let go.

"Alright Clem," She laughed, "I think Nick needs to breath."

I obeyed and let my father figure go. However, my excitement hadn't died down. How could it? After spending a year in this hellhole we finally have a plan! Carver has no idea of our intentions of leaving. Everyone is set where we need them. We got supplies ready. It's a bulletproof plan! Are we really ready though? If we wait any longer, who knows when our next chance is. If we wait then we may be able to get more supplies. We need supplies to survive. But by the way Luke is talking, we have enough. Nothings keeping us. We're finally leaving!

* * *

"Bonnie," I approached the redhead woman, "How are you doing?"

She smiled at me, "I'm good Clem, yourself?"

"The same," I gave a single nod, "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure I'm fine?" Bonnie looked at me oddly, "Yeah."

"No!" I chuckled and shook my head at the simple mistake I made, "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Oh!" Bonnie chuckled a but herself, "I'm sorry Clem, but I just cant," She seemed a bit unsure and regretful, "I cant redo history."

"'Redo history?'" I asked, "Did something happen?"

Bonnie looked at the ground sadly, "long story short, I did something I regret."

She seemed awfully sad about it, so I left it alone, "We'd be happy to have you along!"

"Sorry Clem," She looked at me, "I cant go." I looked at her with sad eyes. I turned to leave but she stopped me, "Wait," She ordered, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course," I looked in her green eyes.

"Just," She stumbled on her words, "Will you please keep an eye on Luke while I'm gone?"

I hardly think that Luke needs my protection. But Bonnie does care about him. I wish she would go with us, but I understand her reasons, "Yeah," I nodded, "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you!" Bonnie let out a breath, "I'm worried about him."

"I wouldn't be," I continued, "He's a tough one."

She held back a laugh, "Yeah, he is."

* * *

We were all in the yard. It was the end of the day and I walked up to Pete, "Hey," I greeted, "How you doing?"

"I'm all good," I smiled.

"Good," I smiled back. A small silence took place before Pete asked.

"Have you ever been to the beach before?" He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

I tried to think. I nodded when I remembered, "One time, my parents took me to California, and we went."

"The Pacific Ocean," He recalled, "Tell me about it."

"Well," I thought back to the memory, "My dad took me far out. The waves were small for awhile, but eventually the tide-"

"Who tied it?" He interrupted in a baby-like voice. I looked at him confused. Why had he used such a voice?

Another awkward silence took place as I looked at him. I turned my head to the side, "Excuse me?"

"Who tied it?" He repeated, with the same childish tone of voice.

"Nobody," I said slowly. I expected the conversation to end there but instead, Pete burst into laughter. I only felt more confused about this sudden joy, "What?"

"Baby Snooks," He said as if that were suppose to answer my question.

This is weird, "Baby Snooks?"

He rolled his eyes, "Baby Snooks, played by Fanny Price, was a popular radio show."

"Radio show?" Is he making all this up, "I don't understand."

"You wouldn't," He sighed, "I wish I could show you. I think you would have liked it."

"Why?" I tried to make the conversation normal again.

"Because," He said, kinda sing-song like.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Because," He faced me, "A girls a girl and a boy's a boy!" I assume this is juts another quote from this, 'Baby Snooks"

I started to back away, "Okay..."

Pete laughed some more, "Enjoy your night Clem."

I walked over to Nicks bunk. I gave Pete another glance before looking back at his nephew, "Nick," I faked a concerned tone and I put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry to inform you," He looked at me oddly, I almost started laughing, "But your uncle is weird."

He played along and put a hand on my back, "I know." I made an exaggerated gasp before we both cracked up, "I'm glad I have you baby girl."

"I'm glad I have you too," I was a little surprised he just blurted that out. But I love it when he does that, "If you're going to keep calling me that, then I need a name for you."

"Call me whatever you want," He shrugged. I crawled into his lap and he began to play with my hair, "You happy?" He hesitated before asking.

"Hmmm?" I asked. I don't think he's talking about the same happy as I'm thinking, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," HE trailed of as if he were thinking about the question himself, "Are you okay? Is there anything you need?"

I snuggled close to his chest, "No," He wrapped an arm around my smaller body, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" He rubbed small circles on my back.

"I'm sure," I smiled, "Let me sleep, you're comfy." He laughed, but obeyed.


	25. Chapter 25

What I learned from last chapter:

. Nick is daddy.

.I should continue onto season two.

ALRIGHT! it shall be continued!

Moving on, I apologize if this chapter seems rushed. I was actually kinda in a hurry. I made it a little longer to make up for it. Sorry if it seems sloppy and rushed.

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

I tied my hair back and had my handgun tightly clutched into my right palm (Which was a little bit sweaty). Nick looked around before he kneeled down to my height and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked at me with his big, shiny blue eyes. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I offered him warm smile, one of which he returned.

"Are you sure?" He asked me in his deep, southern voice, "I'm think we can still get Luke to think of a different plan if you.."

I held a hand up to silence him, "Nick," I started, "It's time to leave. I'll wait in front, just get the guns and medicine with Carlos and Luke, pick Reggie up. Bonnie and I can take care of the rest."

That worried look still lingered in his eyes, "You think you can handle it?"

I gave him a nod, "I know I can."

I thought he was going to protest. But, to my surprise, he just chuckled and gave me a hug. I returned it and gave him a squeeze. I knew what we were about to attempt was very dangerous and I wasn't to sure if he would come out of there alive. I mentally slapped myself for thinking such a thought. Nick is stronger then everyone thinks. Even I forget this sometimes. But he would come back. I know he will. He always does.

After many moments, he finally let me go, "Make me proud baby girl," He brushed another lock of hair away. He looked behind him and saw Luke motioning him over, "Gotta go," He mumbled and stood up.

"Wait!" I called up to him before he left. He looked down at me with curious eyes and I hesitated before speaking, "Just remember to keep your promise!"

He nodded and smiled, "You too!" He said as I watched him scurry to Luke and I walked myself to the front gates.

After I closed the front door behind me, I felt anxiety and fear crawl into my system. I paced around and kept a firm grip on my gun. Hopefully, if this goes as planned there will be no need for violence. The plan was to slip out, but I could see how that could go wrong. I heard the door creak open. Out of reflex I readied my gun in case I had to defend myself. My heart slowed down when I realized that it was just Bonnie.

"Jesus Bonnie!" I breathed and put my gun away so that it was tucked between my hips and the edge of my jeans, "You really scared the shit out of me!"

She gave a disapproving look at my choice of words, "Sorry city mouse," She apologized, "But I need your help."

I raised an eyebrow, "With what?!"

"Sarah's worried about her dad," Bonnie summarized, "I need someone to calm her down. That would be you."

"Is anything else wrong?" I asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Well," The redhead scratched the back of her head, "Rebecca ain't all that calm either, but I have Alvin working on her. Just worry about your friend."

I nodded, "Will you watch out here for me?" I asked.

"Yeah," She took my spot, "Please hurry if you can." with those words said I ran to the pins, determined to calm Sarah down. When I arrived, I saw the slightly older girl hugging herself and with a worried look in her eyes. She trembled slightly and Pete had a hand on her shoulder.

I approached her and put on a kind voice, "You alright, Sarah?"

"Where is my dad?" She asked quickly, "Is he ok? Will he be back soon?"

I kindly took one of her hands in my own, "He's fine. He just needs us to go to the front. He'll be right back. I promise."

"Are you sure?" She hesitantly asked.

I gave her hand a squeeze, "Yes. You just have to go to the front. It's not that far from here. Pete will go with you!"

Sarah looked at the older man with trust in her eyes, "Alright," She said, "Thanks Clem."

"Just a second, Sarah" Pete dragged me away from her. He turned to me and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes," I said, relieved nothing was wrong.

"It's just," He looked at me, sympathetically, "You're so young, and I know this isn't the best time for this, but I just wanted to be sure."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Im fine," He turned to walk away, but I stopped him, "Wait!"

He looked back at me, "Yeah Clem?"

I reached into my back pocket and fumbled around the golden tool I had found in Carvers office. I've been meaning to give it to him, but I hadn't been able to find the time, "I have your watch." I informed him.

He looked shocked, but that look left as soon as it came, "Where did you get that?" He asked as he reached out to grab it.

"Found it," I teased and didn't go into detail.

He played around with the clasp and attached it to his wrist, "Thanks," He mumbled, "Now lets-" He was cut off by gunfire. Well, to be more accurate, a gunshot. Just one. Sarah yelped at the noise and hid behind Rebecca, who stroked the girls hair and whispered words of comfort to her. Pete practically dragged me away before I could investigate why the noise had been made. He knows me so well.

"Wait!" I tried to free myself from his grasp, "What happened?" I asked as if I expected him to know the answer even though I knew he didn't.

"Those boys better hurry up," Pete mumbled. I felt myself grow worried for my friends. With that feeling entering my system, I struggled more to get away from Pete. However, my attempts were useless, "Clem," He pushed me forward, "Give me your gun, and go wait by the front with Sarah. I'm gonna go find them."

"No!" I shook my head, angrily, "They could be in trouble! I can help!"

"Nick would be pissed with me," He made and excuse.

I was not convinced, "Pete, please?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he took my gun when I wasn't expecting it and dashed in the direction of the gunshot. Before he handed me to Alvin, who restrained me while I tried to run after Pete. With Alvin being stronger then me, it didn't take much for him to hold me back and push me to the front. When I exited, I hear another gunshot, and one more after that. Thankfully, the five of them returned. I looked to Luke.

"Where's Bonnie?!" I panicked, thinking the simple redhead could be dead.

"She's buying us some time," Luke panted. There was another gunshot. Luke looked behind him before he added, "We have to go, NOW!" I nodded in agreement.

"THERE!" A new voice screamed. I looked around and saw a long haired man, who I believed was named Wyatt, pointing toward us. He had another woman with him along with Vince. My group ran. We ran into the unknown. I was one of the fastest, almost the lead of my herd. The only reason Sarah wasn't behind was because she clung to her father, who was running even faster then me. I heard a yelp and my head snapped in it's direction.

Reggie had tripped and was now laying on the floor. I stopped. My first thought was to run back and help him, but the sight of the three people behind us, catching up to us and nearly to him, somehow changed my mind. My survival instincts kicked in. I did my best to ignore Reggie's pleads for help. A part of me was shouting to go back to him, saying that we didn't leave friends behind and that I would regret it if I didn't go back. the other part just wanted to stay alive, The though of what Carver would do to me if I were caught is terrifying.

I don't know how long we ran. All I know is Reggie's voice died out from the distance and Howes was far behind us. I ignored the pain in my legs as I willed them to keep going. Eventually, my lack of breath forced me to slow to a walk. By that time we should have been safe. None of Carvers men or Carver himself were near us. I panted and my lings felt dry and cracked. I looked behind me and discovered everyone else was gasping for air as well. I wiped my sweaty forehead and looked at my group.

Rebecca, Sarah, Carlos, Pete, Nick, Luke, and Alvin. That was it. It felt a little weird without Bonnie. I remember the others we had lost while at Howes. Im sure Carry would have left after she saw what Carver really was. I could see that she was a little afraid of him. But she was the last shard of his sanity, and after she was gone he had snapped. Helena wouldn't have gone anywhere without her son. I know she would have been fully capable of escape and may have even made things easier.

It doesn't matter. They're dead. Im assuming Reggie will be killed and I can only hope that Bonnie will be spared if Carver finds out about her involvement with this. I rubbed the back of my neck and patted Carlos.

"Hey," I breathlessly said, "Do you have any water?" I eyed the small white bag that he had smuggled out of there. He nodded. _Thank god!_

"Thank you," I muttered was I unscrewed the cap and took a huge gulp. Swallowing felt horrible. He only had five, so we all had to share. After we took a few minutes of regaining ourselves, I heard Luke.

"We cant stop," He announced, "The civil war museum isn't too far. We can stay there for the night, and then we must move on."


	26. Chapter 26

I apologize for this chapter being a bit late. I meant to do this awhile ago, but some stuff came up. Next chapter we will be into season two territory!

ONTO THE STURY!

* * *

I groaned and tried to sit myself up. I let out a hurt noise and Nick shot me a look of concern. I held my hand up to assure him, "I'm in pain," I complained, "My legs really hurt!"

He laughed, "Of course they do! Everyone's legs are in pain! We ran a marathon yesterday!"

"I cant move without them hurting!" I whined even more, "They're ok, right?"

He rolled his eyes at what he must have considered a childish question, "You're just sore, Clem. Mine are doing it to."

"How long should I be expecting this?" I questioned and poked at my flesh.

"Hate to break it to you kid," He scooted closer to me, "But it should last a couple days."

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head, "DAYS!" My voice was louder then intended, "What if I need to run away from walkers and the pain slows me down! Do you know how dangerous this could be?!"

He raised an eyebrow, "I think you're a bit paranoid."

"Me?" I shook my head, "I know what paranoid looks like. I'm not it!"

"And what does paranoid look like?" He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I thought about a quick example, "Kenny," I said without thinking. Nick looked confused and I quickly explained, "He's another man I use to know."

"Kenny," He rolled the name around in his mouth, "I think I've heard you mention him before."

I turned the lightest shade of pink before saying, "When we met, I thought you were him and I hugged you, Remember?"

"Yes!" He laughed (Yet again.) at the memory, "So this paranoid guy, Kenny, you thought I was him?" I felt a little bad. I kinda miss Kenny. He wasn't anywhere like Lee, but he helped take care of me. He would make sure I was fed and let Duck and I play. He comforted me after we returned form the St. Johns dairy. After his family died, most of that stopped. There was one time after that, after Lee and I were separated in Savannah, I came back to the mansion with Molly. When he was drunk, he comforted me about Lee missing, but I swear he called me by his sons name.

"Your hair looked the same," I explained, coming back to the conversation, "And he also wore a cap on his head." I knitted my eyebrows when I realized, "And you both have the same short temper, and your ability to do things without thinking, along with the protectiveness of your friends and-"

"Whoa!" He slowed me down, "I am not short tempered!"

"Hate to break this to you, Nick" I used the same words he did before, "But you kinda are."

He rolled his eyes. I took another look at him. He and Kenny are so much alike! They both lost very close loved ones and they have the same type of personality. And also, even though Nick has tried to keep it from me, they both have a love for alcohol. The only difference I can think of is that Kenny loved to take charge while Nick would rather sulk in the corner. It makes me wonder about how it could have been if Kenny were with Lee. If it were Kenny and I surviving together this past year instead of me and my small group.

Nick must have sensed this thought, because he picked he up and placed me in his lap. I snuggled close to his chest, much like I always do. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other curved around my back and held my head closer to his chest. I smiled. I moved my hair so that I could listen to his heart.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

There it is. The beautiful sound that is Nicks heartbeat. I grabbed a handful of his shirt in an attempt to get his attention. He didn't look at me but he responded, "Yeah, baby girl?"

"My legs still hurt," I complained once again, "Make them better!"

He chuckled, "I cant! You just have to wait it out!"

"I cant walk with them feeling like this!" This was true. Every time I moved them it felt like something was stabbing at me.

He looked over to Luke and shouted, "Luke!" The brunettes eyes snapped in our direction, "When do we plan on leaving?"

He looked at the sky, "We probably should've left sooner," he rubbed the back of his head, "Maybe in about half an hour. Let everyone else wake up."

He gave his friend a simple nod and back at me, "I can carry you."

"No you cant," I rolled my eyes.

"And why cant I?"

"The last time you carried me was when I was nine."

"And?"

"Well," I shifted uncomfortably and looked away as my cheeks turned into a light pink, "I'm heavier now."

He chuckled, "I think I can handle it."

"Handle what?" Luke came over and joined the conversation. He walked slower then usual. He must be sore like everyone else.

"Luke," Nick motioned for his friend to sit by him. Luke obeyed and one of his hands automatically started to play with my hair and his tired eyes rested on Nick, "DO you think I could carry Clem?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't see why not. She's only eleven. Almost a teenager."

"Don't remind me," Nick sighed.

I folded my arms and pouted, "Whats that suppose to mean?"

Luke chuckled, "On the bright side you skipped all the annoying kid stuff."

"What?" I looked up at them.

"But in a couple years, I'm going to have to deal with all the teenage shit," Nick responded, "She's stubborn now, I don't even want to imagine what she's going to be like when she's fourteen."

"Well," Luke patted him on the back, "It's a good thing your the dad here."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Ha-ha, fuck you too."

"Guys!" I was getting irritated, "I'm right here!"

Sadly, they continued their banter. Eventually. I got tired of their behavior and left. My eyes scanned the ground before they spotted the person I was looking for. I slowly made my way over to Sarah, trying to avoid the sleeping figure of her dad. I shook her, but to my surprise she was already awake. I squinted at the slightly older girl. She just looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Sarah?" I questioned and kept looking at her, "What're you doing? If you're awake you should get up."

She shook her head, "Dad said that I'm not allowed to get up until he is. He said it's dangerous out here."

"Are you serious?" I rolled my eyes. Of course Carlos has to set some kind of rule.

"Yeah," Sarah rubbed an eye, "It's the worst." There was a small silence.

"Where's your glasses?" I asked. I've rarely seen the raven haired teenager without the red tool on. She simply pointed and I looked at them. I bit my bottom lip before I reached out for them, "DO you really need these?"

"Careful!" She warned, not answering the question.

"I will be," I mumbled. I moved them around in my hands and studied them harder, before putting them on my own face. The world became blurry and my head would hurt if I tried to focus on my sight. I immediately took them of and rubbed my eyes. I looked at Sarah, "How do you see with these on?!" A small smile spread her lips. It was then when I realized I haven't seen one on her for awhile. That almost made me frown. Sarah's smiles always made everyone happy.

"How do you see without them?" She asked, amusement in her voice.

* * *

"Clem!" Nick called for me, "We gotta go!" I nodded and began to follow Luke (He has been our leader, after all). But, I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me. I looked back at Nick. He walked in front of me and kneeled a bit, "When you get close, jump."

"What?" I widened my eyes.

He chuckled, "Do you want a piggy back or not?" I sighed before obeying, and pounced on my guardians back. He adjusted me so he could hold me comfortably. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This is insane," I muttered and looked at the ground below me. My fear of heights caused me to hold tighter.

He spoke to me in a comforting matter, "You'll be alright.

"Lets go," I spoke softly under my breath.


	27. Chapter 27

Ok, I keep forgetting to do this, so I'll do it now, OVER 120 REVEIWS?! OMMIGOSH I LOVE YOU TOO! YOU GUYS AMAZING! (Clears throat) Seriously though, thank you so much! it really helps the story going! I have a surprise for you during this chapter! hope you like it! I'll explain it later, don't question it :)

* * *

**Four**_** months later (Now a total of sixteen!)**_

Like that?" I asked as I took aim. Nick shook his head and readjusted my hands.

"Close," He commented, "Not quite."

I sighed, "This isn't getting any easier!" I focused my sight on the glass bottle in front of me.

"Patience," His lips twitched upward and I heard amusement in his voice, "You'll get use to it."

"Why couldn't Bonnie just get more handguns!" I was frustrated. Nick was teaching me how to use a rifle, considering that was all we had.

He rolled his eyes, "We're lucky we have what we do."

I let out an annoyed sound, "I don't like rifles!"

"Well," He fixed my aim again, "You gotta learn how to use one."

"You barley know how to use one!" I looked at him. I put on a wicked smile before continuing, "Why am I taking lessons from you?" I smirked and narrowed my eyes at him, "Pete's the best shot!"

He rolled his eyes once more, "Go ahead and shoot. Make sure you brace yourself, those things have a strong kickback." My finger hovered over the trigger. Hesitantly, I shot at my target. I heard the bottle shatter, but the gun caused me to fall. Nick laughed his ass off. I looked at him sternly. I let him have a moment to calm down before I pouted.

""Love you too, bastard," He wiped a tear from his eye and helped me up. I picked up the rifle and handed it to him. He held it with his left hand. and I extended mine so that I could hold his.

"Sorry Clem," He apologized, still laughing a bit. He rubbed his thumb over my smaller one.

"Sure you are," I sarcastically replied, "Lets go back. Im hungry."

He nodded in agreement. I kept my hand in his the whole time we followed the trail. Luke managed to find a cabin while we were on the move. We sat around, in fear that Carver would find us, for awhile. We're all starting to calm down a bit. Luke is sleeping normally again and Sarah has even begun to smile more. Carlos has learned to relax (Kinda) . Rebecca's still under a horrible amount of stress, still being pregnant and all. Her stomach has swelled! it's bigger than my head!

Rebecca and Alvin still fear for their baby. Alvin more scared about it's survival. Food, clothes, formula, stuff like that. However, Rebecca's still worried about Carver. She still believes it's his baby. Biologically, anyway. She thinks, and she's told me this, that Carver is obsessed with regaining his family back. She thinks Carver will kill Alvin, who is oblivious to the possibility that it isn't his. Frankly, I don't think it's Alvin either, but the baby will need him. As much as I hate Alvin, I care for Rebecca to much to cause drama. I still haven't forgiven him for murdering George in front of me. I just try to avoid the big man as much as possible.

I'm a little concerned for Luke. With Carver gone and him having lead our escape, he adopted the role as leader. I don't envy the position. Personally, I think he's doing a wonderful job. He's kept us safe. He's even kept Carlos stocked up on medicine! I have no idea how, but he did. He's starting to look a bit older every day. As if, each morning does the same amount of damage as a year. I honestly feel bad for him.

But hey, no ones dead!

* * *

Nick and I got back about an hour ago. I walked into the kitchen and saw him and Carlos, face to face, hands curled into a fist and eyes that would burn a hole into your flesh. He looked very mad, and that he was trying to calm himself down. He took a deep breath through his nose. I felt my heart speed up, afraid of what was going to happen next. I bit my bottom lip and looked at the two. Sarah backed up and kept her hands in a defensive position. Her knees where slightly bended and she flinched a little whenever someone said something, as if the words were threatening to hit her. I whistled to get their attention. It worked on Carlos, he looked at me for about thirty seconds. Nick, however didn't move an inch. He kept shooting hatred through his eyes. I had to ask:

"What's going on?" I put a hand on Nick, "Are you alright?"

"Clem," He spoke without looking at me, "Take Sarah, and go to your room."

"Dad?" Sarah's voice quivered as she looked at the Hispanic man.

He nodded, "It's alright, sweetie. Just go upstairs."

"What did I walk into?" I asked again, more annoyed then anything else.

"Nothing," Nick said, still staring at the other man, "Carlos is just being an asshole."

"I was just pointing out that it isn't normal for-"

"Well what the fuck is normal anymore?" Nick interrupted him with an angry half yell.

That was all it took. Sarah grabbed my arm and dashed upstairs, in an attempt to avoid hearing the argument that was sure to take place. Carlos and Nick have been doing that a lot lately. I'm pretty sure they're about me.

Carlos still dislikes me. He still doesn't like it when I spend time with Sarah and he still demands respect from may be all it's about, respect. Carlos can be impossible to understand, and I have no idea why such a thing would mean so much to him, but I thinks that's all it is. And of course, I have to be stubborn by not giving it to him (Luke says I got that from Nick). And of course, my father figure thinks that I should respect whoever I want. He believes I'm mature enough to make those kinds of decisions on my own. And Carlos becomes impatient by it, by the way Nick is caring for me, and he takes it out on me. And Nick, being Nick, becomes defensive whenever Carlos raises his voice to me.

"Why cant our dad's just get along?" Sarah asked in her innocent voice. Ripping me from my thoughts.

_Because your dad is a smug son of a bitch._

"Nick technically isn't my dad," I corrected her

She playfully shoved me, "He might as well be!"

I rubbed my face, "You too?!"

"Don't act like it bothers you," She smiled, "Nick loves you. You could be his daughter."

She was right, it didn't bother me. I loved Nick. He was my, what one would call: Guardian, protector, defender. But dad? I have tried to avoid thinking about it. Not because I don't care for Nick, but because I think Nick would become uncomfortable if I called him such a thing. I'd hate to scare him off.

"Well," I began, but I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Pretty soon, Luke charged in. His eyes were dilated and his breathing was hitched. I stood up, and walked to him. It felt as if some of his adrenaline passed off on me. I knitted my eyebrows, "What's going on?"

"Clem," Luke looked behind him, "Just do me a favor and, stay inside. Please?"

"What's going on?" I asked again, ignoring his request. Luke glanced at Sarah, who now was in her defensive position again, and back at me.

"It's nothing. I'm gonna go back outside and-" He never got to finish that sentence. A gunshot rang from the back yard and as soon as it went off, Luke dashed out of that room. I quickly followed.

"Sarah, stay inside," I yelled from downstairs as I grabbed one of the rifles.

_"Whoa, whoa what the fuck?!" _I heard Luke from outside.

_"Every lurker from a mile probably heard that!" _Rebecca.

_"Hold on now!" _Theres Alvin.

I ran outside and shut the door behind me. My friends stood there, around somebody who was on the ground. Luke looked at me, "Didn't a tell you to stay inside?" I ignored him and went to stand my Nick. Nick raised an eyebrow at me.

"You really should do as Luke says," He said. At least, I think that's what he said. Every sound that I could've heard was blocked out. Because, I was staring into his eyes. He's alive. Time stood still as he looked back at me. Eyes once filled with humor and concern, now had hate and misunderstanding. But I didn't care, my first instinct was to go out and hug him. But my body refused to move. I have missed him. When I remembered where they were, I moved a shaky leg forward, only to be pushed back by Nick.

"No," I muttered, "It cant be." Nick said something, but I still couldn't hear.

"Well," My old friend straightened his back, "Never thought I'd see you again."

I took a deep breath in before asking, "Omid?"


	28. Chapter 28

HELLO! Did you like that little cliffhanger? (Hides) No? I promise, Omids story will be believable! and realistic! He's a bit different now, and you'll find out why and how soon!

ONTO THE STURY!

* * *

Silence.

It quickly filled the air when I spoke his name. Nick lowered his rifle and Luke looked at me in astonishment. I could barley pay attention to these things though. The only thing on my mind was the fact my old friend was back. My golden eyes looked into his dark ones. My mouth hung open and a shiver went down my spine. I took a step closer, and this time Nick didn't stop me. Normally, I would've reached out a hand to touch him, just to make sure this was real. But, the chill in the air already told me that this was happening.

"Omid?" I asked again, a bit louder this time. His face showed no emotion. He gave a simple nod, "Omid," I said once again. This time it wasn't a question, but an act of clarification.

Carlos looked at me, "You know this guy?"

"Yeah," I couldn't take my eyes of the Persian man, "Yeah, I do."

"How?" Nick butted in.

I finally removed my eyes from my long, lost friend and looked up at my protector, "Remember the day you met me?"

"Yes," His eyes flickered back and forth between Omid and I.

"Well," I began to explain, "That day, He was the person I was suppose to meet-"

"-Right by the train," Omid finished my sentence. I couldn't tell what it was a heard in his voice. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. He gave me a cold stare, "We went looking for you."

"I'm sorry," I muttered. He gave no response. It was then when I noticed the blood stain on his sleeve, "What happened?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Carlos took Omids arm and examined it, "Your friend here was bit."

My eyes widened, "Bit?"

"By a dog," Omid looked at Carlos, his tone full of correction. I let out a sigh of relief.

Omid. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. He's alive? They went looking for me? They couldn't have been by the train, Luke and Nick said it was overrun with walkers. Maybe they waited and then went. I looked back, for what felt like the hundredth time, at the short man.

I hesitated before asking, "Where... where's Christa?"

"If I knew," He glared at me, "Do you really think I'd be here?" He's different. There seems to be no humor left in him at all. He seems, drained. Tired. Confused. I looked at him with sympathy etched into my features.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Story time is going to have to wait," Carlos interrupted our banter, "This bite could've been made from anything."

"It was a dog," Omid glared at the doctor before sarcastically adding, "Want me to go get the things rotting corpse so you can examine the teeth?"

I also knitted my eyebrows in confusion, "Wouldn't a dog bite be wider then a walkers?"

"Could be anything," Carlos repeated and shrugged.

"This is bullshit!" Rebecca's voice emerged and she pointed an accusing finger at Omid, "He could be with Carver for all we know!"

"He's not," I automatically rushed to his defense, "I know Omid. There's no way he would live under the same roof as Carver."

"Don't talk back to me like that," Rebecca hissed, "When was the last time you saw this man? Two years ago? You don't know shit."

"Don't talk to her like that," Nick warned her.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Carlos asked and rolled his eyes, "We still have a situation here!" He turned to Luke, "What should we do?"

"Fuck," Luke cursed quietly, "I don't know! What can we do? He could be bit."

"I suggest," Carlos folded his arms, "That we wait. We lock him in the shed and if he hasn't turned in the morning, then we know he's telling the truth."

Omid shook his head, "Not happening. Just let me go."

"It's too risky," Pete said.

"Risk?" Omid spat, "What risk? If it was a walker bite, then you think I'm going to hunt you after I turn? The dead are mindless."

"Omid stop," I ran a hand through my hair before turning to Carlos, "His arm needs to be cleaned and stitched."

"We have all that stuff in the house," Alvin smiled, "Maybe we could-"

"Alvin," Rebecca scolded.

The big mans smile dropped before saying, "But yeah, we cant do nothing."

"We cant lock him in a shed," I looked at all these people as if they were crazy.

After several minutes of arguing, I lost. Omid was forced into a shed and I had a bad feeling rested in my stomach. I walked inside and the first thing I saw was Sarah. The young girl pestered ne with questions, but I didn't bother to listen to any of them. I sat down on the couch, but eventually I rested my head against the arm and brought my legs up as well. I grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped myself in it. Sarah went upstairs to read and I heard the front door open and close. I set my hat on the Coffee table and snuggled into my blanket. I felt the couch move and I knew someone had sat down.

The only person who would care enough to check on me.

"Nick," I muttered into the blanket, "Go away."

I felt my self being lifted up. He wrapped me into the blanket and carried me upstairs. Now, since we had arrived at the cabin, I had been sharing a room with Sarah, so that's where I expected to go. But, not much of a surprise, I found myself in his room. There were still nights when I would find an excuse to go to Nicks room. Weather it was that I was cold or had a nightmare, it didn't matter. Luke has complained about it before, but Nick still keeps the door open for me. Nick laid me down on the warm bed and turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Don't go," I muttered.

"Nick, go away," He said in a voice that was meant to sound like mine. He rolled his eyes and mocked my earlier words.

"Hey," I pointed at him, "I do not sound like that!"

He chuckled and sat on the bed himself. he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I turned and grabbed a handful of his shirt I hid my face in his chest and one of his hands rubbed up and down my back. I listened to his breathing and I timed his inhales. I closed my eyes and I allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing. I felt next to me and realized that nick wasn't there he must've left. He did have to talk to the other adults about Omid and what they're going to do with them. I still cant believe that they would consider doing anything to him after they found out I knew him. I opened my golden eyes, expecting to be greeted with an empty room. However, I found Omid, standing there with wide eyes. I nearly screamed from the surprise.

"Omid?" I asked.

"Hey," He said in an awkward manner, "Can you help me?"

I stood up and noticed that he had something in his hands. I got a closer look, it was hard to make out in the dark, but I recognized it as Sarahs bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide and Petes fishing lines. There was also a sewing needle between his fingers. I looked at him in confusion. Is he stealing from us? I gave him a stare. Not a cold or demanding one, just a normal stare.

"Where did you get that stuff?" I asked

He shrugged, "C'mon Clem, you understand. I just need something."

It was true, I did understand his worry. If I were him, I would probably do the same, "What do you need?"

"Good girl!" He praised, "I need bandages!"

"That's easy," I muttered and opened Nicks desk. There was some ugly pink wrappings in there that should do the trick. I grabbed the handful of Cloth and handed it to my old friend, "Here"

"Thanks," He bit his bottom lip, "I appreciate it."

"You better!" I tried to play around with him, but he stayed as emotionless as before. I frowned once again, "Omid, are you okay? What happened to you while I was gone?"

I heard the floor creak, suggesting that somebody was walking. He looked at me, "A lot happened. If you really want to hear about it, I'll tell you later."

I pouted before opening the door slightly. I looked out, to make sure no one was coming, when I was positive the coast was clear, I said a quick goodbye to Omid and allowed him to go back to the shed to stitch his arm up.

* * *

You shall find out what happened to Omid in a couple of chapters. Until then, Happy guessing!


	29. Chapter 29

Yes, Im posting at midnight, because sleep is for losers... and I slept in this morning... and I had a shit ton of coffee... ._.

OKAY First of all (You may skip this one if you want to) I haven't been answering to reviews. And it's sad because I love doing that. SO, Im going to do so now!

Leafs-Nation: Why thank you very much! I've actually been meaning to read, "You're the Salvation," But I haven't gotten to it yet! I've really been meaning to though. I'll get on that as soon as I can. guys, This guy is one of the best writers I've read on this site! He gets away with shit I never would! You should go check him out! you wont regret it!

PeanutFangirl: ROBIN BACK IN (Fun fact: I'm batman she's Robin. Which also means, I'm Lee and She's Duck. We both die the same way and traumatize people close to us while doing so! *High five*) I jst want to thank you! you've been so supportive and it means the world to me! She and I have been working on a fic of our own! It's titled, "It All Went Wrong." I was forced to take a break from it but we recently updated! you should go check it out! we would appreciate it!

Kristal-Dynamite: yesh, poor Omid. It'll get worse. I also want to thank you for the support! You've been awesome girl! Since day three! She's also a fabulous writer as well! You should go check her out! She's really great! Her constant, fabulous compliments always make my day!

Z0mb3xoir: Yes, I am cruel! I know it! I'm just a tease! He (I know I keep saying this) Is a great writer as well! He's a supporter too and I'm very grateful for it! Thanks for reviewing!

SORRY IF I MISSED ANYONE!

Well, I hope you guys are looking forward to Omids return (He's actually really fun to write with) And please review! They make me happy! And I am not offened by an criticism you may imply!

WOW THAT WAS A LONG INTRO!

ONTO THE STURY!

* * *

I couldn't go back to sleep after Omid had come to the room. After I was sure he had snuck out of the house and back to the shed, I quickly went to Sarah's room and knocked on the door. She it didn't take her long to open it. She seemed surprised that It was me and not her dad or maybe Rebecca. I smiled at her, a smile that she returned. She opened the door a bit wider and let me in. I closed it again behind me. I looked around her room, at all the dew candles that were burning and how the shadows of everything defined the cabin in a spooky manner.

"I thought you were asleep," Sarah said which made my attention move to her, "I saw Nick carry you upstairs."

"I was," I removed my hat and ran a hand through my hair, "Just woke up about half an hour ago."

"Oh," She said, "My dad and the others are still downstairs."

"I know," I mumbled, "I just wanted to check on you. How you doing?"

"I'm fine!" She chirped up her usual positive attitude, "But, umm-" She hesitated.

"Yes?" I urged her to continue.

"That guy," She said, "The one we have out in the shed, you know him, don't you?"

"Yes," I told her, "From a long time ago."

"He's not," She looked away, "He's not bad, right? Like, he's not like Carver?"

I shook my head, "From what I remember, he's a good guy. Don't worry about him doing anything."

She nodded in understanding, "Thanks Clem."

I smiled, "Of course!" I looked at the door, "I'm gonna go now, okay?"

"Alright," I opened the door to leave, "Night Clem."

"Night," I responded.

I took a deep breath and debated on going back to bed. Deciding that I couldn't, I quietly tip toed my way downstairs, I glanced around, trying to notice every little thing I could. I looked at the entrance to the kitchen and placed my ear to the kitchen door. Every group member but Sarah and myself was in there debating about what to do with our guest of honor. I listened to my friends argue about Omids fate. I took a breath and was ready to push the door open, but I heard Rebecca scream.

_"This is stupid! Why are we even talking about this?!" _She hissed at her friends and made the same claims that she had before.

_"Because it's safer this way." _Luke said again, for what must've been the fifth time that night.

_"But safer for who?" _Nick had the same response to that sentence as he did before.

There was a brief pause, as if Luke was considering what he had just heard. I was starting to think they had just decided to call it a night and sleep on it, but I heard Luke sadly say, _"Maybe Rebecca is right."_

_"You bet your ass I'm right!"_

_"Now hold on a moment! We don't even know this guy!"_ Pete interrupted,_ "Maybe he can be helpful!"_

_"Yeah," _ Nick put on a sarcastic tone of voice,_ "Maybe. He could also maybe be with Carver, or maybe be a bandit, I'm not gonna have my kid be around that. I'm not gonna risk my kid being around that."_

_"Nick,"_ Luke said simply,_ "Now's not the time to be all father like. We need-"_

_"Now is exactly the time to be all father like!" _Nick cut in and added, _"What we decide now, is going to effect that little girl of mine! And I'll be damned before I let anything happen to her because we were stupid!" _

_"That little girl is not yours," _Carlos said_, "I'm sorry Nick, but it's true. She can clearly take care of herself."_

Nick hissed_, "That little girl is mine just as much as Sarah is yours!"_

_"I'm Sarah's dad," _Carlos argued.

I heard Nick let out a breath_, "Well I'm the closest she's got. And even if I wasn't, I would still be just as concerned."_

I smiled at that. I knew that big softie cared. As much as Nicks words touched me, I sensed the beginning of a long fight coming on. I took a breath and didn't even hesitate to open the door. I put on a clueless face and smiled at my friends. Nick came up my me and messed my hair up. I struggled to get out of his grasp and when I finally did I rubbed my scalp. I hate it when she does that.

"What're you doing up, baby girl?" He asked and put his hand on my left cheek. He caressed my cheek with his thumb.

I smiled before responding, "I just wanted a drink."

"Luke," Nick turned to his friend, "Get her one?" Nick turned back to me, "You should be in bed."

"I think I got my fill," I chuckled.

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but before anyone could do anything a scream had emerged from outside. Everyone's head snapped in the direction of the sound, but Luke was the first to react. he yelled at us to follow him as he grabbed his machete. Everyone, even Rebecca, ran to the shed to check on my friend. When we finally reached the doors, Luke fumbled with the lock and finally managed to get the shed open. What I saw startled me.

Omid struggled to free a hammer from a dead guys head. Once he finally got it out, he took in many deep breaths. If his lungs had hands, I'm sure they would be trying to grasp air. He turned and looked at us with his dark brown eyes. Alright, he's pissed off.

"What the hell happened?!" Luke asked

"YOU LOCKED ME IN A FUCKING SHED!" Omid yelled, "WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?!"

Luke flinched at his words and noticed the shorter man clenching his arms close and what was left of the supplies on the work bench, "You patched yourself up?"

Nick noticed this too, "Where did you get that stuff?"

"Did he steal from us?" Rebecca joined in on the questions.

"Can you really blame him if he did?" Pete mumbled under his breath, probably thinking no one heard him.

He looked at me, "I didn't do it alone."

All eyes met me as my shoulders slumped down. Luke made a sad face while Rebecca was just mad. Hormones and all. Nick gave me that, "Im not mad, just disappointed" look. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I recognized it as Pete. I looked at Omid, thinking of the words that just came out of his mouth.

I will remember that.

* * *

Carlos took Omid to stitch his arm properly. Carlos recognized the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and quickly assumed I gave it to him. I knew that it was Sarah, and later I'll ask her about what must've been a short interaction with him. The older girl stood tall and tried to take responsibility for what she did, which I usually would've allowed, but I made her shut her mouth and handled with Carlos yelling at me for what seemed like hours. Sarah mumbled a thanks and went back upstairs so she could sleep. Shortly after, Luke handed a bowl of oatmeal to me and suggested that I give it to Omid. Which I accepted. This would finally give us time to talk.

I walked in and heard Carlos scolding him for what he had done and warning him to stay away from Sarah. After he was done with his lecture (And Carlos had bad ones) He left the room leaving the Persian man and myself alone. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, "I have some food if your hungry," I offered.

He looked back at me and that's when I noticed the bags under his eyes. He looked absolutely exhausted. To put it nicely, he looked like someone who was beaten with a metal pole, except less bloodier. He slowly walked over to me and grabbed the bowl. I followed him to the table and sat across from him. I scooted my chair in and he shoved mouthfuls of food in all at once. Under normal circumstances I would probably laugh, but he looks like he hasn't eaten in days.

I broke the silence, "So," I glanced at his arm, "That's going to leave a pretty gross scar."

He shrugged, "I've had worse."

"Oh," I said, kinda monotone, "So, how've you been?"

He just stared at the hardwood table. His eyes skimmed over to me, "You first."

"Huh?" I asked

He moved his bowl and placed his elbows on the table, "Over these past two years, you've been with these people?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "After Savannah, after," I swallowed, "After Lee, I ran into Luke and Nick. Luke is the one with the machete and Nick is-"

"the one who almost shot me in the face," He interrupted.

I pulled of a cheesy, nervous laugh, "Yeah, well, Nick is known to go off every once in awhile." My eyes dropped as I thought of the reason, "We... We had a bad situation once."

I haven't thought about Helena in awhile. I missed her. She was a pretty remarkable woman. It's crazy, but if she hadn't died, I'm sure she would've been like a grandmother/aunt to me. Helena's death still is hitting Nick pretty hard. Helena had filled the role of a mother and father. Pete helped, but I know that Nick had a large part of himself from the black haired woman who had birthed him.

Omid shook his head, "We all have. It really isn't an excuse anymore."

I crossed my arms and set them on the table, "I've just been with them ever since," I changed the subject, not wanting my first real conversation with Omid to turn into an argument.

He continued eating

"Alright cat man," I said with a light smile, "Your turn."

* * *

Yes, I know I'm evil for leaving it there. But it will be the first thing you read in the next chapter! And I already passed my Word limit for the story (It's usually 1500 and this chapter is 1700)! Be happy :D

(Hides)

BATMAN OUT ;)


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry I left you on that note my lovelies! I promise, it wont happen again (Actually, that might be a lie.)

Review time!

Z0mb3xor: There, I spelled it right this time! Happy? :) Anyway, I apologize for the cruel cliffhanger. Please don't shoot. And Nick would be a perfect dad. the again, I have this huge obsession with Nick, so its probably the fangirl in me saying this. I'm starting to love the relationship I built with Nick and Clem

Leafs-nation: No problem! Thanks for being awesome! Yes, Omid is quite different this time around. it's hard to keep your usual self when you're forced to do the unspeakable.

Kristal-Dynamite: Love ya too girly! It is odd to see Omid different, more hardened, But surprisingly, really fun to write.

Rebloxic: JAMMY! I'm still sorting some things out, so I don't know about anyone else yet.

PeanutFangirl: *High five* I someday hope to get shot it the face with such grace! Jumpy is love! (I have a zebra back pack that literally came out of the closet named Lumpy and she has a stuffed pig named Jeffery so we decided to ship them together. We got Jumpy.)

fun fact (These might start to become common...): at first, I was considering making Pete her guardian so that if I decided to kill Pete off at the stream, then nick would still blame her while they were in the cellar (Since he wouldn't have been as close to her), she would have this screaming fit showing a more vulnerable side of her. I changed it to Nick last minute. (And I do not regret it)

ONTO THE STURY!

* * *

Omid looked back at his bowl, "You really want to know, huh?"

"Of course I do!" I nodded, "We're still friends, right?"

I was answered by a brief silence.

"We went looking for you," Omid suddenly said and didn't answer the question, "For three whole days We looked in the train cars, at Vernon's place, back at the mansion. We even ran into Molly and she helped us! We searched up and down Savannah for you. We found Lee while looking."

I pang of guilt struck me. I hesitantly asked, "What did he look like?"

"Horrible," He said it so matter-of-factly, "After Christa and I decided to move on-"

"What about Kenny?" I interrupted him. Kenny was with them, wasn't he?

He shook his head, "After Christa jumped down to pick up the walkie talkie Lee dropped, we discovered the room was full of walkers. Kenny went after her and got her up. The yelling ad talking we were doing must've drawn them near. He was getting cornered, but we couldn't see what happened. We heard a gunshot and Kenny scream. He's dead. There's no way he made it out of there."

If I wasn't to stubborn, I would've broke down in tears right there. I simply said, "Oh."

"Anyway, Molly stayed in Savannah," He gloomily continued, "Just a few months later, Christa and I found ourselves at this rest stop. We found a girl there. She couldn't have been any older then nineteen. She was alone, unarmed. She was just a helpless girl. Michelle was her name. I begged Christa to let her come with us. It took awhile to convince her, but she finally agreed. Well, she stayed for a couple days. After we finally started trusting her with weapons, she shot Christa straight in the stomach." He took a breath and looked at me, "She was almost seven months pregnant, Clem."

My lips parted slightly at this new information, "Christa was pregnant?"

He nodded, "When we met you guys she was about two and a half months along."

"Oh," I said again. I bit my bottom lip and hesitated before asking, "Is she-"

"It was a miracle she survived," Omid cut me off, "But our baby didn't. I was so sure that neither of them was going to make it out alive. I grabbed my gun and shot Michelle in the neck. I left her to turn. I carried Christa to the safest place I could. I don't know how she lived, but she did. couple weeks after that, we found a map in an abandoned car. That map had a place marked down. a place called Wellington. With the notes that went along with it, it was made out to be a safe place. That's what we were doing, trying to find it. Just before I met your asshole friends, she and I were separated. Some guys, three or four, they surrounded her and I tried to get her out of there. She told me to run, and I did. I heard a gunshot and then I fell into a stream. I have no idea what happened. Then I met the dog. Then I met your friends."

I listened to his story intently. I hung off every word as if it were the last thing I was going to hear. After he finished, I just looked at the table and considered what he had just told me. Christa was pregnant? The baby's dead? Christa's dead? Kenny's dead? They're all just dead? This is all my fucking fault. Why did I run off? I could feel myself go through another cycle of self blame. If I didn't run off, we could've been on a boat and no one else would've had to die.

"I'm sorry," I said, but it barley came out as a whisper. That looked returned to his eyes. The one I had seen in the yard when Luke and Pete first brought him here.

"You should've looked for us Clem," He said in a hard manner, "You just went of with a couple of guys, first chance you got."

"Omid," My voice was as quiet as before, "I'm sorry."

"We looked for you," He repeated, "We went back for you."

Before I could say another word, I heard the door creak open. I looked in it's direction and saw Nick. He stood by me and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. I could've sworn that I saw a light blush all around his cheeks. He looked at me, then over at Omid.

"Hey," My guardian started, "I'm sorry for, well, for being a dick out there. I got kinda agro, and that was wasn't cool. We all have our moments, I guess."

"You defiantly had one out there," I said in a joking tone, trying to forget what Omid had just said to me. Nick nudged me, keeping the playfulness going on.

"You were way out of line pointing that gun at me," he glared at Nick, "Is that the example you're going to be setting for these little girls?"

"Hey now," Nick warned, "I'll have you know that I don't go around pointing guns in people's faces." Omid just growled in response. Nick rolled his eyes before leaving me alone with him again.

It wasn't just the two of us for long. Pretty soon, Pete entered.

"Hey," He spoke to Omid, "I was wondering if you wanted to check the fish traps with Clem, Nick, and myself tomorrow evening."

"They aren't to far, " I chipped in, "And it wont take very long."

Omid shrugged, "Might as well make myself useful."

"Good," Pete smiled, "Now Clem, tell Luke it's time to turn in! This place is lit up like a damn light house!"

"Kay Pete," I said. Pete left the room and minutes later Omid was ready to do the same.

"Where can I sleep?" He asked after he finished his food.

"On the couch," I answered, "Ask Luke or Alvin for a blanket and pillow."

"Alright," He muttered. He walked behind me, almost at the door.

"And Omid," I said, still looking across the room even though he was no longer there.

"What?" He asked in a harsh tone.

I turned and stuck my hand out, "You might want to give me Nick's watch back."

I had noticed it going missing after he came to me. Omid barley had a reaction. He reached into his pocket and placed it in the middle of my palm. I looked at the silver thing. it was once Pete's, but after we escaped from Howe's he had given it to Nick as a gift. The Persian man left the room and prepared for sleep.

* * *

I tied my shoes and prepared to leave. I heard my bedroom door open and saw Nick there. I smiled at him. He entered and closed the door behind him. I smiled at him, but he kept a serious look on his face. I know what this was about. I took a deep breath though my nose and mentally slapped myself. Kill me now. The scolding was about to begin.

"Clem," he started, "What you pulled off yesterday, giving your bud stuff, you cant do that kind of shit again."

"I know," My shoulders slumped, "But-"

"No, 'buts'," Nick interrupted, "It's dangerous."

"I know," I repeated, "It's just, I knew him. You know?"

He shook his head, "No excuse, still dangerous."

I bit my bottom lip, determined to make him see my point of view, "What if it was Luke?"

"Huh?" He gave me a confused look.

"What if it was Luke," I repeated my words again, "What if you and Luke were separated for two years? And then he magically appeared on your doorstep, injured. What if he came to you for help?"

"Well that's different," He stated.

I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow. In no way is that different, "Really? And how's that?"

"Well," Nick kneeled down to my height, " I don't care about what happens to me." He poked my stomach, "I do care about what happens to you."

That was enough for me to quickly wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze him into a tight hug. He chuckled and returned the hug. Usually, he would rub my back up and down. But this time I felt him draw circles by my shoulder blade and the other hand played with my curly hair.

"Clem?" he asked.

I stayed in his embrace, "Yeah?"

"You know I-"

He was interrupted by the sound of Luke coming in. Nick released me to that he could stand and look at his best friend for twenty years. Luke had a huge grin from ear to ear on. His dimples showed on his cheeks and he narrowed his eyes.

"Now isn't that cute?" he smiled a little bigger, "Nick, why don't you ever hug me like that?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Because Clem prettier then you." I smiled.

"Ouch!" Luke said and held a hand to his heart, "Look at that! I'm wounded!" I chuckled at their normal, odd behavior. Luke joined me in my fit of giggles before saying, "Pete and Omid are ready to go, they're waiting on you two!"

"Tell them we'll be right down," I said. Luke nodded and left. I looked back at Nick, "What were you saying?"

He had this look. One what was suggesting that he was thinking about whether or not he wanted to tell me. he shook his head, "It can wait." He sighed, "C'mon baby girl, lets go catch some fish."

* * *

Are you glad I finally told you? Cause I sure am glad to have it out now! I was planning tko tell you in the last chapter, but I decided to ad the Clem/ Sarah scene in instead. The things I put in and then take out just to put more in is ridiculous . If I wanted to, I could create another fic and title it, "Deleted scenes from, 'Shadows on The Hill'" and it would at least be fifty chapters long.

Well, I'm glad Omids past is out of the way! I had about three versions of him thought out and it took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do. But I finally decided. His presence will actually effect quite a bit!

Moving on. How do you feel about them fishing?

Alright, come one, lets form a prayer circle for Pete.

BATMAN OUT ;)


	31. Chapter 31

OMFG! I'm am freaking out right now! HOLY FUCK! I just barley watched the mid season premier of TWD Tv show! I DIDNT SEE THAT COMING RIGHT THEN! HOLY FUCK I LITTERLY shouted, 'OH MY GOD" repeatedly! DAMMIT!

anyway, moving on. I decided to update this before I go to school.

I don't really like this chapter, I felt that It was missing something. Oh well, next chapter will be better or longer to make up for it!

Review time!

Kiwipunch99: I'm sorry! I'm a tease! It's just the truth! You'll find out what Nick was about to say soon enough. Patience my child, Patience.

Rebloxic: Good! I was actually tying to make people hate Omid! See if my friend was right about my ability to make people be hated! SUCCESS!

Fun fact: I was actually going to bring Christa in, not Omid. BUT then I started thinking about what Clementine's presence would've effected, and if she hadn't left her gun on the counter, then Omid would've died there. SO I got creative! Don't regret it yet!

* * *

"The boy nearly gut shot me!" Pete exclaimed while I was trying to hold back my laughter, "And of course the buck gets away!"

The story had been mentioned to me many times, but the first time I heard it was about two months ago. I might've died from laughter that day. Pete was trying to cheer Omid up about yesterday, but the man hasn't even cracked a smile. He wont talk unless he has to, and even then he uses as little words as possible. I haven't seen him give any signs to even acknowledging the sentences coming out of our mouths. I saw him shrug and blink once. And that was pretty much it.

"Why you going off telling him this shit for?" Nick mumbled under his breath, probably thinking no one heard him.

Pete turned and looked at him, "Well for starters, you nearly blew his face of yesterday! Just want him to know it's nothing personal with you. And also, why aren't you telling him this shit? He was a part of your little girls life, I don't understand why you wouldn't even want to try to communicate with him."

"Why are you always giving me a hard time?"

"Because, with Clementine as the only exception, you're giving everybody else a hard time," Pete said. Nick rolled his eyes and marched forward, bumping his uncle on the shoulder as he passed him, "Leaving us again, eh?"

"I know where the fucking river is," Luke called, without looking back.

Nick had woken up in a bad mood this morning. Like everyone else, he has his bad days. I looked at Pete and gave him a small, warm-hearted smile before I dashed to go catch up with Nick. Usually, I try to leave him alone when he has a rotten attitude, but today I can make an exception. I held my hands behind my back and tried to think of a way to make him laugh. I sniffed. I've been doing that a lot lately. Maybe I'm getting sick. I looked to the ground and realized how much bigger his footsteps were in comparison to mine. I took a good sized leap to meet him at the same distance.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but that's when I noticed it. There was a lot of corpses sitting on the small patches of earth by the creek. My jaw dropped open and eyes widened. From a ballpark figure, I would say that there was at least ten. I nearly dropped my gun. Nick did too. I breathed in and out. My first thought was, 'who would do this?' and my immediate mental answer was, 'Carver'.

I looked up at Nick and my fearful golden eyes met his sparkly blue ones. He was thinking the same thing I was. He turned his upper body back towards the woods and I turned my attention back to the many dead bodies surrounding the area.

"UNCLE PETE!" I heard Nick call out. I heard running feet and before I knew it, Pete and Omid were here to witness what Nick and I had discovered for themselves.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," Pete sadly whispered as the looked at the scene in front of him.

I looked at the two men, "It was him, wasn't it?"

"Think about it," Nick turned to Pete, "You're Carver, what do you do?"

"Carver?" I heard Omid speak the first word I had heard from him since yesterday. It was responded with silence as Nick, Pete, and I exchanged glances.

I turned my back to them to try and see if any of the corpses were moving. While I was looking I asked, "Do you think any of them are still alive?"

"Only one way to find out," Pete said as he moved. He crouched in front of one, "Check the bodies, see if you can find anything on them. Maybe something that can tell us who did this."

I rose myself up on my toes, "There are more over there." I observed and pointed out.

Pete sighed, "C'mon Clem. Omid, you too. Nick, stay here and search the rest of them."

Omid and I had begun to follow Pete, but I could hear Nick protest from behind, "What're you doing? We need to get the fuck out of here!"

"Calm down and think about it son!" Pete yelled over at him while stepping around some rocks.

"Calm down?" Nick asked before repeating, "We need to get the fuck out of here now!

"Nicks right!" I agreed. Trust me, I'm the last person who want to get caught by Carver again. Just the thought that he could possibly be behind this had my flesh rising to Goosebumps's, "This doesn't look good!"

Pete gave me a disapproving look, "Some of these people could still be alive! And they might be inclined to explain to us who did this."

Nick looked around, as if he were expecting someone to attack, "This is a dumb idea!"

"Nick, I don't like this either! But you're gonna have to learn a simple truth!" Pete rubbed his temple. "Well you're just gonna have to learn a simple truth!"

Nick looked around and was visibly on guard, "What? That you're an asshole?"

I actually had to resist laughing at that. I rolled my eyes and let them continue their banter. I motioned Omid to follow me and he searched higher up then Pete, cover more ground. I heard coughing and My eyes landed on this man. After I let out a surprised gasp, I examined him a bit closer. His eyes were the same color as mine and his skin was covered in black stuff, along with dirt and some blood. His coughing wouldn't stop. I crouched down next to him and felt his forehead. He has a million degree fever!

"Omid!" I called out to the man, "Come help me!"

When the Persian man came closer, He noticed the man. I noticed his eyes fill with anger. I've seen this look many times on Carver. Anger mixed with hatred, and perhaps a little bit of self blame. Why would Omid have this look? especially right now? Omid slowly kneeled down and looked at the dying man.

"Where is she?" He said slowly and harsh. His teeth were clenched and his hands were balled up into fists.

"What?" I asked.

Omid ignored me and the mans coughs quieted down a bit. Omid leaned in a little closer to him, "Where is she?" He said again. I've never seen Omid seem so intimidating.

"Water," Was all the middle aged man gasped, "Please."

"Omid?" I asked, before anything could be done, I heard another sound.

"SHIT!" Pete screamed and fired his rifle, "I'm okay! I'm fine! Just, lost my footing! Dammit. God dammit!"

I stood up and looked at the older man. The first thing I noticed was the look of fear into his eyes. I was about to shout out to him, ask him if he was alright, but then I saw the blood on his legs. I looked back and forth between his new wound and a nearby walker, the one he had just shot, and connected two and two together. Everything stopped. Pete was bit! I was about to shout for him, but approaching walkers began to attack. They must've heard Pete's gunshot.

"SHIT! LURKERS!" Pete warned us before anyone else could, "GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" The older man shouted over all the gunfire and walker groans, "ALL OF YOU!"

"NO!" Nick shouted back, "YOU GET OVER HERE!"

"DAMMIT NICK! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO ARGUE"

"WHY CANT YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME? JUST ONCE! ONCE IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE!"

I looked between Nick and Pete before Making a decision. I pushed Omid over to Petes side, "Follow Pete! Nick and I will meet you at the cabin as soon as we can!" To my surprise he didn't put up a fight. He ran as fast as his legs would and killed the walker that had forced itself over Pete. I didn't see which way they ran, I was too busy pushing and dodging more members of the undead. I grabbed Nick by the arm and practically dragged him over the forest. When he remembered that he had legs and started to walk himself, I let go and moved tree branches out of my way. I almost tripped over multiple things many time. After I jumped over a fallen tree, I found the perfect hiding spot.

"Nick," I looked behind me and found him, "Over there!" I pointed to what looked like a cellar.

He and I both started running at the same time, unlucky for us, the dead weren't far behind. Once we were in Nick shoved both doors closed and we used our bodies as barricades. The doors were being banged on with the corpses fist in useless attempts to open the door. Okay, maybe not so useless, I could already feel my body get tired and weaker and the amount of dead by the doors were increasing by the second. I looked over at my guardian.

"Nick!" I yelled over to him, "Find something!"

He looked around and left me alone to keep the doors closed. I planted my feet to the ground and tried to keep the doors shut. Soon, Nick placed a big crate of rotten apples in front of the door. We both backed away slowly, but kept our bodies near the door in case the crate shifted. When he was convinced that we were safe, he sat down in a nearby chair.


	32. Chapter 32

I HAVE RETURNED! Once again, not horribly pleased with this chapter, but here it is! Im still debating whether I want to put the five days in or do the original time skip. I mean, after the five days a lot ios going to happen. We'll see.

Were you all worried about Pete?

Fan fact: at first, I was thinking about just making this a oneshot and even kept considering it after the first chapter was up. See how well that turned out? XD

Im going to skip review time and just go right out on to the chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

"What happened to Pete?" Nick asked, full of concern, "Omid with him right? Where did they go?!"

"Don't know," I said simply and shrugged, keeping an eye on the door, "But I told Omid to meet us back at the cabin when he can."

Nick blew a sigh of relieve. I knitted my eyebrows together and frowned at the floor while remembering what I had seen by the stream. Pete was bit. No one I knew had ever survived a bite wound before. It was an automatic death sentence. It was just as effective at getting shot in the chest. My mind quickly started to debate on whether to tell Nick or not. He undoubtedly deserves to know, but once I tell him He'll go through his little cycle of self pity and I need his full focus. My hands found there way behind my back and I twiddled my fingers together.

"Nick," I finally removed my eyes from the floor and looked right at him.

He stood up and examined the nearby crates of rotten apples, "Hmm?"

"We," I hesitated, "We might want to get back as soon as we can."

"Cant you hear those walkers on the other side of the door? We have no weapons and we wouldn't stand a chance against them," He rubbed the back of his neck.

"No weapons?" I asked, "What about your rifle?"

"Dropped it back there," HE said and put his hand to his face, "It was outta ammo anyway."

"Oh," I muttered. I quickly stood on one of the apple crates and looked everywhere I skim my eyes across, "Is there a back way out?"

"No," Nick answered, "It's fine Clem, we can wait."

"No, it's not fine," I quickly answered. If Pete was going to die, then he was at least going to have some last words with his nephew. I'll be damned before I just Nick lose another one of his relatives and have his last words to him be, 'What? That you're an asshole?'. I once again looked about in an attempt to find a way out. Sadly, there was none to be found.

"Clem," Nick looked at me, "Calm down! They can take care of themselves! Why is getting out of here right this minute so important?"

"Because," I hesitated. He deserved to know, but I couldn't tell him, "I just don't like it here."

He helped me down from the crate, "You'll be fine baby girl."

I sighed, immediately hugging Nicks side. He returned it. I just stayed there for a couple of seconds before announcing, "I'm gonna have a look around."

"Just be carful," he responded and let me go.

I started from the back. When we were at Howe's, Bonnie always told me to start from the back all the way to the top. I don't know why, but Bonnie never failed me, so I kept a hold of this information. There wasn't much of anything. Just more crates of horrible smelling apples and some shelves. I moved one of the wooden planks and noticed something that made my eyes pop out of my head. Water! I've been thirsty since we had to stop running. Without hesitation I grabbed one of the jars, unscrewed the lid, and took a huge gulp of the cool drink. I suddenly regretted it when I felt my throat start singing something horrible and started a coughing fit. I almost dropped the liquids glass container.

Nick's eyes looked over at me curiously. He noticed the jar I had in my hand and took it. He sniffed it and his head shot straight up before he took a sip. He made a face at the taste and his hand clenched into a fist, but happily said, "Whisky."

"Is that what it is?" I asked while rubbing my tongue with the sleeve of my shirt in an attempt to get the taste out. Nick chuckled and visibly resisted taking a drink from the jar (Probably so that I wouldn't know about his love for alcohol, which I already did) before setting it down.

"Yeah," He said.

I looked around one more time before asking, "What should we do now?"

As if on cue, the walkers started banging on the doors a bit louder. Nick looked over at the crate we had placed in front of them before responding, "We're gonna have to wait. Sorry kid."

I sadly agreed as I straightened myself behind of the crates and quickly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Clem," I felt myself be patted awake. I tried to shoo the hand away and turned to the side. However, the other pair of hands would not stop touching me. I stirred.

Getting irritated, I mumbled, "Go away Nick."

"Clem," He repeated my name, "C'mon, we can go now."

That made me perk up. I arose from the cold, cement ground and looked at him, "Right now?"

"Yeah," he smiled. He moved the crate of apples and prepared himself to open the handle, He used his upper body to turn towards me, "Whatever happens, stay close to me."

I rolled at my eyes at his dramatic words, "Alright. Let's go."

He pulled and opened the door. The all to familiar sound of moaning walkers hit my ears. There weren't nearly as so much as before, but a few had kept nearby and wandered about. As they stumbled around, I could faintly hear leaves crunching under them. I stayed behind Nick as he slowly walked forward. One of the walkers had either smelled or heard us. The rotting thing aimlessly lifted its arms into the air and tried to grab at Nick. Nick sped up his movement as she quickly placed his hands flat against it's chest and pushed it hard, sending it to the ground. I grabbed a nearby stick to stab it in the eye.

Continuing forward, Nick and I kept walking. Thankfully none of them seemed to notice us. We had to go on. Since there was a pile of walkers around, we were forced to try and go around. We both just suddenly went into a full blown sprint as we took off towards the tree's The cabin was only half a mile from here, you couldn't miss it. It would be really light out by the time we got back there. Nick and I slowed to a jog once we were sure we were in the clear, not saying a word as she made our way out of the woods.

* * *

"Clementine?" Carlos asked in his hard, Spanish voice after Nick and I had finally got back, "Nick? How did you-"

"Where's Alvin?" Rebecca interrupted and asked.

Nick gave her a confused look, "He's not here?" He looked around, as if magically expecting him to pop out of nowhere, "Where's Luke?"

"He and Alvin went out looking for you," Carlos answered.

Rebecca rubbed her face, "We need to go find him."

"Calm down Rebecca," Carlos muttered and copied her movement's.

"My husband is still out there! GET. THE. GUNS!" She screamed at the doctor. He thought for a moment before obeying the order. Rebecca looked to the ground, "I told them not to go. Dammit Luke!"

Carlos placed a gun in Nick and Rebecca's hands. My eyes widened and I looked at Nick, "You're going again?"

"I'll be back," He said, "Just stay here."

I nodded. Carlos patted me on the shoulder, "Clem, can you- can you please watch Sarah?"

"Just go!" I hissed and they were out the door. I took a moment to breath before going up the stairs. I opened the door to Luke's and Nick's room, expecting to find it empty, but to my surprise I saw a quick flash of light and the innocent sound of Sarah's voice.

"Say cheese!" She said as she took a picture. I smiled at her, "I found this under the house! There were all kinds of old stuff! Will you take one of me?" she asked and held out the old camera, "C'mon, take one of me. Please?"

"Sure," I grabbed the object from her hands and pressed my finger on the button. When the image came out, I took the picture of her and looked at it. I placed the camera down and she grabbed the image from me.

"Cool!" She praised and looked at it through her red glasses. I shrugged and was puzzled when she put on a sad look, "Where's my dad?"

"Oh," I shrugged, trying to think of a lie quickly, "He's out fishing."

"I know that's not true," She quietly commented. A moment of awkward silence filled before she got a sudden burst of excitement, "Wanna see what I found?"I nodded. Happy that she had something else on her mind. I was a little less happy when I found out it was a gun, "Will you show me how to use it? I couldn't find any bullets."

I was surprised that she had made such a bold request. I'm happy and am proud of her for wanting to learn, but I was already on some pretty thin ice with her dad and I don't even know what Nick would think. But would teaching her save her life? She really needs to learn. I mentally shook my head. It's not really my place to decide when or if she should learn how to use a gun. It should be Sarah's, but sadly Carlos decides everything for her.

"No," I told her, "Sorry."

"Please," She said again, disappointed.

"Sorry," I shrugged.

Her shoulders slumped and she placed the gun on one of the counters. Her eyes briefly looked out the window before she beamed, "Hey! Luke's back!"


	33. Chapter 33

_"Well that was quick," _I thought while stepping down the stairs. I briefly saw someone passing the window and my eyebrows knitted in confusion. Why would Luke be going around? The doors open by the kitchen. Even the front door should be unlocked. When I was fully down the stairs, I saw the figure pass by the second window. I looked at Sarah, and she had fearful eyes and her body shook slightly.

"That's not Luke," her voice quivered as she looked at the door, "Clem... I think that's-"

She was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door, "Hello?" A voice came from outside.

I knew that voice anywhere. My heartbeat sped up and my first instinct was to quickly try to lock the door. Instead, I grabbed Sarah by the arm and raced back upstairs to Nicks room. As quietly as I could, I squeaked, "Hide," and I pointed under the bed. She quickly obeyed and squeezed her body in there. I heard the front door open and close so I quickly hid in the closet, closing the door quietly behind me.

I just helplessly stood there in sheer terror. I clamped both of my hands down on my mouth to shut out any noise that might have come out of it. I heard footsteps pace around downstairs. Everytime the floor boards creaked my heart started beating ten times faster. It felt like the vital organ was trying to escape my chest. To be blunt and for lack of a better term, I'm scared shitless.

I heard the footsteps get louder, suggesting that Carver was getting closer and nearby. I heard the bedroom door open and close. There was a small silence, as if Carver had paused to look aroung the room or pick something up.

"Sneaky sons of bitches," I heard him mumble softly. He started walking again. A few moments passed and I almost thought he left. But suddenly, the knob on the closet door rattled. My eyes widened and a few tears actually slipped from them.

_"This is it,"_ I thought,_ "As soon as he opens that door I am officaly dead. Im sorry Nick. Im sorry Lee."_ The knob turned and I had prepared myself.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice said. The question had stopped Carver from opening the door just in time. Omid! "Care to explain why you're invading my cabin?"

I could just picture Carvers smug, smiling face, "Sorry, meant no disrespect."

"That doesn't answer my question," Omid was getting annoyed.

"I was out looking for my people," Carver huffed, "Eight of them to be exact. Maybe you've seen them. There's this black guy with a pretty little pregnant lady, doctor and his daughter, a farm boy and old man, along with another young man and his," Carver paused as if looking for the right words, "Young one."

I heard the floor creak again, "It's just been me around here for awhile."

"That so?" Carver sounded unconvinced, "Well, if you see the girl in this picture or any of the people I just descripted for you, do me a favor and tell them old Carver was here?"

"Sure, you can leave now."

There was a long dramatic pause before carver muttered, "You have no idea who these people are do you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Omid gave an immediate response."

"Tell me," The evil man started, "When they met you, how much did they trust you?" Another pause. Omid didn't answer, "I'm just saying, if people cant trust you then how can you trust them?" I heard him exit the room and leave.

Several minutes later, Omid knocked on the closet door, "I know you're in there. Find a better hiding spot next time. You can come out now."

I popped out of that closet. Sarah had gotten out of her hiding spot as well. She had light tears in her eyes, but that's okay, I think mine had some too. Omid looked back and forth between us, as if looking or an explanation to be written on our faces. Sarah pointed her head to the ground with closed eyes and i ran a hand through my curls, trying to imagine that it was Nick comforting me.

"He saw a picture of me," Sarah muttered as she thought back to what had just happened.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, you'll be alright."

Sarah appreciated that.

"C'mon," Omid motioned for me to follow him, "I need your help."

"Sarah stay here," I commanded while going down the stairs, "Where's Pete?"

Omid shrugged, "He's alive."

I breathed a sigh of relive and we walked outside before I continued asking questions, "How? He was bit. Where is he?"

Omid didn't answer. He led me out to the shed, the one he had been locked in not long ago. He opened the doors and Pete was inside. My eyes widened. His wrist were tied together and his leg was missing. My attitude quickly changed before I looked at Omid.

"Omid!" I exclaimed, "What did you do?"

"I did what I had to," He automatically went into defense mode. He picked Pete up and carried him inside, carelessly dropping him on the couch. Omid left to get some water. I stared at Pete.

His skin was pale, from either shock or blood loss. There was something tied near his knee, by his stump, to stop blood from coming out. His hands were tied. Did Omid force him to do this? Omid did have splatters of blood on his clothes, he must've washed his hands before returning. Pete's green pants were a dark red from the knee down. Well, from one of his knees down. If I were with him, this wouldn't have happened.

Omid returned and placed the cup on the table for him, for when he woke up. If he woke up.

"Omid?" I looked at the Persian man, "This isn't going to work."

"Yes it is," He disagreed.

"But," I swallowed, "It didn't work for Lee."

He didnt have a reaction, "We waited to long for Lee. This happened right after."

"Oh," I said like a child, "Um, why are his hands tied?"

Omid shrugged, "Because I knew he would squirm."

My eyebrows knitted together and I took another look at Pete's stump, "Nick's going to be pissed!"

"If he wants to be a little bitch about me saving his uncles life, then that's fine by me."

All I knew was, we were all going to have one hell of an argument when Luke really did get back.

* * *

"Clem," Luke entered the kitchen door and I was the first thing he saw.

"Luke!" I said his name back to him.

"We couldn't find Pete and-" He stopped his sentence when Omid walked over, "Omid..."

Nick pushed past his friends and came face to face with mine, "Where's my uncle?"

"Front room," He said so matter-of-factly.

"Where were you guys?" Luke asked but I cut off the conversation there.

"Carver was here!" I didnt sugar coat it.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!" Rebecca exploded.

Luke flinched at her sudden outburst, "Rebecca, calm down. Alright?"

"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I AM CALM! YOU CALM DOWN!"

Carlos looked over at me, annoyed, "And you just opened the door for him?"

"I didnt just open the door!" I was irritated that he would think I would do something like that, "I made sure _your_ daughter was safe before I hid from him."

Luke rubbed his eyes, "What exactly happened."

"He saw a picture of Sarah then left! He spoke to Omid" I explained. I was about to say something else before I was expectantly interrupted.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nicks voice echoed from where he had seen his uncle. Luke immediately went to make sure he was alright.

"FUCK!" Luke's voice roared, "CARLOS! GET IN HERE!"

Pretty soon, everyone (Except Sarah who was up in her room reading and probably trying to ignore the yelling) was in a huge circle by Pete. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the older man. nick looked close to tears and Carlos was checking his pulse. Pete hadn't woken up since Omid dragged him in here. I was worried, but I don't think I would've been awake by now either. the guy just had a leg cut off, the least I could do was make sure he got some proper rest.

"I think he'll live," Carlos stated while checking Pete's pulse, "He's pale do o shock, and he'll obviously will need crutches, but he'll live."

"What about blood loss?" Alvin asked.

Carlos pointed to the rope or whatever it was that was tied above the stump, "That stopped him from losing to much. We need to keep it on nice and tight for awhile."

Nicks face was red with rage. he turned to Omid and pinned him to a nearby wall, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

"NICK STOP!" I automatically yelled.

Omid pushed Nick away from him, "I saved his life is what I did! He was bit by the stream! When he yelled and shot at the ground, yeah, that was when it happened!"

"What?" Nick asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Guys!" Luke interrupted, "We have to worry about Carver now!"

"What about crutches?" I asked, "We don't have any just lying around!"

"Alvin and I will help him until we find some!" Luke said, exhausted, "But Carver will be back here any day! We need to get going!"

* * *

Im just gonna leave it there...

happy that Petes (for now) alive?


	34. Chapter 34

Hello! Wow, chapter 34! I didn't expect this to be so long! it's crazy! I love it...

REVEIW TIME

PeanutFangirl: I can question something that isn't there. :D Lumpy says he loves Jumpy. BATMAN OUT!

20:Why thank you :). I don't know if I'm going to kill Pete of yet or not. But I dont think I'll give him Walters death. Thanks for the suggestion though :)

Kristal-Dynamite: :D thank you! I was a little worried about Omid being a little bit cheesy! (Breaths sigh of relief) thank god! I was worried some people were a bit ooc and I thought that I over did the beginning with her hiding in the closet. PHEW! Thanks girl. Made my night.

leafs nation: I didn't like that about the cabin group either. It annoyed me. I could've understood it coming from Nick and maybe even Rebecca, but when Carlos did it I was really annoyed. Thanks for the compliments I always appreciate them :) You keep up your own good work! Because of this guy, I ship Jilly (YES I made a ship name! Don't judge)

Rebloxic: JAMMY! I'm sorry that I made Omid a complete dick head. But I thought it would be fun! Thank goodness that you cant lift the sledge hammer.

z0mb3xor: DONT HAND THE GUN TO CAINE! HE'LL KILL SOMEONE (Gunshot) DAMMIT! :) anyway, glad you're happy!

FUN FACT: I was originally going to include Sarah's mom. But I decided that you sometimes don't get to see some peoples deaths so I scratched it out and kept her dead.

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Everyone moved to the kitchen to have yet another debate. They called it a debate, but it was really just a screaming match. Everyone but Nick, Sarah, and myself were involved. Sarah was still up in her room, oblivious to what as going on. Nick sat and the end on the couch waiting for his last family member to wake up. And I was next to him, sitting on the coffee table, cutting the leg Pete's other pants so that he wouldn't trip.

I wont lie, I was really shaken up. I bit my bottom lip to keep it from trembling and I would occasionally have a huge shake rack my body. Between what happened this morning and what happened to Pete, I don't know what I'm more worried about. Just knowing that these past four months Carver was looking for us was enough to make me have nightmares. Him almost finding me in that closet probably scared me for life. Anther shiver ran down my spine and I felt my arm jiggle.

"Clem," Nick looked at me with those light blue eyes.

I didn't look up, I had light tears in my eyes and I didn't want him to see me like that. I'm a big girl now, I need to be able to control my emotions. Instead, I just kept my concentration on Pete's spare pare of green pants and made the final cut. I lightly hummed, "Yes?"

"You okay?" His voice laced with concern. I just nodded my head, still looking at the green pants. But of course, I had to pick that time to sniff and one of my fat tears dropped out of my eyes and landed on the pant leg. Nick knew better. Without warning, Nick gently took the pants out of my hands and gently picked me up, placing me in his lap. One of his hands snaked across my body and was used to hold me close while the other one cradled my head and gently pushed it to his chest. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear, and Im sure he wasn't convinced of what he was saying himself. I eventually started to quietly sob.

"Nick?" I asked to grab his attention.

Some of his fingers played with the curly mess that rested on my head, "Yeah baby girl?"

"Carvers not gonna find us again, right?" It was a childish question, and one I knew he couldn't answer.

There was a slight pause, as if he were considering his answer. He gave a small shrug and said, "I don't know what's going to happen in the next couple days. But I promise you, I'll keep you safe. Nobody's gonna hurt you while I'm around."

I smiled and sniffed. Before I could say anything else, a soft groan came out of nowhere. My head snapped in it's direction and I saw Pete move around slightly. He was waking up. I patted Nick repeatedly and pointed it out to him. Nick sighed, knowing that explaining this to him wasn't going to be pretty. I got up from Nick's lap, and shook Pete a bit. His eyes opened and landed on me. He gave me a warm smile.

"Clementine?" He asked as if he didn't really believe it, "Aint you a sight for sore eyes! I just had a horrible dream."

"I'll tell them he's awake," Nick got up and marched to the kitchen.

Pete chuckled, "Not to sure if my sleeping arrangements concern them much."

"Uh," I awkwardly stood there, "Pete?"

"Yeah hon?" He asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?" I eyed his stump, which he seemed to not know about.

"Hmm," Pete thought for a moment, "Nick, you, Omid, and I have to go check the fish traps, right?"

"Pete," I was about to be very blunt, "Your legs gone."

"Huh?" He asked and stood up to look. He threw both his legs over the couch and openly gaped at what he saw. His face was thieved of all color and his eyes become big, brown orbs. He was at a loss for words. I was about to say something but he hissed, "FUCK!"

"Pete," I held his hand, "It's alright! It's alright! You'll be fine! You were bit and Omid had to cut it of!"

Pete's chest heaved up and down as he tried to process what he was looking at. He was white as a ghost, "It's gone?"

"Yes!" I responded. There was a long silence before I asked, "How does it feel?"

"I can still feel it!" He exclaimed, "I swear I'm moving my foot right now!"

Everyone else came in to check on Pete. Many words on condolences later, Luke told Pete about Carvers sudden arrival. Nick asked if we could stay for a bit, but of course we couldn't. Pete used Luke and Alvin as crutches of some sort and we were off. With the three men in the front we took off. When we were on the road Luke announced that we had about four or five days to reach the mountains. This was going to take forever.

* * *

"So," Luke looked at Omid, "You sure you want to stay with us?"

He shook his head, "I have to find Christa."

"Do you have any idea where she is?" I asked.

"We were heading up to a place called Wellington," He informed me, "it's up north."

"Well," Luke smiled, "That's where we're headed. You can come along. Safety in numbers, right?"

"I usually travel faster alone," He tried to reject the offer.

"But," I cut in, "We have water, food, medicine, stuff you need to survive. You wont find Christa if you're dead."

"All to true," He sighed, "I guess I might as well."

* * *

_**Five days later.**_

"NICK!" I yelled, "BE CARFUL! NICK!"

"Clem!" He laughed, "Calm down, I wont drop you."

I was use to him giving me piggy back rides, but this was insane! My legs were draped over his shoulders and my arms desperately held onto his head for dear life. Everyone laughed and Omid used his binoculars to look at the bridge. He kept shouting things to Luke about our surroundings, but I didn't heart them. I was to busy looking at the ground and hoping I didn't fall on my face.

"Alright!" Luke spoke up, "We all cant go sprinting across that thing!"

"So what do you suggest we do?" Carlos asked.

"Clem and I-" He looked over to Nick and I. My water bottle fell out of my pockets and Nick bent to pick it up.

"NICK!" I yelled and laughed, afraid I would fall, "NICK DONT! NICK!"

Nick laughed harder and stood up, "Calm down!"

Luke smiled, "I just cant separate that cuteness. Omid, you and I can scoot across low and slow!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and pretty soon they were gone. Nick let me down from his shoulders and Pete chuckled. I took a spot next to the now one legged man. We sadly still didn't have crutches. We were hoping that some would be up at the ski lodge not far. Sarah suggested that idea. I expected Sarah to be scared of Petes new disability. But, in private she just commented saying that, 'it looked very scary,' then got over it. Didn't ask questions or anything. Im pretty sure Carlos came up with some kind of unbelievable excuse to why Pete's leg was gone, he needs to stop protecting her so much.

"You guys are just adorable," Pete said in his rough voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't remind me." my eyes traveled to where Pete's stump was. The pants I cut for him came in handy. He wasn't tripping or anything. I motioned to his leg, "How's that feeling?" He had complained about it burning and thumping.

"Oh," He said, "Same as always. Hurts like hell."

"Well," I put on a playful shrug, "You did just lose a limb."

"That I did," He responded, half sad and half playful. His leg may be gone, but his humor sure isn't.

"What exactly happened anyway?" I asked. He still hasn't told us. But I have noticed him avoid Omid since.

"Let's just say," he started, "That your friend scares the shit out of me."

I nodded in understanding. That's when I noticed the pistol laying carelessly on the ground. I growled. Omid forgot it. I picked it up and turned to Nick, "I'll be right back. Omid forgot his weapon."

He looked like he considered it before giving a short nod, "Just be carful."

"I will," I said while walking away. On my way to the bridge, I noticed a couple dead walkers. One big one and one small one. There were a few more littered across the bridge. I walked forward. There was a man, he had a rifle. He seemed friendly. He was actually having a conversation with my two friends. I had the gun in my hand. I walked forward. Deeming it safe to make myself known I shouted.

"OMID!" I said, "YOU MIGHT WANT TO-"

I was cut of with a gunshot and the world darkened.

* * *

(Laughs nervously) Yeah... I'm going to hide now...

BATMAN OUT! (Dodges things being thrown at me)


	35. Chapter 35

Hi! Can I be accepted back into the awesome people's club? I'd really appreciate it! I'll make it up to you! I swear it!

z0mb3xor: DONT SHOOT! (Holds hand up in surrender) I DIDNT I DIDNT! JUST CALM DOWN SON!

leafs nation: No! don't run after me! It'll be alright!

Im hiding from haters: That actually made me laugh XD, Thank you, I try.

PeanutFangirl: Is it wrong I read that in Kenny's voice?

Rebloxic: IM SORRY JAMMY! PLEASE DONT SEND DA PENGUINS AFTER ME!

dumberanddumber: yep! I totally called it!

FUN FACT: I was thinking about adding an OC or two during their months at Howe's. Then after they escaped, they parted ways. BUT im awful with OC's so I decided against it.

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Nicks POV

I heard a gunshot and my head instantly snapped up in it's direction. My eyes widened and I felt my heart start to thump hard in my chest. Before anyone could say anything, I dashed towards the bridge to make sure that Clementine was alright. I noticed a few walkers laying on the earth floor while I was running. However, I wouldn't stop to make sure they were completely dead. But I did stop when I saw the eleven year old girl I cared so much for in a puddle of her own blood.

Time slowed down and I could feel my heart hammer in my chest as I slowly approached her and turned her over on her back. There was a bullet hole in her stomach and blood soaked her clothes. I sat next to her and moved her unconscious body in my lap. I felt tears gather in my eyes and I heard frantic footsteps approach. I shook the little girl, "Clem? C'mon Clem, don't do this to me!"

"Holy shit!" A voice I didn't recognize panicked, "Did I hit her? Is she dead? Fuck!"

"Is she okay?" Luke kneeled by us.

"CARLOS!" I called for the Hispanic man and ignored Lukes question, "CARLOS GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"

"I'll get him!" Luke yelled as he sprinted back to where the group was.

I laid her flat on her back and applied pressure on the wound, trying to stop to much blood from dripping out of her. I looked at her face and tried to talk to her, "Listen Clem, you're gonna be okay. You'll be fine. You're not going to leave me now," I tear slipped out of my eye and landed on her cheek, "You'll be alright."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," The man who I didn't know kept saying to himself, "Holy shit!"

"Do you mind calming down?" Omid asked the Asian man.

"Calm down?!" His voice got louder, "What the hell do you mean calm down?! Do you not see what's going on right now?!"

"Well panicking isn't going to help anything!"

"How are you so calm?!" He said, bewildered, "I probably just murdered a little girl!"

"Yeah, you'll pay for this you son of a bitch!" I shouted at him from my spot on the bridge.

We all continued our bickering for who knows how long until Carlos had finally arrived.

"I need a cleaner space to do this," the doctor stated.

The Asian man pointed north, "I have a small house up there."

Carlos nodded, indicating that it would work. I picked Clem up and ran inside. There were empty cans that use to contain peaches everywhere. I gently laid Clem on the bed and Carlos moved me aside so that he could examine the bloody wound. He ordered Luke to quickly get his bag full of medical stuff and my friend obeyed the order. dashing out of the house and across the bridge.

"Is she alright!?" I asked Carlos, honestly afraid of the answer.

"Hey you!" Carlos looked at the guy responsible for this, "What's your name?"

"M- Matthew," He stuttered.

"Well, Matthew," He started, "I need to see one of your guns bullets."

He quickly fumbled around with his gun and took out on of them. His trembling hands set it on the night table next to Carlos, "Is- is she gonna be alright?"

"Your ass better hope she's alright!" I yelled at him, "If she's dead then so are you!"

"The bullet didn't go all the way through," Carlos noted, cutting into our short conversation, "I'm going to have to dig into her stomach to get it out."

"Did it hit anything important?" I asked, "Like, kidneys or livers or-"

"I don't think so," Carlos said. That was when Luke came back in. Carlos dug through his back and put gloves on. He took these tweezers- like thing out, "Nick, take her hand, this will be painful."

* * *

Clems POV

I woke with a burning pain in my stomach. I immediately screamed as loud as I could, hoping that I alerted someone. My thoughts franticly ran around, trying to remember the last thing that happened. However, I couldn't think out my thoughts. Everything just went back to the pain. I looked down, still shrieking. Carlos, or someone, was digging into my stomach. All the blood!

Tears began to drip out of my eyes. I went to wipe them, or maybe try to push the doctors hands away from me, but that's when I realized that someone was holding my hand. I desperately tried to release myself form the grasp. My attempts were useless and my vision began to blur. I tried to call out for Nick, maybe even Luke, but words wouldn't come out of my mouth. The pain. It's too much.

I let out several more whimpers and shed hundreds more tears before my eyes closed.

* * *

Nick's POV

"What's wrong?!" I asked Carlos as he got the bullet out. It dropped it on the bedside table and it landed with a, 'clink,.' That only took forever! I looked down at my little girl, "Why'd she close here eyes?!"

"Calm down Nick!" He removed his gloves, "She just passed out from shock!"

"She'll be fine, right?"

Carlos began bandaging it tightly, to stop blood from seeping though and said, "She lost a lot of blood, but I think she'll be fine. She'll be weak for awhile. She might want to take it easy for a few weeks." He looked out the window, "I'll go wait outside with the rest. Matthew, come with me. Give them some space."

They both exited the small house. I lifted Clem, carful not to hurt her, before siting down and setting her in my lap. I tangled my fingers through her dark locks and gently pressed her head against my chest I wrapped my other arm around her so that I could pull her closer, and listen to her steady breaths. I would occasionally whisper a comforting word. I don't know if it was to her of myself, but it was spoken none the less. I don't know how long I sat there before she started to stir.

"Clem?' I asked and hid my face in her hair.

Her hand weakly went up and grabbed a handful of my shirt, "Nick?"

"I'm here baby girl," I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"What-" her eyes stayed shut and her voice was heavy, "What happened?"

"You got shot," I told her, "But you'll be alright."

She shifted slightly and winced, "It hurts."

"I bet," I muttered.

A small and oddly comforting silence took place.

Nick?" She asked again, maybe a bit more shy.

"Hmmm?" I urged her to continue, "Go on baby girl."

"Could you," She slightly hesitated, "Could you sing to me? Please?"

I chuckled, "What makes you think I can sing?"

"Luke told me." Dammit Luke. I sighed, even though a small smile tugged my lips, before clearing my throat.

_"Little girl_

_Little girl_

_Don't lie to me_

_Tell me where did you sleep last night._

_In the Pines_

_In the Pines _

_Where the sun, never shines._

_We'll shiver the whole night through"_

I heard her stir and I could tell she was ready to fall asleep. I started rubbing circles into her back, much like how my mom use to when I was a boy. I always found it relaxing when she did that. It always made me feel safe and calm. I continued to rub the small circles into her back as I started to sing again.

_"My daddy was a railroad man_

_killed a mile and a half from here_

_His head was found in the drivers wheel._

_His body was never found._

_In the pines _

_in the pines_

_Where the sun never shines_

_We'll shiver the whole night through"_

I was almost certain she was asleep now. But I continued with the circles and I held her even closer. This little girl had found a way to etch into my heart. I cant pin point the exact moment I started to actually care about her, but now I know I will protect her with everything I am. Even though it isn't much. There had already been so many times when I had failed to safe her. When she had to kill that girl at Howes. All those times walkers had almost snatched her. And now she had a bullet wound on her stomach. I continued singing to the girl

_"You've caused me to weep_

_you've caused me to mourn._

_You've caused me to lose my home._

_little girl_

_Little girl_

_Where'd you sleep last night?_

_Not even your mother knows_

_In the pines_

_In the pines_

_Where the sun never shines_

_We'll shiver when the cold winds blow"_

I swear to god, I will not fail her again.

* * *

See! Everything's fine! No dead people (Of course Matthew is pretty much as good as dead once Nick gets his hands on him XD) or anything! Happy? I hope so.

I don't know much about gunshot wounds, so I just tried my best. Hopefully it was believable.

love ya! see you next chapter!

BATMAN OUT ;)


	36. Chapter 36

Hey! It's me again! were you worried that I was kill Clem off? Not so soon. Trust me, if I were to kill Clem, it would some out of absolutely nowhere. I was happy to write this chapter! it was fun!

Review time!

maejhao5: Omid is suppose to be different. He's not happy go lucky guy we knew in season one. He's hardened now. having gone through his own personal hell. And I remember that happening to Carl too. Wasn't the prettiest thing ever.

Kristal-Dynamite: It's alright! I like to know these things. It's useful. If you catch some more things, please let me know. I like to be realistic. I'm all about survival. Thanks :) I still love ya.

z0mb3xor: If you kill me, then you wont get to hear the rest of the story. keep that in mind. Im going to use that as a shield.

leafs nation: "The bearded man," XD oh god I died! Don't do that! I scared my cat by laughing! Now apologize to Dinah! (Hold my cat close and never lets him go)

Bubbles2k100: Aww shucks! Stop! you'll make me blush! red doesn't look good on me! I believe it will end sometime this month. But fear not! This is far from my last chapter.

quick thing, dumberanddumber has taken up writing! you should check it out :)

FUN FACT:I was thining about having a scene where Carlos and Nick were arguing about Clems sanity while they were at the cabin. I scratched it out because I came to the decision that Carlos wouldn't care enough about Clem to bring the subject up.

ONTO THE STURY!

* * *

"Nick," I looked up at him, "You can put me down now!"

Nick had been carrying me since we left the small house by the bridge. He asked if we could stay for a bit, and of course the answer was no. We had to keep moving. We couldn't risk Carver finding us. When we began walking again, I hissed in pain and couldn't move very fast. Since then, Carlos gave me medicine to help numb the pain. It's been working, and I was tired of being held. Unfortunately for me, Nick shook his head, "Don't want you to put to much stress on that thing. We want it to heal as fast as it can."

The man who shot me, I think his name was Matthew, looked back at me, "Sorry for, well ya know, almost killing you today."

Usually I would've held a grudge. But when I woke up, Matthew was very shaken up! He couldn't hold still if his life depended on it. His hands were trembling to the point to where he couldn't hold his own gun. He had managed to get a few words out through his constant apologies and colorful language. He told us he had a group who had taken refuge at the ski lodge. He wanted to take us to them, to feed us and offer us a place to rest our head. We were hesitant, but really, beggars cant be choosers.

I gave him the warmest smile I could muster, "It's alright. I shouldn't have been running up there, shouting like a fool."

"Just," We walked up the small hill to the lodge, "I feel real bad."

"It's alright," I said again, "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

He gave an appreciative nod, "Thanks kid."

"Yep," I muttered and looked back at Nick, "Can I please walk for a bit?"

Usually , I would enjoy not having to walk such a long way, but I'm stubborn like that. When you tell me I don't have to do something, I let it go. When you tell me I cant do something, then it becomes my top priority. I remember one time, I was sick with a cold. Mom told me that I had a fever and couldn't go to school. I had been difficult about it, saying that I could go and that this wouldn't hold me back. This was odd, because I hated going to school. The work was easy, but some of the kids called me a fruit.

He sighed before finally giving in and gently placing my feet on the ground, "Just for a bit."

Matthew smiled at our interactions before telling us to stay put so he could get his group. I took a small step before smiling at the fact that the pain was bearable. Occasionally, it would sting or have a sudden burst of horrible pain. It was pulsating, but it didn't hurt that bad. Carlos had wanted to take a better look at it and determine whether or not it needed stiches. But it really wouldn't matter, considering that we have no thread for the job. Even if we had the thread, we would have no needle. Rebecca was breathing quickly for air. I can imagine that all this walking is hard on her, with the pregnancy and all.

"And these are out guest!" I hear Matthew's cheerful voice. I looked up to the approaching group.

There was a woman with beautiful, brown skin. her dark hair was slightly wavy and she had a nose piercing. I liked her blue jacket. Next to her was an older guy. He had a red and grey sweater on. The top of his head was bald, and he was rather chubby. My eyes scanned the area and what I saw next completely shocked me.

I think his eyes landed on me the same time mine landed on him. Our orbs widened. Both of our jaws hung down and we were frozen on place. My heart pumped faster and I forgot all about that burning feeling in my stomach. It was replaced with joy. A shiver went down my spine as our group members noticed how we were. Nick muttered something to me and I noticed Luke had come down from the platform, but I didn't hear it. I couldn't focus on anything other then the familiar face in front of me.

"Holy shit!" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth, even though I wanted to say so much more, "Kenny?"

Still wide-eyed, he returned the question, "Clementine?"

"Wait," I heard Luke, "You know this guy?"

Lukes question wasn't answered. I quickly ran into the older mans arms and wrapped my own around him. My arms went around his midsection and his hand cradled my head while the other rested on my shoulder. I hid my face into his green jacket.

"I'll take that as a yes then," The man in the sweater chuckled.

"I thought you were dead!" I was on the verge of tears.

"I thought _you_ were dead!" He responded.

"Small world," Matthew smirked

"The smallest," Kenny quietly muttered. He squeezed me a bit to tight and I suddenly remembered the wound on my stomach I hissed and backed up. Kenny had noticed this, and looked at me oddly, "you alright Clem?"

"Yeah," My voice quivered slightly, "Just hurt."

"Sorry," Matthew said again. he looked at the others, "I may have... accidently shot her..."

"Hey!" Omid came to the front, "Aren't you going to hug me too asshole?" I swear that's the happiest thing I've hear him say since we found him.

Kenny's eyes widened, "Omid?!"

"The one and only," Omid simply replied.

Kenny looked around, "Where's Christa?"

Omid answered the question with the cold stare and I drew Kenny's attention my way, signaling that Christa was a bad topic that should be avoided. He quickly picked up on that, and welcomed us inside. Kenny and I smiled at each other as we walked inside the lodge. And when we were inside, I couldn't believe what I saw. Lights. Christmas lights. There was a Christmas tree decorated with ornaments and a couple of reefs hung up by the doors. Walter was going on about something. I didn't pay attention.

Kenny used his hand to make it look like it was speaking. I slightly giggled.

"What's so funny?" Walter asked when he turned around.

"Oh," Kenny said, amused, "Nothing Walt."

Walter rolled his eyes and confronted my group, "Please, you can leave your guns by the door."

Seeing no reason to protest, Luke dropped his beloved machete on the bench and every other group member had copied the action. Omid and Kenny wandered off to catch up, or maybe Kenny was just probing Omid for information on what had happened while he was gone. I saw Walter embrace Matthew and mutter something about being worried about him and how he missed him. Sarah and Sarita went to go decorate the tree. Pete had been brought to the couch so he could rest (Still missing a leg and all), Rebecca, Alvin, and Carlos went somewhere private to talk about the baby. Luke left to poke around. Leaving Nick and I by ourselves.

"So," Nick awkwardly muttered as we walked up the steps, "You know that guy?"

I offered a single nod, "That's Kenny."

"Yeah," Nick chuckled, "Yeah I got that part."

"I'll tell you all about it later," I smiled, "Promise."

Nick nodded and picked me up again. He turned to look at Walter, "Hey, Walt! You go a spare room where Clem can catch some shut eye?"

The older man smiled warmly, "Upstairs, hallway, second door to your left."

"Nick," I said as he started toward the destination, "I really can get there myself."

"We need to talk," He narrowed his eyes and put on a smirk.

I felt a bad feeling in my gut. I hate it when he said that, "I didn't do anything."

"You're not getting yelled at," He assured me, "Just need to tell you something."

"It's not bad right?" I asked and he opened the door and closed it behind him.

He gently placed me on the bed and ran a hand though my hair, "No, it's not." He took a spot next to me and I took my hat and hair clips off and set them on the bedside table before I automatically sat in his lap. Both his arms went around my waist. I looked up at him with my golden eyes.

"You're not dying or anything are you?" I asked. I had actually meant it to be a joke, but I felt myself grow a bit worried that it was true.

He chuckled slightly, "No, I'm not dying."

"Good," I muttered, "Remember your promise."

"I will," He said, "You scared me today Clem. Don't get shot again."

"I didn't want to do it the first time," I tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm serious," His rough voice was hard to miss, "You really scared me."

I looked up at him, "What is all this about?"

There was a slight hesitation before he explained, "Do you remember when we were at the cabin and I tried to say something to you before Luke interrupted? Before we went to check on the fish traps?"

I thought back to the memory, "Yes. What were you trying to say?"

"It's just-" He sighed, "You know I love you, right?"

That did my heart in. I felt my chest warm up with happiness and a goofy smile spread across my face. I turned as fast as I could without hurting myself and gave him a huge hug. That stupid smile of mine only grew as I mumbled my next words.

"I do now."

I backed up and noticed a smile of his own form, "Alright, get some rest baby girl." He stood up to leave, but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't go!" I pouted, "What if I get hurt and reopen the wound? Or have a nightmare? Stay!"

He rolled his eyes, "Scoot," I obeyed and moved so that he could have room on the bed. After he was comfortably in, I wiggled into his arms. I closed my eyes as I snuggled my face into his chest while grabbing a handful of shirt. There was a brief silence before I decided to break it.

"Hey Nick," I said, still with my eyes closed.

"Hmm?" He hummed tiredly.

"I love you too."

* * *

Isnt your heart just warm now? I thought with all this coldness going around Id give you something to smile about! Hope you like! (Accepts hugs from all)

BATMAN OUT ;)


	37. Chapter 37

Hello! New chapter! Didn't last chapter make your heart all squishy? I was trying to make your heart all squishy :). Frankly, this one is quite boring :( It's pretty much just catching up. But lets consider it a break before everything just gets messed up again.

REVEIW TIME!

Rebloxic: There will defiantly be some Kenny/Nick drama! Later though :), and I agree. Nick and Kenny are very much alike.

marshmallow10293: Aww, thanks I try.

leafs nation: It's quite alright! I would've scared my cat regardless.

Punk red: (Lightly blushes) Aww, thanks! But I'm afraid this story is far from perfect. The beginning was rather slow and wasn't all tht great. I've improved since then (Or, at least I like to think I have XD) Thank you very much!

z0mb3xor: Is it all you've imagined? My main goal was just to make you all smile a bit :) I need more smiles.

Salient Spring: Yeah, I sometimes write him quite a bit OOC, but i'll work on that. Thanks for the compliment!

LordSkarlet: (Love the pen name) you read all of that in one day?! (Applauds) Why thank you! I'm trying to make Nick a bit like Lee, but not Lee exactly. And yes, there will be an issue. Don't you just love reunions?

FUN FACT: I was HEAVILY considering bringing Lilly in instead of Kenny. I thought Lilly's personality would be an excellent addition to our cozy little family. I wanted to cause some rivalry between her and jane, and maybe added some LIGHT romance between her and Nick. I went back and forth so many times! At first I was like LILLY then I was like KENNY then I was like BOTH! But I didn't want to do both. It was so hard to make this decision! I eventually was like, "Alright, as much as I wanted to bring Lilly in, Kenny's fate wouldn't have been changed by Clementine going with the cabin group."

ONOT THE STORY!

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door. I heard it open so I turned and slightly looked out one of my eyes. There stood Sarita, smiling big at the sight in front of her. She kneeled down my the bed and looked at me.

"Morning," She whispered in her Indian accent and moved a stray hair from her face.

I rubbed one of my eyes, "is it really?"

"Yep," She tucked some of the dark curls that sat on top of my head behind my ear, "Kenny wanted me to wake you. He wants to talk."

I smiled. Dear old Kenny, "Is he downstairs?"

"Right on the couch," She nodded, "Come. We can leave Nick in here to rest for awhile.

I looked up at the sleeping man in front of me. I carefully untangled myself from the grasp of his arms and followed Sarita downstairs. Before we left, I quickly snatched my hair ties and signature hat. Tying the bobbles in my hair and placing the hat on my head, I let out a yawn. When we were fully down, she journeyed to the kitchen and I had walked straight ahead to Kenny. He smiled at me. His big, brown eyes shinier then stars. He takes a brief look at the fireplace before he takes a good look at me.

"Look at you," He smiled, "All grown up."

I laughed and joked around, "I don't need grownups looking out for me! I could go it alone!"

"Sure you could," Kenny sarcastically said, "I was talking to Omid last night. The guys lost his sense of humor. He's changed, hasn't he?"

I put on a sad look, "Did you know Christa was pregnant?"

"I figured it out while we were looking for you," he answered.

"Well," I started, not really sure whether it's my tale to tell or not, "Christa was shot, and the baby didn't survive. She had by some sort of miracle or really good luck. We don't know where Christa herself is. She and Omid were separated. After that, Omid had been bitten by a dog and stumbled across Pete and Luke. I assume you've met them"

Kenyn looked to the ground, taking in all that I had just told him. I can imagine that Kenny would understand. Having lost a child and partner himself. Kenny stroked his beard before casting his gaze back at me, "And what about you? It doesn't sound like you've been with him."

I shook my head, "I haven't. After Lee, I ran into Luke and Nick. They offered to take me in after I had told them I couldn't find Omid and Christa. Been with them ever since."

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

"Oh," I almost laughed at the question, "You have no idea. Lets not talk about all that. What happened to you? I had assumed you made it out of Savannah, but Omid told me you were dead when I asked. "

"He had every right to believe that," Kenny put in, "After Savannah, I spent a long time alone. Months. I was hold up in a restaurant. That's when I met Sarita, thank god. Been with them ever since." Kenny looked at me brightly before he looked around and leaned in closely, "These people you're with, can they be trusted."

The question rather shocked me. I nodded and spoke, "Defiantly. I trust them."

"With your life?"

"Yes." My voice made it a statement, but my head thought about it. I obviously trust Nick. Luke can be a bit stupid at times, then again we all can. I know I can trust Rebecca no matter what. Sarah barley knows anything about this shit and Omid... well... I don't think so. That covers everyone. Well, everyone but Carlos and Alvin. I like to think that my feelings on the two men are clearly seen.

"Alright then," Kenny said with slight hesitation, "If they're good with you, then they are for me two."

I smiled in appreciation, "Thanks Ken."

My gaze turned over to the fireplace. The wood was crackling and the embers shot up and then slowly down. Beautiful yellow and red colors carelessly danced around, as if the flames were switching lead roles after every couple moves. As a child, I always had a fear of fire. Thinking that it would jump out and bite me. But now fire seems to be one of the only things that are capable of clearing my mind. It was just so simple. You touch it, you get burned. You stay near it, you stay warm. You put a dead animal over it, you have food. Something so simple has become a treasure in a world so complicated.

There was a brief pause before Kenny rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, Im real glad to see you," Kenny muttered, "I mean that, Clementine."

"You too!" I really had missed him. Kenny had meant quite a bit. He was Lee's best friend, Ducks father, Katjiaa's husband. Besides me, he was the last of his clan. The sole survivor of his pack. I don't know why all of this meant so much to me, but for whatever reason, it had.

"So," He once again awkwardly murmured, "I suppose you're close to that guy. What's his face? Nick."

I smiled, "He's a very close friend. He's protected me. Like how Lee use to."

"By the looks of it," He started, "You don't need much protecting."

There was that stupid tone in his voice. I recognized it from an awful lot of things. It usually means that something's digging in his mind or annoying him. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "What's your point."

"Sorry daring," He sighed, "It's just, I heard that southern guy, Luke, mention that you all were being chased."

Dammit Luke. He never can keep his mouth shut when he really needs to, "It's fine," I faked a smile even though being reminded that Carver was on our tails sent a small shiver down my back.

Kenny looked at me, unconvinced, "Is something wrong Clem? You can tell me."

"No," I lied, "Everything's fine."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, "Are you safe with these people? Are they finding trouble that could get you killed?"

I usually would've put up a fight with anyone who had asked such a question, but the look in Kenny's eye told me that he was ready to offer something. I shifted, "Are you trying to say something?"

"It's just," He stumbled on his words, "With all the trouble you seem to be picking up, maybe it's safer for you to be with me when the others leave."

The words made the crackling fire louder and had left my eyes wide. My lips slightly parted as my thoughts ran frantic. Kenny wants me to stay? Just me? The sudden new option was making my head go blank. Staying here might be safer for me. As far as we can tell Carver has no idea we are here. Wait... what am I thinking?! I cant stay! Nick has kept me safe. The others have kept me safe. And staying here will only cause trouble for the group here.

I looked at Kenny, ready to give him my answer. I took a deep breath in. I was ready to just blurt it out, but the puppy dog look in his eyes and the sense of desperation I could see in him made me reply differently, "I'll think about it."

He smiled. A warm smile. A hopeful smile. He was about to say something when I heard approaching footsteps. I turned my head to the stairs and saw Nick and Sarah walk down them. Sarah looked tired. The slight bags under her eyes and unhappy face made it clear that she had recently woken up. I chuckled at the pouted look on her face, but she only shrugged me off. Nick rubbed his eyes and straightened the hat on his head.

"Man," He breathed, "I'm hungry."

Kenny chuckled, "Don't worry, Walter will make breakfast soon."

"Nothing fancy," Walter came seemingly out of nowhere, with Mathew following behind him. The older man shrugged and rolled his eyes, a light smile twitching his lips upward,, "Just some oatmeal and fruit."

"Oh!" Mathew suddenly beamed, "That reminds me, I found some more cans of peaches."

That earned a small smile from Sarah (With her being a fruit lover and all) and a light chuckle from Kenny.

"Well," My old friend raised his voice slightly for all to hear, "Looks like we're having some peaches and beans tonight!"

* * *

As I said, boring chapter, nothing fun. I Sowwy :'( I'll make the next chapter a bit longer to make up for it.

Loves ya!

BATMAN OUT! ;)


	38. Chapter 38

HELLO! I'm sorry this is a couple days late :( My friends are being assholes. There is a lot of drama going on and everyone comes to me for comfort. My friend Meagan is having boy problems with another one of my friends and that's causing tension in my little group. My friend Amanda is having friend problems and it's rather stressful with her part in all this. There are other people who are trying to weasel their way into it all, front row seats, right? Plus I'm having my own problems at home...

And I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry, enough about me.

REVIEW TIME :)

Carleelover- I like slow. Slow is good.

My name is better then yours: I SHALL! I AM GLAD TO TAKE THIS UPVOTE! Andddd that would be madam :) But people say sir to me anyway XD so go ahead :)

ClemmyClue102: Don't worry... it's coming ;)

dumberanddumber: Congrats on the fav :D it always starts with one! And your welcome :)

Rebloxic: Lol! Mullet motherfucker! Love it!

Addie: 1) Thank you so much! I appreciate it! All in one day? I cant even imagine! I don't think I could sit down and read this all in one day, and I wrote it XD 2) Tell cam that I hope she feels better :( and to eat some tomato soup. Also tell her that I think she's awesome :)

z0mb3xor: Thanks!

Punk Red: (Blushes) Aww! Thank you! I might have to edit many of these chapter's by the time I'm done, but I suppose it's decent. Thanks :) Keep up the good work on your own story! NUKE FOR LIFE!

LordSkarlet: Yes :'( I think so too. It would have been fun to put her in this, but people were waiting for SOme Kenny/Nick tension XD I just had too!

OMMIGOSH LOOK AT ALL THAT! THATS ALOT!

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

"What... Is this?" I asked and made a small face. I almost had to resist the urge to gag. Trying not to be rude, I took a step back and un-crinkled my nose. Walter looked at me with a knowing and amused smile.

"It's peaches and beans," He rolled his eyes. Those certainly didn't look like beans. I shrugged. Walter took a big, wooden spoon and began to stir the food. His eyes flicked over from the iron pot to me, "So how long have you known Kenny?"

I cleared my throat, "We're old friends. I met him after it all happened."

"Hmm," Walter hummed, "Connecting with people, is so important. I don't know where I'd be without Mathew." He stated. He smiled, as if remembering a fond memory. He looked back at me before he picked the pot up by the handles, "I think I've got it from here. Go mingle and tell them that dinner is almost ready."

I gave a quick nod, signaling that I acknowledged his words and I walked upstairs. Rebecca, Alvin, and Carlos were up there, interrogating Luke. I had asked Nick what the others were so jumpy about. He had told me that Luke saw lights out in the distance when we first arrived. Carlos and Pete fear that Carver is right on our tracks and prepared to find us. Carlos had suggested that we leave immediately. Alvin and Luke both seem to think that we should stay for at least another night. Alvin is still concerned, now more then ever since she's farther along and that baby could pop out of her any day now.

They were whispering sharp arguments and pulling hairs.

Deciding to ignore them, I moved over to the hallway. I ran a hand threw my hair and rubbed my tired eyes. I walked down by my room and lightly knocked on the door next to my own.

"Come in," I heard the familiar rough, southern accent, "Doors open."

With only a moments hesitation, I placed my hand on the knob and slowly turned it. Closing the door behind me, I rested my gaze on Pete. He was wrapped in covers and his stump was elevated on a pillow. He had placed a bookmark into his book titled, "To Kill a Mocking Bird," And set it on the side table. He turned his head towards me. I offered a smile. One half shy and half happy.

"Foods almost ready."

He sighed, "Tell Luke and Carlos that I'll need help."

"I'm sorry," I shot him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry that they didn't have any crutches, I mean."

H sighed again before he lifted his stump to look at it. When we arrived, Sarah and I had asked Walter about whether or not they had crutches. Walter had frowned and shook his heavy head and I had to deliver this disappointing news to Luke. Since then, the adults had been arguing about what to do about Pete. We have no idea where any could be. Pete had been stressed by this.

"It's alright," He said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "It was my least favorite foot anyway."

"Pete!" I chuckled. His leg may be gone, but his sense of humor sure hasn't, "Jesus!"

He joined me in my small laughter, "Go on, go eat."

I gave a small nod, "Bye Pete."

I had left the room and journeyed downstairs. I passed Luke on the way and told him to rush and get Pete. I ended up helping, since Carlos was to busy cleaning Sarah up for dinner and Alvin had been tending to a hurt Rebecca. Luke and I supported him to the tables. When Pete was situated, I got him a bowl of peaches and beans. When we got all that done, everyone had a bowl by then and had sat on the benches. I had been the last to get a bowl.

I turned and looked at out people. I frowned. My group and Kenny's group had taken a place away from each other. I saw Luke raise his hand to signal me over, but Kenny had beat him to it.

"Right here Clem!" he called. I bit my bottom lip before setting down across from the older man. I didn't turn to look at my group. I didn't want to see the look on Luke's face. My eyes admired the hardwood on the table as the first spoonful of food found my mouth. The hotness burned my tongue, but I didn't care. I cant remember the last time I had a hot meal was.

"Hey," I muttered after I swallowed.

Kenny looked at me with his big, brown orbs before he said, "So, I hear that guy, big Al, say something about being on the run. What's that about?"

I put the spoon down. Dammit Alvin. I swear I'm the smartest one here sometimes.

I bit my bottom lip. We hadn't risked telling anyone about Carver. We were all paranoid. We don't know if he sent anyone to spy on us or if anyone knew him or... anything really. It's dangerous to tell people. But this is Kenny! My Kenny! The one who helped are for me during the beginning of the apocalypse! I uncomfortably shifted around in my seat before looking at him. Kenny wouldn't hurt me.

"Oh," I rubbed the back of my neck. Putting it in a nutshell, "We knew this guy, things got bad. We ran away. Now he's looking for us."

The look on his face made it apparent that he felt bad, "I'm sorry darling."

I shrugged it off, "It's alright."

"Yes," Kenny agreed, "It is. You don't have to worry about that anymore. You can stay when the others leave." He had to remind me.

"If that's what she wants," Sarita put in, directing the comment at her boyfriend.

Kenny put on a confident look, "Course that's what she wants," His eyes dashed to me, "Right Clem?"

"Kenny," Sarita lightly scolded, "Don't pressure her."

"I'm not," Kenny put on a defensive voice, "Im just saying is all,"

Sarita rolled her eyes before she, Mathew, and Walter stood up to put their bowls away. The three were soon replaced with Nick and Luke. I put another mouthful of food in and Nick protectively put a hand in my hair and played with my curls. I noticed he and Kenny stare at each other. As if, having a silent war going on in their heads.

"So," Kenny said, to no one in particular, "Hope you enjoyed the food."

"Huh," Luke asked, being taken out of whatever trance he was in, "Oh, yeah. It was good. Thank you."

Kenny smiled wider. Looking between the two other men. I know that look. This cant be good.

"So," Kenny said again before pointing, "It's Luke... and Nick? Luke and Nick! You two sure look like a match!"

I stopped chewing and tried my absolute best to keep my jaw from dropping or my laughter from bursting. I swallowed my food and bit my bottom lip down.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Nick raised his tone and his voice was coated with hostility.

Kenny shrugged, unaffected by the difference in sound, "I'm just saying you two seem like good friends, that's all."

"So," Luke interrupted awkwardly, changing the subject, "What's your plan here? Gonna hold out for the winter?"

Kenny shook his head, "Actually, we were thinking of moving on. Ever heard of a place called Wellington?"

"Wellington?" I asked, recalling the name, "Omid mentioned it."

"Then you know what it is," Kenny beamed, "Food, water shelter, everything you need!"

"Sounds like bullshit," Nick commented.

For whatever reason, this made Kenny snap. His face yelled angry and he hissed, 'Listen Vanilla Ice! I don't know what your deal is, but your more then welcome to take off in the morning!"

Well that'd be just fine by us!" Nick yelled back.

"What's the deal with these guys clem?!"

"Hey, fuck you buddy."

Luke tried to stop the fight, "Look Nick, it's fine. We're not staying."

"She's staying," Kenny pointed at me.

"The hell she is!" Nick once again shouted.

Feeling the tension of the fight, I squeezed my eyes shut, "Please, stop fighting!"

Nick wrapped a sorry arm around me and I scooted a bit closer in response. Luke looked away and Kenny had his face scrunched up, hands balled up into fist, in an attempt to keep his anger in. Other then the apology that Nick muttered, we silenced ourselves. Kenny's eyes traveled to me again. He pointed to a spot on the table.

"Pass me that can, Duck," I was about to obey the order before my eyes widened in realization. Duck? Did he just call me Duck? Like, his son Duck? I straightened my back, and shyly looked away. I hesitated before trying to correct him, but before the words could slip my mouth a sharp gasp left Kenny. The mention of his son made his anger go away, but it was rather replaced with sorrow. His face dropped.

"Duck?" Luke looked around questionably, oblivious to the meaning of the moment that had just taken place, "Who's Duck?"

"Luke," I said simply, "Leave him alone."

All of our heads dropped to the ground. Sadness and awkwardness found a way to mix into the silence. Soon, I felt a hand tap my back. I turned to see Walter. He offered me a light hearted smile, one that I couldn't find in me to return.

"Hey," He said, "Wanna help me outside?"

Seeing a way out, I nodded and left with him. Mathew had stayed behind to clean some dishes. Walter and I walked down stairs and out the door. The cool breeze rushed through my hair and down my back. I shivered slightly while taking a deep breath in, which sent the cool air down to my lungs.. I continued to walk, following him around the lodge. He was ranting about politics or something. He was just trying to make me feel better. Kenny soon joined us, acting as if nothing had just happened. We heard shifting, and walked around to the back. Somebody was looking through the window.

"Ma'am?" Walter politely asked. The sudden noise startled the woman and she turned to look at us.

Our eyes landed on eachother, and my orbs widened. My jaw dropped and I felt another shiver rack my body. She looked to the ground and kicked the dirt by her foot. I took a step back. Kenny shot me a look of concern, but I had ignored it.

I spoke, "Bonnie?"

* * *

Ok, before I forget...

OVER 200 REVIEWS?! I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO! :D :')

I'll try and update tomorrow, and I think I can (Since I don't have to deal with all this drama this weekend)

alright, prayer circle for Walter.

BATMAN OUT ;)


	39. Chapter 39

Hey! I'm back! sorry it's taken me a bit to update. Most of this drama with my friends have been resolved, but we all still need time to cool down. I'm a bit busy with school work and everything. BUT! Christmas break starts after Friday, so I may update a bit more.

REVIEW TIME

Kristal-Dynamite: I do not mind, when I was starting I would get about 1-3 reviews peer chapter. But, lately it's turned into about 10-11 :D I love you guys too! I'm still loving your fics! They're quite good. **Attention: Kristal has started an AMAZING AND MOST BEAUTIFUL fic called, "Whiskey in Jars." It's an Eddie/Nick fic. At first I was like, "Eddie and Nick? Weird." But now Im like, "NEDDIE FOR LIFE! THIS IS Beautiful!" I mean it... if I didn't have so much pride I would've probably cried. you should check it out ;).**

maejhao5: There will be some similarities to the story line, BUT a lot of things will also be different. Omids presences and a couple other things will change a bit of the sotry. Just you watch :)

z0mb3xor: Do Nick/Kenny war's ever end well?

LordSkarlet: Why thank you :D But please, just call me Emily or Emma. I don't mind :)

PeanutFangirl: XD Ommigosh! The humor! Have fun with figuring your family tree out!

FAN FACT:I was originally going to kill omid off at the stream instead of Pete, but I thought that I might as well not even brign him in, but then a got a good idea with him and scratched it out.

ONTO THE STURY!

* * *

Bonnie.

The redhead still aimed her head to the ground and her foot kicked the ground beneath her. She twiddled her fingers and I heard her sniff. She lifted her head, so that her icy blue eyes now rested on me. Her expression was apologetic and her left hand came up to move red hair that dangled in front of her face. She gave a half smile, before taking a look at Kenny and Walter, who both looked puzzled.

I backed away slowly. If Bonnie's here, then that means...

My eyes widened and I dashed back to the front of the lodge. Fear and adrenaline carried my legs up the stairs as I tried to ignore the sharp, painful, burning sensation that running sent to my stomach, right on my bullet wound. I pushed the doors open without stopping. I ran past Sarah, who was talking to Rebecca about one of her books, and went right up to Nick and Luke.

"We have to go!" I panted and rested a hand on my midsection, a if that would stop the pain, "We have to go now!"

"Clem?" Luke asked, concern laced within his southern voice, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Nick kneeled down to my height, "Something wrong?"

"We have to go!' I repeated, still having light pants that came out in quivers.

"Go?" Luke asked, "Clem, we're leaving in the morning."

"No," I mentally slapped my forehead at my own stupidity. Of course they don't know about what I had just witnessed, "Bonnie, she's here."

"Wait, Bonnie?" Luke asked as if he didn't believe it, "Our Bonnie?"

"If Bonnie's here," Nick's eyebrows knitted together as he was about to verbalize what I was thinking moments ago, "Then that means Carver isn't far behind."

The three of us exchanged glances. There was a dramatic pause and I shifted uncomfortably, looking around to make sure we were safe. Luke shook his head.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE," He raised his voice for all to here, "BONNIE WAS SEEN. WE NEED TO GET WHAT WE NEED AND THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Carlos picked up on the urgency in his voice and jogged to his daughter, helping her get ready. Pete had been helplessly laid on the couch while Nick had placed my bag around me and tucked hair behind my ear, whispering words of comfort. Luke had grabbed his machete and was running around all over. Alvin was looking after Rebecca while everyone of the lodge members had a puzzled look on their faces. Kenny came back, rifle in hand, looking more confused then anyone.

"What the hell was that, Clem?" Kenny asked.

I ignored his questions as I kept my eyes on Nick. I took one of his hands in mine (Earning a disapproving glance from Kenny) and stayed as close as I could. I was in one of those moments where I felt like the child that I was suppose to be. The child that would hold his mothers hand and whine and beg for candy. But the difference here was that I was holding Nicks hand while silently asking him if every thing was going to be alright. It was as if he read my mind. Answering the unspoken question with a quick nod, he released my hand to tangle his fingers thought my curly hair and press my head into his chest and pet my head.

"It's gonna be alright," His rough voice kept pouring honey in my ears, "You'll be alright."

"Now what the hell is going on?" Kenny yelled at us.

Nick turned his head, "We have to go!"

"Go?" Kenny scoffed and folded his arms, "You cant just up and leave! Clementine just got here!"

"Guys!" Alvin interrupted before Nick could say his piece, "We cant leave right this minute! Rebecca's having pains!"

I left Nick's comforting embrace before responding, "ANd that baby will be in a lot more trouble if Carver gets here and takes us back!"

"I don't know if it would be good for traveling," Carlos came in with a frown on his face, "Rebecca's pains are normal, caused by kicking and soreness. But, if she works herself to hard it could cause a lot of stress on the infant."

"Shit," Luke cursed softly, putting his hands behind his head. He let out a big breath before saying, "How long does she need?"

Carlos's eyes rolled to the top of his head as he thought, "I don't know."

"Well," Alvin sighed, "We have to wait!"

"Are you crazy?" I asked, disbelief clear in my voice, "Carver could be here in seconds!"

"Alright!" Kenny spoke up, annoyed, "This is going to be the last time I ask-"

"Promise?" Nick lightly scoffed under his breath, probably thinking no one could hear him.

Kenny looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Now tell me, what is going on here?"

Everyone was silent. I started to twiddle my fingers together and I looked to the ground. Hunched over slightly, I looked at the wooden floor and the small specks of dust suddenly became so interesting. I could feel Kenny's burning gaze on me, waiting patiently for an answer to his question. I bit my lower lip and felt Nick rub my back again, warming up a patch of my flesh.

"Oh," I stumbled on my words, "Well, remember at dinner when I told you that someone was looking for us?"

"Yeah," The older man responded slowly.

"Wait," Carlos said out of nowhere, "You told him! Clementine! DO you not understand the danger you could've put us in!"

"Shut it, doc," Kenny snapped at the Hispanic man and looked back at me, "Go on Clem."

I looked up into his brown eyes before shyly adding, "He found us."

Those orbs widened, "What?"

"That girl," I rubbed my neck, "The one with the red hair, her name is Bonnie. She was with me and my group while we were at a place called Howes. We had stayed there for many months before eventually escaping. She was going to come with us, but she backed out last minute."

Kenny looked at his hands while taking this in. HE crossed his arms before looking at Luke and Nick, "This, eh, Carver guy. He's looking for you?"

"And he found us," Luke added, 'Yeah."

"Then I have an offer," Kenny scratched the back of his head, "I can take Clem and Sarah along with my group-"

"No," Carlos said bluntly, "My daughter stays with me."

Kenny shrugged him off before restarting, "I can take Clem with me along with my group and we can go to Wellington. With you having Rebecca and Rebecca having a baby on the way, it may not be a bad suggestion."

"No," This time it was Nick, "Clementine has to stay with us. It's safer that way."

"She sure as hell doesn't seem safe to me," Kenny commented and pointed as my slightly trembling figure, "Look at her! She's scared to death!"

I was about to cut into this senseless argument, saying that I could make my own decisions and that we had to go. But, the wind started picking up. I heard Carlos sigh and mumble something about a storm. Luke and Kenny shortly left to turn the wind turbines of, avoiding noise form being made. Nick stayed near me while getting ready and Alvin left to check and see if his wife was feeling any better.

"This is bullshit," I held one of my arms close to my chest and whispered.

Nick looked at me, "Yeah, it is." I flushed slightly. I would've thought Nick would've scolded me for such language. I didn't even know he heard me. That's something I like about Nick. He lets me speak my mind, no matter what it is. I offered a light smile and he removed his cap to ran a hand through his hair. He turned back to me, "I have to go upstairs, alright? You just stay down here."

I tossed him a worried glance, "Do you have to? Cant you just stay down here with me?"

"Sorry kiddo," He stood up and caressed my cheek with his thumb once, "Sarah's nearby, why don't you go play... or something."

I sighed, "Alright."

With those simple words I was off to find the raven haired, slightly older, girl. It took me a couple minutes, but I found her on one of those benches with a bag packed and ready. She didn't bring much. All she had was the camera she found under the house, the few spare clothes she had, and about three or four books that she would read and babble on to me about. I shyly took a seat next to her. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Is everything alright?" She asked cautiously, "before my dad walked away to help Rebecca, he told me to be careful."

"Yeah," I lied, 'Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" Her voice quivered.

"It's fine," I assured, "We're just moving on soon."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere else."

"Where?"

Getting annoyed by all these questions, I took a breath, "I don't know. Some place that's safer."

"Are these people coming with us too?" Her fear and anxiety were gone but was now replaced by excitement.

I sadly shook my head, thinking about the friend I was about to leave and most likely never see again, "No, they're not."

"Oh," She said, disappointed, "I was really liking Sarita."

"I like her too," I agreed. Sarah and I kept our banter up for several minutes. It was kinda bumming me out, but it kept her spirits high. I mostly just smiled and nodded. she started going on about her latest chapter in, "The gurgles," And played with her hair.

"And then the character named Elizabeth had too-" she was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

* * *

ANNND there is chapter 39. Wow... the next hapter is number 40... can you believe that?!

BATMAN OUT ;)


	40. Chapter 40

Hello! This chapter is short by about one 150 words. Sorry bout dat ne lovelies. I'm alsoi not to proud with it. I feel it's a bit OOC :'( let's just call it a filler. I've also been a bit depressed these past few days so I've been having some mental breakdowns. Sorry :'( I'm complaining now.

**Attention: before I forget, I just wanted to let you know that I'm looking (Without success) for a new cover for this. So if it changes don't be surprised. That is all.**

REVIEW TIME!

maejhao5: Aww thank you! :) I'm glad you like it! I'll try to keep being awesome.

PeanutFangirl: Lol XD you crack me up child :D

Krista-Dynamite: YES! YES I did! IT"S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING ON THIS EARTH! **Whisky in Jars **is one of my new favorites.

My name is better then yours: :D thank you for the up votes! They are most appreciated. Side note: I looked at your profile (I do that with a lot of my reviewers) And I saw your OC. She sound so cool! I like her!

CarLeelover: I love how that is the one thing you pick up on XD

FUNFACT: If I ended this when they left Howes, I would've killed Nick off.

ONTO THE STURY!

* * *

My hunched upper body automatically turned to the direction of the sound. There was another gunshot, and one more. The sound came from outside. Kenny and Luke are the only ones out there. What the hell are they firing guns for?! I turned my body once again to see a fearful Sarah. Growing afraid myself, I took the older girls hand and I dashed the both of us upstairs. She asked multiple questions while our small feet went up the steps. everyone else was investigating the reason for the noise. Except for Nick, who was the person I was trying to find, and Pete who ever so carelessly was kept on the couch.

"What's going on?" The raven haired girl asked and I saw a shake take over her body, "What was that sound?"

Finally reaching the top, I let go of Sarah's hand and kept an eye out for Nick, "I don't know!"

"Did they run into any of the dead things?" she asked yet another question despite my previous answer.

Instead of repeating myself, I simply shushed her and looked around for my father figure. I'm sure that my reaction scared her, but I'm not to concerned for that right this moment. I heard a small whimper escape between her lips. I turned my head in order to offer her a warm smile and a caring glimpse. However, this did not help things. She was still afraid and probably wondering where dad is. Knowing that she would need physical comfort, I took my right hand and placed it in her left one. Her hands trembled, but she finally smiled back at me.

"Nick?" I called, looking ahead, "Nick?"

"Clem?" Our door room opened and he looked at the two of us. He looked at our intertwined hands before crouching down to our height, "I heard a gunshot outside. Everything alright?"

"I don't know!" I whispered sharply, "I came straight to you."

"Good girl," He praised, "I'm going to go find-"

He never got to finish that sentence. A scream came from downstairs. Whether it was curiosity or stupidity, we all crouched down and hid behind the wooden border that outlined the upstairs and crouched behind it. The scream came from Pete, who was now sitting as best as he possibly could with his hand bound. I looked around and noticed everyone had their wrists tied. Kneeling. Everyone but Luke and Kenny, Rebecca and Alvin. taking another good look, a flash of red. Hair? Bonnie?

My eyes kept scattering around. I recognized a few of these people. Is that Hank? Robert? I kept looking about. Soon enough, my eyes landed of the very person they didn't want to see. Carver.

The man walked to the middle of the lodge and shouted, "Rebecca! There's no use in hiding! I know you're here. And Alvin. And our sweet, little Clementine."

At those words my heart started to pound a bit faster and started to hit my chest. Sarah's breathing hitched, her chest going up and down as her breaths became frantic and full of panic. I gave her hand a small, comforting squeeze. I looked at Nick with golden colored irises. And he looked back at me with his sparkling blue ones.

Growing impatient, Carver had put on an annoyed look and marched up to Carlos. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear and pushed Carlos back to the center of the room. He delivered a swift punch to the doctors midsection and he grunted in pain. Falling to his knees, he coughed. Sarah's brown eyes widened and she was about to scream out for him, but I quickly placed a hand over her mouth and used my whole body to hold her down.

Carver continued to beat on Carlos. A bit of blood coming out here and there. Eventually, I wasn't able to hold Sarah back anymore. She had managed to free herself form my smaller grasp and she screamed out for her dad as she ran downstairs and extended her arms to hug him. She was about to reach the one who had taken care of her for so long, but Troy and caught her and he held her back while Carver continued to hurt Carlos.

"DAD!" Sarah sobbed, trying to pull her arms away from Troy.

Troy struggled, but having been stronger then me he was able to hold her back, "Stop squirming you little bitch!"

"DADDY!" Sarah cried louder.

I bit my bottom lip. I know this really isn't the time for this, but I had to cough. Suddenly so many racked my body. I was able to muffle the first couple, but eventually they all got to me. Raspy, sick-like coughs escaped my throat. I knew they could hear them, my position was useless.

"Hey boss," I heard Hank, "You hear that?"

"Sure do," Carver responded.

I took a deep breath, I heard footsteps creak the floor. Biting my bottom lip again, I turned to Nick and sharply whispered, "Go find Luke. We'll see you at Howe's."

Before he could protest or physically restrain me from doing anything, I shot up with a frown on my face and lifted my hands in surrender. I began to walk down the stairs. When I was down, Bonnie tied my hands behind my back and made me kneel with my friends. Not long after, Rebecca and Alvin had surrendered as well. Carver had released Carlos. I resisted the urge to look at where Nick should be. Thankfully, no one was any wider about his presence.

"So where's Luke?" Carver's voice bellowed, "Finally cut and run, huh? I warned you not to follow him! Now look where he's led you." He looked around, "And where's Nick? He went with him, didn't he?"

There was a small piece of beautiful silence. But a gunshot was heard and suddenly one of Carver's men fell dead. Robert, I think his name was. A small cry from Sarah and several gasps filled the room. Getting angry face from Carver, he marched up to Pete, grabbing him by the collar. Pete used his only leg to try and get away, but his attempt was useless.

"PETE! NO!" I yelled before Carver practically threw Pete to the ground and shot the man dead before anyone could blink an eye.

I flinched at the sound as light tears filled my eyes. I was surprised Nick hadn't just shot straight up in an attempt to save him. Sarah was starting to beg Carver to stop this and Carlos had been whispering something to her.

"That's for our man!" Carver yelled, his face toward where the shot had come from. In response, another bullet had whizzed past him, hitting to wooden pole by him. Once again, Carver had marched up to another of my friends. This time, it was Alvin. He mumbled something I couldn't hear and threw the big man across the room. Rebecca started yelling for the man she loved and tried to reach out for him.

The glass shattered for the third time as another shot was fired. This one hit Carver. He coat wearing man had hit the floor, and for the briefest of seconds, I had believed him to be dead. I was proven wrong when he stood his upper body up and put a bullet right through Alvin's eyes. Rebecca had joined Sarah in her sobbing and fell to her knees. Letting out an annoyed huff, Carver grabbed Sarita next.

That did it. In walked Kenny and he had his hands up. Carver put on an evil smirk and narrowed his eyes at us.

"C'mon!" He declared as Bonnie and Troy started to collect us, "We're going home!"

Shit. A tear rolled down my cheek as I took a look at Pete's body. Nick is going to be heartbroken. With any luck, he'll find Luke and they'll come for us. They wont just leave us there. I know that. Being there isn't any better then being in a prison. And the jailer was none other then the son of a bitch standing in front of us.

"As a family."

* * *

ANNNNNDDDD We are doen with episode two! The survivors were Walter and Mathew.

RIP Pete.

PIP Alvin.

I know I know, "YOU FUCKING KILLLED PETE! FUCK! WHY?!"

You'll see...

BATMAN OUT! ;) (Runs away and tries to avoid gunshots)


	41. Chapter 41

Wait... What's this? A regular update... WHAT! :D yes, I have updated. I had the time to. and it's longer then usual! I'm actually quite happy with how this one turned out :D

Review time (Short, because I'm really tired right now)

PeanutFangirl: XD oh how I love Joy.

LordSkarlet: Thank you :) that means a lot.

zmb3xor: You temporarily saved Nick's ass ;) it's the walking dead. Anybody could die.

Kristal-Dynamite: Yes, Omid is with the group XD sorry I didn't clarify.

Fun fact: Pete was actually suppose to survive the lodge incident. I changed it last minute.

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

I let out a sound when the car had hit yet another bump. The sound became a hiss when I felt a sharp pain in my gut. Mathew looked at me apologetically and Kenny looked at me with concern. I let out a reassuring smile to tell them I was alright. Jumping slightly from another bump in the road, I rubbed my face with my palm as best as I could. Which wasn't very well considering that they were still tied together. I lifted my head up to see my group members.

Omid was in the far right corner, just sitting there. He's hardly said a word since we found Kenny. Kenny himself was by Sarita and I noticed their fingers were lightly laced together with Kenny's thumb gently rubbing up and down her own. Sarah was next to her dad, her head resting on his shoulder as we blankly look forward at nothing. Rebecca was in the far left corner, still grieving for her lost husband and sadly looking down at her oversized belly. Walter and Mathew were to the left of me, having a light conversation and exchanging words of sorrow.

"Dad," Sarah's voice broke the huge amount of silence, "I umm..."

"Go on, Sarah," Carlos urged.

Her brown, dirty cheeks turned a bit pink, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Instead of replying, Carlos banged his elbow on the car and alerted Troy of the situation. Carver had allowed Sarah to get out and relieve herself, but I had to come to. Troy had pointed over to some tree's and bushes (Which Sarah made a face at.) and told us to, 'Hurry our asses up.' I followed Sarah, turning to the side to give her some privacy. Moments later, Troy called.

"You girls just about done over there?!" The sound of annoyance in his voice was not hidden.

"Yeah!" Sarah emerged from the woods, buttoning her pants, "One second!" She said before turning to me, "Hey, thanks for coming. It's scary out here," She played with a strand of her hair and shyly looked away, "I know they made you... but it's still nice that you came."

"We're friends," I reminded her with a smile. She needs something to be happy about right now, "Friends look out for each other."

She smiled in appreciation, "Thanks Clem."

She kept her gaze off of me and a faint blush crept onto her face. I noticed her bite her bottom lip and narrow her eyes at me. I've never seen her like this before. I was about to ask why and if she was aright, but she pressed her lips to my cheek, stopping me from doing so. My own cheeks burned red as she turned, jogging away in embarrassment. After a moment my right hand came up, my fingertips lightly touching the spot where the contact was made. My heart hammered just a little harder and I felt my face become warmer as I processed what happened. Sarah kissed me on the cheek. Why did she do that?

"Clem!" Troy yelled, "Get the fuck over here! Make us wait for you all day!"

I awkwardly walked over there, like an idiot. Troy wrapped Sarah's hands back together. Ignoring those two, I looked over at Carver. He was talking on one of his stupid radios. I think he was talking to Tavia, but I wasn't really paying any attention. I just kept staring at his stupid face, hoping that lasers would come out of my eyes and turn him to dust. Unfortunately for me, that didn't happen. Instead he caught me looking, and simply stared back.

"It's not nice to listen to other peoples conversations," his rough voice informed me. I wanted to spit in his face, but I was too short. Instead I just kept gaping at him. He put on one of his evil smirks, his eyes squinted with sick delight, before walking over to me. Stopping right in front of me, he waited a second (Probably to give me the chance to apologize.) But after that second was over he didn't hesitate to back hand me across my left cheek. I let out a pained yelp as the slap happened and the force knocked me to the ground.

"No!" Sarah yelled, scared by the sudden violence, "Stop! Don't hit my friend!"

My hand went back up to my now red cheek. In pain this time and not confusion. My eyes watered from the sting, but I had resisted the urge to let them trail down my flesh. I would not give Carver such satisfaction. Through my blurry vision, I saw a hand reach out for me. Blinking a few times, I lifted my head to see a concerned Bonnie. My lips peeled back into a snarl and I tried to express hatred into my eyes.

Damn it Bonnie. Why he hell would she bring us back here? She knows what we're walking into! She knows what Carver wants from us! She knows why we have to stay away from him! And she's witnessed these things! Beatings, torture, mental scarring, murders. She knows! And she betrayed us anyway.

I stood up on my own, refusing the help the red haired woman offered. She gave me a sad look, one I tried to take pride in. Troy grabbed my hands and wrapped the thick rope around my wrists. I had noticed my skin turn red an blister. Most likely from the friction between my flesh and the rope. I clenched my teeth to keep myself from blowing up right there. Troy had released the latch from the moving truck and opened it. Taking his gun he pointed at us.

"In," He demanded while gesturing inside. A demand that Sarah and I had both followed.

Kenny noticed the red on my cheek right away, "Hey, what happened? Did he hurt you?"

"Kenny," I tried to reassure him, "It's-"

"Hey!" He yelled at the closing door, "Hey! What did you do?!"

After several more shouts from an angry Kenny and the smooth words of Sarita, we had all fallen back into the deep, deep silence. Everyone had their head's hung low and their emotions turning negative. Every one of us had been left to our thoughts. Which were undoubtedly about what was ahead of us.

But frankly, all I could think about was Nick.

Since we left the lodge, there had been no sign of him. Luke either. I should know, having kept both eyes looking around every time we stopped. Looking for... pretty much anything. Shoe prints, sudden movements, clues or hints. Sadly, there was just none to be seen. Both of those stupid, magnificent, glorious, idiots were stuck out there all alone and is our only hope of quick escape. But they better get here quick, or we'll all lose hope.

In fact, some of us have already lost it. Carlos had been talking to his daughter about going back, saying that we would, 'Be there for awhile,' or, 'We'll have to work hard when we get there.' Rebecca had been wailing around in self pity, not that I blamed her. The stress of having your dearly loved husband being murdered by your childs father must be one of the hardest things on this earth. Walter and Mathew hadn't said much. Omid hasn't said anything. And I myself, am just waiting.

"What are we doing?" Kenny asked.

I looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Ignoring my question, he started to look around, "Alright, everyone keep your eyes peeled! Look for something sharp! Anything to cut these binding's through!"

"Just calm down," Carlos muttered.

"Calm down?! We're in a very bad situation here! We need to get out of here!" He yelled.

"Kenny," Sarita lightly said, "Please, do not yell."

"Sorry hun," Kenny muttered before raising his voice and saying, "Are all of you really not going to do anything about this?!" He waited, seeing if anyone had agreed with him. When he saw that no one was doing anything, he spoke again, "Hey, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here! I'm just trying to help!"

"I'm sure Pete really appreciated our help!" Anger rose in Carlos.

"Like you helped Alvin?" Rebecca bitterly added.

"That's not fair!" Sarita stood up to defend the man she seemingly loved, "You're blaming him for the actions of a mad man!"

"I am just pointing out that regardless of intent, there are consequences to rash action!" Carlos accent echoed through the small area and bounced off the walls.

Kenny looked at him in anger, "I don't know what the fuck you're saying, but I know it's bullshit!"

Snapping out of my trance, I got involved, "Kenny's right! We cant just sit here and not do anything!"

"Clementine," Carlos interrupted, "The adults are talking."

That's it, I've had enough out of him. He can yell at my father figure, question my sanity, yell at my every move, not trust me, and be an overall absolute dick head for oh so long before I blow up. Tightening my small hand into fist and clenching my teeth hard, I glared knives at the doctor.

"You know what?" I spat out, "Fuck you, Carlos!"

All heads snapped in my direction and jaws dropped to the floor. Rebecca's eyes were wide and Walter looked like he was about to die from shock. Sarita scolded me for such language. While Kenny looked at me with a warning, but he agreed with the statement. Omid, who was still in the corner, smirked at my very bold (Or very stupid) move. He looked rather amused, as if he found this all funny.

"Excuse me?" Carlos asked.

"You heard me," I straightened my back. I'm sure there is a bit of Nick showing in me right now, "I'm sick and tired of your constant shit."

"Clementine!" Rebecca looked at me, "Don't say things like that! You're only eleven. You shouldn't be cussing."

I rolled my eyes, "And dead people shouldn't be walking around either! We shouldn't be locked in a van, waiting for a man we all despise to bring us back, 'home.' We shouldn't have to have a gun under our pillows at night and watch those people close to us die. But you know what, all of that is happening. In the long run, this wont even matter. So excuse me for saying word."

"Clem," I heard Walter, "Please stop."

Shaking my head, I turned back to Kenny, "What should we be looking for?"

"Umm," Kenny looked around, "Ah- ha! jackpot!"

He stood up and started to rub his bindings with a piece of metal that was sticking out. The edge was sharp, sharp enough to cut through. When Kenny was free from his restraints, he had smiled and me. A smile I gladly returned. But of course, the truck had to come to an immediate stop, resulting in Kenny's face getting bashed against the door.

Not long after that, the door opened. The familiar look and sent had filled my systems and we were greeted by Tavia. She looked at me.

"Hey," She called to me, "Carver wants to see you in his office."

* * *

And that is chapter 41! I hope you liked it! I myself am rather happy with how it turned out! What could Carver possibly want?

PLease leave a review! They make me happy!

BATMAN OUT! ;)


	42. Chapter 42

Hello! Another chapter! It's 2 am here, but why not? I'm on a roll! I am sad to say, that some of you may be disturbed by what carver does to Clem in this chapter (No rape, I promise) I debated on whether or not to write it, but I decided to put it in. Please don't yell at me! Gotta take a leap of faith! (Please don't kill me)

Also, I have created a poll about what story I should do next! It's on my profile! You should go vote (I was gonna do my cross over after I finished this, but I had ran into a problem, so it will have to wait.) You don't have to, but it would be greatly appreciated :D

Review time!

Stinamimmi: Don't we all ship it? And if we don't, we should :)

CarLeelover: XD that we did, my friend!

PeanutFangirl: If joy would like to come to have a brief check up with her non existent brother (Smirks evilly) Then Joy may come see her sibling! (World blows up)

zombx3or: Yes! I'm proud of my little Clemmy too :') What a wonderful moment for a writer to experience! and I thought you'd like that small Clarah thing :) Didn't everyone?

Fun Fact: Two chapters ago, Nick was suppose to be taken with the rest of the group. I changed it so that this chapter may occur. Cause we all know that Nick would put a stop to this...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

I walked my aching legs up the stairs. I've only been here for ten minutes and I'm already sick and tired of the place. Just like old times, Carver had ordered me to his office. For another, 'meeting,' no doubt. He wants to do this first thing is talk to me? I had expected this to happen, but defiantly not so soon. I crossed my arms and rubbed them up and down in an attempt to warm them up. However, the goose bumps hadn't settled down my skin.

I gulped before I wrapped my fingers around the door knob and twisting it. My heart started beating a little harder as I pushed the door open. Closing it again behind me, I placed my trembling hands behind my back and Carver was sitting in his regular spot. He offered a smile and gestured me to sit down across from him. Obeying, I had taken the seat.

"Hey Clementine," His scratchy voice greeted.

Looking at the hardwood on the desk, I responded, "Hello Carver."

"Did you miss me?" He asked in a teasing tone of voice, "Because I sure have missed you."

A slight shiver ran down my back. Trying to keep my , 'tough girl,' image, I folded my arms, "Is there something you needed?"

He chuckled, "Straight to the point, huh? That's something I've always liked about you, Clementine. You never waste time when it comes to what needs to be done." His eyes squinted and I shifted around uncomfortably, "But I'm afraid you wont like this?"

And there's another shiver, "Like what?"

He stood up and moved to his closet. I turned my upper body to keep an eye on him. While he moved stuff around, he continued, "Well you see, you haven't been a very good girl. Now have you? And you know what happens when someone does something that isn't good around here. They get punished." He turned to me, "Clementine, remove your shirt."

_Wait... what? _My eyes widened and a horrible amount of fear took over me. More fear then I've ever been in. I didn't ask why he had requested such a thing, I was to afraid of the answer. My voice quivered, but I spoke sternly, "No."

"Clementine," he warned, "I wouldn't be sassy if I were you. You did something and now you're paying the price. And I'm sure you don't want anything bad to happen to Sarah, or Rebecca, or any of those other friends of yours." I scowled. Knowing this two faced, pitiful, hypocritical, evil, son of a bitch really would carry out that threat, I hesitated before my trembling hands grabbed the hem of my shirt. When I started to tug it up, I turned so that my bare back was exposed and kept my front faced away. The coldness in the air nipped at my skin and I bit my bottom lip to keep it from trembling. it wasn't long until I heard his smug voice, "Good girl. Now, I found that old history museum you and the others had run off to. Do you know what war that was about?"

"No," I answered honestly. I heard some things move in the back round as my eyes landed on my purple shirt that had been now on the desk.

I heard the closet door close, "Well, it's the civil war. You see, people use to own other people. They were slaves. And mostly, these slaves were black. Now, whenever a slave would fail at doing a task or do something they weren't suppose to, they would get punished." He paused for dramatic affect, "Now, while looking around I had found something they had used. They're called whips."

"Whips," I rolled the word around in my mouth. It was unfamiliar to me. But whatever it was, I knew I wouldn't like it.

"Mhmm," Carver hummed.

There was a long pause and I felt myself grow more uncomfortable. Keeping my eyes on my shirt, I tried to focus on the purple color other then what was around me. My curly hair tickled my exposed shoulders as I turned my head to look behind me. I was about to ask what he was going to do, or maybe if I could put the fabric back on my skin. But a sudden, "Crack," And a horrible stinging on my upper back, which stopped me from doing so. I instinctively reached for my back and gave a loud yelp from the pain. Tears instantly filled my eyes. and I felt blood pour down my back.

"Carver!" I shrieked, "What the hell!"

"Just nine more," He muttered.

I hissed from the lingering sting, "Nine?! More?! You shouldn't be doing this at all!" and of course I didn't exactly know what he was doing, now in to much pain to turn.

"Clementine," He said, "Hush up so we can get this over with!"

Before I could've said another word, another snapping sound filled the air and the pain moved to my lower back. I let out another scream and my nails dug into my flesh in an attempt to bare the horrible, hot, stings that ran up and down my body. Another one landed on my flesh, this one was hard. I felt sticky, red blood drip all the way down my back. Whatever he's beating me with must be making cuts. And I can feel where the skin splits. No doubt some of them will need stitching, if I am given such an opportunity.

Another one and another. All of them being randomly ran across my skin and I had began to shake. The tears came out of my eyes uncontrollably as I let out many more screams of pain. Feeling more stinging and blood with each whip. the next one had wrapped around my back, circling to my stomach, barley missing the gunshot wound, but the vibrations still sent a sharp sting to it. I bit my bottom lip and soon the familiar taste of iron hit my throat. I would have done my best to make Carver stop, but I knew this could've gotten worse. I don't even know how long the others took.

One more, landing just above my left shoulder blade and running down diagonally, and the cruel torture was over. But the pain had not left. My face scrunched up with sorrow and tears having wet my face, I' sure I looked pitiful. I'm sure that the amount of blood trailing down my back and a sobbing sound I was making didn't help. I heard Carver carelessly drop his object of terror down to the ground. It landed with a thud. As if a toddler had gotten bored with a toy and had thrown it across the room.

And that's exactly what it was to Carver. A toy. Nothing more then a mere object to pass the time with. And he oh so loved to play. And that's the sick thing about him. It's just all a game in his mind. Howe's is his playground and everyone here is just another child to play with. He found the pain in ones eyes amusing and the shaking figure of everyone as he approaches. He takes pride in it.

"Stay here," He quietly mumbled as her exited the room. With him gone, I squeezed my eyes shut and I finally let my self burst into tears. I wanted to call out for Nick, and think that he could somehow come to me. It was scary to know that he wont be there to comfort me after I leave this room. I sniffed, and wiped my eyes. Still shaking from the sudden ups and downs from the new cuts. My back was throbbing and pulsating.

I heard the door open and close. I heard something be placed on the ground, but I didn't open my eyes to look. I heard Carver him a tune, as if he were taking a stroll in the park and not looking at a blood soaked kid. I heard the sound of water splash and footsteps coming from the outside. But I kept my eyes shut through this.

However, my golden orbs did widen up when I felt the stinging return. I whimpered loud and Carver shushed me.

"It's alright Clem," He said, sounding like he hadn't caused it, "I'm just cleaning it."

Scared of what would happen if I protested, I simply hissed when the burning hot water made contact with the long cuts. More tears ran down my face, but I tried to keep them silent. I don't know if he heard me or not. I heard him repeatedly drop the cloth he was using in and out of the bowl of water, not bothering to ring it out. Several more hisses and shivers later, he hd dried my back. I felt him put bandages on them, just enough to make sure the blood didn't seep through my shirt. Most likely so nobody would ask any questions.

He had stood up and had given me permission to clothe my upper body again. I didn't hesitate before I grabbed the purple shirt and hastily put it on. Once I was fully clothed again. I folded my arms rubbing my hands up and down them. I tried to straighten my back, but it hurt so badly.

"Don't tell anyone about this," He turned to me, "If they get infected, come to me and I'll have Carlos fix it. But you don't go to him."

I nodded in understanding, When I finally found my voice, I let out a shaking, "Alright."

"You may leave now," He informed me. I turned to do just that, but I looked at the water that was in the bowl. It was now tinted a dark pink and held a bloody rag in it. It took effort, but I managed to peel my eyes away from it. Hunched over, my small hand reached for the door knob. When my fingertips touched it, Caver darkly added, "And I hope you remember this next time you consider doing something I wont like."

* * *

I told you you wouldn't like it... I sowwy! Go ahead, tell me how horrible I am. (And also tell me how unlogical this is because I dontt think they carry whips in museums... do they? And I also don't know much about Whip wounds, so I just tried my best XD sorry if it wasn't very... realistic.)

Let us hope Nick gets here soon. :( c'mon Nicky, where are ya? Clem needs you!

BATMAN OUT! ;)


	43. Chapter 43

Yes, I have updated again. Remind me that coffee is a great motivator. I probably would've done this much sooner, but I was at a party with friends. The food was really good...

moving on, this chapter is about 200 words short from the regular, but the last two chapters were quite long, so be happy XD. Thanks for not being horribly pissed at me :)Looking back, the whippings wouldn't have actually bled(Still would've hurt like holy hell) but lets just assume that Carver was a merciless son of a bitch who whacked her really hard.

REVIEW TIME :D

ZeroBullet0: I know :( it's horrible

Sophie: Carver is indeed an ass

Kristal-Dynamite: When I write about something, I usually do to just look into it. But, you have to realize, I was very tired at the time XD I just couldn't at the time. But thanks :) I always appreciate it girly.

ZombieSlayer995: YES! That was what I was aiming for! I defiantly thought it was a Carver-ish thing to do!

Rebloxic: XD yes, yes I know. You get over it after awhile.

PeanutFangirl: I do what the story demands... So Don't let Joy do anything bad to me! And also, JOY! COME TO ME!

FUN FACT: Orginally Clementine was going to have been locked up with Carver for days being in a merciless cycle of torture, but I thought that was too overboard for Carver and that I would get a bit too disturbing, so about at chapter 37, I changed my mind and decided to have her whipped instead. Nice and clean, just like how Carver likes in.

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

"You've got Bonnie," Tavia informed me while looking at her stupid clipboard, "You remember where she is, right?"

I nodded as I sniffed and wiped my teary, red tinted eyes. Instead of the purple shirt I had not long ago, I wore a baggy grey one. It was made of softer material and didn't rub against my back as much. While Tavia led me down the store I was thinking about Nick. Where the hell is that beautiful idiot? I want him so badly right now. No, I don't want him, I need him.

"Clementine?" I looked up and saw Becca. Surprisingly, she had a concern look on her face. Shel was not far behind her.

"Clem?" Shel asked, "Are you crying? Oh my god, are you alright honey?"

Tavia gave an annoyed look, "Shel, get to work. You too, Becca."

Shel gave me a sympathetic look to me before obeying the order. However, Becca just glared at Tavia with a burning hatred. Becca never has like the woman. Becca never has liked being told what to do. She's to snotty for her own good. She looked back at me, her brown eyes softening, as if to ask if I'm alright and that if I wasn't, she would shoot Tavia dead. I gave a sad smile to assure her that I would be fine.

"Becca," Tavia warned, "Now."

The older glared mumbled, "Bitch," under her breath before turning to join her sister. Tavia continued leading me down the hall and opened the door for me when we reached our destination. I heard the door close behind me and saw the redhead filling magazines. She lifted her head and her blue eyes landed on me. She smiled at me. I returned the smile with a glare.

"Hey," Bonnie's southern accent filled the air as I took a seat and started to get to work, "What did Carver want?"

I answered this question with silence. I continued to fill the magazine as I thought of the thousands way that the girl across from me had betrayed us. She looked at me with hope and I ignored this by being spiteful. I blame her for all this. My separation from Nick and Luke, Alvins death, Pete's death, the new, 'accessories,' on my back, and the shape that Carlos was in. All she had to do was lie, or ignore what she had seen, or... I dunno! Did our time together mean nothing to her?! She should've known better.

"Please talk to me Clem," Bonnie sighed, "There is so much I want to tell you." She paused, "Do you remember when Carver was big on strength? Well, his new thing is forgiveness. After he found out that I helped you guys escape, he didn't hesitate to spare me. Reggie to, have you seen him?"

I kinda wanted to smile, but I couldn't find it in me. Reggie's alive? I was so sure that we had left him for certain death after we kept running without him. He's probably mad at us. I would be.

"Anyway," Bonnie continued despite my silence, "Carver wouldn't rest after you guys left. He was obsessed with finding Rebecca. Well, it started with Rebecca. After awhile he was just as crazy about finding you. something about you taking over once he's gone. And when he found out finding you meant finding everyone else, he just went on a wild goose chase."

She looked at me, and I looked back with anger.

She sighed and hid her face in her hands. She mumbled out, "Look, I'm sorry. I know that things are messed up. And, I cant help but feel that I'm to blame. It's just, you know how-"

"You are to blame," I cut her off.

"I know," She looked down, "Just, You know how Carver is. What would you have done?"

That grabbed my attention. What would've I done? Carver can be brutal when he doesn't get what he wants. And he isn't very gullible. But betraying everyone? Luke, Sarah, Carlos, Nick? I couldn't do that. Not for the world. I elt something flutter in my stomach. I'm honestly not any better then her, am I?

I was about to apologize, or say something nice. But the sudden sting in my back stopped me.

"Bonnie," I breathed out in a frustrated manner, "Just shut up."

Her shoulders slumped down, but obeying she picked up another clip.

* * *

We were all back in the yard. I was sitting on one of the, 'beds", looking at the ground and thinking some more about Nick. I heard approaching footsteps. I figured that it would've been either Rebecca or Kenny, I looked up. So you can imagine the surprise I felt when my gaze landed on the figure of Sarah. She smiled at me, showing a beautiful brightness about her. I smiled back, finding that it had been automatic rather then optional. I noticed her cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Hi," She muttered. That alone somehow turned my stomach into mush.

I blushed and shyly looked away. A small smile crept onto my lips. I felt my heart beat speed up and butterflies dance around in my stomach. I haven't felt butterflies since I had that crush on this stupid boy in my first grade class. Why am I acting like this?! This has never happened before. But since that incident on the road just a day ago, I had found it either hard or feeling to bashful to be around the slightly older girl. When I realized that I had been silent, I mentally cursed myself for being stupid. I tried to think of something to say. But everything in my head either sounded stupid or just was wobbly.

"So," I awkwardly said, "Things are pretty crazy, huh?"

She nodded in agreement, "Understatement of the year."

I nodded my own head. There was a silence as both of us looked away from each other. I would steal a glance at her once in awhile, but as soon as she caught me looking I would quickly move my eyes somewhere else.

"Sarah!" I heard Carlos, "Come here, please."

"Coming," She called back, "Sorry Clem, I gotta go."

"Bye," I quietly said. I watched her turn and sprint back to her dad. I heard a chuckle and turned my head to the right to see Mathew and Walter. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Remember when that was us?" Walter asked.

Mathew let out another laugh, "Just dancing around each other, waiting for the other to take the lead."

"Huh?" I asked, 'What do you mean?"

Mathew gave me a look, 'You're trying to hide it, aren't you?"

"Hide what?" I blushed.

Walter rolled his eyes, "She's in denial."

"Totally," Mathew agreed.

I folded my arms, 'Denial? About what?"

"Oh nothing," Walter beamed.

Mathew however, was not so subtle, "You're crushing over Sarah!"

That made my blush deepen. To be honest, I had been debating that. Did I have a crush on Sarah? I've never really had a crush before, except one. And Sarah was another girl... was that alright? Mathew and Walter were both boys, and they seemed alright with it. SO did everyone else. Maybe I can talk to Rebecca about this, maybe even Kenny and Nick. What would Nick think if he found out I was crushing on a girl?! Would he be mad?! What would Carlos think? What if she found out about these recent thoughts I've been having?!

Ignoring these thoughts, I simply said, "I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Children please!" Walter laughed before facing his partner, "Mathew, stop teasing her and get some sleep."

he smiled, "Well excuse me for stating the obvious."

All of our pointless banter was interrupted when the gate opened and Troy pushed someone in. I didn't get a good look at who it was, but the next words out of Troy's mouth made it all pretty clear.

"You best act all nice and fine or else it'll be worse next time Nicky boy!"

* * *

AND BOOM! Cliffhanger! Im sure you're all excited (Especially Joy :D)

But of a boring chapter :( yes I know. SO I added a Clarah moment to make you all smile :) nothing to big. Lets call it a filler.

See you it a bit!

BATMAN OUT ;)


	44. Chapter 44

It's apparently update like crazy week XD. Yes, I have updated again and will probably work on chapter 45 after this is done. Sadly, I am not to proud of this chapter. I like the beginning and the end, but other the whole entire midlen is pretty much just over dramatizing stuff and telling you what you already know :( I'm sorry. But it's like 500 words longer though!

I'm actually confused to how I'm updating so much... it seems as though Im hanging out with my friends a lot, making memories such as, "You don't break a mans candy cane!" XD I'm sorry... long story.

Review time!

Guest: It's alright :) the Clarah wont overpower anything so it shouldn't be annoyingly in the way.

PeanutFangirl: cx (Hugs back) yes, the Clarah is pretty cute. sorry to have scared you. At least I update a lot. XD

zomb3xor: I love Mathews teasing too XD I think its a Mathew-ish thing to do!

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Troy closed the gate again and my friends swarmed around Nick, who was still on the ground. I had gotten up from my bed and tried to push past my friends in order to get to him. A huge smile was plastered on my face. I felt excitement rush into when I saw the edge of his hat. I gently pushed past Rebecca and Carlos and looked at the man. I couldn't see his face very well, since he was looking down and his had had cased a shadow over his face when it had already been dark. My smile grew when I finally got my good look at him.

"Nick!" I shouted in delight and pounced him. Landing right on top of him, I laughed. Wrapping my arms around his neck I squeezed.

"Clem!" He laughed and hugged me back. Luckily for me, he missed my freshly made wounds. I'm sure I would've hissed or cried out, causing everyone to find out about the punishment Carver had given me. _Mental note: careful about the touching. _

"Where have you been?!" I asked, happiness coated in my voice. He didn't answer he just buried his face in the crook of my neck and whispered something that I didn't understand. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and pushed it slightly, keeping him where he was. I rested my forehead at the top of his head and listened to his breathing.

"That's a good question," Carlos cut into the reunion, "Where have you been? Where's Luke?"

He finally moved his head and looked at the doctor. That's the first time I got a good look at his face. What I saw angered me. Bruises. That's a summery. One above his left brow. Two more were easy to see, one on his right jaw, the other just below the right eye. one of may hands reached out to touch the one by his eye.

"What happened?" My eyebrows knitted together and I clenched my teeth. My concerned voice continued, "Did Carver do this to you?"

"I'm alright Clem," He said simply, cupping my left cheek with his hand and caressing it with his thumb. He looked at the group and went back to the question at hand, "Don't worry, Luke's alright. He's hiding. I got caught on purpose to deliver information."

"And what would that be?" Kenny asked, straightening his hat, "Cause it seems to me you guys gave away your position."

Nick rolled his eyes before continuing, "You guys know the radios Carver and his group have around?" Everyone gave a nod, "Well, Luke needs one of those. He says that if he was one then he can listen for patrols and find an opening."

"That's a stupid idea," Omid put in, emotionless as ever, "Have you guys heard about the herd that's supposedly coming through?"

"Yeah," Kenny said, "I heard that shit bird Troy mention it. I was actually thinking that might be a good time to get out of here!"

"Through a herd?" Nick scoffed, "That's not only stupid, but impossible."

"Actually," I heard a new voice and turned to see this girl. She had brown hair that was in a pixie cut and dark brown eyes, "I do it all the time."

"First thing I hear you say," Another person of whom I didn't know looked at her, "And it's bat shit crazy."

"Wait," Kenny spoke again, "I want to hear this."

The girl smirked, "When you cover yourself in their smell, rub the walker guts all over you, they cant tell you from one of them."

"What?" Nick said, bewildered, "What the hell are you going on about?!"

"It's true," I added. I looked down in sadness as I thought about what had happened nearly two years ago, "I've done it too. Lee covered me before we escaped the Marsh House."

"Good one Lee," Kenny muttered.

I thought for a second before adding, "We should go with the herd-"

"Good girl," Kenny beamed at me.

I gave him a look before continuing, "But getting Luke a radio would be a smart idea no matter what we do."

Nick nodded, "Agreeable."

"I can get behind that." Kenny said.

"SO the only question is who gets the radio." I said.

All head (Except Nicks) turned towards me. And I knew what they were all thinking... Why is it always me?

"Wait," Nick said when he came to realization, "Her? Oh hell no."

"It does sound risky," Rebecca agreed.

Kenny looked at them both, "Yeah, it does. But it's our best shot."

"She's small enough to sneak around," The woman muttered.

"I can do it," I said with full confidence. Nick gave a disapproving look as Kenny gave a proud one. Nick opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off, "I know I can do it."

* * *

I wont lie, part of me was terrified at the moment. Heart hammering, palms sweaty, wide eyes, all that kind of stuff. Having managed to sneak into the stock room, I saw Tavia. She's just talking to Hank on the radio, unaware of my presence. Peeking up a bit, I saw that her back was turned. I quickly curled my fingers around two of the radio's and lifted them, freeing them from their chargers.

"What are you doing?" A voice said. I quickly ducked down and hid, more frightened then before, "You know that Carver doesn't like cigarettes."

"Aww," I heard Tavia talk, "C'mon Vince."

"No," He said sternly, "He'll be able to smell the smoke. Somebody would get in trouble for it. And you know how Carver is." He pause, "You know what? No. I'm telling him right now."

I heard footsteps, signaling that he was walking away. I also heard Tavia run after him, "Vince!"

I let out a breath of relief. Climbing over boxes, I finally reached the top. I lifted the skylight up and got out of that room. Avoiding the watchers on top of the roof, I went back to the broken ladder. Climbing down what I could, I looked down to see Mike. He readied his arms and I jumped down into them. Everyone looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Well?" Kenny asked.

Sarah looked at me, "Clem, don't keep us waiting."

Taking one of them out of my pocket, I lifted it up in victory and smiled. Everyone smiled back. Kenny was walking over to me, but Nick had dashed and was already cupping my cheeks with his hands.

"Good job baby girl!" He laughed and praised. That smile made me realize how much I really missed him.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Kenny came in and ruffled my hair, "Go on and get some sleep, we have work to do in the morning. I smiled and obeyed that order. Taking one of the beds, I laid there. it took awhile, but I eventually closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Kenny was indeed right. There was work to be done this morning. Nick, Kenny, and myself were circled around the radio. Each of us having a staring contest with it, and I don't know who's winning. I folded my arms as I thought about who might deliver the radio. Nick said that Luke was hiding out in the comic book store. He also mentioned that Luke wasn't doing well.

"Clem should take it," Kenny said, dragging me out of my thoughts.

Nick shook his head, "Luke's expecting me. Maybe I should."

"Clementine wouldn't be suspected," Kenny said.

Nick shrugged, "Well neither would you. What real reason is there for her to do it?"

"Reason?" Kenny looked at him like he was stupid, "There are a million reasons! She can hide. She knows him. She got the damn radio for us in the first place."

"HEY!" I heard Troy yell for us. Kenny grabbed the radio, hiding it behind his back. "I've got you teo again today and I don't want to pulling off the same kind of shit you did yesterday!"

"Right Troy," Nick said.

We all took probably three steps before Kenny crouched in front of me.

"Oh look at that!" He faked a laugh, "You've got your pockets hanging out." I felt the weight of the object filled my right jeans pocket and my baggy grey shirt cover it, "Don't want you to get snagged on anything."

Nick and I exchanged glances. Kenny just whispered a quick reassuring word to me before Troy led us down the hall. I kept my hands down my sides to avoid anyone seeing the object. I was a bit afraid, sure, but there wasn't much to be afraid of. We didn't get very far before Bonnie came up to us.

"I have this one," She said and pointed to me.

"Shit," Troy cursed, "Sorry Bonnie, I forgot."

"It's alright," She simply said, "C'mon city mouse."

"Ummm," Kenny stumbled on his words, "She'd rather stay here with us."

I smiled at him. I glad that old softie cares. I just replied, "Kenny, it's alright."

Bonnie looked at us strangely. She just shrugged it off and gestured me to follow her we were walking to who knows where. And he was going on and on about something that I wasn't paying attention to. She must've noticed this, because she led me to a private room and gave me a look of concern.

"You alright Clementine?" She asked.

I wasn't to sure about how I should answer. I looked to the ground, then back at her. Maybe if she knew, if she had any idea that Luke was here she'd just let me leave. Let me find him. But how can I trust her? How do I know that she wont go tell Carver? Bonnie is many things, but she's always been unpredictable. Hard to tell what she's gonn do next. But she wouldn't be opposed to letting us leave again, would she? Maybe she'd even come with us this time.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She knitted her eyebrows and her southern accent filled the room.

"Bonnie," I said, finally giving in. I lifted my shirt so she could see it, "I have to go to Luke."

Her eyes widened, "Clem?"

"And all I need from you." I continued, "Is to just not care about where I am for fifteen minutes."

She looked away, most likely debating my request. He hand rested on her hip and a sigh escaped her before she said, "If you get discovered and my name comes up, Carver will be the least of your problems."

I smiled before nodding in understanding. I turned and dashed, remembering where the comic book store was. Happy that Troy was nowhere to be found, I walked outside and found the place. Opening it up and entering, the smell of wax filled the air. God knows what from. I looked around, calling Luke's name while doing so. It wasn't very long before I heard the door open.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" I heard Troy and he yelled upon seeing me. He didn't give me anytime to answer his question. He sent a hard smack across my face and pulled me by my hair, sending painful tugs to my scalp. He practically dragged me back to the pen pushing me to Nick after he saw him. Nick said something that I didn't hear when my eyes landed on Luke and Carver. Luke was beaten, bloody, and bruised. He looked up at Carver with hatred.

"Alright," Carver yelled, holding up a radio, "Who has the other one?!"

Nobody spoke up. The silence filled the air and added dramatic effect. My heart hammered. Damn it. The number of things that could happen to me when he finds out played in my head. Beaten, whipped, cut, hurt, all of the above. Doesn't sound appealing.

"Alright!" Carver yelled again, sticking out his hand, "If I don't have that radio in my palm by the time I count to three, you will all regret it. One. Two."

Taking a deep breath, I tried to fess up, "I've g-"

"I have it right here!" I felt it being taken out of my pocket and looked up to see Nick.

* * *

As I said, not horribly happy with it. Next one will be better.

PeanutFangir: Are you gonna- OH HELL NO! GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Me: (Gulp) I'v gotta go... BATMAN OUT ;)

PeanutFangirl: NO! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!


	45. Chapter 45

Hello! Yet another update from yours truly. This one is short by about 200 words, but the last one was long, so im deeming it alright.

REVIEW TIME

PeanutFangirl: XD I'm sorry I made you cry. I'll try not to do it again. (Hugs) It's alright.

Rebloxic: XD I said I was sorry! please don't chase after me with the chainsaw!

leafs nation: YES! I know I am! I have no idea how this is happening! I spend a majority of my time sleeping so I don't know how Im updating so frequently! It's crazy!

my name is better then yours: Please don't slap me with a fish! I don't like fish! I like fishing and eating fish but im not a fan of being slapped by them.

Kristal-Dynamite: Why thank you :D happy you liked!

Skipping fun fact today.

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

Nick bravely walked up to Carver, radio in hand. I tried to stop him, but he just offered me a half comforting look. My heart hammered with fear and I was to stunned to speak. I bit my bottom lip and pinched my arm to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Sadly, this was all to real. Nick placed the radio in Carver's waiting hand.

"Sorry bout that," His southern accent showed no sign of fear, but knowing him he was defiantly scared, "Don't know what I was thinking."

"Three," Carver's rough voice responded as he looked at Nick evilly.

Watching the scene in front of me made my blood run cold. I felt a shiver take over my body before Nick scoffed, "Fucker."

Before another word could be said, Carver sent a blow to Nicks face. Nick fell to the ground and Carver picked him up by his collar, continuing the punches.

"NICK!" I shouted and tried to run to his defense. But Kenny caught me and held me back. I used all my strength to try and release myself from his grasp. My squirming did hurt my back and stomach a bit, but the man in front of me was my only concern. I heard another punch land, "NICK!" I yelled again, pretty sure that some tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"Clem!" Kenny yelled at me, "Stop!"

Another blow landed on Nicks face, causing blood to fly everywhere. I still moved around, trying to escape. Calling out Nicks name, I began to cry horribly and kept trying t reach out for him. Another punch. And another. And another. Time slowed as I watched the gruesome scene play out in front of me while Kenny made sure I was powerless to at least try and do anything. Kenny called for someone to come help hold me back, but no one had. Everybody just kept watching.

"NICK!" I cried out again, "CARVER PLEASE STOP! IT WAS ME! NICK!"

This had no effect. Carver kept wailing on the man I cared so deeply for. I don't know how, but I managed to push Kenny away from me. I once again tried to run to Nick, but Troy slammed the but of his gun to my cheek, resulting in me falling to the ground and a new cut to my cheek. Through blurry vision, I saw Carver punch Nick once again. I tried to move again, but Troy sent a kick to by ribs, causing me to cough and curl into a ball.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Kenny rushed to my defense.

Troy pointed his gun at Ken, "Back the fuck up!"

Kenny growled before obeying the order. One more punch landed on Nicks face before someone finally put a stop to it.

"Bill!" I heard Bonnie, "Bill stop! Please! Bill, there's a breech!"

This grabbed his attention. He just but on annoyed looked before hitting Nick once more and letting him fall carelessly to the ground. Carver stomped off, as did Troy, as if nothing happened. I put my knees to the ground and crawled over to Nick. My right hand landed on his chest while my left cupped his undamaged cheek. Tears escaped my eyes as I looked at his unconscious form. Blood all around his face and his eye was swollen. Well, what could be seen of his eye was swollen. Bonnie went over to Luke and muttered something that I wasn't paying attention to. Kenny tried to calm Sarita down. And Sarah was somewhere, freaking out no doubt.

"Nick?" I asked as if I were expecting an answer. My voice came out in a sob, "Nick? Please wake up."

Carlos came over and kneeled over him, "Kenny, come help me move him to Rebecca's bed."

Rebecca had a comfier bed then the rest of us, most likely because of her... condition. Carlos wrapped his arms around Nicks torso as Kenny picked up his legs. I moved so that they had space. Carlos looked at me and requested bandages. And of course, I didn't have any. SO I quickly ripped my shirt sleeve, tearing off a small piece of it and handed it to him. He gave me an odd look before he used it to soak up the remaining blood. The doctor started to talk about some medical mumbo jumbo that I didn't understand.

Sarita walked over to me and tried to push me away from them, "Come on Clem, we don't need to watch."

"Is Nick gonna be alright?" I asked Carlos, ignoring Sarita. Carlos didn't answer, he just kept cleaning around the eye. His lack of an answer scared me. With a shaky voice I asked again, "Nick's gonna be ok, right?"

"Clementine," The Indian woman said again, "C'mon."

"Carlos," I looked up at the man with pleading eyes and a begging voice, "He's going to be just fine, isn't he?"

Kenny looked at me in a sympathetic way before walking over to me. He took my hand and walked me over to the beds. When we were there, he crouched down to my height and looked me right in the eyes. His brown eyes showed apology, and sympathy. Something else to. Delight? Relieve? Whatever it was, it wasn't negative. Kenny put a hand on my shoulder.

"Clem, " He said, "We need to talk."

I looked at him with sad eyes, "What's gonna happen to Nick?"

"Clem," He repeated, "It's alright. I just want you to know that. Everything's gonna be fine, that's a promise. But, if Nick doesn't make it-"

"Nick will make it!" I cut him off, my voice cracking and eyes watering, "You stop that! Nick's gonna be fine!"

'Clementine, listen to me!" The older man demanded. As my eyes began to water again, I looked to the ground. Kenny used his hand to lift my chin up. I sniffed. Ken wrapped both his arms around me, embracing me into a huge hug. The tears uncontrollably then. I sobbed into the mans shirt, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. He shushed me, whispering sweet words into my ears in an attempt to comfort me. We stayed like that for what felt like years, which was probably only a few minutes.

I eventually backed up, my eyes now sensitive to the sun. I wiped one of my eyes before saying, "Sorry."

"Oh darling," Kenny responded, "It's alright. You can cry once in awhile."

I chuckled, "Feel's like more of a habit then a rare occasion, as of late."

It was true. I've been crying like a baby for the past few days. There's always something to cry about. I try to make it stop, but that never works. Kenny and I stayed there, conversing for awhile. Eventually, Carlos came over. I looked up at him with eagerness and hope.

"Clem," HE looked at me, "You can go see him."

That was all I needed to hear, I dashed over there. I hesitated before looked at his face. Most of the blood was gone, thanks to Carlos. I moved one of the nearby boxes close to me so that I could sit and be with him. No words were spoken, I was to busy listening for any sounds that might come out of him. Hesitantly, I placed my hand in his and rubbed my thump along his flesh. I took of my hat, knowing that I would be there for awhile.

I kept our hands tangled together and my eyes on him before I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

As I said, bit short. Just explaining what happened to our Nicky boy. What's next on our list? Escaping through the heard. We are nearly at the end of episode three. Two more after that.

Thanks for reading, please review!

BATMAN OUT ;)


	46. Chapter 46

HELLOW! this chapter is mostly just some Nick/Clem bonding. Wanted to put some in. Next chapter will move the story along. Promise!

REVIEW TIME

LordSkarlet; The blues! Oh how I miss them already! They were so beautiful!

PeanutFangirl (Who is literally the biggest asshole on earth right now): But I'm your batman! My robin wouldn't attack me! You must stay by my side no matter what!

20: YES! Everybody get your crowbars ready! We have a face to smash in!

Bubbles2k100: Love hearing predictions! I think you will find the answer to your question at the bottom of the chapter :) have fun!

HAPPY READING!

* * *

"Clem," I felt myself be shook. I mumbled disapproval, and tried to shoo the hands away from me. The owner of the voice chuckled, but wouldn't stop trying to wake me, "Clem, c'mon now get up."

"Go away," I whined, moving my head a bit.

Another dry laugh, "And here I thought you would be a bit happier to see me. Come on, just a little peek."

I sighed before obeying the order. Lifting my head up slightly, I looked. Now, you must understand that I had expected to see Kenny. So my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw Nick. I expected him to be out for awhile. maybe even a day or two. He now had a bandage over his left eye, but he still had that stupid smile (The one he would only direct at me) of his on. I didn't question him. Instead, I jumped him. Wrapping my hands around his neck (And his around my back) I gushed.

"Nick!" I squealed, "You're okay!"

He let me go, "Yep, sure am!"

I beamed at him, happy that he was alright. I placed my hands on his cheeks and he did the same to me. Our smiles were equally as big. He looked bad, bruises and light blood splatters here and there. His eye was hurt badly enough to need bandages. Only one sapphire colored eye looked at me. But none the less, I smiled. Happy to be looking at the man in front of me.

"You scared me!" I told him, still cradling his face.

On of his hands left my cheek to wipe some hair out of my face, "I'm sorry baby girl."

"Don't do it again!" I demanded, "You shouldn't have done that. I would've been fine to take the blame myself."

"Your face is to pretty to have that asshole touch it," He smirked, attempting to make me blush. Under normal circumstances, it probably would've worked. But you must realize, I thought that we wouldn't ever be having this conversation.

I reached out to touch his eyes, "When are you going to be able to take that off?"

he gently pushed my hand away, "Well, I kinda lost that eyes. My orbital is crushed."

"Lost it?" My eyes widened, "As in, you only have one eye?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh," My face fell before I repeated, "You should've let me take the blame."

"Clem," He let out a breath, "Don't."

"I mean it," I mumbled, "I don't care about what he would've done to me. I do care about what he does to you."

This made him frown a bit. His thumbs caressed my cheeks and his blue eye looked at me, as if in deep thought. I was about to ask if he was alright, but that was when he did something he never had before. Still rubbing my skin, he pulled my head closer and I felt pressing on my forehead. I felt a little puzzled and quite happy when I figured out that it was his lips. He laid a kiss there and it made my heart all warm. It ended as soon as it started, but that didn't make it any less comforting.

It's moments like this, when I really do think of him as my dad.

"Aww," Nick and I both turned out heads to see Luke, "That's cute!"

Nick rolled his eyes... well, eye, "How you doing?"

"How am I doing?" Luke looked at his friend with so much concern, "I should be asking you that! You're the one that just lost an eye! How are you doing?"

"Been better," Nick responded, "But I'll be fine. Well, did I miss anything while I was out?"

Luke nodded, "Bonnie agreed to help us."

"Wait," Did I miss this? "She did?"

Luke smiled, "You don't remember when I tried to wake you up to have the discussion?"

What? "No, when did you do this?"

"Couple hours ago," He said while looking at the sky, "You _were_ half asleep so I don't expect you to remember. I shook you awake and you refused to leave Nicks side."

Nick looked at me with a smile and my face flushed pink before simply saying, "Oh."

Luke grinned before continuing, "Anyway, Bonnies agreed to help us leave again. Tonight."

I mentally scoffed. Of course she did. Sure, I had trusted her enough to tell her about Luke, but that was mostly because Luke had her tied around his finger without even realizing it. She'd probably move mountains if Luke said that he didn't like where they were. But I still don't trust her. Who's to say that she wont tell Carver last minute? Or that she's setting us up? Or... I dunno.. something.

"What's the plan?" Nick asked.

"We're sticking with the herd," Luke sighed at this seemingly dumb idea. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at me, "And, we need our little spitfire here."

I groaned, "What for this time?"

Luke chuckled and reached out to ruffle my hair, but I dodged just in time, earning another smile from him, "We need this one here to sneak into Carver's office, turn on the outside speakers, start plating some real loud shit, then meet us out in the conference room. Not that hard, but be careful, it's still dangerous."

I nodded, "You said we're leaving tonight?"

"Yep," Luke confirmed, "You have a bit. About half an hour."

"Okay," I smiled at him, "Thanks Luke."

Luke left Nick and I there by ourselves. He and I stayed smiling at each other. One of my hands came up to wipe the bit of saliva that Nick left there. Nick chuckled and I swear he blushed the smallest bit. I reached that same hand back to scratch my neck, tugging my shirt down slightly. Nick looked at me, as if just now noticing the fact I wasn't wearing my usual purple.

"What happened to the other one?" He asked, "I thought you liked purple."

I chuckled nervously, "Oh, I like purple. This one's just warmer. "

"We should probably get you a jacket," He mumbled, "Don't want you to get a cold or anything."

The thought of the weight pressing down on my back made me mentally cringe. Wouldn't want anything to touch it before it scars over, "That's alright. I think I'm good."

He put on a playful smirk, "Im not asking. I'm telling. I am the parent here after all."

"Really?" I sarcastically said, raising my eyebrow, "And what makes you so much mature then me?"

"Nothing," He said simply, "But I know what you need. You need a damn jacket!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

He smiled before saying, "You're starting to sound like me," He observed, "Saying the same things I would. It gets on Carlos's nerves. We should probably give him a break form the sass. He probably just saved me from infection"

I looked to the ground as I remembered what I said to him on the way here, "Oh... I should probably apologize."

"For?" Nick asked, not knowing what had happened.

"Umm," I decided to beat around the bush, "I may've... basically... told him to..." I trailed off.

"To?" He urged me to continue.

I twiddled around with my fingers, bracing myself to be yelled at for the language I was about to use, "... To go fuck himself."

I looked up at him, ready to be scolded. There was a silence before the did the unexpected. He burst into laughter. Running a hand over his face (Carful to not touch his eye), he muttered, "oh god," a couple times. Everyone looked over at us. I actually beamed a bit red, After a couple seconds, everyone looked away from us and Nicks laugh turned into a soft chuckle.

"Oh Clementine," He put a hand on my shoulder and took a breath, "Don't say that again."

'Sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright," he said, "Go get some rest, you're gonna have some work to do in a bit."

Normally, I would've protested, but he did technically just let me off the hook. I nodded and turned to leave, but Nick placed a hand on my shoulder. His laugher completely gone. I turned to look at him. His facial expression was confusing. It looked like concern and confusion at the same time. I squinted at him, about to ask if he was alright. In stead he turned me a bit more, me facing away from him. My eyebrows kitted together. Okay, this is weird.

"Clem," He touched the base of my neck, "What're these marks on your back?"

* * *

Uh oh, Nicks gonna find out D:

Yes, just a bonding chapter. Wanted some in there. Cause, why not?

BATMAN OUT ;)


	47. Chapter 47

LALRIGHT! first of all, I'm sorry this update is a couple days late. I got Dragon Age Inquisition, and you must understand that for the life of me I couldn't pry myself away from that pile of beautiful gaming. BUT then I decided not to play until I have this chapter out :) you best be happy I love you guys (Not weird at all)

Speaking of love, over 300 reviews?! Really?! I love you guys! Thank you so much! Let's go ahead and spoil me and get to 400! Yeah... I don't expect to get to 400 so it's fine XD

REVIEW TIME! (Short because most of the comments were either, "Shit's about to go down." Or, "Carvers about to get his ass whooped!')

Undead fan: GUMMY BEARS!

Kristal-Dynamite: Aww, thank you! I love the constant support from you. And honestly, your writing deserves more credit then it gets. It's usually so descriptive and beautiful!

PeanutFangirl: I suppose I forgive you for now. But you really had me worried! I almost cried! Dont do it again!

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

My eye's widened as my arms snaked down my back to touch the closest scar. I looked up and him and slowly shook my head, "I don't know maybe it's just a rash. Ignore it."

Nick still looked at me with concern, he was unconvinced, "Let me see them."

"Nick," I warned, remembering that Carver told me not to tell anyone about what happened just a night ago, "No."

However, he wouldn't take this for an answer. He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I tried to resist, a failing attempt to get away. He pulled the hem of my shirt down , showing a bit of the scar that was just under my upper shoulder blade.

"Shit," I heard him whisper. Not wanting him to see more of it, I straightened the baggy shirt. Unfortunately for me, I pulled it upward to hard and it showed the couple on my lower back, "Clem! What the hell happened?!"

"Nothing!" I quickly said in a whiny tone, "Just.. please don't-"

"It sure doesn't look like nothing!" His voice grew louder and there was visible anger, "What happened?"

"Nick," I tried to turn but he stopped me from doing so by lifting the shirt a little bit more up to see the ugly scars, "Just ignore it! I'm not-"

"What the fuck happened?" He asked, rage and panic both somehow mixed in his voice. He allowed me to pull the hem back down, so that the soft cloth covered my back. I turned to look at him. Never had I seen him this way. His eye was wide and full on concern and anger, fist tightened as if restraining itself from doing something drastic, and the slight shake that overcame his spine every now and again. He was full of emotion, and I just stood there like an idiot. My hands curled together and I twiddled my thumbs. I bit my bottom lip and looked away.

"Nick, please don't be mad," I tried to sound innocent, its worked before.

He placed his fingers under my chin and turned my head in his direction before repeating, "What happened?"

I folded my arms in uncertainty, unsure of how he was going to react, "Carver hurt me."

This only seemed to have panicked him more. He reached out for me and rolled up my sleeves, checking my arms for marks. I may be wrong, but I could've sworn I felt his hands shake a bit. He looked back up at me, "How?"

"He had this thing," I responded, recalling the memory as I looked out in the distance, "He called it a whip and he hit my back with it, that's all."

My guardian paced back and forth, rubbing his face with his hands and trying to control the anger seeing through his blood. Failing, he kicked a nearby junk pile and yelled out, "That fucker!" I flinched, backing up a bit I once again asked him to calm down. I knew he was going to act like this.

This drew everyone's attention, their heads snapping towards us. Rebecca stared wide eyed and Sarah was hiding behind her dad, possibly sensing a fight coming on. Kenny muttered something under his breath and Sarita rolled her eyes at whatever it was he said before Ken stood up to walk over. Luke, joining Kenny, came over with knitted eyebrows and folded arms. Kenny was in the same stance, but had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Nick," Luke said, "What the hell?"

"You're freaking Sarah out!" Kenny snapped.

My one eyed friend snapped back, "Well I have a perfectly good reason!"

"Oh really?" The older man mocked, "Well, I would just LOVE to hear this reason!"

"Kenny," Luke sighed, "Just don't man! We're all under stress and your arguing doesn't help."

"Please," I breathed out, "Don't fight. All we ever do is fight. I'm tired of fighting."

Two and a half pairs of eyes rested on me. Luke showed sympathy while Kenny and Nick showed bitterness. Why cant these two just get along? We all let out a sigh at the same time before the talking started again.

"So," Luke unfolded his arms and placed them on his hips, "What's the problem?"

I fidgeted around uncomfortably, knowing whatever came next would be far from pleasant. Nick kept his eyes off me, but he pointed and responded, "You wont believe what Carver fucking did to her!"

This filled Kenny with concern. He stepped in front of me and knelled down to my height. He did the same as Nick did and checked my arms. Looking at me with his big, brown orbs he said, "What's he going on about? Are you alright, darling?"

"I'm fine," I insisted, "It's fine."

"No," Nick disagreed, "It not! This was crossing the line!"

Luke looked over at me curiously, "What happened?"

"Carver whipped her," Nick informed, the anger coming back.

Luke's eyes widened as I backed away from Kenny. Uncertainty etched into my facial features. Kenny reached out for me again, "Is this true, Clementine?"

I answered this with a nod and pulled my shirt down once again, just to make sure that none of the marks were able to be seen. Kenny got his usual, eye squinting, generally pissed of look on his face. Both him and Nick looked like they were about to explode. Luke just looked taken back and upset by what had happened. I back away further, not wanting to see the scene that was about to transpire.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Kenny stood up from his position and threw his hands in the air.

Luke pinched in-between his eyes, "Now, everybody just calm down. We'll be out of here tonight, so there really is no point to get really worked up over this."

"No point?!" Nick asked in disbelief, "What do you mean no point? Did you see them?! Carver has to pay."

"Nick," Luke said, annoyed, "For the love of all that is holy, don't get all dramatic on me now."

"I'm not making shit dramatic! Carver did when he did that to Clem," He pointed at me then at himself, "And took my eye!"

"Stop fighting," I pleaded, "I don't like it when we fight. Listen, I'm not dead and I more then want to get out of here tonight. Carver doesn't matter. Please, can we just get out of here like Luke suggested?"

"Oh," Kenny muttered, "I'm sorry darling."

Nick took his spot in front of me again and looked at me. Feeling slightly bad, I went ahead and gave him a hug. One he returned.

I heard him sigh, "Let's just get out of here."

* * *

My head moved around as my eyes looked for the CD's. I had managed to get on top of the roofs and sneak into Carvers through the skylight. I grinned when I saw the green and white colored disk on the nearby shelf. I placed the disk where it was needed and switched the outside speakers on. I pushed the play button and some kind of crappy advertisement for grills ran throughout the place. I saw Bonnie run for the pen gates, ready to free everyone from inside.

I quickly left, exiting from the skylight I had entered from. I found my way into the stock room, where the group and eye were suppose to meet. I heard Carvers raspy voice scream. they had been discovered. I moved over boxes and walked the ledge, just behind the evil man.

"You want to refuse the hospitality I offer, then fine," Carver yelled at my group plus the girl (Who I learned was named Jane) along with the dark skinned man (Mike I think his name was), "You want to run off, then fucking fine! But I will put a bullet in each of you before I just let you walk put of here."

I didn't let him speak anymore. I jumped him, causing him to stun him for a moment. A moment was enough. My jump pushed him towards Luke who forced his gun away from him and pushed him back. He aimed his gun at him.

I stared at Carver, noticing that his face is smug, even now. I felt the hatred burn inside of me. A look of disgust found it's way on my face as I said, "Just shoot him."

"What?" Luke said from surprise. But I didn't get to answer. A gunshot went off, hitting Carver in the leg, sending him to the ground. My head automatically jerked in The sounds direction. There stood Kenny, a gun in his hands and smoke coming from it. One more shot, this time to the other leg, making sure that Carver was staying put.

Everybody simply watched as Kenny slowly walked over to a box and grabbed the crowbar land rested on top of it.

"Go on, and wait outside," Kenny muttered darkly in a raspy voice, "You don't wanna see this."

"Now hold on a moment!" Luke said, 'Are we really going to do this?!"

"Yes," Rebecca said, a hunger for vengeance in her voice. She had talked about wanting Carver dead after what happened to Alvin.

"Listen," Luke spoke sternly, "There is not one inch of that son of a bitch I don't hate, but that doesn't make this right!"

"Luke," Nick looked at his friend with his only eye, "Take Clementine and go outside. Get her covered. I'll be out in a moment."

* * *

Crowbar's ready? Alright ATTACK!

:D for real though, we must start our prayer circle

Prayer circle for Sartia

Prayer circle for Sarah

Big ass Prayer circle for Nick

BATMAN OUT ;)


	48. Chapter 48

OKay, this one feels a bit rushed. And it was suppose to be bloodier, but you have to understand that it's hard to do that when you're listening to, "Aint no Mountain High Enough.", "Hooked On a Feeling." and, "Come and get Your Love." on repeat. Damn music.

REVIEW TIME!

A Writer With Mixed Interests: Oh! You're here too! Yay! Thank you! There arte a few things I would change looking back, but it's good to see that people like it :) Thank you for reading!

PeanutFangirl: Yeah, don't do it again.

z0mb3xor: Carful what you say.

midnightviolet0: Clementine hasn't had her innocence since she shot Lee. Innocence is something that non of these people have.

Lady Mac 13: Yes, everyone come join the Nick and Sarah prayer circle.

Fan fact: I had such a hard time deciding on who should lose the eye and who should kill Carver.

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

"Nick?" I questioned as he handed me off to Luke, who took my hand and tried to lead me away but my feet stuck to the ground like glue, "What're you doing?"

"Go with Luke," Nick said, taking his eye off me and sending it to Carver, "Kenny and I will be out in a moment."

"Nick, man," Luke said, concern in his voice, "Come with us."

"Luke," Rebecca cut in, a warning hidden in her voice, "We'll all be out in a minute."

I noticed Omid looked between the crowbar and Carver, a sick, twisted smile planted right on him face. Not another word was spoken as Luke began to lead me out the hardware store and those who weren't staying to watch were following after.

"What, Clementine," I heard Carver's raspy voice, "You're just going to-"

He was cut off, but I couldn't exactly say what by, seeing as I was facing away by this point. But it sounded like a punch or a kick. I tried to turn, just to see what was going on, but Luke didn't allow it. He practically pushed me out of that store. Jane whistled, gaining the attention of a nearby walker. Sending a quick stab to it's head, it fell limp to the ground.

"Here," Luke handed me a small hatchet, "You'll need something to protect yourself with." I flinched when I heard another hitting sound.

I looked back from where I came, not being able to see anybody inside because it was rather dark. Luke placed a hand on my shoulder, and offered me a sad smile. I shook my head, sending myself back into reality. I did the same thing Jane did moments ago and approached a nearby walking corpse. A quick whistle and it started to stumble towards me. Due to my shorter height, I couldn't just reach up and chop it. I sent the sharp end of my hatchet to it's knee and it stumbled downward, then I was able to get the back of it's head.

I flipped it over so I could slice it's belly open. Hearing yet another hit echo from inside, I accidentally put to much pressure on the rotten flesh and the blade seeped deeper into the walker, more blood pouring out and covering my hands. I cringed slightly before opening the dead man up and smothering his insides all over me.

Sarah was near and stuttered, "You're going put that all over yourself?"

"We have to Sarah," I whispered, sharper then I had intended, "Turn around I'll get your back."

"This is so gross!" She exclaimed but obeyed the order anyway.

Carlos came over, already covered and started to smother the blood all over her arms and torso, "It's ok sweetie. Everything will be fine if you just remain calm."

Just then I saw Nick, Kenny, Omid, and Rebecca come out of the hardware store. Nick and Kenny had splatters of blood here and there and there was even a bit on Omid, who oddly had a happy face on. Rebecca was clean though, although the satisfied smirk wasn't gone unnoticed. She had avenged Alvin. The four of them started covering themselves as Carlos and I had finished on Sarah. Walter and Mathew were behind us.

"Be carful," Walter said while cupping his lovers cheek and caressing his blood covered flesh.

Mathew rolled his eyes, "Walter, don't worry so much! We're both gonna get out of this alive. And after this is over, I'll find you."

"I love you, Mathew," Walter smiled at him.

He smiled back, "I love you too."

I slightly smiled at the scene, despite all the walker insides on me.

"Hey Clem," My head snapped in the voices direction and there was Nick, just as covered as I was, "You ready?"

I looked up at him. He had been carful to avoid his eye, not wanting to risk infection. I gave a simple nod, "Are you?"

"Well," He chuckled, as if nothing had happened moments ago, but he did look a bit freaked out, "I'd rather not be walking into a herd, but it seems we have no choice."

"We often never do," I agreed.

He sighed before crouching to my height and whispering, "Listen, I don't want you walking out there alone. You stay close to someone. And one of our own. Whether it's Luke, Carlos, Rebecca, fuck, maybe even Sarita. I don't want you out there alone with Kenny or Jane or even Mike. I'd rather you stay close to me, but it'll be hard to stick together and go unnoticed."

"I'll be careful," I promised, "Don't worry about me."

"It's my job to worry about you," He smirked, "but you make it easier not to."

I offered him a small smile before we all started walking out to the herd. I looked at the walkers, at their rotted faces while we passed. Their milky white eyes just blankly looking around. I wonder if they can see through them. Can they smell? If so, what do they look for and what do they sniff? I wonder if they have any other thought then eating or looking for something to eat. What if the person that they were is just trapped inside, wandering around without control of their legs. Eating without control of their mouths. Watching helplessly as their corpse kills and feasts. Not that it matters. They're still a threat, and threats need to be taken care of.

I found myself behind Sarah, who was behind her dad. She was starting to breathe heavily, probably on the verge of a panic attack.

"Shh," Carlos soothed, "Quiet honey, everything will be fine if you remain calm." This did nothing to calm her down. Her arms wrapped round her waist and she looked ready to collapse. Carlos whispered, "Clem, can you try to calm her down? Please, you're her friend."

I looked over at the slightly older girl, "Sarah, hush. Everything's going to be-"

My sentence was cut off when a bullet whizzed past me and hit Carlos's ear. He could help but let out a small yelp, but a small one was still enough to draw the walkers attention. The first one pounced his back and took a bite of him and another grabbed his arm and gnawed on that as well. Sarah's breathing turned into shouts and screams.

"DAD!" She yelled, helplessly watching as the dead ate her father. She squeezed her eyes close and held her hands to her head, "DADDY!"

I heard another shout, this one sounded like Jane, "Get that girl to shut up! She' gonna get us all killed!"

"Sarah," I heard Bonnie, who was shooting a walker that was about to attack her, "Run!"

"Sarah run!" I agreed while looking around, making sure that none of them were coming towards up. I looked back, "Sarah, did you-" I didn't get the chance. The girl had dashed straight forward, with no destination she ran without looking back.

Walkers were starting to surround me, but I dodged their attempts to grab me. I moved, running slightly. That's when I saw Sarita. She was desperately trying to get away from a walker that had it's teeth clung to her wrist. Time seemed to slow. I lifted the hatchet up and sent the sharp end down on her arm. That got a decent amount of her flesh. I sent another swing there. This time taking the arms of completely. She looked at her stump (Which was spurting blood) and screamed.

The scream attracted more. My attempt to save her was for nothing because another walker grabbed her and bit her on the shoulder. A gunshot killed the walker and I turned to see Kenny and Mike. Sarita collapse to the ground, dead no doubt.

"Sarita!" He screamed and rushed to the Indian woman, "Sarita?"

"Kenny," I whimpered, suddenly feeling guilty, "Kenny, I'm sorry. I had-"

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, CLEMENTINE?!" He bellowed.

"Kenny," I said again. I heard growls come from the woman. Kenny seemed to ignore this. Damn it, he's going to be pissed. Out of fear that she would jump up and kill one of us, I sent the hatchet back down to her head. Some of the blood splattered on Kenny.

"CLEMENTINE!" He shouted.

"Kenny, I had to!" I insisted, "She was going to come back."

Mike looked around, "Kenny man we gotta go!"

"THIS IS ON YOU, CLEMENTINE!" Kenny shouted at me as Mike practically dragged him away.

I shook my head, trying to make sense of everything. Remembering where I was, I dashed past walkers and looked around. I was trying to find someone. Good thing I know my way to the civil war museum. I slowed to a walk when I felt it was safe. Pushing past growling walkers, I thought about calling for Luke or Nick. But calling for anyone at the moment would be stupid. My focus has to be getting out of the herd.

I turned and pushed past more walkers. I could feel my heart hammer with every move I made. I was a bit paranoid, thinking that maybe my bloody disguise wouldn't work at any moment. I stayed that way, barley able to move my legs until I reached the edge of the forest. I don't know how they didn't notice me, but thank god they didn't. When I entered the forest, I started to run again, just to be sure that I had gotten away. after a bit, I tripped and fell to my knees.

Landing with a thump, I sat up to that I was on my knees. The fall that made my stomach hurt again. I folded my arms and held them close to my midsection. That's when the truth dawned on me.

I was alone out here.

I don't know why, but I felt the sudden urge to cry. And since no one was here to see them, I allowed tears to stream down my face. My body racked once as a sob took over. I would've wiped my eyes if my hands hadn't been covered in blood. I stopped when I heard the bushed rattle. I picked my hatchet beck up and automatically went into defense mode. I held the weapon close. When the source of the noise came out, I blew a breath of relief.

"Clementine? Thank god! You're okay!"

* * *

So, who do you think that was?

Keep praying!

BATMAN OUT ;)


	49. Chapter 49

HELLO! This chapter feels rather lazy. All my laziness. Also, I spoke this, not typed it and then I went over it to fix everything but there is a chance that There are some typos and other stuff. Im gonna go ahead and skip review time. and fun facts. Feel's like there are a lot of, "Of course's". SO i'll be trying to avoid those for awhile. enough talking! just-

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

"Mathew," I breathed a sigh of relief, "You really scared me there!"

He scratched the back of his head before muttering, "Sorry."

I stood up, wincing a bit as I did so, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," He looked around as if expecting something to jump out at him, "Just rattled up a bit."

Well that's not surprising. Of course he was rattled up. I'm sure everyone was rattled up. I straightened my hat, thanking everything that was holy that it was there. My face itched due to the dried blood on it. I looked up at Mathew and realized that a certain clingy teacher was missing from his side.

"Where's Walter?" I asked, approaching the man.

Mathew grew a worried look on his face but simply shrugged, "I don't know. We got separated after things started getting chaotic."

"Don't worry," I took a deep breath in and out, "He knows where to find us."

"OH!" Mathew suddenly beamed, "Speaking of people, guess who else I found!"

I sighed, "I'm not in the mood for guessing games."

He didn't get the opportunity to answer. Kenny and Nick emerged from the bushes. They both look at me, taking two different expressions. One of relief and the other filled with anger. I dashed to Nick and hugged him. One of his hands rested by my head where his fingers played with my hair and a hand on my shoulder, which gave me a reassuring squeeze. I snuggled my face into his shirt. He moved his hand away from my shoulder and used it to lift my chin up.

"You had me worried," He said.

remembering his words from before, I smirked, "I thought it as your job to be worried."

"Good point," Nick chuckled as I left his embrace.

I looked over at Kenny, who gave me a cold stare. One that promised trouble._ Alright, alright I get it. You're mad. _I looked away and tried to not notice the glances he gave me. I looked up at Mathew, he seemed to notice this. Good thing he didn't say anything though. We all walked forward, making our way to the civil war museum. I stayed close to Nick, grabbing a hold of his hand just to make sure he was there. He did give me an odd look, but I ignored it.

After awhile, Mathew spoke from behind.

"You know," He raised his voice for all to hear, " It might be a good idea to get ourselves cleaned up so we don't small like death."

I looked down at myself, "He has a point."

"Yeah," Nick agreed. Nick looked ahead, still walking, "The stream that we all stopped at last time is just a little bit up ahead."

I piped up, "I remember that one!"

"Yeah," Nick smirked, "It was the one I pushed you in."

I threw the sly smile back, "And I took you down with me."

Both Nick and I couldn't help but laugh at this memory. And it feel good to laugh. It was hard to find times are you really laugh. I mean, like _really_ laugh. Everything was always full of death, destruction, and other stupid stuff I couldn't even begin to tell you. And it also felt weird to laugh. I mean, I just saw two of my friends get devoured right in front of me and what could've been at most three hours ago, and I'm laughing right now. Kenny sure as hell isn't having fun and I'm sure Sarah is completely devastated.

I haven't even thought about Sarah. She must be absolutely heartbroken right now. Her father was everything to her. He was her savior, her only living parent her, her shield, the only thing she really even had left in this apocalyptic world. She must be freaking out right now she was just forced back into reality in the worst way possible.

Nick noticed my sudden quietness, "You alright, Clem!"

I shook my head to exit my trance. I looked back up at him and I gave a soft smile, "yeah Nick, I'll be fine don't worry about me. I was just thinking about Sarah."

His hand came at his face at this news. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I had thought just moments ago. He looked to the ground sadly with his only eye. He had a sad look in his face and I could tell that he was feeling rather bad at the moment. Probably thinking about Helena or Pete what happened to them. I wouldn't doubt it Nick thinks more than he lets on. The truth is he actually remembers everything. He's an idiot, but he's a smart idiot.

"Shit," he cursed, "I didn't even think about Sarah. I hope she's alright."

I simply shrugged not wanting to think about how she is right now. Thinking of Sarah only reminded me of the things I want to talk to Nick about. I'm still a little nervous about what he might think about the whole me and Sarah situation. But I sure as hell can't go to Kenny right now, seeing as how can he is really mad pissed at me. Not that I blame him, I did technically kill his girlfriend. I looked up and it nervously not knowing whether I should bring it up now or later. And my instincts told me later later would be good.

"How much longer until you're at the Civil War Museum?" I asked trying my best not to complain, "I don't remember it being this far from her Howe's last time."

"Well, last time, we were running." He pointed out, he looked ahead before saying, "Not to far from the stream though."

"Oh thank god!" Mathew dramatically gasped from behind.

this earned yet another chuckle from Nick and I. True to his word, Nick have led us back to the stream. Kenny was at a distance, washing himself in isolation, Matthew was practically rolling around in the water, And of course Nick and I (being Nick and I) were splashing water at each other. He told me to turn so that he could get my back and I happily obeyed, not wanting any of the guts on my body anymore. I figured now is good alone time for me and him, so I want decided to talk to him about Sarah now. So much for waiting till later, right?

I blushed lightly, now finding it hard to bring it up. I mean what am I supposed to say? "Hey, Nick," I blushed lightly, "Can I ask you something?"

He looked at me suspiciously and playfully, "What are you blushing about? You never blush. When you blush it scares me."

This only made my blush deepen. Thinking of how I was supposed to say this, I popped my neck. My eyes suddenly found my hands interesting and my feet played in the water, "Well, while you were gone, something happened."

"Something happened?" Nick raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean by something happened?"

"It's nothing bad. I mean I don't think it's bad," I muttered still playing with my fingers, "I mean-just- something happened."

"Keep me in suspense, why don't you?" Nick chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well," I stammered as I kept beating around the bush, "Sarah kissed me on the cheek."

"Alright," Nick said acting like I just told him nothing, which I was happy about, "I think girls are really affectionate with each other for some reason. Must be a female thing I wouldn't know, I'm not female."

"Since then she just-" I stumbled around on my words, "You know that feeling you get when you get butterflies in your tummy? And that feeling you get when a person's around in your face only feels all warm but you just don't want to leave? I finally had the courage to look up at him, Well I'm starting to get better and Sarah. And I don't know if that's normal or okay so I wanted to ask you.

Nick bit his bottom lip and I noticed his eyes light up, "Clementine it's not a problem what you're thinking. It just sounds like you have a crush on her though."

"Told you!" Matthew's voice boom from behind Nick, "I totally knew you would agree with me, Nick! When I see Walter he totally owes me some peaches and beans!

"Shut up Matthew!" I beamed even reader and hid behind my hat.

Soon after we all got to move on, walking back to the Civil War Museum. It was a long while until we got there. And of course, emotions were running rather low. Everyone is a bit depressed. When I asked Bonnie, she said that Luke Walter and Sarah were still missing they hadn't turned up. And of course I couldn't help but feel worry my gut. I mean, there could just been a few reasons as to why they hadn't shown up yet. They could just have had a slow walk in the herd or camping out for a day or so. I mean, there are so many things that could've happened there's no real reason to be worried yet.

* * *

Yes, It was Mathew, I built suspense on for no reason XD please don't hate me. No cliffhanger this time, sorry folks.

BATMAN (and Robin) OUT ;) (Jumps out of the scene with a black cape on and with PeanutFangirl at my side)


	50. Chapter 50

Alright, this is a short chapter and a lazy one. I'll try to post another one today as an apology. I keep staying in one place and I'm sorry XD next chapter will move the story along. I promise. chapter 50! this is unreal!

REVIEW TIME

Chapter 48

That Pxnkie Girl: OMMIGOSH! You are just to sweet! and to answer your questions...

For the new characters like Helena and so forth, how did you based off their personalities? : I'm one of those people who just picks up on every little thing. Pete once stated that Nicks mom was stubborn, so I put that in. I also thought that since Nick didn't have much of a father, he would be more like his mom. So I just made assumptions. I thought that Carry should've been like Rebecca considering be's and carvers affair.

And would you add yourself to this story? But disguised as someone else? Like you being Bonnie, or making up your own character.: I try to keep people in character. Bonnie's still Bonnie. Nick is a bit nicer this time around. Luke is still Luke. Clementine is the only one that I can imagine that people express themselves through, considering that she's the payable character.

Why the feels? ;-;: Because they're needed.

leafs nation: I cant just kill Kenny XD I actually like Kenny

chapter 49:

April: OMMIGOSH I LOVE YOU! You're so nice ! You read all of that? That's dedication right there! Thank you so much!

vanmiller767: DAwww thanks! But im afraid this story is far from perfect. Hope you got some sleep! Thank you again! And sure, I'll write forever.

Kristal-Dynamite: I was actually joking when I said that XD. You know, sarcasm. But, you're right. I do leave to many cliff hanger's I'll try not to do it again.

ONTO THE STORY

* * *

"Do you think they're alright?" I asked, referring to Luke, Sarah, and Walter.

Jane and Bonnie had left not long ago to go look for them. I would've gone instead, but Nick insisted that I needed rest. Kenny practically locked himself inside one of the tents. Mathew was still freaking out without his partner by his side. Mike was watching out for walkers. Omid and Rebecca were talking. Like actually talking! I saw them and everything! I swear that's the first time I sw the both of them smile since we left for howe's. They even laughed! Omid laughed! Sounds crazy, doesn't it?!

"Don't worry so much," Nick rolled his eye.

I nudged him, "I have to worry about them."

Nick rubbed where he was nudged, "You're just worried about Sarah."

"Shut up!" I blushed, he had been making fun of me ever since he found out.

"So," Nick said, holding me a bit closer, "Sarah huh?"

"Nick," I laughed and looked up at him before repeating, "Shut up!"

"No, really," Nick defended with a chuckle, "That really was something I didn't expect from you."

"Well," I lightly blushed, "I didn't really expect it either. Having a crush is weird!"

"No not having a crush. That's normal," He looked at me, "Just... Sarah. You know?"

I crossed my arms and pressed the back of my head into his chest, "What's weird about it?"

I noticed his heart pump a little faster and a small blush cluster his cheeks. He let out a cheesy nervous laugh and his fingers played with my hair a little bit more. He hummed an awkward tone, "Jesus, I just forgot that you were eleven!"

I rose an eyebrow, "That doesn't answer my question."

"Just," He straightened his hat, "God, this is the talk I want to avoid for as long as possible."

"Avoid what?" I was rather confused, "I thought you just said this is normal."

"Clem," He shushed me, "we'll talk about it later... as in a few years from now."

"But why cant we just-"

"Hey!" He interrupted me and pointed, "What do you think of that?"

"Nick," I rolled my eyes, "You're pointing at snow."

"I wonder If Christmas has past yet," He mumbles.

I shrugged, "Doesn't really matter."

Nick put his hand in the cold, "I remember when Luke and I had snowball fights. Son of a bitch always won. It was fun when we were kids. But when we were teenagers it annoyed the shit out of me. He even threw snowballs at me when we were adults. Other kids would join in." He shivered, "God I hate kids."

"Love you too," I mumbled.

He chuckled, "I do love you. You're different from other kids."

I looked up at him once again, "What makes me so different?"

His happy expression changed, as if he were remembering something he didn't want to remember. He turned me a bit so that he could see my face. He cupped my cheek and ran his thumb across my cold flesh. He shrugged, keeping his single blue eye on me, "You remind me of her."

I turned my head to the side, "Her?"

"My mom," He explained, "So, independent and clever. Sassy as hell, but you make up for it with humor."

I didn't know what to say. Nick had avoided talking about his mom since she had died. Luke would mention it once in a great while and Nick would get pissed. When Pete tried to talk to him about it, they both yelled at each other for who knows how long. I'll admit, Nick has seemed to have an easier time talking to me then anyone else. Maybe it's because I seem like Helena. Honestly, I'm starting to forget bit's and pieces about her. I remember her black hair along with those shining eyes and the way she would treat me. But that was a long time ago. I was, what? Eight when she died?

"Oh," I said, simply feeling like an idiot.

Nick seemed to be having a moment. He squeezed me into a big hug and whispered, "I miss her, you know?"

I nodded, "Wanna talk?"

"Just like her," Nick chuckled, "She would've loved you. Just simply adore you. You would've been mini her."

I smiled, "I'm glad."

Nick pressed a kiss to my forehead and gave me another squeeze. I simply smiled, happy that he was there. The moment was ruined when I heard a certain short haired woman.

"We're back," Jane announced. I looked in their direction and spotted Luke and Sarah. Both Nick and I sprinted toward our friends. Nick and Luke embraced each other in a hug and mumbled, 'thank god' to each other. I tried to place my hand on Sarah's shoulder, but she flinched away from me. I was a little hurt my the action but I just smiled at her.

"Where's Walter?" Mathew asked, a worried expression on his face.

Bonnie looked at him with sympathy, "Mathew... come. Let's talk for a moment."

That was all the man needed to hear. Mathew hid his face behind his hands as his eyes began to water. Bonnie noticed and wrapped her arms around his body. Mathew burst into sobs as Bonnie shushed him and cooed sweet words into his ears.

I looked over at Omid and Rebecca, "hey, Im going to go check on her."

"Alright," nick nodded, "Be careful."

I walked over to the two, "Hey. Bec?"

The pregnant woman looked up at me, "Hey Clem. how you doing honey?"

"Im fine," I promised, "I just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Oh I'm alright." She said, "Just tired. Omid's been keeping me company."

I gave the man a nod in acknowledgement, one he returned. I heard a sudden, sharp gasp leave Rebecca's mouth. Both mine and Omid's head snapped in her direction. Her eyes were wide and she looked surprised. Looks like that usually got me nervous.

"Rebecca?" Omid asked, concerned.

She looked at the man, "My water just broke."

* * *

As I said, lazy chapter. I is sowwy. I'll try and post again today.

BATMAN OUT ;)


	51. Chapter 51

hello! Im happy with how this chapter turned out! It may be mostly in game stuff, but I'm still happy with it. Plus it moved the story along, so bonus. PLUS IT'S EXTRA LONG! :D happy day! I also feel like people were in character! THIS IS ALL GREAT!

Sorry, just expressing my happiness...

no review time, sowwy.

* * *

Omid's eye's widened and I took a slight step back. Rebecca looked panicked. I turned my torso to look at Luke, who was still by Nick.

"Luke!" I yelled, "Luke!"

"Yeah girl?" He asked, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation.

"Rebecca's water broke!" I exclaimed.

His own brown orbs widened as he rushed to our side, "SHIT! DOES THAT MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS?!"

"Luke!" I hissed, "Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry," he apologized, "Sorry, just... Rebecca, how does it feel?"

Omid helped Rebecca stand up as she responded, annoyed, "It feels wet! That's how it feels!"

Kenny emerged form his tent with a unreadable expression on his face, "What's going on?"

"I-" I stuttered, "I think the baby is coming!"

Rebecca groaned in pain and Omid awkwardly put a hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. Kenny helped her stand up right as Jane took a step back. Everyone was wide eyed and the only sound came from Rebecca. I noticed her eyes water up. Whether it was from pain or panic, I couldn't tell you. But I was really feeling bad for her right now. I heard Nick curse under his breath and Sarah stayed in her silent trance, but now looked a bit more scared then she had before. Mathew was still crying form the loss of Walter, but stayed more alert due to the situation.

"Not now," Rebecca painfully begged as more tears gathered in her eyes, "Not now dammit."

"Hey," Jane said in almost a scolding manner, "You cant do this right now! We don't even have a safe place for this!"

Rebecca looked at her with annoyance, "Do you think I wanted this to happen right this minute?!"

Bonnie sighed, "Please don't!" She ran a hand through her hair, "Mike and I found a local map. There's an observation deck not far and there's a gift shop. We should scope both places out. Mike and I can take the gift shop." Mike nodded in agreement.

"I got the observation deck," Jane put in and left. She faded out into the distance.

Bonnie looked uncertain, "Maybe someone should go with her."

"I'll go," I volunteered. When I went to go grab my gun I felt a certain one eyed man put his hand on my shoulder.

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Rebecca needs Omid and Kenny, Mathew and Sarah are grieving, You and Luke need rest, and Bonnie and Mike are already doing something else." I pointed out trying to find all my strong points in the argument, "I'm perfectly fine now and I'll have Jane watching out for me."

"She has a point," Bonnie agreed while walking alongside Mike, "We'll be back in awhile." And with that they were gone.

"And so will I," I said as I started to chase after Jane.

I heard Nick sigh and curse under his breath again, "Just be carful and if things get bad you get back over here."

"Got it!" I yelled back.

I grabbed my gun and held it at my side. I followed Jane's footsteps that were imprinted in the snow. My grey shirt was loose so the air traveled up my back leaving goose bumps on my skin and a slight shiver down my spine. I straightened my hat and kept walking. I eventually found the observation deck, and Jane was overlooking the distance. She almost looked at peace. She looked tired. She almost looked less scary. I didn't want to interrupt her moment, but it was interrupted when her eyes landed on me.

"Hey Clem!" She called down, "Get up here!"

I nodded and obeyed the order. I jogged up the stairs and saw her opening the gate thingy with a nail file. I crouched down by her and looked at her fiddle around with the lock and the tool. She let out a small victory cry when we heard the lock click. I looked inside. The place was cramped, but if it were cleared out it could be a good spot. I looked to Jane, who gave me a small smile. I returned it.

"Well," I muttered, "Looks like we found a place in case the gift shop is a bust."

"Good thing to," Jane smiled, "Because-" She stopped midsentence, her brown eye's widened and she looked over me.

I rose an eyebrow, "Are you-"

"Shit!" Jane cursed and kneeled, "Get down and hide."

I was confused, but obeyed anyway. I crawled behind one of the nearby canon's while Jane hid behind something inside the deck. I was still confused, but then I heard a clink. _clink. Clink. Clink. _I had no idea what it was. I peered a little bit and saw a boy, not horribly older then me, with a bag. The sound came from his leg brace. He was stuffing his white bag in the garbage. My eyebrow's knitted in confusion. He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't understand. I positioned myself a bit better, but the wood underneath my feet creaked and he quickly spun around, gun in hand and aimed out.

My breath stopped and my heart picked up. I tried holding still, thinking he couldn't see me. Sadly, we was to sure of what he heard.

"Out," His accent said. It wasn't southern like Luke's or Spanish like Carlos's. This was different.

Hesitantly, I stood up and held my hands up, I inched closer to him, "Hello?"

His eye's softened behind his cracked glasses when he got a good look at me. Probably because of my age, "You little girl?"

"Yeah," I breathed, nervously glancing at his weapon "Can you please put the gun down?"

"I don't want to shoot," He said, wavering slightly, "Especially a-" He stammered for a bit before saying something in a language I didn't understand. He translated, "Little girl."

I noticed Jane move in the back round. I tried to keep my eye's off her, so that the boy wouldn't know she was there. I looked at the boy again and cautiously said, "What's your name?"

He looked hesitant before saying, "Arvo."

"Arvo?" I asked, rolling the name around in my mouth as he gave me a slight nod. I looked at his weapon again, "Well, Arvo, will you please put the gun down?"

"I don't want shoot," He repeated.

Before another word could be said, Jane came from behind Arvo and disarmed him. She turned him around and pointed his own gun at him.

"Back up!" She demanded, giving him a stare. He did as he was asked, and put his free hand up. That's when Jane noticed That he had the white bag in his other hand. She motioned to it, gun still in hand, "Drop it."

Arvo, seeing no other choice then to do what the woman said, put the bag down and said, "Please, my sister needs-"

"Shut up!" Jane hissed at him, "Clem, check it."

I gave a nod and did what she told me to. I unzipped it, and my eye's widened at the sight of what was inside. Medicine. Months worth of it. Bottled pills and syringe's filled the bag from bottom to top. Oxycodone, anti depressants, ibuprofen, every fucking thing you could ever need! This could easily last for months, maybe a year if we didn't get into a horrible amount of trouble. My hand reached into the bag and pulled out the first bottle of pills I saw.

"Anything good in there?" Jane asked. I didn't have to answer, she took a small glance down and did a double take, "Whoa..."

"Please!" Arvo said, "No! They're for my sister!"

Jane squinted, "Sister or not, we could really use that stuff."

"Please no!" Arvo repeated, "She wakes up with pain and-"

"Big fucking deal," Jane was unmoved, "We all have pain."

I looked down at the bag. Jane was right. We needed it. Rebecca's about to have a baby, Luke's limping from the beating he received from Carver, there may be some anxiety pills in there that could help Sarah, and Nick just lost his eye! I looked up at Arvo, images of his sister ran through my head. But he could be lying. We really do need this stuff. And the thought of any disgusting infection getting into Nick's eye was making me twitch.

"I'm sorry, Arvo," I stated while closing the bag, "But we need this stuff."

He gave me a look and said something I didn't understand. Jane must've felt threatened by this, because she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jerked him a bit, bringing the gun closer to his face. Her eye's burned into him.

"How do we know you wont show up again?!" She questioned.

"Jane!" I exclaimed, slightly surprised, "Let him go! We've done enough already!'

Jane seemed to be debating my words for a second. She pulled him a bit closer and sternly said, "I don't _ever _want to see your face again! Understand?!"

Arvo quickly nodded and Jane released him. He limped away, without his bag. I noticed Jane's grip on the gun tighten, her knuckles white from it. I was about to ask if she was alright but she chucked the gun hard on the wooden floor, causing me to jump slightly.

"Shit," I heard her whisper. She used her hands to cover her face before muttering, "How did it come to this? Threatening a stupid kid?" She let out a heavy breath before pinching her nose and turning around, "Go get the others"

I thought about asking if she was alright, but she seemed to want to be alone. I walked down the stairs and passed Luke. We didn't stop to speak, we both just gave each other a nod and he went up the observation deck to help clear stuff out of the way while I walked back to check on Rebecca.

* * *

YAY! Good chapter? As I said, mostly in game stuff, but I was still happy with how it turned out/ This one feels a lot less lazy.

Well, we are nearing the end it seems, almost done with episode four.

Since I'm not very intelligent and impatient, im going to upload the first chapter of, "It's Here Or Nothing" ! I hope you'll check it out!

PLEASE REVIEW

BATMAN OUT! ;)


	52. Chapter 52

ALRIGHT! Bad news first. My Internet isn't working very well... Or at all. So I have absolutely no idea when the next update would be. Let's hope it gets fixed fast.

good news is there's a new chapter! This one starts good then gets lazy sobe prepared for that

no review time this time

ONTI TFR STURY!

* * *

"Hey," I softly spoke and sat by her near the stone wall. Sarah kept her position, hugging her leg's close to her chest and her chin rested on her knee's. I put my back flat against the wall and moved my head to look over at her, "How are you feeling?"

She didn't really answer. Maybe she shrugged or blinked, but I couldn't see it.

I tried again, "You know, everything's going to be alright. Rebecca's in-"

"Clem..." She interrupted me. Her voice sounded small and uncertain.

A little surprised that she spoke, I scooted a bit closer, "Yes? What is it?"

"We..." She hesitated, "We're friends, right?"

I nodded, "Of course we are! We're best friends."

"Then tell me the truth," She said, she turned her head to look at me, the brown orb's behind her rose colored glassed were filled with tears. She took a breath before saying, "My dads going to come back... right? He'll come back and take us back to the cabin where it was safe and we wont have to worry about Carver anymore."

I was at a loss for words at the moment. I didn't know what to say. I felt horrible, but she did ask for the truth, "Sarah, you know that's not going to happen."

That's when the first tear slipped out of her eye.

"Clem," Rebecca looked over at us, "I think she should be left alone right now, honey."

I looked at my friend before sadly leaving. That's when I remembered the medicine I snagged from the bag. I looked over at Nick. He need's some antibiotics. I walked over to him, listening to the pills move around in their bottle with every step I took. he was messing around with the bandage, probably itchy from all the dried blood. I smacked his hand away from his eye, preventing him from irritating it. I gave him a stern look as he gave me one of amusement.

"Here," I said, touching his bandages, "Let me clean that."

"No," He rejected, "No clem, we don't have any stuff."

I rose an eyebrow at him. I disappeared into Bonnie's spot and took out the bottle of peroxide, one of the cotton balls, as well was one of the water bottles that I saw her snag out while we were at Carver's. Returning to my guardian, I set them down. He groaned, knowing that he was in for a horrible amount of pain. I gave him an apologetic look. I took out the antibiotics that Jane gave me and handed him two.

"Here," I gave him the capsules that were pink on one end and red on the other, "These should help stop the infection."

His eyebrows knitted together, "Where'd you get these?"

"Jane had them," I said, biting my lower lip. It wasn't a total lie, "Just take em,"

He shrugged and popped them into his mouth while taking a sip of his water, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," I chuckled, motioning to the bottle of peroxide. He groaned again, but allowed me to remove the bandage and look at his eye. My own widened as I looked at the bloody socket. A small shiver ran down my back, "God, Nick! it looks awful!"

He chuckled, "So I wont still be pretty when this heals?"

I ignored the sarcastic question and kept looking at his bloody eye, "I'm glad Carver's dead."

"Well," He said, "We made sure of that."

I would've asked him what exactly happened in there, but I didn't want to know. Instead, I just opened the Peroxide bottle and dabbed some of the liquid onto the cotton ball. I hesitantly put it on the area, and Nick jerks back. He let out a pained yelp, but I managed to stop him from touching it.

"Hold still," I demanded, "The less you move, the less time it's going to take to do this."

He gave a slight nod and painfully said, "Yeah... right."

I looked at the small, little ball. There was a small red outline from the blood it touched. I looked back at him as I put a bit more peroxide on it. He eyed it, an annoyed look etched into his features. I rolled my eyes.

"You know," I said, placing it back on, "We need to practice your aim now that you're missing an eye."

"Yeah," Nick quietly agreed, baring the pain and hissing from the sting.

"Do you think it will be hard?" I asked, not paying much attention to what I was doing, "I don't think it will be. We'll have another bandage over you're eye, so it's not like you're going to see two ways. Not that you would if we didn't have a bandage over your eye. Maybe you should start aiming a bit more to the right. What do you think Ni-"

"SHIT!" He yelled and I realized I put to much pressure on it. He jerked back from the pain and hissed. I backed away from the surprise and my golden eyes widened.

"Nick!" I half shouted, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry dad! I'm sorry!"

I noticed his fist clench, then release when I had finished speaking. His only eye slowly looked up at me. Surprised himself, he muttered, "Did you just call me..."

My own face went a bit white when I realized what I had said. An awkward silence was filled between us. Dammit! Why do I always have to make shit awkward! The whiteness was soon replaced with red as what I had said set itself into my head. My heart began to pump hard in my chest to the point to where I could feel it. I was about to apologize, or to al least say something, but then Bonnie and Mike came running into the camp like fools.

"WE GOT WALKERS!" Bonnie declared, running towards Sarah.

Mikes arms were full with a jug of water and he looked to me, "Clem! What's the chances of us using the observation deck?!"

"Jane and Luke were clearing it out!" I said back, going into defense mode, "They should be done about now!"

"The that's where we're going!" Kenny said as he and Omid helped Rebecca walk. Bonnie gave Sarah to Mathew and tried to keep the dead off us. Nick and I walked alongside our fellow survivor and tried to make our way to the observation deck. Rebecca was letting out pained noises as Omid kept saying comforting words to her. I'm sure he had to do the same for Christa. Bonnie caught up just in time. We all walked up the steps.

"That's the most human I've felt in a long," A familiar southern voice said. Upon hearing footsteps, Luke's head snapped in my direction, "CLEMENTINE!"

I rose an eyebrow when I noticed his face go cherry red, "Luke?"

Kenny barged in, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING UP HERE?!"

Jane faced palmed herself and Luke muttered, "now Kenny, don't-"

"No!" Kenny interrupted, "We don't have time for this!"

"Time?" Luke question ,"What do you mean time?"

Kenny groaned, "Oh you fucking idiot!"

"Hey!" the other man snapped defensively, "I am not-"

"The baby's coming!" I interrupted to shut him up.

Luke kept saying stuff while Omid helped Rebecac inside as Kenny made room. I heard Bonnie declare that walkers were on our tails. Luke came out and helped Bonnie kill the undead that were to close for comfort. Eventually, walkers kept banging on the fats and we wouldn't be able to hold them.

Luke and I wordlessly moved one of the nearby cannons in front of the gate. It was to much weight and the deck under us began to break.

"LOOK OUT!" Luke yelled.

Everyone swiftly moved out of the way. Everyone except Sarah, who I spotted below is and trapped between two of the fallen deck planks.

As I said, I have no Uea when I'll be able to update. COuld days could be weeks

BATMAN OUT ;)


	53. Chapter 53

Since all the reviews were NOOOOOOOOO," I'll skip this time :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"HELP ME!" Sarah shouted from her spot.

My looked around, my eyes wide from fear and my adrenaline pumping up and down, along with my heart, which was pounding against my ribcage and the increase of my breaths. Jane was nearby, holding onto a peice of the deck and dangling, her legs carelessly kicking around in the air, thankfully out of the walkers reach. Luke had a firm hold of her hand, preventing her from falling completely off the deck. I rushed to the both of them.

"Clem!" Jane called to me, "Help me up!"

"PLEASE!" Sarah's screams sent my attention to her.

I looked back to the short haired woman, "Jane, get Sarah!"

"Are you crazy?!" her dark eyes widened, "She's not getting out of that! Pull me up!"

Sarah kept filling the air with plea's for help. The sound of it broke something in me. I looked at Jane again, who was still trying to convince me to help her up.

"Jane," I repeated, "You cant just not even try to save her! Help her!"

Another scream escaped from Sarah, casing Jane to have an unreadable expression on her face before she let go of Luke's hand. I heard her feet hit the ground before she jogged over to Sarah and used all of her strength to lift the deck up enough for Sarah to shift out. But Sarah was panicking, unable to connect what was going on in her head or able to do what she needs to. I saw the dead inch closer and closer to my two friends.

"Sarah, get out from under there!" Jane ordered, sounding a bit afraid when she herself saw how close the walkers were to them, "We don't have much time!"

"I CANT! I CANT!" Sarah shouted, breaths coming out in quick puffs as she looked for a way to explain herself. But the only word that escaped her mouth was, "DADDY!"

"SARAH!" I yelled down to them, "SARAH, YOU HAVE TO TRUST JANE!"

"Sarah!" Jane desperately said while she eyed the stumbling dead once more, "Sarah, please! I'm trying to help you out he-"

She never got to finish that sentence. One of the loose deck pieces fell and hit her head. Jane let out a groan of pain as she clenched her head. Sarah kept screaming, and screamed still when the first of the walkers landed on her, sinking it's teeth into her arm. Jane left Sarah and climbed up the deck, ignoring the pain in her head.

"SARAH!" I yelled, aiming at my gun at the walker on top of her, intending to kill it. When the shot was made, I made one more, killing the other one crawling toward her limp body. I don't know what I was planning on doing when I walked to the edge of the deck, but I didn't get to find out. I felt arms wrap around my small figure. With my only worry and concern being Sarah at the moment, I didn't even look to see who it was. But I struggled anyway, trying to get out of the grasp of whoever was holding me. My attempts were for nothing, considering the person just lifted up so that my feet couldn't touch the ground and they carried me inside.

I could hear Rebecca screaming in the back round from the pain of giving birth and Kenny saying reassuring words, trying to comfort her. I was taken a bit away from them, further into the place.

"Let me go!" I demanded, kicking around. Tears behind my closed eyes, my head filled with images of my best friend being eaten in front of me. The picture was clear as day, even with eye's shut. When my feet finally touched the ground, my wrist were held together, stopping me from escaping. Keeping my eyelids down, I struggled even more, trying to free my hands and refusing to listen to reason, "let me go!"

"Clementine!" Nick's rough voiced echoed through my ears, "Clementine, stop fighting!"

The first of my tears strolled down my cheeks, "Let me go!"

He moved his fingers around so that only one of his hands held onto mine while his other on cupped my cheek (Which I tried to jerk away from), wiping away one of my tears and moved my head toward him.I did everything I could to try and moved away. I jerked, pushed, shoved, screamed, kicked, just about anything I could. But he kept me there, wiping the tears of my flesh. His voice came out soft when he said, "Clem, look at me."

I wanted to refuse. I wanted to go backout and after Sarah, even if the only thing there to greet me would be her bloody remains. But something in his voice made me open my golden orbs, tear filled and all. I looked into his only eye, seeing something I didn't recognize in them. I whimpered, voice cracking as I choked out, "Sarah..."

"I know," Nick whispered, embracing me into his arms and allowing me to hide my face into the crook of his neck and my tears soak his shirt.

_"There are too many coming up!" _I heard Luke say from outside.

_ "Shit! What do we do?!"_

There was a brief pause before I heard Jane declare,_ "We have to drop the rest of the deck!"_

_"Drop the..."_ Mike trailed off before realizing what she said,_ "Are you fucking crazy?!"_

_"She's right!" _ Luke agreed, _ "Mike, cover me while I get the other side!"_

It wasn't long before I heard a big crashing sound, suggesting they had done what Jane said and dropped the deck. I didn't care. I was to busy focusing on the moment I was having. Sadness and anger started to tear at me in opposite directions and I let Nick sit there and keep me held together. Eventually, I heard our group members enter back in. But I still didn't care. The only time I moved myself away from Nick to see what was going on was when I heard a baby cry.

My red tinted eyes landed on the infant, who was covered in gross stuff and wailing. Kenny quickly covered the baby, wrapping him in what we were using for a blanket. Omid actually looked happy when he looked at the kid. He was probably thinking about Christa, thinking that he could've had one of those things of his own right now had some things been different. Kenny handed the baby off to Rebecca, who took her new son gladly.

* * *

I sat on the edge of what remained of the deck. The gun felt heavier in my hands knowing the task that was ahead of me. I rested my elbows on my legs as my legs dangled in the air. The slight wind caused my curly hair brushed up against my neck, making it to tickle a bit and sending a chill down my spine. Nick eventually came out, realizing I wasn't in bed like I was suppose to be. He sat by me, not saying anything. Just letting the silence fill the air.

But of course, nick can only be silent for so long, "What're you doing?"

I shrugged, looking at the gun once more. I looked up at him, eyes still glassy, "Keeping an old promise."

_"Clem," she stopped in her tracks and looked at me, "Can you promise me something?"_

_"What is it?" I asked, curious about what it could be._

_"Promise me," She started and her eyes dashed to the closest thing to her left, "That I wont become one of those things."_

_I felt my mouth open in shock, "What?"_

_"And if I do, make sure I don't stay that way?" She nervously played with her hands._

_"What makes you think-"_

_"I don't want to be one of those things, Clementine," She looked sad, "Those things hurt people. I don't want to hurt anyone."_

_I felt my stomach turn and a lump form in my throat. I didn't want to lie to Sarah, but she needed this, "I promise."_

I recall the event well. Remembering the shock I felt in the moment. Of course I had promised. I didn't want her to turn into one of those things either. Sadly, I had to. When the deck fell, some of it covered her head so I have to wait for her to reanimate, wait till she moves.

Nick said nothing more, just sat there, offering comfort should it be needed. Which I appreciated. I waited, the chirp of the crickets feeling louder then they really were, the distant sound of a howl from an owl filling my ears as well. I heard these tings with full force. this stopped only when I saw her arm move.

Sarah... Sarah's corpse shifted around a bit. Trying to get up. It took a minute, but she eventually stood up and her now white colored eyes looked around. Mouth opening and closing, as if already feeling hunger stab at her. Tears filled my eyes once again at the sight. All I could think of at the moment was the stupid moments we had. All those times we talked about the world getting better or spent goofing around when her father allowed it. All these things that seemed forever ago. Back when her hair was darker then midnight and her eyes the same color as chocolate.

My shaky hand lifted the gun. I aimed the barrel at her head, ready to do what needed to be done.

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

(Screams and runs while riot chases after me.)

BATMAN (dodges a bottle being thrown at me) OUT ;)


	54. Chapter 54

Aww fuck me, right? Im sorry my lovelies.

No review time this time.

Yesterday, I made a one shot titled, "Covering my Ears," and I am debating on whether or not to continue it. If youd check it out and tell me what you think id appreciate it :)

FUN FACT: Bonnie was originally going to die about five chapters ago

ONTOT THE STURY!

* * *

"We should've waited," I heard Luke complain from the back.

after Rebecca's baby was born. We all decided to leave immediately. Well, Kenny decided that and the majority of us agreed with him. Luke on the other hand was having a fit about it. After Jane left, Luke asked Rebecca if she needed time to get better after the birth (Which she insisted she was fine even though we all knew she wasn't.) but Kenny insisted we leave as soon as possible. Which we did.

"Quit your whining back there," Kenny said, "We gotta keep moving."

"You know, you don't even think things through," Luke looked at Kenny, "You just go around barking orders!"

"Ladies please!" Mathew sarcastically and dramatically sighed in the back by Bonnie and Rebecca, "You're both beautiful!"

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but before a word could me muttered, Rebecca (Being in the weak state she was) fell to her knee's. Even while in the state, she held her baby (of whom we've named AJ) Close to her chest. Bonnie and Matthew kneel down to her and helped her up. She looked at us and the comforting way, as comforting as she could, and assured that she was alright. Only looked at her seemingly concerned. And she just gave another smile to him.

"here," Mike offered, gesturing to a lone tire which was resting it the snow, "a place to sit."

"Thank you," Rebecca breathed, exhausted beyond belief.

Omid put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. Brown eyes met when he said, "You alright?"

She once again let a sma smile tug her lips upwards, "Don't worry about me."

The two of them kept exchanging words as Luke and Kenny began to pick her each other again. I looked up the road, making sure that there were no walkers or anything coming around. Wasn't Walker I saw, But it was a boy. And it was the same boy who I had met on the observation deck. I quietly whisper his name trying to see if this was real at the moment. Golden orb widened when I realized I was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Who's that?" Nick asked, noticing who it was I was looking at.

I thought about lying. Thought about shrugging and a muttering, 'I don't know' like an innocent child. Instead, I just looked up at my one eyed guardian and said, "His name is Arvo... and he's going to be mad at us?"

he looked at me oddly, obviously not expecting me to know the answer to his question, "Mad at us? For what?"

I awkwardly kicked the snow around me, "Do you remember the medicine I had? The white bag the Bonnie has?"

"Yes.." Nick said, probably not seeing how it could be relevant.

"Well," I swallowed, "It... it was his."

"What?" Nick sharply asked.

Before I could possibly answer his question, Arvo shouted something at us in Russian. Kenny approached him, gun hidden behind his back. Bonnie, Mathew, and Omid kept themselves around Rebecca. I noticed Nick move in front of me and he tensed up a bit. As if ready to defend me in case something bad were to happen. Many words were spoken. Soon, Arvo spoke something in Russian and a some other people came out with their guns pointed at us.

"Whoa!" Luke shouted, pointing his own gun at one of them, "Everybody calm down!"

"It doesn't have to go down like this!" Mike put in, a hint of begging in his voice.

Mathew looked around and muttered, "Shit..."

Omid pointed his handgun at one and shouted, "You better get that fucking gun out of my face!"

Arvo and his group members started yelling at each other, Things I wouldn't understand. Kenny kept yelling at them all, telling them that they better, "Start speaking fucking English right fucking now," I pulled out my own gun as I looked around, hoping to find something to defend us all with. My eye's landed on Rebecca (Who was hunched over her son)

"We have a baby!" I stated, hoping that maybe that would get their attention.

It did grab Arvo's. He looked over at Rebecca and spoke softy, "You have a baby with you?"

More shouting went around. I don't know who said what or hat was even being said. But everyone else was just so caught up into the argument they were spitting insults at each other. This was probably the reason that only I could hear the growls emerge from Rebecca's form. I slowly turned to look over at the woman, only to see her looking back at me with milky white eyes. She must've died soon after she sat down. Her attention was attracted to Omid and her arms reached out for him.

"OMID!" I yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

Upon hearing his name, Omid turned and saw Rebecca. Out of either surprise or reflex, he aimed his gun at her head and pulled the trigger.

That one gunshot started a rally of them. I quickly ducked, dodging a bullet and crawled behind one of the stone walls. Luke was behind one too, but he went out to grab AJ (Which he did with success) but on his way back was shot in one of the knee caps. Mathew ducked too, avoiding death himself. Bonnie shot the woman Arvo (Who was crying and trying to revive the woman who I could only assume was her sister) with, one clean shot right through the chest. Kenny was lining himself with a tree, avoiding being shot by the scary looking one and the other guy was taken out by Omid. Unfortunately, Omid couldn't shoot the man who was trying to get Kenny.

must've been a minute maybe you can too. Before Matthew bravely stood up from his sitting position and at the man multiple times eventually getting the man midsection. Blood began pouring out of his mouth and he clutched his stomach as hard as he could. But these things didn't help. Seconds later he dropped dead. Deader as can be. Kenny looked at the Russian man before turning to look at Mathew. His eyes widened, so I slowly trend to see for myself. Mathew was holding his neck, blood seeping past his fingers and Crimson falling onto the white snow. Bonnie rushed to her friend as his body hit the ground with a nice "thump" and kneeled beside him.

"Mathew!" Bonnie yelled, setting her friends upper body on top of her legs, "Mathew!"

I looked at the red snow sadly, light tears filling my eyes before I shut them tight, "Mathew..."

Kenny looked at his dead friend for a moment with sorrow; however, sorrow was quickly replaced with anger when Arvo's soft cries were heard. Kenny turned to face him, moving his arm down so that he could get a firm hold of the front of his jacket and pulling him up with one jerk. I could slightly hear Kenny's growl underneath his throat. I noticed his fingers grab the purple fabric tighter before he spat, "This is all your fucking fault!"

"Kenny, man!" Mike half begged half demanded, "Don't be like that! This guy isn't a threat!"

"Not a threat?" Kenny turned his head slightly to look behind his back, "This shit bird's group just fucking murdered Mathew! How can you say this guy isn't a fucking threat?!"

"Kenny," Luke joined, limping but keeping a good balance with the help of Nick, "Mikes right! Just stop!"

I heard Bonnie whimper as she got her pocket knife out and press the blade down into Mathews squishing sound of it made me flinch slightly. Kenny was about to yell something back at the two other men, but we were all taken off by the sound of growling. Kenny looked up the road while Mike looked down and Luke turned his head everywhere in between. We (I least of all) were not expecting it when Arvo's sister, Natasha I believed he called her, sprang from the ground and tackled me.

I let out a scream as I fell to the ground, her on top of me, trying to get a taste of my flesh. I heard Nick and Kenny call out to me, and Mike even moved to help, but I realized my gun had still been in my hand. I put the barrel underneath her chin and pulled the trigger. Brains and blood scattered the snowy ground, and Natasha fell limp.

"NO!" I heard Arvo scream, tears streaming down his face and now struggling in Kenny's grasp.

I pushed the corpse off me and stood up. I wiped some of the blood off of my grey shirt (With a slight whimper and disgusted sound) and picked up some snow to rinse my hands with. Arvo looked at me with his light blue eyes and I swear... if looks could kill I'd be deader then shit right now. I moved closer to Nick (Who embraced me with the arm he wasn't using to support Luke and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.) and my guardian kept his only eye on our new Russian 'friend'.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill your ass right now!" Kenny yelled at the teenage boy, pushing him back in the snow and holding his gun up to his paler face.

"NO!" Arvo yelled again, his accent not missed. He was probably louder then he had intended, because I noticed his eyes flicker by the tree's, probably in search for walkers, "No please! No one else have to get hurt!"

Kenny scoffed, leaning in a bit so the barrel was even closer to the boys face, "I said give me a _good_ reason!"

"Kenny stop!" Mike scolded, defending the guy who had just lost his group members.

Bonnie walked up to us, still teary eyed before agreeing, "Theres no need for this Kenny!"

"Is it safe to let him go?' nick questioned, looking around, "I mean, how do we know there aren't more of them?"

"Stop!" Arvo begged again, "We have house with supplies! I will take you there. Just, please don't shoot."

* * *

And we are now in season five territory... coming close to the end...

Shit...

Please review!

ANYWAY!

RIP Rebecca

RIP Mathew (Of whom I totally forgot about last chapter)

BATMAN OUT ;)


	55. Chapter 55

I almost forgot to wirte an AN!

Review time!

Kristal-Dynamite: Oh yeah... I totally didn't forget! What do you mean I forgot?! :D thanks for the review girly

Rebloxic: Yes, I know. I didn't want to do it. But it had to be done

zomb3xor: yep :) I did that on purpose. Thought it might be funny.

Drexbann15: No, Jane isn't coming back. And I promise that im not going to do that! Just... no. A final fight like that will not be happening.

leafs nation: Not really... his not a ben, but he's still not good.

PeanutFangirl: :D is it really? What'd you like about it? I thought it was all lazy and sloppy.

FUN FACT: I was originally going to Kill AJ... yep... that's right...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

"Today's my birthday," Luke announced around the fire, "I- I think today's my birthday. It's defiantly this week."

Everyone around the fire shared smiles. Bonnie grabbed a bottle of rum out of her bag and began passing it around (After Luke made a toast, of course). Kenny had passed, taking a seat in the cold with AJ wrapped in his arms. Omid was enjoying the rum... maybe a bit too much. It was almost like we hadn't lost Rebecca and Mathew today. Everyone was calming down. Except Arvo, who had been carelessly tied up away from the fire.

"I cant believe Jane just left," Mike muttered, rubbing the back of his neck after he handed the bottle to Bonnie, "I mean, just after what happened..."

"She must've had her reasons," Bonnie argued, taking her swig, "Honestly, I'm kind of glad she's gone. I didn't trust her."

Luke looked over at the redhead, "I trusted her."

"Well of course you did!" Nick rolled his eye and a small smile tugged his lips.

His joke didn't have the same effect on Luke though. Luke looked away, ashamed of what had happened on the observation deck and most likely guilty of it all. Bonnie noticed this and lightly punched the man she obviously still cared for on the shoulder.

"C'mon," She said, trying to lighten the mood, "He's just teasing."

Luke paused for a bit, "It was stupid... I should've done better. I guess I just wanted to forget all this for about... ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Mike chuckled, "that's longer then I would last at this point."

Luke blushed lightly, "Alright... it wasn't ten minutes..."

"I expected better from you Luke," Nick joked along with a chuckle as the bottle found it's way to him.

Bonnie shot her eye's at me, them being filled with amusement and she covered her mouth with her hand, "Are we really going to talk about this with a little one around?"

"She's not going to get any of it," Mike shrugged it off.

I looked around at the small circle of adults. All of them looking at me like I was the elephant in the room. Saying to no one specifically, I spoke, "I know what you're talking about..."

"I certainly hope not," Bonnies southern accent rang through my ears.

Nick looked down at me with his only eye, "You _better_ not."

"Rebecca filled me in," I informed him, a sly smirk planted on my face. Everyone's (Except Omid's and Mike's) cheeks went a little pink, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't from the alcohol. I turned my head to Luke, who was the reddest of them all. I made a face and shivered a bit "I cant believe you and Jane did that! That's so gross!"

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, and looked away, a small smile o his own taking over his features.

Before long, Kenny came back over with AJ and declared that it was time for bed. Kenny offered to take first watch with me, but I denied his offer so instead Omid (Who Kenny unhappily handed AJ to) stayed up with me. We left Arvo where he was, not concerned with what was going to happen if he left him unsupervised. Kenny may be scared, or paranoid, or whatever of Arvo, but I certainly am not.

Omid looked out into the dark distance, AJ in the security of one of his arms and his gun in the grasp of his other hand. Omid looked down at AJ, and there laid something I haven't seen him do since we had been reunited.

"Why, Omid, is that a smile on your face?" I asked, either sarcasm or playfulness hidden in my talk, "Because by the looks of it you're actually smiling! What would the public say?"

"Crazy things, I'm sure," He played back (Which surprised me more then the fact he had smiled)

"That's all there is to say," I mumbled, not to sure if he had heard me. If he had, then he hadn't said anything in response.

We sat there, just swallowing up the silence. Crickets chirping. I wonder if walkers eat those too.

"Clem," Omid turned to me, "Kenny once had a son, right?"

The question caught me a bit off guard. Omid never met Duck, not really. Duck had died the day he had met Omid. Three hours before in fact. I swallowed, "yes, he did."

"And his son is dead, correct?" Omid asked, still bothering me with uncomfortable questions.

I nodded, "Yes."

Omid gave a blink of acknowledgement, "Alright, you can go to bed if you want, I got first watch."

I backed away. Not wanting him to ask more unwelcomed things. I opened the gate back up and scooted myself back by Nick. I would've asked to sleep in his lap like I had a couple of times back at Howes, but I'm sure he was already asleep. SO I just pressed our backs together, trying to get some body heat. Which didn't work very well. But it didn't matter because I soon felt Nick turn over and wrap an arm around me. his hand took my hat off and set it near us and he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"You alright baby girl?" Nick asked, sleepy.

I smiled, still loving the nickname that was given to me, "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"Im good," Nick yawned and pulled me a bit closer, "I thought you had first watch with Omid."

"He offered to take it," I said, "And in really tired so I accepted."

He smacked his lips, "I'm rather tired as well,"

"I can hear that," I chuckled.

"Yeah," His voice drifted off and is fingers played with my curly hair, "Just get some sleep."

A smile tugged my lips as I closed my eyes. It didn't take long for me to loom to sleep.

* * *

_WHACK_

_With another hard swing, the whip made contact with my back. A scream left my throat and pierced the air, leaving an echo as prove that it occurred. I gritted my teeth and did my best to bare the sting. Tears stung my closed eyes and began to fall down my cheeks as another hit came down. My body racked with a sob and I lifted one of my hands to cover my mouth, but that did nothing to quiet me down. _

_"Are you crying?" William Carver taunted. I heard his shoes make contact with the ground as he walked over to me. Ever so slowly, he lifted my chin up so he could look at my face. _

_I didn't answer, I kept my mouth shut and eyes shut tight. Even though the whip wasn't in his hand anymore, I still felt fear from the possibility of being struck. Being struck so that another scar may form on my flesh and remind me of my moment of weakness. _

_"Clementine," Carver said, rather strictly, "Open your eyes."_

_I remember just wanting the pain to stop. To want him to stop causing the pain. I sniffed before obeying the order given to me by the man and squinted my eyes open. His smug face held the familiar satisfied smirk that was always there._

_"That's a good girl," Carver hummed as he ran his thumb across my cheek, much like nick had thousands of times before. _

_"Bill," I whimpered, careful not to call him by a name that would make him mad. Another tear fell down my cheek as I continued, "Please... please stop."_

_His smirk turned into a warm hearted smile. He leaned his face closer to mine and whispered, "I'm not doing anything. You see, I'm not even here. But I'm still hurting you Clem. You still listen to me."_

_I let out a shaky breath, "No..."_

_"Clementine."_

_"No!" _

_"Clementine!"_

_"NO!"_

* * *

"Clementine!" I awoke to see Nick had been shaking me.

Nick spoke again, but I was to distracted by the world spinning from the nightmare I had just had. When I looked past Nick, I noticed everyone arguing in a big circle. I gently pushed Nick away as I got up and walked to them (Passing Arvo who was still tied up on the way). Kenny looked ready to murder every last one of us and Bonnie tried to reason with him, a bit of fear in her voice.

"Fuck!" Kenny cursed as I came by. He ignored my presence and kept pacing around.

"Kenny," Luke spoke up, "It'll be alright, just clam down. We'll-"

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!" Kenny spat back, not willing to listen to Luke, "Do you have ANY idea what this means?!"

"Of course I do, but-"

"Then you should be AGREEING with me here!"

I looked between the two of whom had been yelling back and forth at each other, "Whats going on?!"

My answer came from Bonnie, who had worry hinted in her blue eyes, "Omid ran off with AJ."

* * *

CLIFF HANGERRRRRR

That's all folks!

BATMAN OUT ;)


	56. Chapter 56

Hello friends!

1) OH HOLY SHIT! over 400 reviews?! WHAT?! Im gleaming right now! Thank you guys SOOOO much!

2) REVIEW TIME! (Lots of OMID DID WHAT?)

tonysandlot04: Don't worry bout that my friend :) I have a trick or two up my sleeve

Guest: Im glad you like that story! I think we all lost respect for Omid

Kristal-Dynamite: Im glad you fucking love that plot twist :)

z0mb3xor: Good people always get killed

Drexbann15: It didn't sound demanding at all! I actually appreciate it! Never be afraid to leave a comment like that! I need them to know what you people like. SO thanks :)

ALRIGHT... NOW THE MOST WANTED...

ONTO THE STURY!

* * *

"Omid did WHAT?" I asked, eyebrows knitting together which visibly showed my confusion, "What do you mean Omid ran of with AJ?!"

"Omid just... took of with him, I guess," Bonnie answered with a shrug

I heard Kenny growl as he paced back and fourth around the area. His two, dark brown orbs seemed twice as big then they usually did. Through gritted teeth, he spoke, "That motherfucking piece of shit! Who the hell does that little shit bird think he his?!"

"Kenny man," Mike faced the elder, "Calm down!"

"Calm down?!" Kenny hissed at him and a vein started popping out in his neck. His hands were clenched into fists, "What the fuck do you mean calm down?! Do you not understand what has happened? That fucker just kidnapped AJ!"

"Kenny, we'll find them!" Luke said from the spot he was sitting (We was still shot in the knee.), "But we cant do that if you're just yelling at us!"

"Where did he go?" I asked, looking at Bonnie who seemed to be the most reasonable person here, "Do we even have an idea?"

"Not really," Her southern accent filled the air and she looked down at the ground with worry, "I saw some tracks going up to where we were heading. They might be his."

"Up where we were heading?" Nick cut in, realizing something, "He's probably trying to get up to the place Arvo mentioned before get there. To try and nab all the supplies."

Upon hearing those words, Kenny marched over to Arvo (Who noticed and was now trying to squirm as far away as possible from Kenny) and harshly undid his bindings to free him from the thing he was tied to only to put them back on to ensure he doesn't escape. Kenny practically shoved Arvo to the ground, which caused the snow to move around. Kenny got his gun (Which was safely tucked into his jeans) and aimed it at the teenage boy. His brown eyes demanded satisfaction as his lips curled back into a snarl, showing his teeth.

"Kenny! Stop!" Mike exclaimed, taking a step forward but was stopped by Bonnie.

Kenny disobeyed and kept his finger on the trigger, "Where the fuck is this place?!"

Arvo let out a whimper as blue orbs that were behind a pair of cracked glasses screamed terror. His heavier breathing made his chest rise and fall dramatically and it seemed as if he were processing what was just asked of him, "W-what?"

"Fuckin Russkie!" Kenny swore, his patience wearing thin as well as his temper, "I asked you where the fuck this place is!"

"Couple hours!" Arvo pleaded, "Please, I'll take you there! Just no shoot!"

"Kenny!" I yelled, pushing slightly past Nick, "Stop it! Threating him is just going to waste your energy and our time! Ohmid and AJ will be found, but we have to get on the road now!"

Kenny's own breaths were rising from anger. I could see his grip in the gun tighten and it seemed as if he was seriously debating on pulling the trigger. After a few intense seconds, Kenny forcefully grabbed the collar of Arvo's purple jacket and 'helped' him up. A yelp from the Russian and harsh words being pat out of Kenny's mouth were the only things audible for a couple second. Kenny pushed Arvo forward slightly before we left our home of last night and got back on the road.

* * *

Arvo, as promised, led us down the road. Kenny would occasionally ask Arvo how much further it would be. The Russian always muttered a, "soon," or, "We're almost there". Bonnie kept her eyes on the ground, directing us where tracks we think we're Omids were heading. Nick stayed by me while helping luke walk while mike kept an eye at Kenny, stealing glances when he could. He was probably judging the older man.

I shivered as cold wind blew on my face, feeling it weave through my hair and send goosebumps down my back and on my arms. Nick looked at me with his one, icy blue eye. I offered him a smile to show I was fine. We have been walking for about an hour and a half non stop and it was causing my feet to go sore. The wind caused my fingers to go numb. But my mind wasn't stuck on how freezing I was or how much longer until we got to our destination, but rather on Omid and what he has done. One word described how I felt about the situation.

and that word: why?

That question enters my head a lot. Why this, why that? Why, why, why? In this case, I don't know. A lot of thoughts entered my head. Christa was pregnant, but the two of them had lost the baby. Was he just trying to get the kid he visibly, dearly wanted back? He and Rebecca seemed to have gotten along perfectly. Was he trying to keep her kid safe? Safe from us? Are we the problem? Maybe a bit of all of them. Omid wanted a child of his own so he took one. He knew the group wouldn't just let him run off on his own with it, so he left.

"Hey guys," Bonnie's voice broke the long silence as well as my train of thought, "The tracks stop here."

Kenny's head moved around while he looked, as if he expected them to pop out of nowhere, "Then where the hell are they?!"

Everyone began looking around. Bonnie was making sure she had followed the tracks correctly while Luke was set on a nearby log, with the help of Nick of course. Nick himself was starting to stand back up from helping his friend, but came to a sudden halt. While frozen, his eye widened and I noticed how he unintentionally took a deep breath in.

I looked at him and took a step closer, "Nick, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, too stunned to speak. I felt worry enter my system as I slowly walked closer to him. I stood on my toes to see what had him so shocked. I saw snow that was once white now stained in crimson. My lips parted slightly at the amount that had been there. I took a hesitant step closer. Not much further, there laid several half cleaned bones. A wolf was nearby (who somehow hadn't noticed us yet) with blood stained teeth that had traces of human flesh left on them, seeing how that was its last meal.

Omid, what was left of Omid, was nothing but an upper half of a body and bloody remains. Near his corpse were only more bones... and a blood soaked, green baby blanket.

The wolf had finally noticed us and licked his red chops before coming closer. I was a bit to shocked to move. My head was having trouble processing what was going on. I looked right into that wolfs eyes. For some reason, I mentally compared his golden orbs to my very own. It's lips peeled back into a snarl, revealing its blood covered fangs. I don't know why, but that image alone almost reminded me of Kenny. Before any of us had time to react, it quickly made it's move on us and pounced me.

A small scream left my throat as both the wolf and I fell to the ground. I felt the cold snow soak through my grey shirt and make contact with my back. Its paws pressed down hard on my chest. I heard Nick call out for me before a gunshot went off. The creature went limp so I pushed the furry thing off of me. A bullet wound now embedded through it's head. I looked up to be greeted with the sight of Bonnie holding her gun up and aimed in her hands. Assumingly the one to have just saved me.

Her blue eyes held unshed tears as she looked back at what had been AJ's blanket. She visibly shook. One of her hands slumped to the side, still holding the gun. The other went up to cover her mouth. A single tear escaped her eye and leaked down her cheek before she muttered, "Oh god..."

We all sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, before the familiar sound of walker growling filled the air. My head shot up and I looked around, trying to see if any of the undead things were nearby. But there wasn't. I turned around. Omid had come back and was now his only arm was reaching out for us. He was missing his bottom half, so he wouldn't be able to actually get to us. Bonnie started crying a bit more before pointing her gun back at Omids head.

"Don't," Kenny stopped her. He was clearly trying to keep from blowing up. He was almost failing, "Fuckers like him aint worth it."

* * *

Well, that happened.

RIP AJ

Rest in hell Omid

BATMAN OUT ;)

(Whispers) Hey... psst, you should go to my profile and read the first thing on my coming soon list...


	57. Chapter 57

HELLO!

1) yes, I changed my Pen name. I thought the other one was filled with personal information. BUt please, feel free to keep calling me by my name.

2) NEW CHAPTER! :D AND THIS ONE IT 700 WORDS LONGER THEN USUAL!

I will skip review time, but only to hurry this up.

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

"That thing is fucking half made!" Kent yelled at Arvo in anger.

We had finally reached the place Arvo was taking us. What can he said has been true, the place was a basically a pile of toothpicks that looked like it could be blown away by the big bad wolf and obviously was still under construction when the apocalypse hits. But that hadn't bothered me. At this young age I have already learned that looks can be deceiving. This thing that may look like it's not even worth checking out something valuable in it and it may even have something that could save our lives. But there was one problem.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion and looked to our path there, "Is it safe to cross?"

"It looks thin..." Nick commented, sharing my worry.

There was a lake standing between us and that house. It had been frozen over, but it didn't look like that ice could hold.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, "I think it could hold us as long as we don't clump together."

"It's the only way, it would be a bad idea to turn back and go around," Luke said. He looked at me, noticing my unsure expression. He nodded his head slightly, "It's alright."

Not many more words were spoken before we all slowly placed our feet on the ice. Individually, of course. Arvo went first (group wanted to make sure he was true to his word about it being safe) with Kenny not far behind. Nick walked on next, watching where his feet were as he began to go forward. Then Mike. Then Bonnie. Myself. Luke. I shivered lightly as I thought of how cold the water underneath us must me. I hope to never find out. I was about in the middle of the ice when I heard a crack. I looked down to see one underneath my feet.

"It's alright," Luke's voice came from behind, "Just be carful and keep going."

I nodded, more for myself then the man who had just called to me. I heard the faint sound of growling and turned slightly to see walkers coming from behind us. A walker snuck up from behind Kenny on the way here, they mustve been attracted from that. Two were close together while they stepped on the lake and fell through. I wonder if the water is cold enough to freeze their brains. Wouldn't that be something?

_Crack._

I heard another split the ice and I froze. Heart beating horribly fast. I considered looking down, but I was to scared to. I would probably find that my feet were ready to break the barrier between the water and I. I gulped

_Crack_

There was another one. I closed my eyes while I pointed my head to the ground. Very slowly and a lot more hesitantly, I opened my orbs to find... Nothing. The ice underneath me was clear as day.

_Crack_

Then where is it coming from? Curiosity got the better of me as I turned to look around. I found the source. Luke was behind us, eyes wide as he looked underneath himself and saw the cracks. Bonnie turned around to, seeing the sight and scared herself. I myself was fearing what was about to come next. I moved around just to face my whole body to him. Bonnie did the same, but started to inch closer to him.

"Don't come over here!" He warned, noticing the movements, "Just stay over there."

Bonnie nervously looked at the cracked ice underneath her friends feet, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Yeah I just need to be careful."

Most everyone's head were turned at this point. But Bonnie and I were the closest. Luke slowly took another step forward. A sound of surprise escaped his lips when the ice broke and his leg plunged into the icy water. Bonnie and I both dashed across the ice to get closer to him, but he held up one of his hands in protest (Which stopped us).

"LUKE!" I heard Nick's scared voice shout from behind, "LUKE, YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Luke!" Bonnie also yelled out to him, "Look, you're going to fall in!"

"Don't come near me!" Luke warned, his eyes bigger then ever and a slight shiver in his voice.

"Luke, you need help!" I said, concerned for him.

Before he could reply, more walker sounds were filling the air. We all looked behind Luke to see some had spread around on the ice. They were nearing him, there jaws moving up and down as if expecting something to be between their rotten teeth. The shouting we were doing wasn't helping, that much I was sure of. Bonnie looked at the undead creatures before turning back at me.

"Go help him," Bonnie softly demanded, her eyes silently pleading.

"What?!" Luke panicked, "No! Clem, Clem look at me!"

I obeyed and quickly flashed my big, golden eyes at him.

"Don't come over here," He repeated, "Just... Just get your gun out and shoot those damn walkers behind me!"

"Clem, I'll get them," Bonnie answered for me, pulling out her own gun and taking a shot at the walkers. SHe hit one in the forehead before saying, "Just go for him!"

"Clem, I can get myself out of this! Just kill those things!" He almost sounded angry at this point.

Bonnie argued back, "Clem, you can get to him! Please! You're light!"

"Quit telling her that!"

"Clem," She said my name again while taking another shot, "You can do it. But you have to go NOW!"

I looked between the two, unsure of what I should do. I looked at the ice underneath Luke. He was injured, so it would be harder for him to get up himself. But I would just be adding more weight and even if I could get to him, I don't think I'd have enough strength to pull him back. I wouldn't be much help. I looked at the approaching walkers. They were getting even closer (Even though some were now dead, thanks to Bonnie). And Luke would now what's best for him in this situation.

I pulled out my gun, "Luke, hurry up! I don't want to waste bullets!"

"What are you doing?!" Bonnie almost scolded after taking another shot.

After seeing that I wasn't going back for him, Bonnie tucked her gun back in her jeans and started walking toward him herself. She cautiously walked closer. She kept her eyes on the ice while doing so.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?!" Luke shouted at her, "Bonnie, turn back!"

"Shut up!" She crept closer, extending her hand out to him, "You need help!"

"Please, just go back!" He ordered even though he reached his hand out as well. He almost sounded near tears, but I couldn't tell.

Bonnie reached a little further, "It's alright. I got y-"

That was the last thing Bonnie said before they both fell through. I took another shot at the walkers before looking down at the ice, hoping to see one of them. But nothing, not a sight of red hair or orange shirt. I cursed under my breath and began panicking, assuming the worse. I noticed Nick do that same thing (Even though we both new they couldn't possibly be over there) I felt so worried for my two friends, so you can imagine how relieved I felt when I heard pounding on the ice underneath us.

Hope made my heart beat faster as I went over to where the sound was being made. I looked down t see Luke was desperately banging on it, trying to get someone's attention. Without thinking, I turned my guin around and forced the but of it on the ice. I hit it with all my strength.

"CLEM! STOP!" I heard Kenny yell, probably fearing for my safety.

But I didn't care. I forced the metal on the ice once more. I ignored the protests that came from behind me. Luke eyes were rolling inside his head, suggesting he was running out of air. Bonnie was till nowhere to be seen. I hit the ice again, tears stinging my eyes, afraid that Luke would die. Another hit, adding to the collection of cracks on the ice. Luke began sinking. I let out a scream before hitting the ice one more.

And I fell through.

The coldness hit me like hundreds of needled piercing my skin. My mouth was filled with water since it was open when I fell in. The water made my body turn, and I saw Luke there. He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, he wasn't doing anything. I felt my heart drop. If I wasn't in water, I probably would've cried. Luke was dead. But I couldn't be focused on that right now. My lungs were begging for air and my heart sped up from lack of. I looked up at the ice, seeing the hole that was made when I fell through. Sadly leaving Luke where he was, I began swimming to the top. But it was hard, my clothes were now heavier and I was running out of time. I was nearly to the top when I felt my world go black.

* * *

Nicks POV

"CLEM!" I yelled down at water once more, hoping my voice would reach her ears and would lead her back up to the surface.

I nearly jumped for joy when I saw her grey long sleeved shirt and signature hat. I put on of my arms into the water and grabbed her. I held her in both my arms, positioning her bridal style and using one of my hands her press her head close to my chest. I heard Bonnie lift herself out of the lake and cough water up as I stood up and started running toward the house, if you could even call it that. I tried to ignore the fact that I was leaving my best friend to drown, assuming he wasn't dead already. I tried to ignore the fact Clem wasn't moving.

While running, I kept my head pointed at her unconscious figure and whispered, "It's gonna be alright," And, "I got you," Multiple times, even though I knew these words were to comfort me more then her. I barely heard Kenny yelling at Arvo as pushing him towards the house because I was so worried for my Clementine.

I wasted no time to barge through the door and set her somewhere safe.

"Clem," I spoke to her, hoping to get a response. When none came, I began shaking her violently, "CLEMENTINE!"

"Man, move!" Mike ordered from me, "I know CPR, let me try."

I gave a slight nod, hesitantly moving away with a teary eye. Bonnie entered, shivering. I heard Kenny march back and forth around the floor as Mike got to work on helping Clem, counting under his breath while doing so.

"Is she alright?!" Kenny asked urgently.

Mike kept his eyes on the little girl, "Just calm down and give me a moment."

As I watched Mike press her chest repeatedly, I held one of her smaller hands in my own and kept talking to her, "Clem, c'mon now baby girl, you can do it."

Kenny kept marching around, his footsteps getting louder and louder as time went by and his anger rose. With visibly gritted teeth, he went right up to Arvo, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

Arvo's hands balled into fists through his bindings as he bravely looked up at the older man with no fear, "Fuck. You."

"What did you say to me?!" Kenny demanded to know, even though he had heard the Russian clear as day.

"Fuck... you," He repeated, as confidently as he had before.

Without a moments hesitation, Kenny punched the teen in the face out of anger. He hit the floor, a quiet 'thud' following after him. Mike yelled at Kenny to stop as he grabbed his purple jacket and punched him more. But Mike was to concerned with helping Clem. Bonnie yelled at him too, but had been to weak to do anything, and I was just to worried for my girl. I heard the punches land time after time and the painful howls that left Arvo's lips. I took a look at the sight of it. It reminded me so much of what Carver had done to me.

"KENNY, STOP!" Mike yelled.

Before another word could be said, Clementine suddenly sprang up and coughed water out of her lungs.

* * *

Clems POV

I held a hand to my throat and kept coughing as much as I could. I felt myself be embraced into Nicks arms while my figure shivered and I snuggled my face into my guardians chest. Through blurry vision, I saw Kenny whacking on what I assumed was Arvo, since Mike was right by us and Bonnie was laying on the floor. I tried to push myself a bit away from Nick, to try and stop Kenny from what he was doing. But I could barley move myself. Too tried and weak to do what was needed.

"Kenny!" I heard Mike, "That's enough!"

I looked back to see Mike pull Kenny from the boy, but Arvo still laid motionless on the wooden floor. Kenny's fist now painted red. I connected two and two together. Arvo was dead. I would've had a reaction, but my eyes closed unwillingly and I drifted of to sleep.

* * *

RIP Luke

RIP (?) Arvo

I hope you enjoyed. Drank a lot of coffee before writing this, so if it seems rushed please tell me so.

Thanks for reading! Please review! helps a lot

Last thing: If you did as I have asked last chapter, you would've discovered that I am in the process of planning a sequel to this story. I am need of OC's. But I need mostly bad guys. Only three good people, the rest need to be bad. I don't know how many I will be accepting total. And when I say bad, I mean kinda like carver. They're accepting of a code. Please leave one in the reviews if you would like. AND I need you to be okay with the possibility of them being killed... it is the walking dead after all

BATMAN OUT ;)


	58. Chapter 58

I didn't expect to be updating this so soon! not horribly pleased with the chapter

Alright, I've been getting some great OC's over here and there are some I really do want to use. I still need a couple good guys (I need one more girl and boy) and im not horribly sure on the baddies yet, I'll get to you on that. Please send some in either through the reviews or PMs

I;ll skip review time once more

ONTO THE STORY!

BATMAN OUT ;)

* * *

My eyes cracked open and the first thing I noticed was the warmth on my cheek. I stirred while looking to my left to discover a fireplace. The funny thing was I didn't know whether or not I was cold anymore. I looked across the room and saw Bonnie... staring at me. Her blue eyes screamed murder. If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now and the force of the look would've been so strong that I wouldn't have to worry about coming back as a walker.

"Bonnie?" I questioned, my voice raspy, "Are you alright?"

I notice she gritted her teeth and her hands (Which she was using to keep a blanket wrapped around her) had white knuckles from gripping hard.

"I have nothing to say to say to you," She spat at me, tone coated in venom, "You could've gone back for Luke. You could've saved him and you damn well know it!"

My eyes traveled to the ground at the mention of Luke. Oddly, it took me a moment to recall what happened on the ice. Tears stung my eyes and I held my arms close to my stomach. I looked back up at the red head,

"Bonnie, I'm sorry," I sadly muttered, knowing it probably wasn't the best thing to say to her.

"Sorry? Luke is dead! Sorry isn't shit!" Her glare at me sharpened. I could've sworn her orbs were getting glossy, "Must be nice being a pretty little girl. No one expects you to do a fucking thing."

Sadness dropped inside me, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

How dare she blame his death on me?! I did exactly what Luke had asked of me! He knew better out of the three of us what would've worked. He could've gotten his leg out of the damn lake and crawled his ass out of there. She's the one who forced help on him. She's the one who had got him killed! I looked back up at her, my seemingly afraid era gone.

"You can blame this on me all you want!" My voice quivered. Im not to sure whether it was because I was close to tears or because of anger, "But you know just as well as I do that you're the one who got him killed out there."

"Bullshit!" She swore, "That's bullshit!"

"He could've saved himself if you didn't go back for him!" I continued, ignoring the fact she seemed close to slapping me, "The extra weight was what caused the ice to break."

"You were light! It would've supported you!" She accused.

I shook my head, but of my hair stuck to my neck since it was still a bit damp, "Keep excusing yourself, but you know it's not true."

I stood up and began walking away (Passing blood spots that were left from Arvo's murder). Bonnie yelled something back at me, but I hadn't cared enough to listen. As I walked towards the back door, I heard fragments of Kenny and Mike's arguments in the next room.

_"You fucking murdered that boy! Right in front of everyone!"_ Mike yelled.

I heard Kenny pace around the room, _"I made a mistake and I'm sorry! I wont do it again, that's a promise!"_

_"You talk about it so causally! Like you were caught... I don't know! Stealing a cookie or something!"_

I growled as I past the room and opened the door to go outside. I took a big breath of the cold air, watching my breath leave my mouth as I exhale. I expected to be alone, to have had a moment to myself. But I saw Nick about fifteen feet away, leaning up against the truck. I smiled to myself, a sad smile, but it was still a smile. I slowly made my way over to him.

"Hey Nick," I greeted tiredly, still waking up a bit.

My voice alerted him. He turned, almost defensively, toward me. Now, there were a few things that caught my eye. How dirty his clothes were, how torn up his hat was, how he looked different with only one eyes, but the thing that really had stood out to me was that his only eye now was tinted red and how his tear stained cheek slightly shined from the moonlight. I stopped in my tracks. The last time I had seen Nick cry was months ago. A year even. After Helena... It seemed weird to see it again.

"Fuck," He muttered under his breath, barley audible. He wiped his cheek (Leaving a bit of dirt where his hands were) and sniffed, "Didn't know you were awake."

"Nick?" I tried to comfort, "Nick, are you alright?"

"Yeah," He breathed, "Yeah, just... Just Luke's...fuck."

I frowned. I walked a little closer and held his hand in comfort, knowing there was nothing I could say to make him feel better. Kneeled down to my height and caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"I almost lost you again today," He said, probably more to himself then me.

"It's alright," I said, "Im alive, everything's fine."

Nick shook his head, "If you and Luke had died, I would've killed Arvo myself. Just out of blind rage. I just know I would've."

"Nick," I lightly scolded, "I know you wouldn't have."

Another tear leaked from him eye, "I can believe Luke is just fucking gone. That's twenty years of friendship, just gone. The guy who I grew up with and knew me almost as well as I knew myself if not better. I don't know what to do without him.'

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, not knowing what else I could do, "You don't have to.'

"No," Nick shook his head once more, "I'd rather not."

"Alright," I didn't push. Instead, I looked at the truck he had been leaning against.

"I got it working," He noticed while taking another sniff, "Running beautifully and everything. We all got in a fit about where to go. Mike suggested Texas, but we canceled that idea. Bonnie wanted to head back to Howes, insisting that there could still be supplies back there. Kenny's still set to find Wellington, and at this point, I agree. We've gone this far in search of this place, lost enough good people, shouldn't we see it through?"

I gave a slight nod, "Not a horrible idea. I like it. Mind if I get in?"

"Wanna claim a seat for yourself," He kinda chuckled, the sadness still hinted in his voice, "I've already called driver seat."

"Haha," I smirked, crawling into the passenger seat. The truck surely would've held us all, capacity wasn't a problem. I looked at the back seats and noticed a back of supplies. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What's all that?"

Nick sat down on the drivers seat, "That? Oh, just the supplies Arvo mentioned. There's one more inside the house. I kept one out here in case we need to leave quickly or something. Make sure we have some stuff no matter what happens."

"Smart," I praised.

I looked around a bit, seeing if there was anything note worthy. The key's were on the dash, just sitting there. I looked out of the window, looking at the road ahead of us. Wellington could be horribly far up north. What, four or five days at most? Kenny would simply jump for joy when we got there. I don't know what everyone else would want to do. I feared for my group, I almost think it would be better if we went our separate ways, although I'd stay with Nick or course.

That's when a thought crossed my mind. The idea itself sent a small shiver down my spine. My eyes went back up to the dash, and I started a glaring contest with the keys.

"Nick," I hesitated but my voice remained firm and I turned my head to look at him, "We could leave... right now."


	59. Chapter 59

Alright... There is only a chapter and a half at most after I post this...OMMIGOSH WHAT DONI DO?!

i think I won't do review time again for this

ONTO THE STORY

"What?" Nick asked, disbelief drenched his voice and had not gone unnoticed.

To show him I was serious, I grabbed the keys from their spot on the dash and put them in the palm of his hand. I tried to plead to him silently with my big, golden eyes. Something he seemed to realize, "Nick, we can just leave! The keys are here and the truck is working. Plus, we have a bag of supplies! We can go find Wellington!"

"Clem," I couldn't tell if Nick was scolding or scoffing, "We cant just do that. We'd be abandoning them."

I didn't really see why he would care about those who are left. In truth, Luke was the only other one keeping him there. And now that he's gone, there is no reason to stay. It could actually be dangerous to stay. But I could tell he would need convincing. He's still Nick after all.

I shook my head, "They have the other half of supplies, so it's not like we're leaving them for dead! Please Nick!"

"But..." His voice trailed off, "What about Kenny?"

"What about him?" I asked, trying to be colder then I really felt, "Bonnie looks like she's ready to snap at me, Mike wouldn't leave Bonnie, and Kenny... Kenny just_ murdered_ Arvo! Right in front of all of us! Do you really think it's safe for me to be around him?"

Nick looked out of the rear view window, then back at me, probably judging whether or not I was positive. He gazed back down at the metal key's. He moved the biggest one around in his hand, the moonlight shone of the edge of it. He just sat there, thinking about his options After a moment of silence he muttered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I gave a nod, sounding as confident I could muster.

He looked at the keys once again before adjusting one around in his hands. He put the key into it's slot and said, "Alright, buckle up."

I smiled before obeying and putting my seatbelt on and he did the same. With one quick turn, the engine roared to life and I swear that when I looked in the rear view mirror, I saw Kenny charge through that back door. But before he could even yell something at us or even think of stopping us, we had already started to drive the car away from him.

I let out a small chuckle of victory. Nick stepped on the gas pedal and drove the car into the woods, through the clearest path he could. He said something about cutting through the forest in order to get back on the actual rode, but I wasn't listening. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears, adrenaline pumping through my system. I couldn't believe we were actually doing this.

"Wellington is supposedly North," Nick said, looking ahead, "SO that's where we're heading."

I looked at him, "Good!"

* * *

**Three hours later**

"We have water," I offered while going through the bag. I looked back at Nick (Who was still driving, easier now that we were on the actual road) who shook his head and kept on of his hands on the steering wheel while the other rested of his lap. I moved some more things around, "As far as beverages go, I don't think we have much other then some kind of energy drink. You want some crackers or a granola bar?!"

He chuckled, bringing his free hand to push my hat down so it covered my eyes, "You sound like an excited kid."

"Well," I huffed and adjusted my hat. I took out the granola car and opened it for myself. I also took out some blue energy drink that had 'Gatorade' printed on the label and twisted the cap off if it before handing it to Nick, "I'm not a kid so you shouldn't call me that!"

"Cute," He chuckled again, "Very cute."

I playfully growled under my throat and turned over to rest my head against the car door. Over these past three hours, I have thought about the three we left behind. I did feel a little bad about it, did they really deserve that? But we're living in an hellish world, I have to look after myself. And I have Nick protecting me as well. It's just the two of us, like how I wanted. It's better this way.

"Hey, baby girl," Nick said, still keeping his eye on the road.

I turned my head toward him, "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something," He took a gulp from his beverage, "It's important."

I rolled my eyes and took a bite from my food, "Could you be anymore mysterious? What is it?"

"It's about what happened at Parkers Run," He muttered, maybe a little uncomfortably, "When you were cleaning my eye out."

I felt my cheeks heat up and looked away from him as I recalled what had happened. When I had called him dad, it was a pure accident and I hadn't meant to do it at all. Been avoiding the topic. Didn't want to make things awkward. I could've sworn I looked like a cherry by the time I responded, "Oh... yeah... about that..."

"Do you really think of me as your dad?" He put me on the spot and I swear I grew redder then humanly possible.

I fiddled my fingers around as I took another bite of my bar, "Well, yeah. You protect me Nick, you check up on me and care about me. That's what dad's do."

"Clem, I'll be honest, I really do think of you as my daughter," He nervously put in (Which brought a smile to my lips) before continuing, "But I've been fucking shit at actually taking care of you."

I shook my head "No you haven't! You taught me how to shoot a rifle and have saved me multiple times from putting myself in unneeded danger!"

"Do you remember what else happened while under my supervision?" He reminded, sadly, "You were forced to kill an innocent, shot in the stomach, whipped by a madman, and nearly fucking drowned!"

"And what about the walkie talkie incident?!" I shot back, prepared to defend him against himself, "That beating Carver gave you would've killed me! You lost an eye for me! And I am more sorry then you can imagine for that! But after everything you've done for me, yeah I consider you my dad! And there is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise!"

I didn't know how sharp or harshly I spoke until he flashed me a brief glance of surprise. A small silence wedged itself between our dialogue and nothing greeted my ears but the sound of the tires rubbing against the road.

"Ok then," He gave a half shrug, acting like what had just happened wasn't a big deal to him even though the biggest smile tugged his lips, "The, as my daughter, I demand that you give me a granola bar."

* * *

Two hours later

"Shit!" Nick cursed under his breath And the car came to a sudden stop, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

I looked over at him, "Why did the car stop?"

"Out of gas," He groaned, looking around as if expecting a solution to our problem to magically pop out of nowhere. He bit his bottom lip, "There was that gas station a couple miles back... one of them could have diesel."

I shook my head, "Waste of time. Especially on something that's a might."

"Yeah," Nick sighed. He opened the car door, "How much more stuff do we have?"

"Quite a bit," I answered eyeing the bag he mentioned.

He grabbed it and walked out. undid my seatbelt as well before exiting. He looked back at me, "C'mon slow poke, lets go!"

"What're you doing?" I asked before speeding up my pace to catch up to him.

He shrugged, "Looks like we're walking the rest of the way."

DAWWWW THE CLEM AND NICK CUTENESS:3 totally perfect

A chapter and a half...

BATMAN OUT ;)


	60. Chapter 60

OMMIGOSH GUYS! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

Ommigod, what am I gonna do with my life?

UGHH

No review time, but I still love ya.

Now... for the last time on this story...

BATMAN OUT ;)

* * *

Nick and I trudged forward. Our feet sore from our long journey and our bodies cold from the harsh weather. My teeth slightly chattered as I pressed my folded arms harder against my midsection and in a helpless attempt to warm myself up. Nick noticed this awhile back and had offered to make camp, but I had rejected the idea. I've been so focused on finding Wellington that I've started to sound like Kenny when it came to the topic. Nick hasn't said anything, so I didn't think to much about it.

Nick shivered and turned to me, "Regret leaving yet?"

"Not even a little," I shot a smile at him.

He returned the gesture before looking ahead, "You see that hill up there?"

"Yeah," I nodded. A sly smirk replaced my smile as I narrowed my eyes at my guardian, "Wanna race?"

"Clem," He chuckled, "No."

"Please?" I pouted and made my eyes big.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Well..." he bit his bottom lip after his sentence trailed off. I was going to say something, but before I could I felt Nicks hand put pressure on my shoulder to gently push me into the snow. I let out a small sound of surprise when the snow made contact with my body.

"Hey!" I playfully yelled at Nick, who was now laughing and running to the hill. I grinned and stood up, wiping some snow from my shirt sleeve as I began running myself, "You cheated!"

I was halfway to him when I noticed he had stopped in his tracks. I assumed it was because he didn't want me to fall to far behind or something like that, but when I got there he still didn't move. He was staring, more like gaping, at the scene in front of him. When I looked ahead myself, I was startled myself. My lips parted, eyes widened, and body relaxed when I realized what had been right in front of us.

"Nick..." I didn't take my eyes off the long walls that held the place together, "Is that..."

I couldn't really tell you what he was doing, since our eyes weren't on each other. But he knew what I was thinking, "I think so."

We found it.

Wellington.

Nick and my own eyes finally met. We just stood there for a second before we both dashed toward the place. Our lips tugged into huge smiles and we weren't focusing on how much it hurt to run. We were safe. We were where we wanted to be. For the first time in a long time things were gonna be ok. We were-

My thoughts were interrupted when someone shot a gun and the bullet landed in the ground not horribly far from my feet. This made Nick and I stop, knowing a warning when we saw one.

"HANDS UP!" I heard a voice. I looked around for a person, but I soon realized that the sound came from over wellington. Nick and I obeyed, slowly lifting our hands upward, "DROP YOUR WEAPONS."

When the demand came through, I looked over at Nick to see what he thought. He gave a slight nod, indicating that I should listen to the woman who was bellowing orders at us. I took my gun out of my jeans and threw it to the snowy ground.

"APPROACH THE GATE!"

Slowly Nick and I walked. Hands still up. When we got closer, I saw a woman. Her hiar was dark brown and tied into a huge bun. She smiled at us.

"Hey!" She greeted, happier then anyone I've seen in a long time "I'm Edith!"

Nick and I exchanged glances due to her awfully cheery attitude. Never the less, Nick stepped forward (Making sure that I was behind him in case we were attacked... that softie) and looked up at the girl who had introduced herself as Edith.

"Hey, I'm Nick and this is Clementine, " He said as he gestured toward me. He eyed the front gate, obviously eager to get in. Not that I could blame him, I was doing the same thing. He looked back up at the woman and hesitantly asked, "Is this Wellington?"

She gave a warm smile and a firm nod, "A lot of people call it that."

Nick and I once again turned our heads so that they were facing each other. We were positively gleaming with happiness. I gently pushed past him to speak up.

"Can we come in?" My voice came out as more of a plead then anything else.

Edith's smile was practically ripped from her face. She turned her eyes elsewhere before responding, "That's the bad news."

My face etched the image of confusion as Edith reached down and threw a green, full bag down to the snow

She moved a stray piece of brown hair away from her face, "Inside that bad is food, medicine, some water, along with some very-"

"What?" Nick interrupted her, his tone one that I couldn't put a name on, "What is this?"

"I'm sorry," The woman sadly said before she continued, "But... we're over capacitated as it is. We're not excepting new members."

There was a slight pause to allow Nick and I to process this. We're not allowed in? After all this? After Carlos, Omid, AJ, Sarah, Rebecca, Luke... after everyone? Now that it's just us? After all of this searching and searching and searching... that's it? How could that be right? I bit my bottom lip. I didn't quite understand. I mean, I understood we couldn't be accepted in, but after all of this?

"You..." I muttered under my breath, quiet enough for no one to hear. Anger rose into my system, causing my blood to boil, my teeth to grit, and my voice louder, "You're just going to cast us away?!"

Edith looked like a little girl who had been caught stealing a cookie form the jar and was now being scolded and punished for the action. She moved yet another strand of hair before repeating, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I asked, tears threatening to kiss my cheeks and stream down my face, "Do.. do you have any idea what we had to do to get here?!"

"Well... not to sound rude, but a lot of other people here have gone through some pretty fucked up things and they got here before you." She argued.

My hands clenched into fists and my breath became hitched. I yelled, "You cant just-"

"Just take Clem!" Nick's cut me of. He sounded like he was half demanding and half begging, "Please, just take Clementine! She's just one little girl! you can make room for that, can you? Please... just take her..."

"I..." Edith stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Please!" Nick said again, emotion racking his voice and added a slight quiver, "I... I need her to be safe! And I know it's safe in there! Please take her! take your supplies back if that helps! Please, just one little girl. She's well behaved. She wont cause trouble... just one little girl. Please!"

"I... I'll ask," Edith said as she turned and went into her community.

**(AN: You should play "Let her go," By Passenger when reading the rest of this. Sets the mood. Tis optional though.)**

As she went back in, I turned to my guardian. With pissed of eyes, I spoke sharply, "Nick!" what the hell are you doing?!"

"If she say's it's alright, you're going," Nick told, not asked.

I folded my arms, my eyes still glossy, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"YES, you are!" He hissed, turning towards me.

The sound of Edith coming back out caught our attention. Taking back her position, she declared, "We can take the girl... but just the girl. I made the case that-"

"Thank you!" Nick breathed,, "Thank you so much! You wont regret this."

"Nick," I scolded again, "I just told you I'm not leaving!"

'Yes, you are," he repeated, "Listen Clem, I need you to be safe!"

I shook my head violently, "I'll be safe with you! We've come this far together, you really want to just leave me here! Why? I'm not going! There is no way you'll make me go! I'm-" I shut up when I noticed a tear leak out of his eye. This was hard for him...

He turned to me, and kneeled down to my height. Firmly yet gently, he placed his hands on my shoulder and matched his teary eyes with my own, "Clem, think about it. A place where you don't have to worry about finding shelter at night-"

"Stop it!" I demanded, starting to cry myself.

"Where you don't have to think about starving-"

"Stop!"

"Or keep a gun under your pillow-"

"STOP IT!" I yelled, my eyes shut, hoping that when I open them I would discover that this was all just a dream. But I knew it wouldnt be, I knew that when I opened them I would still be outside wellington and being asked to leave That's when it hit me, and it hit me hard. This was real. I was being asked to leave the man I thought of as a father and possibly never see him again. I was being asked to go into a place that sounded like absolute paradise... without him. I was being given an offer, but at a great cost.

"NO!" I yelled, "No, no, no, no, no, no! Stop it Nick! Just, just stop it! I'm not leaving you! You promised me dammit! This is why we left is to stay together! I'm not leaving! That's that!"

"Clementine," He begged, "Please! DO this so I know you'll be fine. Do it so you can be safe. Do it so that you can be protected. _Do it for me_."

I cried, letting my hands rest at his chest and sobbing into the crook of his neck. Do it for him... Do it for him...

C'mon Clem...

Do it for him...

Let him go...

"Alright," I shook and whispered just loud enough for him to hear me, "Alright Nick... I'll do it... I'll go. Just, just let me go and I'll do it."

This made him wrap his own arms around mt midsection and cry himself. One of his hands came up to tangle his fingers in my hair and press me closer. He sniffed before saying, "Thank you Clementine... thank you for everything. I am very glad to have met you, Clementine. You don't need me anymore, alright? You're strong Clem, you can do anything. You will always be my baby girl, alright? I'm sorry Clem..._ I love you._"

"I love you too," I cried harder as he pulled away from me. I took a step back as he grabbed the back of supplies. We began walking in different directions, both of us silently crying our eyes out. Edith opened the doors to Wellington for me. I walked up to the door, and just halted. Once I pass this entrance I'm officially leaving him. This saddened me, so I did the unthinkable.

I looked back.

He was far away, just starting to walk up the hill. I waited and waited for him to look back to, but he didn't. But I kept watching. kept waiting.

I kept doing that...

Until...

He was just another...

_Shadow on the hill._


	61. Chapter 61

Hello!

I don't know if you're aware, but I have \posted the very first chapter to the Sequel!

It's called, "Into The Darkness,"

Ready and waiting for you to check it out!

I want to thank everyone for the amazing amount of support I have gotten from many individuals! It truly motivates me and brings a smile to my face! Please read!

THANK YOU!

Just click on my name and down to my stories to get there!

BATMAN OUT ;)


End file.
